A Rich Love
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: When you're in love, may the richness envelope you so that you can experience the greatness of life... NxM Complete!
1. Break Up

**A Rich Love**

Mikan Sakura is trying to let go of her ex boyfriend, then she meets Natsume Hyuuga, a painter and a handsome man. Despite how poor he is comapred to Mikan's ex, there is still the possibility that these two will fall for each other. NXM/AU

Me: DISCLAIMED! DO NOT OWN! CHARACTERS NOT MINE! TACHIBANA HIGUCHI'S! THANK YOU!

**~Chapter One~  
Break Up**

"Reo... please pick up." mumbled the voice of a brunette haired woman. She had her cell phone to her ear, listening to the rings of her boyfriends' own phone. He was at work, obviously. He was always at work. That was the problem.

Soon the rings ended, and the young woman only ended up talking to his voicemail; again. Her face fell even more as she listened to Reo's voice mail message.

_"Yo, it's Reo here. Yeah. The star. Leave a message after the beep, and possibly your phone number if you're a girl and hot."_ the woman waited for the beep, then left her message.

"Reo... it's me, Mikan. Your girlfriend. You know, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm breaking up with you and when you return to the flat I'll be gone along with everything of mine. I'm leaving the jewellry and expensive presents you gave me, that's why I'm ringing on my old cell... I'm sorry I can't say this to your face, but I know that you will come back and persuade me not to go. You'll say things and say you love me and then we'll have sex and the next morning I'll wake up and regret it all. I can't stand it anymore. You love your work more than me, I know you do. To you I'm just someone to come home to to yell at when your angry, to sleep with when your horny and to be there to make you look good. I an't stand being second best... I never wanted you for money, by the way. I wanted you for you, Reo. I wanted you for _you_. Not this expensive shit." Mikan waved her arm around the living room of the flat, despite no one being there. She sighed heavily, "So it's over. Goodbye, Reo... I loved you." she whispered, then clicked the end call button as tears leaked from her eyes.

Mikan then picked up her bag of belongings and walked towards the door, key in hand. When she was out of the flat she locked the door, then slotted the key through the letter box. She didn't want to leave any trace of Reo behind her. She was giving him up ultimately. He wasn't going to be back in her life anymore, she hoped.

With that done, Mikan stood straight and walked towards the elevator. She was spending the night at her friend Hotaru's and probably staying there until she got a decent job and a new place to stay. Being Reo's girlfriend meant no job; he needed Mikan in the flat 24/7 so that he had someone to be there for him when he was let off work, which was a random time scheadule so she never knew when he would be home, be it morning or night time.

Mikan took her cell out again and tapped a memorised number into the phone, then raised the cell to her ear. She heard a few rings before her best friend, Hotaru Imai, picked up

_"What is it?"_ the cold voice asked immediately. She knew it was Mikan, but she didn't know what her best friend wanted so late into the evening. Mikan sighed as she stood in the empty elevator, pressing a button to take her down to the ground floor.

"Hotaru, I'm coming over to your place... I left Reo, for good. Can I stay the night?" Mikan asked hesitantly. There was a pause over the phone. Obviously Hotaru was surprised by Mikan leaving Reo, after all, no sane person would leave him, but then again no person loved a man like Mikan did. When Mikan loved someone, she _loved_ them.

"_Er, sure, stay however long you want. But you're still paying rent, Mikan!"_ the young woman snapped down the phone as Mikan smiled sadly to the reflection in the mirrored elevator walls. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure... I'll see you in a few minutes, then." muttered the brunette down the phone. She disconnected the call soon after and stuffed her cell into her purse, waiting impatiently for the elevator to stop. She didn't want Reo to get to her before she could leave because she knew for sure he would persuade her to think otherwise and knowing Mikan, she would turn back and try to sew the patches together again only to lead to failure.

When the elevator finally stopped, Mikan was quick to leave the apartment building. No one saw her seeing as they were all either at work or in bed witrh their lovers. Once outside, she breathed in a lung full of air, feeling a sense of freedom sweep over her as she walked towards the public path. Thankfully that night wasn't too busy, so no paparazzi would be taking photos of her and asking questions. She hated it when that happened.

Mikan was sure that her and Reo's break up would be page 1 news by the morning. It was inevitable. Reo would do it for the publicity, probably tell the reporters a load of bullshit about Mikan cheating on him or being the worst girlfriend in History and then after a few weeks, she'd be old news and Reo would have another tramp on his arm as his little trophy. Mikan knew the story, it'd happened with his previous girlfriends who had all been A list models, singers or actresses.

As Mikan made her way towards the nearest train station she recalled the first time she'd met Reo, the famous star she had never even heard of. Mikan was new to Tokyo, a real country girl, and for some reason she had caught Reo's eye...

_"Hey, why are you all alone?" asked a positively sexy voice oozing with charisma and the hint of wnating to flirt. Mikan looked up from the drink she was staring at, blinking at the handsome and tall man in front of her._

_"Eh... you mean, er, me?" she asked in confusion, pointing to herself as the man chuckled, sitting beside Mikan as she stared at him curiously. He grinned, staring at Mikan with his alluring purple coloured eyes._

_"Who else?" he asked her with his confident voice as Mikan blushed, then returned to staring at her drink. "You know, you;re a very pretty young woman, miss." he then whispered as Mikan slowly lifted her head, her whole face a deep red colour._

_"Er... sorry to say this, but you might need glasses." she laughed uneasily as the man arched an eyebrow. This girl wasn't flirting with him recklessly like the other girls at the party. He decided to probe the girl he wanted to take home that night._

_"Hey... don't be so modest, you're gorgeus. Anyway, I'm Reo Mouri, and you are?" he asked her in a gentle but manly voice as the girl blinked. His name didn't seem to ring a bell to her, but she still introduced herself._

_"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you, Reo." she smiled as he stared at her for a moment, then leaned closer to the pretty brunette._

_"Hey... Mikan, do you know who I am?" he asked her as she shook her head. Reo was impressed and surprised by this. He had finally met a person who didn't know him, plus the girl intrigued him slightly. She was definately different from the other girls who fawned over him all the time._

_"Really... interesting. So you don't know that I'm the most famous singer here in Japan?" he asked her. Mikan's face showed that she didn't know anything of the sort, then she started to giggle like Reo had just told her a joke._

_"Haha! You're kidding, right? No one, especially a singer as you call yourself, would look at me twice! You gotta be kidding me!" the girl laughed as Reo lost his grin. This girl really had no clue who he was. That was beyond weird!_

_"Wait so you... you really don't know who I am!?" he cried out as Mikan shook her head. She then turned her gaze to someone else and smiled, standing up and walking towards another woman who was holding a drink in her hand. This woman have dark hair and violet eyes but a stoney look on her face. She seemed different to the happy girl who didn't know who Reo was._

_But it seemed that her friend did._

_"Baka, who were you just talking to right now?" asked Hotaru coldly as she looked at Reo over Mikan's shoulder. Mikan turned to stare at the dumbfounded Reo for a brief moment. She smiled and waved, then returned to talking to Hotaru._

_"Just some guy named Reo. He says he's a popstar or something but I think he's bluffing. Why?" Mikan asked as Hotaru's eye twitched. She then grabbed hold of Mikan's wrist and growled a little._

_"Idiot! That's Reo Mouri! The _FAMOUS_ pop star who is attending _this_ party! I only came here to see him because I can get his autograph and sell it! You idiot! He was hitting on you and you just walked away like that!" Hotaru hissed as Mikan whimpered._

_"Yeah but how would I know!? I'm not that attractive. Anyway, guys don't normally hit on me and as I said, I thought he was bluffing!" Mikan cried out as Hotaru rolled her eyes. She then dragged Mikan back to the table and stood in front of Reo who was looking even more baffled. The girl he'd been talking to, Mikan, was even redder tha before and looking away from him. The other girl was just holding onto Mikan's wrist tightly and staring straight at Reo._

_She obviously knew who he was._

_"Sorry about my idiot of a friend, Mouri-san, but she's an idiot from the countryside and doesn't really pay attention to anything that goes on around here. She's new to Tokyo, so forgive her." Hotaru said in her cold voice. Mikan stared up at Reo, biting her lip as he smirked,_

_"Ah, no worries... I thought she was cute, anyway." he said calmly. Mikan's eyes widened as Reo winked at her. Mikan felt a rush of embarrassment and happiness wash over her._

_"So... Mikan-chan... let's go on a date, yeah? I like you, you're a cutie. And honest." laughed Reo as Mikan stared at the man like he was crazy for wanting to date her, but with one glare from Hotaru, Mikan nodded. And that was how it all began..._

As Mikan stood inside the crowded train, she started to delete all the texts that Reo had sent her. They were texts about how much he loved her and all. Mikan didn't want any part of him anymore. She wasn't in love with him, they were over... she was a single woman, going her own way. Mikan sighed to herself, lowering her head as small tears pricked her eyes. Would she be able to cope without him? Yes or no? Maybe...

"You sure carry light for someone who just left a bloody rich guy." Hotaru muttered in her cold voice the moment Mikan stepped off the train. Mikan was lost for words, one because Hotaru was actually meeting her and two because Hotaru wasn't scolding her on breaking up with Reo, the most irresistable guy in all of Tokyo. Mikan sighed, walking towards her best friend who surprisingly opened her arms, waiting for Mikan to hug her.

"I left everything he gave me... I don't need those trinkets or useless things." mumbled Mikan as Hotaru rolled her eyes, then suddenly put something to Mikan's head. Oh dear. The baka gun...

"You could've at least given me that bloody tea set he got you, I liked that." snarled the evil best friend of Mikan's as the brunette quivered in fear. It was a good thing she had that very tea set in her suitcase which she planned to give to Hotaru anyway...

"Okay, you can sleep in the spare bedroom, but you're changing the sheets yourself. I am no maid and remember; you look for a job first thing in the morning or I might as well gut you then let you sell your body for money." Hotaru stated as she unlocked her apartment door. Mikan smiled. She was glad to be with her friend again, however cold she may be. Mikan walked towards the spare room she usually stayed in after a break up (this is rare as Mikan rarely dates in this fic), and went to find the sheets and bed covers to make her bed.

Whilst Mikan made the bed, Hotaru talked to her from the couch where she sat, ready to do a complicated Suduko puzzle.

"So what made you run away this time, Mikan? In my opinion you're an idiot for giving up on someone as rich as Reo. If only you were married to him, then you'd get a load of money from the divorce." Hotaru called from where she was as Mikan rolled her eyes. Hotaru always did this to Mikan. She would scold her on breaking up with a guy, then wish that she'd married him just to get some money from the man. Hotaru was a truly selfish woman.

"Hotaru, I'm not you." Mikan tutted, walking out of the spare bedroom to grab a pillowcase or two from the airing cupboard. "And guys don't want marriage anymore, they want a... a bed warmer, I guess. Anyway, I didn't want Reo for his money... I liked him for him." she whispered sadly as Hotaru stared up from her Suduko. She saw how hurt Mikan was, so she stood and hugged Mikan, ignoring the 'important' suduko puzzle.

"Idiot." she scowled, but Hotaru hugged Mikan all the same, her only means of comfort. Mikan buried her head into Hotaru's shoulder, thinking about what she would do in the future. Reo wasn't the sort to come back and take revenge, was he? Mikan didn't know. She did know that she never wanted to date another guy like him again, though...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okies, that was the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. Natsume turns up in the next chapter, yay~ Thanks for reading!

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. First Meeting

**A Rich Love**

Mikan Sakura is trying to let go of her ex boyfriend, then she meets Natsume Hyuuga, a painter and a handsome man. Despite how poor he is comapred to Mikan's ex, there is still the possibility that these two will fall for each other. NXM/AU

Disclaimed! I do not Gakuen Alice or any of the characters! I own what I own, but Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-senpai!!!~

NATSUME TIME!!! Oh and thank you for the lovely reviews! I liked the ones where the people were like 'M-rated, does this mean... YES! YES!! LEMOOOOON!' okay, they didn't say THAT but in my head it went like that...

And OOCness is in here, too, so BEWARE...

**~Chapter Two~  
First Meeting**

"Wah, Hotaru, why'd you have to wake me up so early on my day off?" yawned Mikan as she stood in an unknown place that Hotaru had managed to drag her off to. Hotaru arched an eyebrow, wondering to herself _why_ she had brought such an idiot with her to the art and photography gallery she'd payed good money to attend.

"Because I wanted to see this gallery, apparently the guys got talent, so I'll buy a painting of a rose or a photo of a bloody tree then sell it off when he becomes famous, got it?" muttered the cold hearted money lover as Mikan nodded sleepily, clutching her purse as she let out another yawn, slumping against a random wall. She wanted to go back to sleep...

It had been a month since Mikan had broken up with Reo, and as she had thought, it was in the papers for about a minimal of a week. Reo had spouted bull shit, too. He'd said that Mikan had only dated him for his money, pfft, what a lie. She'd left him and all the crap expensive stuff he'd bought her. Then he said she'd been cheating on him with a body guard of some sort, then the best bit of all which made Hotaru spit out her tea... Mikan was a lesbian who had gone off with one of Reo's backing dancers. What a great headline and all of it absolute lies.

Oh, and it seemed that within that same week Reo had already found himself a whore to carry around. A blonde model named Luna Koizumi who was well known for leeching off rich men and even women if she was desperate.

Mikan had managed to get a job, thank the lord. She was currently working in a local coffee shop during mornings and afternoons, and she had a part time job as a house cleaner for anyone who needed a house cleaner. She managed to keep up the rent that Hotaru told her she had to pay, and in order to stay with Hotaru Mikan also cleaned and cooked because her best friend was the laziest person around.

So it was a surprise when Hotaru dragged Mikan out of her bed on her day off, a Sunday, where she didn't have to work, cook or clean. Normally she would stay in bed until 12:00pm, watch TV, slob around in her nightie and drink whatever she wanted and order pizza, chinese or whatever she wanted to eat. But no, not that day. Hotaru was treating her to a day out which Mikan _didn't _want.

Mikan was soon awake though when Hotaru forced her to drink coffee. So she traipsed around the spacious gallery, looking at enlarged photographs and paintings. Mikan soon noticed a pattern of naked women in the photographs. Obviously a man was behind the camera, because unless the photographe was a lesbian, Mikan didn't see anyone else taking photo's of a woman's breasts.

"Jeeze, what kind of pervert would do this?" Mikan muttered to herself as she peered closely at a picture of a beautiful dark haired woman with, most likely, implants. She looked like a model, and it was a fact that she wasn't Japanese, but she took a good photograph.

"A talented one." someone grumbled beside Mikan. The brunette blinked, standing straight and turning her head to the left to see a tall, dark haired man smoking and wearing a black, rumpled suit. His gaze caught Mikan's as he took a drag on his cigarette, then dropped it and placed his foot over it to put it out. Mikan scrunched up her nose, wondering what kind of jerk would do that in a place where _no one_ could smoke. She then saw his eyes and gasped. They were a marvellous crimson, and they seemed to trap her and bring her to him.

She couldn't deny that he was handsome. Probably more handsome than Reo, but in a scruffier, unruly and sexier kind of way.

"Er, so you like this sort of thing?" Mikan asked, pointing a finger to the picture she had been gazing at and muttering about as the guy shoved his hands into his pants' pockets, walking towards her then staring at the picture, no emotion etched on his handsome face.

"Yeah, I guess. The model's nice looking, she has talent... plus big knockers." he said in his calm voice, returning his gaze to Mikan as she distorted her face to a look of pure disgust.

"Just what I'd expect from a blooody pervert." she said more to herself than the man beside her as he narrowed his eyes, then placed an arm on the wall, entrapping Mikan as she stared up at him. Mikan wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she did know that he was probably trying to pick her up. She'd seen it in movies and some manga's all the time. She'd even seen it in highschool, for crying out loud!

"Yeah, but do you like the work he did? You can't deny he has some talent." the guy said as Mikan blushed, then stared up at him with her pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not denying he has some talent, in fact, he's better than any photographer who's taken a picture, his work is... er, superb as to say, and so are his paintings, it's just... it's perverted, taking pictures of naked girls." Mikan mumbled, feeling uncomfertable and a little fluttery. She seemed to be attracted to this guy and she didn't even know him properly!

"Yeah but these girls don't care, and to give you some news, miss... it's art." he said in a low voice as Mikan blushed a deeper shade of red. She pressed her back against the wall some more. She felt like a school girl being trapped by a crush!

"F-fine, you made your point! I'll remember to tell the artist photographer guy that I like his work and he has a talent and that he should keep me up." Mikan muttered, then looked around, blinking. "Er... where is he?" she then foudn herself asking. The guy smirked like Mikan had just told him a stupid joke or did something stupid. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, feeling like a bug underneath his shoe. The man in black leaned closer to Mikan so that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She almost melted beneath him at that point.

"I'm the artist." he replied, pointing to a name tag on his jacket as Mikan blinked, then stared at it. She saw his name printed there **'**_**Natsume Hyuuga'**_in big, black old letters, then she stared at a painting, and sure enough, etched in a corner was his signature. Mikan's mouth dropped open. She was a classified idiot.

"You're... not the brightest bulb in the socket, are you?" Natsume asked her as Mikan snapped her gaze back to his, glaring at him.

"... eurgh!" was all she could think of. Mikan then pushed Natsume away gently, hoping to get away from the obnoxious guy. He'd already shown he was conceited, and Mikan didn't want to get herself mixed up with a pervert.

"Oi!" the black haired guy then snapped before Mikan could get as far as a no-hearing range. She stopped, taking a deep breath and whirling around quickly, staring at Natsuem coldly.

"What!?" she snapped back as he stared at her, then walked up to Mikan and put a hand under her chin, lifting her head so that he could gaze into her eyes more deeply.

"I gave you my name," he started, but Mikan cut him off.

"You _showed_ me your name." Mikan hissed. Oh, she was a catty one, Natsume thought to himself. He just stared at her like she hadn't said anything at all.

"so return the favour and give me _yours_." he said, almost demanded as Mikanstared up at him, wanting to walk off, but she knew another part of her wanted to stay. She was compelled to this guy, she had no clue why, she just was. Mikan wondered why on earth he would want her name. Yet again, like the time with Reo, she was as clueless as a bee.

"Why should I?" Mikan asked him, making no attempt to struggle or break free from his hold. He stared into Mikan's eyes, then smirked wryly. He leaned closer to Mikan's face, then captured her lips in his. Mikan's eyes went wide as people stopped staring at pictures to stare at the spectacular piece of work of two people kissing them in front of their very eyes. They had payed for artwork, but getting a free show was even better!

When Hotaru saw who the artist was kissing, (she knew immediately who he was, Hotaru likes doing background checks) she immediately took out her camera and took photo's of her own with a small grin. Those pictures would be good bribes one day...

Natsume pulled away from Mikan's lips, wiping his mouth and letting go of her chin as she stared at him, dumbfounded. In all Mikan's life _no man_ had just outright kissed her unless they were on their third or fourth date! To kiss an absolute stranger, a perverted artist at that, was just... well, not normal! Mikan brought a hand to her mouth as her face turned a dangerous red colour.

"That's why you should tell me... so, what's your name?" Natsume asked in a cool voice as Mikan shuddered, not from the cold, but from thinking about the kiss. It was wonderful, much more wonderful than any kiss she'd ever experienced. She then looked at the ground and gripped the skirt of her dress.

"M-Mikan Sakura..." she whispered as Natsume grinned, successful in obtaining Mikan's name. He took out a cigarette, still staring at Mikan as she stared at his feet.

"Mikan... I hope to see you again... and nice work on the break up with that Reo bastard." Natsume muttered as Mikan's eyes turned to saucers. He _knew_ about that!? She couldn't believe it! She thought she'd been successful in getting _no one_ to talk about the disaster with the papers. Thankfully, most people didn't believe those stupid tabloids.

But then again... Natsume had called Reo a bastard. Mikan barely heard people say that, too many people idolised him. Mikan then found herself giggling and smiling at that comment...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later, Mikan was back to work at the coffee shop. She hadn't thought anymore about the incident since the moment she left the gallery. It had left her head, but the kiss sure didn't. Everytime she thought of that Natsume guy kissing her, Mikan became a flustered wreck. She reacted like any normal person would when a hot, sexy guy kissed them... it was a perfectly normal reaction.

So imagine her reaction when the very kiss thief walked into the coffee shop just to see her...

"Sakura! There's an order for a hot chocolate and a de-café on table three, can you take it please!" cried one of the teenage part-time workers at the coffee shop Mikan worked at. Mikan rolled her eyes, knowing full well that this certain worker was actually flirting with one of the customers and possibly even 'helping' him to jack off behind the shop afterwards.

"Sure, as long as I get your tips." muttered Mikan as the teenager raised her eyesbrows, then glared at Mikan. Of course Mikan wouldn't get the tips, she never did. All the young girls with the chicken fillets down their bras got them. Mikan didn't because she wasn't young or sexy... well, she was young, seeing as she was only 23 years old... but she wasn't 15 years old and a sex orientated girl either.

"Oh _wow_ he's fucking... er, I mean he's _wow_." cried the very same girl who had asked Mikan to deliver some hot chocolate and de-café to table three. Mikan wondered what the girl was on about. Probably another highschool boy had walked in, looking for someone to screw, but when she looked up she almost dropped the orders for table three.

"H-how?" Mikan croaked as she stared at Natsume, dumbfounded. The devil himself, the one who had kissed her, was there in the coffee shop. Mikan gulped as he looked around, then let his gaze fall on her. He smirked, looking Mikan up and down as she squeaked, slamming the drinks on their designated table and pulling down the skirt she had to wear for her job. It was short, showing off a great deal of her legs. She also had to wear these pathetic frilled white socks and a shirt that was so low cut it showed more than she wanted it to show. To top it all off, she had to wear a bloody frilled apron.

_This_ was why highschool boys came into the shop for a mrning dose of coffee and panty shots.

"Wh-what are _you_ doing here!?" hissed Mikan as Natsume walked towards her with that evil little smirk placed on his lips which had kissed Mikan's own lips so sweetly. Mikan blushed at the thought of the kis, and she clamped a hand to her mouth instantly as the teenage worker and the customers watched with interest.

"Me? I want coffee." Natsume stated simply as Mikan glared at him. Was he patronizing her? He was, wasn't he. Natsume then picked up a menu, frequently flicking his eyes over at Mikan as she held down her skirt.

"So the kiss made an impression?" he then asked as Mikan gasped, quickly taking her hand away from her mouth, lifting it like she was threatening to hot the guy who had stolen a kiss. Natsume just grinned, then pointed to an order on the menu.

"Okay, I'll have a black coffee, stat." he muttered, putting down the menu as Mikan grumble, but turned and went to get the 'customers' order. She didn't want to, she would have much preffered dumping the black coffee that cost 450 yen on his head, but she actuall put it in front of him, nearly spilling it over his shirt, of course.

"Okay what are you really doing here?" Mikan inquired as Natsume arched an eyebrow, staring into his coffee.

"You're a rather suspicious woman, aren't you?" he asked as he sipped his coffee, then looked up at Mikan as she frowned and planted her hands on her hips, not caring if he looked at her damned legs anymore.

"I'm just cautious, that's all. I mean I don't normally see the guy two days in a row unless I'm dating him." she snapped back as Natsume put down his coffee cup, turning himself towards Mikan directly as she stared at him.

"You haven't dated many men, have you?" Natsume asked her specifically as Mikan stiffened. How the hell could he know that? Was he a stalker? Probably, she wouldn't put it past a guy who took photo's of nude girls.

"How did you find me?" Mikan asked Natsume, quickly changing the subject. Natsume noticed this and he also realised he'd hit the nail right on the head when he'd asked whether or not she'd had many boyfriends.

"You're changing the subject," he stated. Mikan huffed.

"Answer the damned question... _please_." she hissed as Natsume smirked. Obviously boyfriends were a delicate subject. Mainly the whole case with Reo and everything was probably the most sensitive.

"Fine. I talked to that friend of yours and she told me where you worked. Happy?" Natsume asked as Mikan sighed. Hotaru? Why did she always have to butt in on anything that happened in Mikan's life? Nosey little cow...

"Thought you were a stalker." Mikan then said, and turned to go as Natsume, thankfully not drinking any of his coffee at that moment, jumped up and placed his hands on the table, slamming them down.

"Look here, I'm no stalker!" he started, but Mikan just turned and put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"And _I'm_ no hussy, so don't think you can just follow me around and kiss me all you like! I don't kiss bloody strangers, you got that!? Now leave me alone and have a nice day!" Mikan cried, turning and stomping off as Natsume watched her. Damn, she was one feisty chick...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, hope you enjoyed and I AM sorry if the chapters are too short. I am actually rushing these things, but then again I'm not at the same time. I am just in the mood to write this specific story, so I need to write while I can. Hope you liked it, thanks. Oh and you're not getting another kiss for a WHILE!

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Persistant Pervert

**A Rich Love**

Mikan Sakura is trying to let go of her ex boyfriend, then she meets Natsume Hyuuga, a painter and a handsome man. Despite how poor he is comapred to Mikan's ex, there is still the possibility that these two will fall for each other. NXM/AU

Do I own any of the characters from Gakuen Alice?... NO. Do I own the plot, er, _no_. Do I own anything? Yes? My computer... that's what.

MERCI BEACOUP FOR READING!!!~ ENJOY!

Er, I might ramble in the fic, okay?

**~Chapter Three~  
Persistant Pervert**

"Hotaru, why did you tell that weirdo Natsume guy where I worked?" Mikan whined the minute she got into the apartment she was currently sharing with Hotaru. The said girl looked up from her newspaper which she was turning into a chain of paper dolls and raised an eyebrow.

"So we're on first names basis are we? Didn't know you'd already slept with him." Hotaru said in her calmly smug voice as Mikan's back stiffened. Hotaru could be sarcastic, it was just trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic or serious, because whenever she said something, it sounded serious when in actuality it could be sarcastic.

"Eh? _NO!_" Mikan threw her handbag onto the couch, narrowly missing Hotaru who accidentally snipped off the head of a paper chain doll. She sighed, tossing the chain over her shoulder and, grudgingly, started over again. "It's just he was _stalking_ me, Hotaru! How _could_ you tell him where I was when I clearly don't like him!" cried the girl as she threw off her jacket, heading towards the bathroom.

"You seemed attracted to him... anyway, Reo stalked you until you finally dated him." Hotaru muttered, loud enough for Mikan to hear as Mikan popped her head around the bathroom door, looking disgruntled at her best friends' knowledge and skills of being a nosey parker.

"Hey, Reo _had_ to sneak around, he had the paparazzi after him, whilst that painter dude _doesn't_. Anyway, I don't want to change jobs but I think he got the message today." Mikan yelled as she started the shower. Hotaru immediately knew what Mikan meant,

"Ah, so you spilt coffee over him?" Hotaru asked as Mikan rolled her eyes from the bathroom, then popped her head around the door again, smirking.

"Nearly, but I don't wanna lose my job, so I spilt only a _tad_ bit of coffee. Sadly, his shirt wasn't that expensive. Anyway, as I said, I think he got the message. I hate it when guys just stalk who they think is easy." she said as Hotaru rolled her eyes then, placing the scissors on the coffee table in front of her with a sigh. Mikan was so dense.

"Has it ever occured to you that this guy _might_ be interested in you like Reo was interested?" Hotaru yelled over the shower as Mikan blinked, wondering what on earth Hotaru was going on about.

"Interested? Hotaru, you're such a kidder, who'd be interested in me other than someone who's obviously _desperate_. You make me laugh." Mikan cried, starting to laugh loudly to show her point. Hotaru wanted to go in that shower and drag her best friend out to slap some sense into her, but she didn't.

"You're so naive!" she called as a skirt made its way out of the bathroom door.

"I heard that!" Mikan yelled, not realising that she was supposed to hear the insult. The bathroom door then slammed closed as Mikan stepped into the shower, wondering why Hotaru would say that a guy, especially one such as that perverted photographer painter guy, might actually like Mikan. She never really understood why boys fell for her, they never told her because she never asked them.

Mikan thought she was a normal girl, just a bit more stupid and a lot more weird than other girls. She was okay to be with, she guessed, just a bit of a pest. She liked to do couply things like watch movies and spend time together, eat dinner together and just be happy. That really never happened with Reo thanks to his scheadule, but Mikan had been happy. She was pretty down to earth and liked to cook and make the other half feel good about themselves. She was nothing special, just a regular Tokyo woman from the country.

She was normal... there was nothing about her that could possibly attract other men to her, right? Well, other than her ass and curvacious body, but Mikan never really took notice of her body or anything like that. She just ate, slept, worked and hung around with people. She never worried about how she looked until she was dating a guy.

Once Mikan was done with the shower, Hotaru probed her.

"So what don't you like about this guy? Isn't he good looking?" asked Hotaru, laying on her stomach on the couch as Mikan sighed, throwing her hair towel towards her best friend who quickly caught it before it fell on any part of her body. She threw it back to Mikan who didn't catch it, and ended up falling on her butt.

"You keep talking about him as if _you_ want to date him." Mikan muttered, throwing the towel towards the laundry basket as Hotaru raised an eyebrow, question Mikan's theory, which wasn't very good.

"Er, _yeah_, me, dating? Sorry but I love my technology more than I love a man." Hotaru said in a snide voice as Mikan stood up, walking towards her room to change into some more comfortable evening clothes which she could just slouch around in for as long as she liked.

"Whatever. Just don't keep going on about him, I need to clear my head of that weird guy." Mikan said as she changed into some baggy pants and a baggy t-shirt (don't forget her underwear!), then returned to the living room to sit beside Hotaru who sat up straight to give Mikan a seat.

Hotaru stared at Mikan like she was looking through her brain and mind and picking at it. Mikan was wary of her friend immediately, then jumped up and decided to sit on her knee's,

"Okay, okay!... I hate how cocky the bastard is and I hate the fact that he thinks so big of himself. I mean he thinks he's _so_ awesome and thinks he can just get with any girl he likes. He's also a mega pervert!" Mikan cried out, hugging a couch pillow to her chest, then she started to pummel it with her fists like a teenager who wasn't getting her own way. Hotaru smirked.

Mikan liked the painter guy, Natsume Hyuuga, she just didn't realise it. She would probably realise how she felt after a few dates and then a little trip to his bedroom.

Even then she wouldn't realised she liked him, though. Mikan was stupid, but sometimes she actually _could_ realise that she liked someone if she was really into them, like the guy she lost her virginity to in collage.

"Oh so that's _all_ you hate about Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked as Mikan nodded, glaring at the pillow coldly. She then blinked, re-thinking about everything that she hated about him and she gasped.

"Oh! I hate the fact that he kissed me, too! What a _jerk_!" cried Mikan as Hotaru nodded, trying to look sympathetic for her friend but she wasn't succeeding. She didn't actually feel any sympathy for Mikan. She knew that Mikan was attracted to Natsume Hyuuga, after all, what hot blooded woman wasn't? He was hot and cocky. Most girls liked that. His down sides were his conceitedness and how rude or forward he could be.

"Sure you do." Hotaru muttered, but Mikan didn't hear it. She was lost in her thoughts of killing a certain _someone_. Mikan then picked up the pillow to stare at it, realising she was just trying to murder a pillow. She hugged it to herchest, then turned to the TV.

"So what's on TV tonight? Any chick flicks? Cartoons?" Mikan asked as she grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch as Hotaru leaned back onto the couch, shrugging.

"No idea, anyway, I'm going out. I feel like eating crab today." Hotaru muttered as she got up off the couch and walked towards the door, grabbing her keys and coat as Mikan looked up from the TV, nodding slowly.

"Oh, okay then... if you have time after eating your crab, buy me some cake, I feel like having some strawberry cheesecake or something." Mikan asked her dearest friend as Hotaru rolled her eyes, then saw Mikan take out her purse. Well, at least she was paying for it and not Hotaru, because Hotaru wouldn't _ever_ pay for Mikan unless she had to...

So, how had Mikan managed to go from sitting on the comfy couch to walking the cold Tokyo streets at night with her best and closest friend to look for crab and strawberry cheesecake? Mikan didn't even know, but it probably had something to do with Hotaru wedging Mikan's feet into her shoes and throwing a warm jacket towards her, no explanation at all, Hotaru just dragged her out of the apartment to accompany her on the search for food.

"Wah, Hotaru, it's so _cold_ out here!" Mikan wailed as she traipsed after her ice cold friend in the cold night air, passing people who had just finished work or were going out on dates.

"Stop complaining, you baby. You wanted strawberry sorbet, you'll get strawberry sorbet... ah, look, a shop that sells crab." Hotaru said her sentence like she had found a second best to Heaven. Mikan rolled her eyes, but followed Hotaru into the shop that sold the fresh crab and waited for her best friend to finish purchasing about five of the sea creatures.

Once Hotaru was done, Mikan pulled her friend out of the shop and walked towards the nearest confectionary shop, which was thankfully virtually empty, so Mikan knew she wouldn't have a problem with obtaining her delicious strawberry cheesecake.

"One strawberry cheesecake please!" Mikan trilled the minute she got to the front of the counter. The person behind it nodded as Mikan hummed to herself, thinking about the delicious strawberry cheesecake that would be resting in her tummy soon. She smiled to herself, tapping her fingers on the counter and swaying back and forth.

"So you're the sort who doesn't care about the pounds that you'll start packing once that cheesecake stuff touches your lips, huh?" came a snide voice as Mikan's eyes snapped open. She turned to where the voice was coming from, and hell almighty, standing right next to her was none other than the guy who'd taken a kiss without Mikan's permission.

"Y-you... what are you doing here!?" Mikan cried as Hotaru watched in amusement. Natsume stared at Mikan, then held up a box that was obviously holding a cake.

"Er, cake." he stated as Mikan glared at him, and woe betide, she realised it was a strawberry cheesecake nestled inside that very box! Mikan's eyes widened. She turned towards the counter, ready to change her order when the box was placed in front of her, plus the thought of eating strawberry cheesecake made her mouth water!

"Oi, Reo's ex." the man then called out rudely as Mikan turned to glare at the undeniably handsome man. She growled, clenching a fist as she took out the money for her cheesecake.

"Er, I have a _name_ you know! One which you forced out of me when you bloody kissed me!" squealed the brunette as Natsume smirked before frowning again.

"Whatever... I never thought a girl of that bastard Reo's would ever touch anything like a cheesecake. Did you know they're highly fattening?" Natsume asked as he shoved a hand into his pocket whilst Mikan clutched the edge of her baggy shirt with one hand and the box of cheesecake in the other.

"And you think I didn't know _that_? Look, I may have been one of Reo's 'girls', but I'm not an anorexic model bitch! How _dare_ you insinuate that I'm even like one of those fake beauty queens!" Mikan cried out as Natsume raised an eyebrow, once more intrigued by this girl and her stamina.

"And for someone who lived in the lap of luxury, you dress down and sport no jewellry whatsoever except a cheap and tacky friendship bracelet and a tarnished old locket, brass, no less. I would've thought you'd come out of the relationship with whatever you could get your grubby little hands on." Natsume muttered as Mikan's eye twitched. This guy thought she was like a gold digger. Well, she had news for him.

"Ahem, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not like any of those girls, like I said. I wear a 'cheap and tacky' friendship bracelet because it means a lot to me and this locket is from my _deceased_ grandfather, you jerk! Anyway I left the relationship with nothing but the clothes I came in and the crap I had. I don't need his fucking money and jewellry. He can keep whatever shit he has, because it's the closest thing to a relationship he'll ever get, now aurevoir, bastardo-kun!" Mikan snapped, stomping out of the confectionary store in an awful mood as Hotaru clapped her hands, approving of the little scenario that had played in front of her.

"Ah, you sure know how to piss that woman off, don't you, Hyuuga-san. Splendid display, though... more entertaining than the day old antics in a confectionary store, you pretty much made my day." Hotaru declared in her monotone voice as Natsume stared at the woman quizically. She seemed to be around Mikan a lot.

"Was she really Reo's ex?" Natsume inquired as Hotaru nodded,

"Yup, but what he'd want with a dense girl like her... maybe it was because she was different, plus she didn't even know who he was." Hotaru stated, causing Natsume to almost faint because nearly _everyone_ in the whole of Japan knew who Reo was.

"Okay... and she really left without taking anything of his that he'd given her or offered her...?" asked Natsume again. He was interested in this girl, she was definately worth looking into. She had a fiery temper and was extremely catty... also, she was an idiot.

"Only a china tea set he'd bought her, but she only took that to give to me. What use does she have for something so precious and expensive? Idiot girl, they should've gotten married before breaking up, then there'd be money..." Hotaru went into her own dream world of money, money, money! Natsume just shook his head, then passed Hotaru in the shop door, walking into the streets of Tokyo.

A distance away, he saw someone in a gray shirt and black baggy pants, screaming at the dark haired girl to get her butt into gear so that they could eat. He wanted to hit the idiot, but then again, he just wanted to take her home...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, I'm tired and I hardly care if I'm going to fast or if this is too short... hope you enjoyed, yay, Natsume came in again... chant all you like, they won't kiss, okay? Not until they're at least properly dating or something...

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Gossip

**A Rich Love**

Okay, I will TRY to make this chapter as long as I possibly can, but I have studies... and I'm too freaking lazy.

And that whole thing about 'they won't kiss for a while', screw it, when I feel they need to make out, they'll bloody well make out!

DISCLAIMED! I am not Tachibana Higuchi-sensai in any shape, size or form. Noooooes~

**~Chapter Four~  
Gossip**

"Eurgh, there he is _again_! What is he, a stalker in a box?" Mikan growled as she stared out the window of a local café she and her closest friends were in. It was a sunny day, and a rare day off for Mikan, so she had gathered a few friends to walk around Tokyo with her so that she wasn't bored at all.

But going out seemed to be the worst choice Mikan could make, seeing as on that particular day she had seen Natsume more than once and more than she could bare. Her friends, however, liked the look of Natsume.

"Wow, that guys a real head turner for sure, Mikan... I wonder why you don't like the look of him?" Sumire, one of Mikan's friends since middle school, said as she stared out the café window at Natsume, almost drooling at the sight of such a handsome man who looked like he was checking out girls that walked past. Mikan seethed, glaring at the figure near the fountain.

"Mm hm, I agree, he is some hot barbeque sauce!" cried Anna, Mikan's pink haired friend who was a successful chef with a mega sweet tooth for strawberry sorbet. Mikan snorted, placing her hands on the window pane and staring out at the man who was now chatting up a pretty blonde haired girl with the fakest tan in the country.

"Hmph, don't be fooled by the guy just because he's handsome, you two! He's like the Devil inside the skin of a man who'll come at you when you show a weakness." Mikan snorted as she clenched her hands into fists. Sumire and Anna looked towards Mikan with interest gleaming in their eyes.

Nonoko, Mikan's other friend, looked up from a scientific book that she was reading and took off her reading glasses. She peered towards the window, suddenly wide eyed when she spotted who Sumire was stalking with her eyes and Mikan who was staring at the guy grotesquely.

"Whoa, Anna's right, he _is_ hot!" Nonoko cried out, suddenly sitting by the window and pushing Anna out of the way. If Mikan hadn't known any better, she would have thought her twoo good friends were kids trying to fight over the window seat, but they weren't. They were adults fighting over the scene of a sexy man in front of them.

"Anyway, that is one Devil I wouldn't mind fucking the brains out of." Sumire drooled as she said that line, causing Mikan to gross out a little. Her friend Sumire was probably a big sex pervert, seeing as she liked to talk about it non-stop, sometimes she even called Mikan whilst _having_ sex, that's how gross and weird Sumire was.

"Yeah, true, but... I'm more surprised by the fact that Mikan admitted he was handsome." Anna suddenly muttered, turning her attention from the window to Mikan who went red. Oh shit.

"Hey, true true... so, you think he's handsome, eh?" Sumire said rather quizzically, suddenly beside Mikan with a grin on her pretty face. Mikan blinked, suddenly red in the face.

"Er, I... Just because I think he's handsome doesn't mean I like him, okay? Jeez, you guys, don't jump to conclusions!" Mikan suddenly cried out stubbornly, folding her arms as Sumire arched an eyebrow. She leaned towards Mikan with an even weirder grin stuck to her face than the one she was wearing before hand.

"Who said anything about liking the guy, Mikan? All we said was that he was handsome and that we were surprised you agreed with us all." Sumire pointed out as Mikan paled, realising that Sumire was right.

"Yeah, Mikan, you're the one jumping to the gun here, not us." giggled Anna as Mikan paled some more. Sumire then leaned onto the table, staring up at Mikan with her aprkling green eyes.

"So... do you like this guy then?" asked Sumire. Mikan jumped at this,

"N-no!" she cried out indignantly, but even Mikan wasn't sure how she felt about the guy other than the hatred she had for him stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Oh, come off it, Mikan, you _must_ like him! Only an idiot would look past those good lucks and that sexy body!" cried Sumire, slamming a fist against the table they were at which earned the young women a few weird looks from the other customers. Sumire just glared at them, then returned to probing Mikan about Natsume Hyuuga.

"But Sumire, Mikan _is_ an idiot." Nonoko whispered, trying to keep her voice low so that Mikan wouldn't hear, which she did. Sumire giggled, almost snorting, then returned her attention to Mikan.

"Anyway, you can't deny it, you might possibly _like_ this guy. It's etched all over your pretty little face, plus when we said something you automatically declined to liking him when we said nothing like that! You like the guy, you're attracted to him, you wanna fuck his god-damn brains out and you want his babies!" Sumire screeched happily, jumping up and down as Mikan sighed to herself. Sumire was probably the biggest conclusionist to ever walk the planet. She didn't understand...

but she was right about the whole 'attracted to him' bit. Mikan had found herself _mildly_ attracted to Natsume Hyuuga, the cocky and arrogant painter photographer, but she didn't know why. It probably wasn't his body, Mikan never really went for guys with great bodies unless she liked a part of their personality. Then again, what little bit of Natsume Hyuuga's personality _did_ she like? Hm...

"Sumire, I don't want to fuck his god-damn brains out as you so innocently put it and I definately _don't _want his babies! I hate the guy! He's a pervert!" cried Mikan as Sumire turned her gaze to the window and she gazed at Natsume dreamily.

"I bet he's a dirty pervert who likes to do it kinky." she moaned to herself as Mikan rolled her eyes, grabbing Sumire's shoulders and making her friend face her.

"Sumire! Pay attention! He is no good! I bet you anything that that guy is a player! He does perverted photography of naked women and I bet you _anything_ he sleeps with those models then throws them away like... like trash!" Mikan flailed her arms as Sumire frowned, tutting to her friend whilst shaking her head.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan..." Sumire sighed, putting on her best mock-psychiatrist voice as Mikan glared at Sumire, "Listen to me.. isn't it _okay_ to get laid without having a normal realyionship with a guy? I mean come on! We can't live without sex!" cried the green haired girl as Mikan stuck her tongue out at Sumire.

"Get a toy!" Mikan hissed cattily as Sumire blushed. She then batted away Mikan's option and shook her head.

"Er, no, the real thing is better!... Hm, thinking about it, I wonder hwo big the dish is?" Sumire asked herself, standing up and walking towards the door as Mikan's eyes widened. Sumire wouldn't... would she?

"Wh-where are you going?" Mikan asked as Sumire turned, grinning daringly towards Mikan and placing her hands on her hips. Mikan knew what Sumire was preparing to do, and Mikan didn't like the idea.

"I'm going to see him, of course! I wanna know his phone number, fax and e-mail address! You can't let someone _that_ delicious looking run off! Remember... try before you buy, girlies!" giggled Sumire, then flourished a hand before running out of the café with Mikan hot on her heels. Mikan, however much she wanted to kill Sumire for being an idiotic bimbo, didn't want her friend to regret ever talking to the bastard called Natsume Hyuuga.

"Sumire, wait!" Mikan cried out, running after the girl as Sumire ran towards Natsume, grinning like a mad woman. It was too bad neither Mikan nor Sumire noticed the girl standing with Natsume and talking to him.

Sumire then stopped, smiling with her pretty eyes gleaming as she stared at Natsume like she wanted to eat him up. Natsume didn't notice Sumire at first, not until he heard a scream from a woman he knew all too well...

"Sumire get here now!" screamed Mikan, not stopping as Sumire blinked, coming out of her trance and turning to stare at Mikan. She gasped, realising Mikan was running way too fast to stop in time. She screamed,

"Mikan, stop right there!" cried the woman as Mikan tried to stop, but it was too late. She slammed right into Sumire and the impact of Mikan slamming into her friend sent them both toppling over the edge of the fountain and into the waters.

There was silence as people stared at the two girls who were in the water, one flailing about wildly, looking a little dememnted whilst the other just sat there, picking up her wet hair then letting it fall against her face, sticking there.

"Mikan, you idiot, why'd you do that!? Gah, sometimes you act like a highschooler and not an adult!" screeched Sumire as she flailed about in the water, her black mascara running down her face along with her eyeshadow and blusher. Mikan just stared at Sumire, then splashed water one her.

"Wah! Mikan, my make-up!" cried Sumire as Mikan rolled her eyes,

"You're make-ups already ruined, Sumire, so just shut up whining! Anyway, it was your fault for running out on me when I told you not to! You don't know how much of a creep that guy is!" Mikan snapped back as Sumire sat there quietly, then traced a finger over her cheek. When she saw the thick black gloop on her finger tip, she screamed blue murder.

"Wah! My make-up, my beautiful make-up! I look horrendous!" screeched Sumire as Mikan sighed, getting up and walking to the edge of the fountain. She sat herself down there and grabbed a handful of hair, squeezing out the water.

"Eurgh, I'm soaked." Mikan muttered as she took off her shoes, tipping them upside down and letting the water drip out of them. Unknown to Mikan, the very same creep she had been trying to help Sumire to avoid was staring at her, then walking over to her.

"You know we can all see your bra, right?" he asked Mikan as she looked up at him briefly, then returned to de-drenching her hair like he hadn't spoken to her. Mikan flipped her hair over her shoulder where it dropped instanly onto her back.

"Don't care." she stated, and to prove her point, Mikan took off the drenched white t-shirt that was sticking to her body and squeezed it tightly, not caring who or what saw her gingham pink bra. This surprised everyone walking past. The mothers covered their childrens' eyes as Mikan sat there, rinsing out her t-shirt then placing it on the fountain side to dry a little.

"You're not very big, are you?" Natsume then asked as he stared at Mikan's breasts clad in the bra. She raised an eyebrow, turning to him as Sumire watched with interest from the fountain where she sat, not caring about her make-up any longer.

"Who asked you to care about my fucking bra size, you jerk? You're not my boyfriend nor are you my psychiatrist or modelling agent, so don't comment on what you won't and _can't_ touch." Mikan said in a rather haughty voice as Natsume smirked, running a hand through his unruly black locks.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?" he asked her as Mikan blinked, wondering what on earth Natsume meant, when suddenly she found one of his hands resting on a damp breast. Mikan was slow to realise what he was doing, but when she realised it, she screamed her head off.

"ARGH! BASTARD, PERVERT! RAPIST!!! RAPIST!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that some policeman would come and handcuff the guy who had just assaulted her. Natsume didn't seem bothered, though. He just stared at Mikan whilst taking out a cigarette, lighting it up.

"Ah, quit your whining already, I didn't rape you. I only proved a point... a point where I showed you I _could_ touch you're tits." he said with a grin as Mikan glared at him, then shoved her t-shirt back on. She then threw her arms across her chest, hiding her bra away from the pervert's vision.

"Hmph, whatever, you jerk!" cried Mikan as she turned to walk away. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a giggle. Mikan turned around again to see a cute looking girl standing beside Natsume, smiling and laughing. Was she one of Natsume's models? She was certainly pretty enough to be one.

"You're funny! I've never heard a woman speak to Natsume like you have since kindergarten, and in the end of it all he ripped the girls' barbie doll to pieces! You're great!" laughed the young woman as Mikan stared at her. If this person was a model, she was either a ditzy one or just makiing fun of Mikan.

"Excuse me?" Mikan wondered out loud. Hadn't anyone been the way she had to a jerk like Natsume before? The pretty looking woman stopped giggling, but she still smiled sweetly.

"Aoi..." growled the artistic pervert as Mikan shot him a glare when she heard his voice, which was ultimately deep and oozing with something Mikan could only describe as pure sex-voicey-ness.

"Oh, Natsume, don't be a kill joy and ruin my fun! I'm right... no girl has acted that way to you since that kid in kindergarten, and you know it! It's actually a nice change to see someone act so _differently_ towards you. I'm not used to someone trying to jump on you to kill you, normally the women want to rip your clothes off and shag you right there and then, mm hm, but this one," the dark haired girl stared at Mikan, beaming. She then placed a finger under Mikan's chin and stared the brunette in the eyes, "this one's so different! She can sustain herself and she doesn't care about people thinking she's crazy!" the woman then took her finger back and nodded, turning to Natsume.

"Finally, a _real_ woman." sighed the Aoi person as Mikan muttered something incoherent under her breath, then faced the woman.

"Er... sorry, but are you one of this guys' models, seeing as you're pretty beautiful and he only ever photographs or paints portraits of pretty young women with boobs and an ass." Mikan asked the woman curiously. Sumire was quick to give an input on how she was a woman right there.

"I HAVE ASS!" she screamed from the fountain, but people ignored her.

"Model? Me?" Aoi asked, blinkning as she turned to stare at Natsume who looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. Instead, Aoi cracked itno a fit of giggles, "Me!? A model! Ha! Hilarious... no, I'm not his model and nobody else's... I'm his little sister." the woman explained as Mikan stared in disbelief. She pointed at the two siblings.

"Y-you're the sister of _this_ perverted jerk!" Mikan spluttered as Aoi nodded, smiling whilst Natsume glared at Mikan coldly, like she was a bug on his shoe or a worm in his yard.

"Yep! His little sister, Aoi Hyuuga! I'm a lawyer, if you must know, not a model, but thanks for saying I'm beautiful! Not many people tell me that... anyway, you must be Mikan Sakura. My big brother talks about you a lot!" Aoi said with a pretty smile on her face as Mikan turned her gaze to Natsume. She didn't look too pleased, and neither did he.

"H-hey! Aoi! That's strictly between _us_!" snapped Natsume as Mikan stared at him like he was a racoon.

"Oh, whatever, Natsume nii-kun, she'd find out sooner or later, so why not earlier? Anyway, you picked a good one this time, she's pretty and totally worth the effort." Aoi said as she took Mikan's hands in hers whilst Mikan glared at Natsume. She didn't understand what Aoi was on about, but she didn't care. She wanted to go home and have a bath and get out of her wet clothes.

"Aoi, shut up before I slaughter you. I don't care if you're my sister or not, I can still kick your ass." Natsume growled as Aoi rolled her eyes, then hooked an arm through a surprised Mikan's.

"Mikan-chan, don't listen to him, he's just cranky because I burst his bubble. Anyway, you can't stay in those wet clothes, you'll catch a cold! Where do you live?" Aoi asked Mikan as the brunette sighed,

"I live about fifteen minutes from here, why?" she asked as Aoi tutted,

"That won't do, too far away! You'll have to go to Natsume's and dry up, won't she, big brother?" Aoi asked, turning to her older brother who jumped at this idea of his sisters. It seemed that Aoi was planning to pair Natsume with Mikan, but only Natsume realised this.

"Wh-what!? No way! He might molest me!" cried Mikan as she struggled to run away from Aoi, who held her arm rather tightly. Natsume glared at his sister for sticking her nose into his business. Aoi just smiled her innocent little smile, dragging Mikan forwards.

"Aw, come on, Natsume's apartment is only five minutes away and it'll be a quick dry, not a long one, and whilst I'm there he can't molest you because I'll throw a frying pan to his head!" giggled the bubbly girl as Mikan, giving up on her struggle, decided to follow the woman with a grumbling Natsume behind her and a happy Sumire stalking after Natsume.

"Whatever." Mikan muttered, finding herself being roped into a plan that she didn't know was being plotted...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do you feel any better?" Aoi asked once Mikan stepped out of the bathroom in Natsume's apartment, clad in only one of Natsume's shirts as all her clothes were in the wash. Mikan nodded, pulling down the shirt that fell to her knee's just in case a certain _pervert_ looked up it.

"Yeah, much better... I guess a thank you is in order for _you_?" Mikan asked, throwing her head to the direction of Natsume who was sitting on his couch, smoking a cigarette and looking quite comfortable. He shrugged.

"Whatever, it isn't like I had a choice... _she_ brought you here." Natsume growled as he glared at his happy younger sister. Aoi then flitted over to Mikan. For a grown woman, Aoi was like a kid at a fair ground when she was with Mikan. She was already attached to the brunette even though she barely knew Mikan.

"So, what do you think? Isn't Natsume nii-kun's apartment _great_?" asked Aoi as she gestured a hand around the room. Mikan nodded slowly. Whehn she had first stepped into the apartment, it wasn't what she'd expected. For one, it was clean. Mikan had thought it would be a pig sty but it turned out that Natsume hated living in a mess, and secondly, it wasn't as extravagent as she imagined it to be. It was quite normal, less showy than Hotaru's was and more... homey. It was filled with paintings of tree's, rose bushes, rivers and all sorts, some were Natsume's, some from Picasso or Monet and a few from Da Vinchi. Mikan had instantly liked the apartment despite disliking the owner greatly.

"It's, er... nice. Who's the decorater?" Mikan asked, because whoever had decorated the place did have some good taste.

"Natsume, of course! He hates everyone else choosing for him, he likes his own things. He's a very proud person, I would say." Aoi grinned as Mikan stared towards Natsume in disbelief. How could a man such as himself turn out to have some good taste in him, but then again, he was a professional womaniser in Mikan's head, so being a womaniser accounted for taste, right?

He'd probably slept with enough women to know what they liked.

"In all honesty," Mikan started, catching both the siblings attention as she clung to the baggy shirt, "I thought you were a rich pig who would live in a mansion and have sex rooms or something." she was being honest right there, not caring what they thought. Mikan could see the laughter that was ready to fall out of Natsume's mouth. Aoi beat her brother to it, though, and burst into laughter once again that day.

"Ha! Sex rooms!? What the heck?... I don't think my brother is _that_ weird!" laughed the girl as Mikan sighed to herself, then turned towards a wall to stare at a painting.

"I was just stating my mind... anyway, I'll go change... where's the bedroom?" asked Mikan as Natsume pointed a finger towards an oak door. Mikan nodded, then walked towards the room where she would get changed. Her clothes were there already, dry and clean. She couldn't wait to leave the apartment as quickly as possible and return to her own home and complain to Hotaru about her day...

But Mikan stayed longer than she had anticipated, because when she got into the room she saw a big comfy bed, and being Mikan Sakura, she wanted to try it out. She fell asleep right away, tired from her hectic day.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door then opened it to see what the heck Mikan was doing. She was taking a while, but the inspector soon foudn out why.

"Oi, idiot, what are you doing, you need to get... going?" Natsume said as he stopped to stare at the sleeping woman on his bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, and also quite... sexy. Natsume gulped, staring at the person who was wearing only a shirt that could barely conceal her body. He walked towards her, wondering why she'd fallen asleep like that.

When he neared her face, he felt sure that time had stopped. She was not breath takingly beautiful like other girls he'd dated, but she was still quite gorgeus. Her face was basically a masterpiece ready to be painted, especially when she was sleeping. She looked like a natural girl, which she was when she was awake, but more of her innocence came out when she wasn't angry. Natsume stared at her for a while longer, then knelt down, and took something from the side of his bed.

Minutes passed, and when Natsume was done, he left the room to leave her sleeping. Mikan didn't know what had happened when she'd been sleeping, but she was about to become Natsume's new challenge...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This chapter is LONGER, thank the holy lord! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this bore. It took ages to write and to think up, it isn't easy, I tell ya... anywhoo, do take into consideration that I DO have studies for the next three weeks, so don't expect much, okay...? And I can't promise that the next chapter will be this long, either...

Anywhoo, as I said, thanks for reading and reviews will be appreciated. Thanks, love you all and ba bye!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Dating Pandemonium

**A Rich Love**

Okay, again, I will TRY to make this chapter as long as I possibly can without it being bloody boring!

DISCLAIMED! Do I _look_ like Tachibana Higuchi-sensai? Hm... NO! Am I Tachibana Higuchi-sensai? NO! Therefore I do NOT own Gakuen Alice... damnit mum!

Anyway, guys... ecchi stuff SOON! I know you hate to wait, so do I, it kills me to keep up the whole 'building up' thing, I just want to get them in that room, but no! NO!

And Sooty Natsume isn't a pedo, just... let's say raunchy?

**~Chapter Five~  
Dating Pandemonium**

"Hey, Hotaru, why don't you want to date anyone?" Mikan asked her best friend one warm day as they sat on a park bench, Hotaru eating a watermelon and Mikan sipping a carton of juice.

"Becuase men waste time, space and money." answered the cold hearted ice princess as Mikan slurped on her juice, then turned to her friend,

"Yeah, but the same goes for girls, Hotaru... anyway, I know that a lot of guys like you, seeing as you're really beautiful and all." Mikan said with a genuine smile as Hotaru raised an eyebrow, ceasing from eating her watermelon.

"Who doesn't know that? Idiot." muttered Hotaru as Mikan groaned. Hotaru was a very conceited person, Mikan had figured that out long ago, and her ego was one of the main reasons to as why Hotaru never had a boyfriend, well, few boyfriends. She was always too up herself to care about the other half, she would always only consider herself and then she would end up losing the guy altogether, but she never seemed to care.

Mikan, however, was the complete opposite. Whoever she dated she seemed to fall in love with completely, even if the guy was an arsehole, but like Hotaru, Mikan hadn't dated many men because she either didn't see that someone liked her or she couldn't see she liked someone herself, and before she knew it, they were gone. Mikan did care when she lost someone she liked, though, because she knew she loved them genuingly.

Anyway, back to the REAL plotline...

"Argh, you're so complicated, Hotaru! I think that you should get a boyfriend and be happy! What's the worse that could happen?" Mikan asked her best friend who had returned to eating her scrumptious water melon. She then pondered, having to stop eating once again.

"Wasting my money on him for the sake of a 'date'." Hotaru replied as Mikan shook her head. Hotaru really had no clue at all abotu guys, did she? She was beautiful, more beautiful than any model out there, yet she didn't want a relationship. It was probably her love for money. Hotaru would only ever date to be a trophy girl and to get money. The only guys she'd want would be rich and handsome and just as egotistical as she was.

Someone like Reo Mouri, the pop star...

Mikan sipped her juice, then threw the empty carton into a nearby trashcan, standing and stretching as she watched small kids run aroudn in skirts, shorts and t-shirts. It was a nice, hot day and Mikan was wearing a powder blue summer dress with white sandals. She wasn't showing of much of her skin, not like Hotaru who was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pink halter neck with dark doll shoes.

"Let's go buy ice cream! It seems like the perfect day for Strawberry or Chocolate, don't you think so?" Mikan asked Hotaru who just ate her watermelon, shrugging then tossing the rind into the trashcan alongside Mikan's juice carton, then stood beside Mikan as she wiped her mouth.

"Sure, whatever. Get me a vanilla ice cream while your at it with a chocolate flake in it, thanks." Hotaru said, shooing Mikan away. The brunette, not happy that she had somehow managed to get her money eaten away just by Hotaru being selfish, walked towards the ice cream van that was close by. Mikan prayed that they had her favourite strawberry ice cream in, or she would just die!

As Mikan skipped towards the ice cream truck, she didn't notice a certain _someone_ was there as well with his younger sister. Mikan didn't notice primely because he had his back turned to her, plus he was wearing regular clothes that day, not suit pants and a suit shirt with shiny shoes to match his whole 'going for the gold' look. Mikan smiled and giggled as she thought of her ice cream, almost like a little kid.

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" squealed a happy, high pitched voice as Mikan blinked, broken out of her thoughts of ice cream and such. She stared at Aoi who was holding an already dripping ice cream in her hand, chocolate and strawberry, and then Mikan saw that Natsume was beside her, wearing a baggy black shirt and jeans, despite the hot day. Black was really his trade mark...

"Oh, er, hi Aoi... what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, but it was obvious the question was directed at Natsume more than anyone else, and Mikan had asked him like she was swallowing poison, which she actually wasn't. Aoi practically skipped towards Mikan and took her hand in hers, the one that wasn't holding the ice CREAM.

"Oh, it's such a sunny day I just couldn't _resist_ dragging Natsume out here to admire the park! It's such a pretty day, and if I didn't get him outside to see the sights he'd be stuck in his apartment all day with nothing to do." Aoi sighed to herself, indicating to her brother with a thumb as Mikan shrugged. Like she cared if Natsume stayed in his warp hole by himself all day, she didn't want to see him, so it wasn't _her_ problem.

But then again, Natsume _had_ somehow become Mikan's own little problem, seeing as he kept popping up out of thin air at every chance he could. But Mikan didn't know that that was now the work of Aoi who was creating the havoc for Mikan Sakura and her enemy...

"Hey, Mikan, do you want to come and have ice cream with us? I'm sure Natsume wouldn't mind!" beamed the raven haired young woman as Mikan almost jumped out of her skin from the mere thought of spending some time with Natsume. She alomost gagged at that very idea.

"Er, no thanks... I have to return to my friend when I get her ice cream." Mikan muttered, taking her hand out of Aoi's as the young lawyer sighed, feeling defeated. Mikan calmly walked towards the ice cream truck and ordered her ice creams, staring at the strawberry cone longingly. She needed the ice cream, the lovely scoop would surely calm her down from the meeting with Natsume. Mikan had become pretty sure that he was now her stalker and was using his younger sister as a little decoy to make it look like it was all a misunderstanding and that their meet was something like 'fate'. Pfft, Mikan wasn't stupid.

Whatever.

When Mikan passed Natsume with the ice creams in hand, Natsume made the mistake of a making a comment about Mikan's weight... _again_.

"Y'know, if you eat too many of those you'll get fat and no one'll want you, not even your precious little Reo." Natsume commented snidely as Mikan stopped dead in her tracks, turning towards Natsume looking furious.

Okay, she didn't mind so much about the part where he mentioned that no one would want her, she could live with that, but the part about her 'getting fat' and the part about her 'precious little Reo' just about pissed her off.

"You..." she breathed heavily, then without warning passed one ice cream to Aoi to hold, and still holding her scoop, Mikan used her free hand to snatch away Natsume's ice cream and shove it right in his smug face.

Natsume and Aoi were both shocked as the man wiped vanilla and chocolate ice cream from his eyes, his hand now covered in the stuff. He shuddered in anger, glaring at Mikan as she retrieved the ice cream for Hotaru from Aoi who just stood there in mere shock.

"You _bitch!"_ Natsume roared as Mikan walked off, smirking. She was pretty content with how the day was going, now...

"It's you're fault." Aoi stated simply as she sat beside Natsume, licking her ice cream whilst Natsume wiped _his_ ice cream from his face with a damp cloth, growling under his breath about how much he disliked Mikan.

"How the _fuck_ is this my fault, Aoi? She pushed the damned ice cream into my face... eurgh, she's a mad woman, now I know what that Reo bastard saw in her." Natsume muttered to himself as he threw the cloth into a nearby trash can, then looked in his sisters mirror, wondering if he'd gotten all the melted ice cream off of his face.

"Natsume, you don't even _know_ Reo Mouri, so stop calling him a bastard. Anyway, Mikan isn't so bad, just a little... out there and totally resistant to your charms which other women fall for." Aoi said, flapping an arm around wildily. Natsume shrugged, returning his sisters' mirror and slumping against the bench, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean she isn't a little cow... anyway, I know enough about that Reo guy thanks to the papers. He's a pig, a womaniser with no respect for the female race, he's..." Natsume pondered, stopping for a moment as Aoi turned to Natsume fully. She ended up finishing Natsume's sentence for him.

"Just like you, but he has money whilst you dont't. You just have the charms and the looks... you and Reo are so much alike in that sense, and if you really like this girl, Natsume, you need to stop acting like a Reo and act like a Natsume, because I bet you _anything_ that Reo hurt Mikan in somewya and she doesn't want that to happen ever again." Aoi told him, then threw the remaining remnents of her ice cream into the trash can and walked off, leaving Natsume to sit on the bench and think.

In a way, Aoi was right. He used his good lucks and charms to get beautiful women who wanted to be models or were already models. He would date them for a while, but he would soon get bored of the pretty woman and leave her. No one interested him, well, that was back then, this was now. Now... he was interested in someone who was not so picture perfect.

Bossy, loud, aggressive and daring, she wasn't afraid of him and she didn't care who he was. She liked to fight, it seemed, and she was persistant in what she wanted. She didn't seem like the spoilt, rich girl type. She could look after herself. It was obvious she had been the black sheep of Reo's pick of girls, being the only one who had come from the country and wasn't a model or anything serious like that. She worked in a coffee shop, took off her shirt in the streets and didn't give a damn about anything.

She was a pretty real person. Heck, she even ate cake without a care in the world! She wasn't like those other self-obsessed people who only cared about their hair, their weight, their hair and their nails. She was herself. A bit of a catty girl, not sensible, like a kid and totally out of her mind. She was happy as herself and Natsume foudn that he was somehow attracted to her uniqueness.

Fuck, he was falling for her. If only he could say that was the way she felt, too...

Mikan sat on a bus, feeling tired and in need of a nice, hot bath when she got home. The day had been far too long and way too hot. Hotaru had decided to run off before Mikan could give her the ice cream, so Mikan was stuck eating _two_ of them, which she personally didn't mind, but it still kind of pissed her off that Hotaru had bailed out on her. In fact, Hotaru had been doing that for a while. Probably another one of her 'inventions'.

Mikan stared out of the window with a sigh, then grimaced at the sight of a bill board with a large picture of Reo pasted onto it. He was grinning, like he usually did in his photo's, and looked as handsome as he had been when Mikan left him.

Memories flooded back to Mikan. She found herself re-living those good days when she loved Reo and had thought that he loved her back. But she had realised he would never love her like he loved his job.

Mikan quickly turned away, folding her arms and staring down at her feet so that she didn't have to look at the giant picture of her ex. Mikan soon found herself looking out the window again, though, because looking at her feet was ultimately _boring_.

Soon the sceneary wasn't enough for Mikan either, so she found herself in a deep sleep on the bus, her head against the window with her hands in her lap. She was so tired from the heat of the summer sun that had been beating down on her since the early morning. She couldn't resist the temptation to close her eyes and give in to her dreams which she hoped to come true...

but the chance of pink bunnies and a lifetime supply of fluff puffs and ice cream wasn't exactly going to happen anytime soon, not unless Mikan created a crime of theft and animal cruelty.

"_Eh? She's a pretty lady_." a voice whispered as a highschooler stared at the sleeping Mikan on the bus. He gave a lechorous grin, thinking perverted thoughts as he gazed at Mikan. His friends beside him also grinned.

"_Yeah, for an adult she's pretty cute."_ whispered another one of the boys as they all watched Mikan snoozing. Their thoughts became wilder, but they soon stopped talking and started to avert their attention somewhere else when someone sat beside Mikan and slipped an arm around her shoulders, glaring at the highschoolers as they turned around and talked amongst themselves, their thoughts disrupted.

Natsume took his arm away from Mikan abrubtly, then, but stared at her like she was a masterpiece of artwork. He had overheard the perverted highschool students and felt like he needed to protect Mikan, he had no idea why, he just wanted to keep her safe. He really didn't want anything to happen to the bubbly and loud young woman.

He knew for sure he'd never forgive himself for letting someone hurt her.

But why had he followed her onto the bus? Wasn't that a little... extreme? He'd started to feel like a stalker lately, especially at the time when he'd found Mikan asleep in his room. He couldn't believe what he did... if she found out, she'd most likely kill him.

But Natsume couldn't help himself, so yet again, whilst staring at her peaceful face and wanting to leave her un-disturbed forever more, Natsume took out the camera in his pocket, and took a picture of the peaceful young woman. Natsume had grown facinated with her sleeping face. She always looked so peaceful and content, very cute and also sexy. She was just the sweetest woman, more beautiful than any naked model he'd ever taken a photo of.

Natsume then put his camera away, hiding a light blush that was sweeping over his cheeks. He'd start a collection of pictures of just Mikan, when she was asleep. She was just the most angelic thing he'd ever seen.

And the most tempting. He knew he wanted her every time he stared at her face, her lips, her closed eyes... he knew that he needed her more than anyone else. He knew that if they dated, it would be different.

He'd _never_ get bored of her...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The chapter, in the end, turned out short, but who cares! The relationship is progressing, and y'never know, I might even get them to date! If you want them to date in the next chapter, then tell me heehee!~ Love y'all lots, sorry it was so cruddy. AUREVOIR!

_**Lots of Love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. A Weird Hit to Reality

**A Rich Love**

I do not own Gakuen Alice, I mean COME ON! I'm British, the total opposite of Tachibana Higuchi-sama, I'm stupid, weird, crazy and book-wormish. I am NOT THE OWNER OF GAKUEN ALICE!!!

Okay, let's see, in this chapter, let's have them dating, hmm...? Do I hear a yes? No... okay then, no dating.

Pfft, NOT! I want them to freaking date already! But no date yet~ hee...

**~Chapter Six~  
A Weird Hit to Reality**

"I'm bored." Mikan muttered, laying on the couch with her feet on Hotaru's lap as her best friend played on her laptop, designing, writing and looking on Ebay. Mikan didn't have a laptop, though, she'd left the one Reo had bought her with him, so she was pretty bored seeing as she had nothing to do and her next cleaning shift wasn't until that night. She had _hours_ to kill off before then.

"Then do something worthwhile to shake off the boredom." Hotaru told her friend, helping very little. Hotaru took a sip from her coffee cup before returning to her typing, her fingers running across the key pad like lightning. Mikan didn't know how Hotaru had become such a skilled typer, but she had.

Mikan grumbled, grabbing a sofa cushion and placing it over her face. Boredom. She hated the word but most of all she hated enduring it. It wasn't the funnest of things, it was like watching grass grow, paint dry and a re-run of one of the crappest sit coms out there. It was terrible, it almost killed Mikan to just sit there and let herself soak into the puddle of boredom she was currently laying in.

Mikan wondered how long she'd been laying there, in her purple childish nightgown, and how long she would have to wait until she could take a shower, great dressed and look mildly presentable to go to her job and clean a house that was like a mansion. Mikan didn't necessarilly mind taking on the role of a maid, she'd been one beforehand, she just didn't like having to do it on her own. Luckily, the people who's house she was cleaning was only letting her clean a few bedrooms and their kitchen. It gave Mikan a decent pay, too.

"Hey, Hotaru." Mikan suddenly had an idea which would most likely take away her boredom... if Hotaru let her do it. The dark haired woman stopped typing but said nothing as Mikan continued before her best friend could start pounding the keys again, "Can I do your make-up and do your hair?" Mikan asked in her sweetest voice, hoping that Hotaru would actually say yes. If she did, it would be bloody dumb luck on Mikan's side.

"No way in bloody Hell, Mikan... I know what you're like when you get hold of lipstick and eyeshadow... it's worse than a massacre." hissed Hotaru as Mikan blinked, wondering what on earth Hotaru was on about.

"Eh? Me? But... I got an A in cosmetics at collage!... You're thinking about Sumire right there. She failed with flying colours... literally!" cried out Mikan as Hotaru rolle her eyes, returning to her precious laptop and tapping the key pad lightly.

"Oh yeah... still, no way in Hell, I don't know what you'd do to me, Mikan... I fear my beautiful face will be disfigured and less natural." Hotaru muttered under her breath as Mikan threw the sofa cushion towards Hotaru, who ducked before it could get to her.

"You're mean! You should at least try _some_ make-up. I'm not saying you aren't beautiful," Mikan started, but Hotaru quickly butted in to point out the most obvious thing.

"Of course I'm beautiful, Mikan, I'm one of the most beautiful women in Tokyo! I would have been a model if it wasn't for me being an average height like most Tokyo women are." growled the beautiful mistress as Mikan rolled her eyes. Hotaru was far too conceited for her own good.

"You love yourself way too much... but come _on_! Make-up doesn't have to be glooped on like Sumire's! It can be very neutral and suttle, like mine!" Mikan cried out as Hotaru turned to stare at her best friend,

"You wear make-up?" she asked in a disbelieving voice as Mikan threw a pillow towards Hotaru, who yet again dodged it.

"Of course I do, but only when I need to... like when working. Those damned teenage workers make me seem so old and not-horny." Mikan muttered to herself as she folded her arms, starting to grumble about the teenage girls who worked with her in the coffee shop and made her take over when they got horny and found an appetising guy who wanted something that only they could give them.

Mikan wondered if many girls, barring Sumire, were like that when she was in highschool? She certainly wasn't, but then again, Mikan was too dense to understand sex until her first ever boyfriend, and first love, did it with her. Once Mikan finally figured out the whole sex thing she wanted it more and more, but only when she was with a guy.

"Eh, I wish I was as pretty as girls in highschool now... I swear, those girls get bigger by the century, because half the girls I work with are like C-cups or something." Mikan sighed to herself, prodding her own B-cup chest.

"They wear padded bra's or stuff socks down them, Mikan, they don't grow that big unless the girl is extremely lucky, then you can get jealous, but seriously, half the girls nowadays just stuff a few socks down the bra and pow, instant boobs." exclaimed Hotaru in a quiet voice. Mikan decided to believe her best friend, because normally she was right about everything and anything. Hotaru was so knowledgeable, unlike Mikan...

"Oh, I didn't know that... Is that what Sumire did, then, because I _swear_ her breasts were bigger when we were out of school!" Mikan cried, recalling memories of when Sumire had dragged her and Hotaru off to go 'boy hunting' for no apparent reason.

"You _idiot_." Hotaru snarled, and threw a pillow at Mikan successfully, hitting her in the head so that Mikan fell in surprise, her reactions just as slow as her mind. Mikan groaned rubbing her head. She then lifted her feet off of Hotaru's legs and sat straight, stretching and yawning.

"Urgh, I'll get dressed now and do something like shopping... I think we ran out of chocolate milk again. Who keeps drinking it all?" Mikan wailed as she walked towards her bedroom. Hotaru slammed her laptop shut and folded her arms.

"_You_ did, idiot! I can't believe you, you're 23 years old and still a glutton! That Hyuuga's right, if you keep eating like a pig, you'll get fat and turn into one!" snapped Hotaru as Mikan glared at Hotaru. Not because she called her fat, but because she mentioned the demon word.

"Don't _say_ that name! I was having a perfectly normal day without him popping up or being mentioned, and now you've ruined it!" cried Mikan, slamming the bedroom door shut as Hotaru rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Drama Mama." she muttered, then went to get herself some more coffee before heading towards her bedroom where some books awaited her attention...

"Wah, ti feels nice to get out of the apartment once in a while and go to the store to relax." Mikan said to herself as she browsed the book section of the store she was in. Mikan had no idea why she was at the books, but she knew that she could find her magazine there somewhere to get her weekly dose of gossip to keep her going. Mikan found something a little more aggrivating, though.

Right there, in the manga section, was Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan neverly really saw him as the sort to read a comic book, but when she saw what sort of manga it was she realised he was the sort to read _that_.

"Eh, so you're really a pervert who's into cartoon chicks." Mikan said out loud as Natsume jumped, almost dropping the perverted manga he was holding. He then turned, knowing who it was behind him, but seeing her concluded that his thoughts were in fact right. He closed the manga book, replacing it where it was on the shelf.

"Why are you stalking me?" he asked her in a low voice as Mikan batted her eyes innocently,

"Me? A stalker? Like I'd give you that satisfaction. I'm here for a magazine and some groceries, if you must know, but I just so happened to stumble upon you in here, reading..." Mikan flicked a finger towards the cover of the perverted manga book, "_that_. So now my conclusion that you are a pervert is correct. In fact, you're a geeky pervert!" Mikan giggled, then turned to find her magazine as Natsume growled, clenching a fist. He stormed towards the brunette (whom he was becoming obsessed with) and grabbed her by the wrist, whirling Mikan aroudn to face him.

"Take that back!" he growled as Mikan stared at him, seeing how dark his eyes were. She blushed when he pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help but feel slightly... attracted to him. He was like the Devil himself, a master of seduction. He was also giving off sex vibes, well, what Mikan _thought_ were sex vibes. He probably wasn't getting any seeing as he had no models that she currently knew of. Aoi had been keeping her updated for no reason.

But lately, Mikan had found herself interested in knowing what was going on with Natsume Hyuuga, the famous pervert. She'd been drawn into his world everytime Aoi seemed to mention him, which was _all_ the time. Mikan wondered why Aoi was so into her older brother, but then again, Mikan talked about him non-stop... well, she hated him and cursed his name and the ground he walked on whilst Aoi talked about Ntasume like he was the best, although she sometimes hated him, too.

"Why would I, it's all true." Mikan giggled, then pulled herself away from Natsume's grasp and ran towards the magazine section as he watched her, pushing a ahnd through his hair. Natsume then quickly looked around to see if anyone was look, and when he saw that the coast was clear he picked yup the manga wand walked towards the cashier to purchase the perverted manga book...

"You like someone." the cashier said as he checked the manga book through the scanner as Natsume blinked, hating the fact that his best friend, Ruka Nogi, a common cashier, knew him all too well.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Natsume growled as Ruka smirked, placing the manga book into the plastic bag then handing it to Natsume as the dark haired man handed the money over to his best friend.

"You only ever buy perverted manga when you like a girl more than just wanting to fuck her. You barely ever buy this manga, and in Highschool you bought it _loads_ when that one girl wouldn't date you." Ruka explained as Natsume snarled, ready to walk off. Ruka hadn't finished, though. "So, who's the lucky lady?" asked Natsume's best friend.

"No one you no." he answered in his calmest voice. Ruka grinned rather twistedly.

"How about that pretty one right over _there_?" the blonde asked. Natsume turned and saw Mikan trying to reach for some chocolate milk powder, but she was too short to reach it. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. What was she, a child!?

"Her? No way." Natsume lied as Ruka raised an eyebrow. Even though Natsume was probably one of the _best_ liars in the world, he could see past the facade that Natsume was bringing up. Natsume also knew that Ruka knew he was lieing, so he had nothing better to do than admit it.

"Argh, fine, alright... I like the woman, is that helpful?" snapped Natsume in a low voice as Ruka smirked, nodding. He was pleased with himself.

"Yeah... anyway, what's so special about this one, other than the fact that she acts nothing like a grown up. She's been in here before and cries over spilt milk. She was here with a cold woman the other day and the cold one hit her as she was crying about no ice cream... she's different from the models you usually fuck with, that's for sure." Ruka said with excitement. He stared at Mikan like Natsume did, but with less lust and with more interest in to as why Natsume liked her than the interest for her body and her mind.

Natsume then became pissed off with the silence as he and Ruka stared at Mikan, struggling to gain the chocolate milk powder. In her attempts Mikan had even tried to climb the shelves, failing horribly, then she went to look for a stool but couldn't obtain one, so she sat on the floor just staring at the chocolate milk powder, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"Argh, fuck this!" Natsume growled, stomping towards Mikan as Ruka tried not to laugh. At least Natsume was taking one step closer to getting the girl...

"Wah! What are you doing, you pervert!" Mikan cried, struggling as Natsume easily picked Mikan up, but he soon found himself buckling under her weight. Definately not your typical anorexic model.

"I'm _helping_ you, you stupid woman, geez... grab your stupid milk powder before I drop you!" threatened Natsume as Mikan blinked, wondering why Natsume was helping her. She felt tingly, hot and a bit flushed from his touch and how he was helping her. Mikan hadn't felt that since the first 'night' with Reo. She hadn't felt such heat.

Mikan quickly grabbed the chocolate milk powder so that Natsume could put her down. Mikan gulped, turning to him with a light blush on her cheeks. Natsume saw her blush and was quite surprised by it. She looked almost adorable.

"Er... t-thanks." Mikan muttered, then grabbed her shopping basket and ran towards the nearest cashier, which was Ruka, and went to pay for the groceries she was buying. As Mikan placed a hand on her forehead, breathing a little deeper than normal, Natsume groaned and ruffled his hair. How had he gotten so caught up in _her_ world when he wasn't even interested her sort of people?

Once Mikan's things were payed for, she rushed out of the shop without taking a second glance at Natsume. She was frustrated with herself more than him, she didn't understand her feelings and she didn't know what to do!

"_What am I doing, blushing and getting all bothered like this? I don't like him, he's a pervert!... But he helped me, I guess that's a good thing about him... but needless to say, I hate his guts!... Don't I?"_ Mikan thought to herself as she walked out of the store, grocery bag in her hands. She sighed heavily, staring at the ground as she walked. She diddn't notice that people were walking in front of her, so...

"Argh! Ow!" Mikan cried loudly as she fell on the ground, tins, fruit and other things rolling around on the ground as the man she'd bumped into growled and shook a fist at her.

"Hey, look where you're going, you stupid woman!" he snapped as Mikan rubbed her backside. It hurt a lot.

"Ow... sorry!" she cried as the man walked off, grumbling about stupid women these days who had no sense of direction or didn't use their eyes properly. Mikan sighed, getting on her knee's and starting to grab things from the ground.

"This is all Natsume's fault." she groaned to herself as she picked up an orange. Mikan then found herself face to face with Natsume as he gazed into her eyes, arching a black eyebrow as she gulped.

"What's all my fault, idiot?" he asked her in a low voice as Mikan shuddered, then picked up a tin and shoved it back into the grocery bag.

"This! Man, I keep thinking about you and look where it gets me... a hurt butt and picking up my bloody groceries. Geez, you're so difficult!" Mikan snapped, more to herself than to Natsume who was surprised by this revelation. He then smirked, and picked up some of Mikan's groceries, helping her.

"You're a real clutz, you know that?" he chuckled. Mikan stopped what she was doing, her hand looming over a bottle of water. She stared at Natsume who continued to pick up her things.

"Yeah, well... sorry I'm not as perfect as the models you usually sleep with." she suddenly snapped, rather haughtily. This time Natsume was the one to stop picking up the groceries. He stared at Mikan like he could see into her mind and it seemed like he was challenging her right there and then in the middle of the pavement.

"Who said that I slept with those models?" he inquired as Mikan's face turned red. She didn't know why, but Natsume's voice was _really_ affecting her.

"Er... you seem the type." she said, muttering as Natsume smirked more, then picked up a can of peaches and put them into Mikan's grocery bag.

"Yeah, well you're right. I am the type... but it doesn't mean I don't like the girls, and anyway, nobodies perfect... as I can see when I take a look at you." he said rather smugly as Mikan glared at him,

"You are such a bastard." she spat as Natsume shrugged,

"And you're a little bitch." he retorted. Mikan gasped when she heard his insult.

"Why you...! How dare you!" she cried out angrily as Natsume returned to picking up the groceries whilst Mikan glared at him and slit his throat in her head, leaving his body in an alley way. (In her head)

"Well, you did call me a bastard first, so in return I gave you a nickname, too." he told her as Mikan shut her mouth for a moment, picking up the groceries. She grabbed her chocolate milk, sighing.

"You're such a bastard... you piss me off so damn much." she said weakly as Natsume lifted his head, his eyes over sahdowed by his bangs.

"Same to you, idiot." he replied as Mikan snapped her head up, already infuriated with him... _again._

"Well then, if we piss each other off _so much_, why don't we just stop running into each other? It would make our lives so much easier, right!? I would be happy and so would you!" Mikan cried out, not caring who heard her shrill voice as Natsume shook his head.

"I don't think so." he grinned. Mikan stammered, wondering what he was on about.

"Er... what do you mean?" she asked, confused as Natsume chuckled, standing up and helping Mikan as she stared at him. He held her hand, and didn't let go.

"Well, when I said 'I don't think so', I meant that I didn't want us to stop running into each other. I wouldn't be any happier than I was before." he admitted as Mikan gulped, then put her proud side on again.

"And why do you say _that_?" she asked, rather cattily.

"Because I want to date you." Natsume admitted. He'd just said it outright, and Mikan was stunned. She then let her mouth drop open.

"Wh-_what!?_ Y-you want to date me? Why?" she cried out, trying her hardest to believe that he was joking with her, that this was a dream, that she was somehow dead and re-living a terrible past...

"You're not like those other girls, as I've said many times before. You're... really different and appealing." Natsume said, thinking hard to find the right words to describe Mikan as she frowned a little, then took her hand away from him. She bit her lip.

"O-oh..." she muttered, blushing harder than she'd ever blushed before. Damn, she wasn't a school girl, she was an adult! She needed to get a grip on herself! "Er, well... what about Hotaru? She's, er, 'different', as you described me and certainly not like 'other girls'..." Mikan stared at Natsume as he rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Er, hello? Rain check, idiot. She loves money and tries to get it all the time. She sells valuable things and she can be a bitch. Now how many models can I think of that are like that?" Natsume asked Mikan like she was a kid who couldn't solve the simplest equation. Mikan pondered, then realised Natsume was right.

"Hm... I guess so..." she said, scratching her chin with a finger absentmindedly as Natsume bore his eyes into Mikan's.

"You, however." Natsume stared at Mikan in a way she'd never seen him look at her before, "You walk around freely in the baggiest, most unattractive clothes on this side of the planet, eat cake as much as you want, you don't put on a plastic appearence, wear zero make-up when you can't be bothered, take off your shirt in front of the guy you hate the most, cry like a bloody baby when you can't get your chocolate milk and don't take money at every single oppertunity you're given. You're what some of us would call real, Mikan Sakura." Natsume explained as Mikan foudn herself blushing all over again as she clutched the handels of her grocery bag tightly, staring at the ground and shifting her feet.

"_I can't believe I'm going to actually say this to _him_ of all people..._ And you... find that attractive?" she asked in a small voice. Natsume lifted Mikan's face by a placing a finger under her chin, the oldest technique in the book.

"You grew on me, what can I say?" he told her as Mikan screamed inside her head like a wild child finding another human being. Mikan then found herself saying something she thought she would never say to Natsume Hyuuga.

"Er... you... kinda grew on me, too." she croaked, admitting how she felt. Natsume stood there, shocked by Mikan's words. Was she just playing with him? She didn't look like she was, seeing as she was blushing like a traffic light!

"So you'll date me?" Natsume asked. Mikan gave a small nod, then looked up at him. She wasn't smiling at him, still.

"I guess... But I want to go to the movies! I hate fancy things like restaurants, despite the great food! Anyway, if we go to the movies I can wear casual clothes!" Mikan cried as Natsume chuckled, then hooked an arm around her shoulders. Mikan quickly pushed him away, though.

"Fine then... tomorrow at 3:00pm?" he asked as Mikan worked out the scheadule in her head, wondering if she had work. Luckily, she was off early that day.

"Er... yeah, okay." Mikan thought of what to say next, then said something she hadn't said since collage. "I'll... see you then." she whispered. Mikan then turned around and walked off, a spring in her step as Natsume smiled to himself. He'd gotten the girl, and aimed to keep this one for far more than a week, a month or a year. He hoped to keep this one for a _life time._..

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

OMG! Yay, I like this chapter! They finally realised their feelings for each other! Mikan isn't denieing it anymore! And yeah, we are like, one step closer to the ecchi stuff, guys, but it's not here yet! Next chapter, their date!~ YESH!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. The Dating Mishaps

**A Rich Love**

I DISCLAIM THIS STORY!!!

Thankies for the reviews, desu~ I really like reading them, kya~ Man, you all want Mikan and Natsume to date, right? Kya~

HERE'S THE DATING CHAPTER!

Oh and to **OMGWTHWTF, **NO! Mikan is _not_ a virgin! If she was with Reo, I don't think she'd be a virgin... she lost her cherry to her first boyfriend because she loved him a lot and he loved her as well. I may get to that more in a few chapters, but if you look back to Chapter One, she talks about Reo taking her to bed... Okay, on with the story, sigh.

**~Chapter Seven~  
The Dating Mishaps**

Mikan was regretting it. She didn't know what had gotten into her mind when she'd actually agreed to go on a date with Natsume Hyuuga. She was still wary of him, but she knew that it was impossible to deny that she was attracted to him, despite hating his kind of personality the most. She had never met someone so egotistical since Reo, but then again, she'd never really met anyone as perverted as Natsume was.

Mikan had only started to hate herself for saying yes when she was pacing her bedroom, her best casual clothes strewn across her bed along with her shoes. She didn't know what to wear, well, she never did when it came to 'dates'. Mikan was always confused with what outfit would go with what shoes and how she would do her hair.

And she only regretted agreeing with Natsume for the prime reason that she actually wanted to _impress_ him. Why? She didn't know, but she damn well knew that she hadn't been so eager to impress Reo on their first date. She'd thrown on some khaki's and a polo shirt and voila, her date wear. Luckily he had only taken her to an aquarium for their first date, or she would have been screwed.

"Wah, this is so frustrating! What do you wear to the movies with a guy you hate but seem attracted to!?" cried Mikan loudly, running her hands through her hair before pulling at it, nearly removing her hair from her head. Hotaru had heard this from the kitchen and popped into Mikan's room, curious to know why her friend was screaming.

"A potato sack. It's revealing yet tells the guy you don't want to make an effort for him." Hotaru mumbled, taking the popsicle out of her mouth as she spoke. Mikan snapped her head towards Hotaru, glaring at her best friend. Mikan then returned to staring at her clothes, sighing.

"Oh, Hotaru... I don't know what to wear! I want to look presentable but I don't want to look like I made an effort for him." she stammered, stomping a foot before falling onto her bed, crumpling the clothes underneath her as Hotaru rolled her eyes, sucking on the popsicle thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but why? I mean if you feel attracted to him and possibly 'like' this guy, why not make an effort to look good for him? Or are you waiting until you feel you actually _like_ him to make this 'effort' you're talking about?" asked the woman with the popsicle as Mikan nodded, burying her head into a random jumper. Hotaru looked at Mikan's clothes, then picked something up off the floor and threw it to Mikan who blinked, holding the top in her hands.

It was a beige top that came off the shoulders and was loose around her frame, something that Mikan would normally wear when a boyfriend took her somewhere special. Hotaru then grabbed something else, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some black, suede heeled boots. Mikan beamed, hugging Hotaru who didn't push her away for once.

"Hotaru, you're the best! I wish I had a fashion sense like you!" Mikan beamed as Hotaru rolled her eyes. She patted Mikan's head gently, like a mother did to her child.

"You do have a fashion sense... yours is just a bit more immature than mine is." Hotaru said with a small smile. She then licked her popsicle, standing and leaving Mikan to change. Mikan, before changing into her clothes, ran towards the bathroom to take a quick shower so that she felt fresh as a daisy for her 'date' with Natsume Hyuuga.

She didn't know why, but she was excited and her stomach was doing a few somersaults...

"Isn't it supposed to be the woman who is oh-so 'fashionably late'?" Natsume asked the minute he saw Mikan standing by the fountain which she had fallen into once before. Mikan gave him a glare, then forced a smile as she stared up at the tall man.

"I came early... for your benefit." she told him coldly, then turned around, walking in the direction of the closest movie theatre. That was going to be their date, the movies, like Mikan had asked. She didn't know what was showing, neither did she care, she just wanted to see what Natsume was like.

"Oi, don't walk off without me. I thought this was a date." Natsume asked her as he strode beside her, then grabbed Mikan's arm as she stopped, pulling herself away from Natsume. Natsume then chuckled as Mikan hardened her gaze,

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Natsume shrugged.

"You... you already admitted that you liked me, so stop trying to deny yourslf now. So come on, smile... we're on a lovely _date_." he teased as Mikan pouted, folding her arms. She then put on a smile for the hell of it and started to walk towards the cinema, Natsume following behind her.

"You look nice, by the way... kind of sophisticated." he told Mikan as he stared at her from the back. Mikan couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He could be sweet when he wanted to, she realised. She liked that side of him.

"Er, thanks... you look good as well... and my friend picked out my clothes, that's why I look, er, sophisticated." Mikan answered as Natsume smirked, his eyes falling from the back of her head to her butt.

"She chose some good jeans." he muttered. Mikan stopped, wondering what he meant, "they show off your ass _and_ your panty line." Mikan stiffened, turning her head slowly towards Natsume. She felt like murdering him.

"Why you!" she cried out, lifting an arm. But Natsume stopped her arm from falling down on him by catching her wrist. He grinned whilst his 'date' glared at him.

"Only speaking the truth... _Mikan_." he whispered, then let go of Mikan's wrist as she brought it back to her side. She stormed off towards the movie theatre, already regretting the date and hating Natsume some more, but in a way, she had become more attracted to him...

"What!? The only movie on is a horror? Damnit!" Mikan cried out when she saw what the movie was for the day. Natsume smirked as he brought a hand out of his pocket, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, don't worry, idiot... I'll protect you." he promised her in his silky voice as Mikan shuddered, pushing him away gently and stepping to the side so that he wasn't too close to her. Natsume returned his hand to his pocket.

"No thanks, I'm more in fear of you molesting me... Anyway, I said we would go to the movies, and if it has to be a horror, then so be it... come on, let's go pay for the tickets." Mikan sighed as Natsume nodded, following her into the theatre and towards the payment desk where they could buy their tickets. Mikan didn't seem too eager, the date was going wrong. Horribly wrong.

Grudgingly, Mikan sat beside Natsume in the theatre seats as the advertisements and commercials played before the movie even started. Mikan had bought herself a tub of sweet popcorn, which Natsume had insisted on sharing with her, even though he liked salted popcorn. Mikan didn't oppose him the right to share, though. She was polite and quite friendly when it came to giving someone something they desired if she could give it to them.

This, however, did not include sex or kissing if they weren't dating.

"Don't you like horror movies?" Natsume asked as he sat beside Mikan who shrugged, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and chewing on it. Before speaking she swallowed, then turned to Natsume.

"Not really... when I was little I was always scared of ghost stories and the kids at school used to tell me scary things to make me cry. I guess I never really did like them, especially not ghosts." Mikan sighed, then ate some more popcorn as Natsume smirked. Well, at least there was something normal about her. Mikan then flicked her eyes towards him and smiled.

"Hey, if I start giggling, don't pay attention to me. Whenever I watch a horror movie I think about funny things to take my mind off of it. So you can just ignore me through half the movie." the brunette told Natsume as he stared at her. Okay, so she _wasn't_ normal at all. She giggled through horror movies... why did she have to be extremely different?

All the beautiful models he'd dated had all been shit scared of the horror movies he'd taken them to, they'd clung to him and begged him to save them... then it would lead them to having sex on the cinema floor or somewhere else. Natsume didn't like the fact that Mikan would just _giggle_ to set her mind right. Oh well... he knew that she'd give into him, eventually.

Natsume wanted to be with her, he knew that. He liked her type and would try to keep her for as long as possible. He wanted to hold her, embrace her and, well, make passionate love to her.

But because she was the sort of person who was nothing like a model, he would be waiting to do that for a while...

As the two adults watched the movie, with only a few teenagers and one or two older men watching as well, Mikan had found herself lost in her thoughts and giggling to herself for most of the movie. It had started with a young woman being killed under a combine harvest and being chopped to pieces. Natsume, who actually liked good horror movies that included hot women, had actually become a little peeved with Mikan's incessent giggling.

"For fuck's sake, woman, stop giggling!" Natsume hissed as Mikan stopped her giggling, turning to glare at the man she had not refused to date when she clearly should have, she thought. She folded her arms.

"Hey, don't be so rude! It helps me to stay calm! Do you _want_ me to scream my bloody head off when the evil dude slaughters someone?" she hissed back as Natsume rolled his eyes, then grabbed Mikan's hand in his.

"No, but you could always just cling to me, like any normal girl would in one of these situations. Why do you have to act so different?" he asked her as Mikan raised an eyebrow, then smirked knowingly.

"I thought my being different attracted me to you?" she asked him cockily as Natsume growled, then pulled her towards him so that she was forced to lay her head on his shoulder. Mikan pouted like a child being refused sweets, but let him make her become the damsel in the situation.

"It does, but don't act _too_ different... just be a girl and rely on me during the horror scenes." Natsume demanded quietly. Mikan didn't want to do it, but she gave him a nod, agreeing to it rather willingly. She then pulled away from Natsume and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Natsume stared at her, wondering why she'd pulled away.

"It isn't a death scene yet so I'll be okay." Mikan paused, turning to stare at the screen to see what part was on. She pulled a face, turning to Natsume and glaring at him. What had he done _now_?

"Oh my God, what are you glaring at me for _now_, little miss Idiot?" Natsume asked in a voice that sounded like he was making a light joke. Mikan sat back in her seat and pointed a finger towards the movie screen where a certain scene was taking place.

A rather ecchi scene, at that.

"Now I know why you wanted me to hold onto you pervert-kun." Mikan said in a hard voice, but it also seemed soft. Mikan turned her head away from the sex scene that had appeared. Not even Natsume knew about that scene in the movie, but he did like it, so he sat abck and watched whilst Mikan tried restrain herself from being sick all over her hot date.

During the sex scene of the movie, Natsume thought that he had found the right moment to hit on Mikan. She was still looking away, so he thought it would be a good time to do something he'd wanted to do to her since the time she'd taking off her shirt at the fountain.

Natsume, being the cheesey guy he was, stretched out his arms like he was just doing a regular stretch, but in fact, he was using the oldest trick in the book. The nearest arm to Mikan slowly came down, starting to wrap aroudn her shoulder. Mikan did notice this, she wasn't an incompetent idiot, and she stared at the hand resting on her arm. She became suspicious, especially when the hand that belonged to Natsume slid lower than it should...

"Er, I don't think so." she snapped, grabbing Natsume's arm and squeezing it rather hard. She glared at him, then stood up. "I knew you were a pervert." Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and grabbed her purse, throwing the contents of her remaining popcorn on top of Natsume's head before storming out of the cinema as he growled. Boy, he'd fucked that up like a royal idiot.

Natsume was quick to follow Mikan, though. He wasn't going to let her go off somewhere without him, he liked her far too much to just let her storm off like a sulky little kid. Natsume was quick to catch up with her before she could get any further than the exit to the cinema.

"Hey! Don't walk out on me!" Natsume yelled as he caught up with Mikan, grabbing both her wrists and whirling her around to face him as she glared at him rather coldly.

"Why not? You tried to be a pervert and grope me when I clearly don't like it! Didn't you get that into your head when you touched me up the last time? You're disgraceful." she spat as Natsume, acting on instinct, pushed Mikan against the nearest wall and trapped her there, staring down and glaring into her eyes.

"Look, just forget about something as stupid as that and stop acting so... stuck up." he snapped at her as Mikan winced, wondering why he was getting so angry with her. (How dense can you bloody get!?)

"Hey... don't get so mad at me." she whispered softly, lifting herself onto her toes as she gazed into Natsume's eyes and smiled, already forgetting about his perverted action. "You look pretty good when you're angry." Mikan bit her lip before letting out a giggle, not like the giggle she used when she was watching a horror, a cute giggle that Natsume liked. He lost his anger and smirked, lowering his head.

"Do you want to continue our date somewhere else?" Natsume asked, seeing no point in watching the rest of the movie seeing as they'd walked out of it already and spilt the popcorn they were sharing. Thankfully, Mikan agreed to going somewhere else.

"Sure... I'd really like that. How about for a drink or something?" she asked sweetly as Natsume took his hands from the wall so that he was no longer looming over Mikan, and led her out of the cinema....

"Natsume, why do you date models?" Mikan asked as the two sat in a cosy café. Mikan was drinking a hot chocolate whilst Natsume had some coffee in his hands. He was sitting across from Mikan and for about 15 minutes they had been talking. Natsume had found out that Mikan was a very talkative person who liked to know about anything and everything, which was actually something most girls did, so he was happy that there was some normality about her.

"Because I can." Natsume replied truthfully. This answer of his seemed to frustrate Mikan, but she quickly went on,

"Yeah but... why? Is it because they're beautiful, easy or just because they want to screw you as well?" Mikan asked him as he pondered for a moment, taking a gulp of his coffee before answering Mikan.

"The last one's the same as being easy, idiot." he sat back in the café chair as Mikan stared at him thoughtfully, "Anyway, if they seem to interest me I'll date them until we _both_ get bored. Anyway, these models only like me because I can sell pictures of them to people who can turn them into something better than a mere Artist's models." he told Mikan as she nodded, then sipped her hot chocolate, thinking.

"That's too bad, I guess... so you're basically the pawn in their work?" she muttered as Natsume nodded, then shrugged.

"Ah, what do I care? I get a good looking girl to sleep with, it makes me happy, plus I get to look at their naked bodies." Natsume said more to himself than Mikan. She glared at him. He sounded like a dirty old pervert.

"So I'm not worth sleeping with, then?" she asked him in an icey tone as Natsume shrugged, then gave Mikan his sexiest smirk.

"Look, any girl who's been with Reo is probably worth sleeping with." Natsume told her in a low voice as Mikan's eyebrows furrowed. She then sat back in her chair and sighed, shaking her head.

"Argh, why'd you have to bring that jerk up... You aren't supposed to talk about someone's ex's on dates." Mikan muttered as Natsume placed his chin in his hands and smirked,

"What, and you weren't bringing up all the girls I've slept with? Come on... I'm just interested, like you are with how many women I've slept with. So, why'd you break up with Reo, then?" Natsume asked as Mikan shrugged a little, then sta up and placed her elbows on the table again.

"Because he loved his job more than he loved me, and I hate being second best to something. I was locked away in his apartment all the time like a trophy." Mikan sighed, laying her head in her arms, "I wonder to myself if he ever loved me the way I loved him." she said as she stared out the window. Natsume then realised it wasn't the best thing to bring up Reo, seeing as he actually didn't like to see Mikan looking so hurt.

He decided to quickly change the subject.

"Er... so have you ever taken any interest in art?" Natsume asked her quickly. Mikan looked up, curious. She then smiled and shrugged.

"I never really thought about it, but looking at the pictures is nice! The way people paint or take pictures is great! They have such passion, but then when I look at some pictures I get the feeling that the artists themselves get more pleasure out of it than the voyers." Mikan said in a hard toned vice as she glared towards Natsume, then suddenly beamed brighter than a sun ray.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't." Natsume answered, "But who cares, it's art, you should respect it, Mikan. Anyway, you done yet?" he nodded towards Mikan's cup of hot chocolate as she nodded, then stood, smiling.

"I suppose you wanna get going then, huh?" she asked him as Natsume shrugged, standing himself and placing some money on the table. Mikan did as well, then walked out of the café with Natsume.

When they got to the fountain, their meeting and departing spot, Mikan turned around to stare at Natsume, smiling.

"This date... started out disappointing." she revealed as he sighed, aggrivated at what she'd said. He'd only complimented her ass and then grabbed her breast, well, tried to... he was 'appreciating' her body. Couldn't she take that as a nice compliment or something. Mikan then took Natsume's hand and smiled. "But it got better! I guess... Anyway, it was good enough for me to want a second date!" Mikan then took her hand from Natsume's and waved to him before running off. Natsume grinned, then looked at his hand.

He put the phone number in his pocket, grinning. At least she wanted another date with him, that was a good sign, right...?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yay! Another one done! But is it too short... ne? Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed, that was the date! Yay! Next chapter... ANOTHER DATE! Please wait graciously~

_**Love Blue-Chan~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Second Date, First Kiss ish

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS KIDDIES!

Er, yeah, so last chapter was the big 'date', and Mikan was so pleased with it, yay!~ Well, not the start of it where Natsume was a pervert towards her, but he'll 'grow' on her at some point, maybe in this chapter, maybe in the next... hehe, enjoy!

Thankies for the reviews!!!

**~Chapter Eight~  
Second Date, First Kiss... ish**

"You gave him your phone number!" Sumire almost screeched down the phone as Mikan sat in her bedroom, talking to Sumire, Anna and Nonoko on a three-way call. She blushed, placing a hand on her cheek and _almost_ starting to squeal herself.

"Uh-huh! I gave it to him after the datebecause..." Mikan paused, bitting her lower lip gently then giggling to herself as the other three girls on the phone waited in anticipation for their friend to finish her sentence. Nonoko had somewhat grown impatient with the three-minute (or second) silence.

"Because? Come _on,_ Mikan, tell us! We wanna know!" screamed Nonoko down the phone, almost deafening her three friends as Mikan held the phone away from her ear. When she felt it was safe to put the phone against her ear again, she smiled and started to chatter away again.

"Because I think I really like him." she revealed with an emabarassed smile on her face as the other three gasped loudly over the phone, especially Sumire, who Mikan swore had fallen over the edge of her couch or bed, because there was a loud bang.

"Fuck! Bloody fucking table!" Sumire yelled rather loudly as Anna, Nonoko and Mikan all giggled at what Sumire had done. It was funny, being with Sumire. She highlighted the most dull of days. Sadly, she didn't have a guy to highlight her dull days when she was down.

"You... haha... okay... hahaha... Sumire... hahaha!" Mikan burst out laughing as Sumire, obviously pissed off with her table, grumbled about going to a log burners or something and destroying her table.

"Yeah I'm fine, eurgh... I'm gonna have a bloody bruise on my leg now! That means no skirts for a while, man! How can I attain the attraction of guys if my legs are all bruised!?" snapped Sumire angrily as Mikan stifled a giggle,

"You could always shake your money maker!" piped up Anna. That sentence seemed to set _all_ the girls off into peels of laughter then. Sure, Sumire was the biggest out of those four girls, and they were natural which pissed off Nonoko a bit sometimes, but not all the time. Sumire had never considered going into prostitution or pole dancing, she was way too scared, she even admitted it. She liked to know _who_ she was sleeping with. Sure she acted like a common tart half the time but really she was purely innocent... ish.

As they were talking, Mikan realised that another call was trying to come through her cell phone. She blinked, wanting to check who it was. Mikan almost screamed when she heard the voice, but she contained her voice and quickly gave an excuse for the other caller to hold on a minute.

"Wah! Guys, it's Natsume! He's on the other line!" Mikan half yelled down the phone. There was silence, then a long scream from Sumire's end and a gasp from Nonoko's. Anna had somewhat screamed due to spilling tea all over herself when she spat it out all over herself once Mikan mentioned the 'N' word as they put it.

"Er, so I'll have to go now... okay?" Mikan asked, and all the girls on the other ends of their phones screamed at Mikan to go talk to him like he was a God or something. Mikan then clicked back onto Natsume and bit her lip, blushing a little bit.

"Er, sorry about that... I was talking to a few friends." Mikan told Natsume the minute she was talking to him again as he sighed over the phone. Mikan smiled, then quickly frowned. She didn't want to seem excited by being able to hear his voice which sounded quite nice over the phone.

"You mean the one who wears make-up like it's a pantomine?" Natsume inquired down the phone as Mikan stiffened. He was talking about Sumire, she knew it. He was being rude.

"Oi! Don't be mean to her just because she wears a _little_ bit of make-up now and again, you pig!" Mikan screeched down the phone. Natsume seemed to have a special ability where he could piss Mikan off really well in an instant if he wanted to. It didn't help that Mikan's ever-changing moods amused Mikan, especially her angry face. He found it quite appealing.

"A little bit? Who put a blindfold over your eyes?" Natsume joked over the phone as Mikan growled, ready to punch a wall or something that looked like Natsume's head.

"Shut up!... Anyway," Mikan was quick to change the subject, she didn't want any old guy dissing her best friend, especially one who she willingly showed her bra too, as well as the rest of Tokyo, "what are you calling me for? I don't do night visits for easy cash." she quickly told him in a mock tone as Natsume tried his hardest not to let out a sarcastic laugh, but he did, and that infuriated Mikan some more.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mikan." Natsume growled, but he wouldn't have actually minded if Mikan payed him a nightly cisit for a little bit of 'this' and a little bit of 'that'. He knew he'd give her a good time and she'd probably give him one. He then quickly snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the conversation with Mikan, blushing. Thankfully, he was in his bedroom. "Er, anyway, I called to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mikan checked her calendar, seeing it was a Sunday. No work. "I'm free, but where exactly is 'somewhere', Natsume?" she quizzed him as he rolled his eyes,

"Out in the country, I need to do some photography." he told her as Mikan paled,

"I'm not taking my top off or any other articel of clothing!" she blurted out,

"I never said you did!... Eurgh, don't jump to bloody conclusions, woman! I'm taking pictures of the sceneary in Kyoto. They have some nice landscapes there. Do you want to go?" Natsume asked Mikan as she blinked, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Kyoto? I used to live there. It's where I was born." Mikan told him as Natsume blinked. He then smirked and pushed a hand through his tossled raven locks.

"Heh, then you can show me the best places to go, can't you? All the great lakes, hills, rivers... make-out spots." he stated, and with that he found the line dead. Shit, he'd pissed her off. That girl was easily offended, which did sometimes annoy Natsume, but it couldn't be helped. Her stubborn streak was what made her appealing as well as her being a bit of an idiot and extremely different and so not cliché like all those other models he'd slept with and dated for about a month or less.

Natsume's phone started to ring to life a minute later though, and it came up with Mikan's number (he'd stored it) and he clicked the answer button. Her voice immediately trilled out, loud and clear, boistorous and demanding.

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you but no being a mpervert or I'll ditch you right there and then after drowning you in a lake, you got that!?" Mikan snapped down the phone as Natsume smirked. He knew the woman couldn't resist him, no one could. (smug git)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Uwah, it's so pretty! I haven't been here in ages!" Mikan squealed when she saw the landscape of her birthplace and childhood home the minute she stepped onto the grass. Immediately Mikan whipped off her sandals and giggled, feeling the grass between her toes. The fresh air filled her lungs and she just felt giddy all of a sudden.

Natsume stared at Mikan's expression. He'd never seen a truer expression on one person's face. Her natural smile was showing through and even when she was awake she still looked like a masterpiece waiting to be created. Mikan ran around the large open space for a while, energetic and happy at being back home. Natsume liked to see this happy side of Mikan. He usually saw her pissed-off-fuck-you-bitch-I-Hate-you side which she gave him.

"Natsume!" Mikan called, snapping the man out of his thoughts as he blinked, turning to stare at her as she pointed a finger towards a beautiful river that ran under a bridge. "Let's go over here, it's so beautiful!" she then ran towards where she had pointed, Natsume following, showing him all the great places to take pictures.

"There are some good spots here, as expected of a place like Kyoto." Natsume muttered as he took a good picture of a creek whilst Mikan sat under a tree, smiling to herself as she sat in the shade, watching Natsume.

"Yep! Kyoto is such a beautiful place, I love it! Growing up in the countryside was great because everyone was so energetic and we were always outside." Mikan giggled, remembering days of running around happily in the fields and accidentally falling into the rivers, trying to catch fish and getting scolded by her grandfather. She sighed at that thought, then beamed again, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"No wonder you're a bit more tanned than everyone else in Tokyo." Natsume muttered to himself, but Mikan heard it and threw a sandal at his head with a perfect hit. He turned his head to glare at her, but stopped when he got a clear view of her underwear when she lifted her knee's to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Mikan didn't notice this because she was too busy scolding Natsume.

"Of course I'm a little tanned, baka! I spent nearly all of my childhood and teenage life playing around here! I haven't been in Tokyo so long to lose what little tan I have! What did you think I did, went to a salon?" Mikan asked him. She was still unaware of Natsume staring at her panties, which he thought was a good thing because he liked the view.

"I expect you did more than mere innocent 'child's play' as a teenager, Mikan." Natsume scoffed. The redness rushed to Mikan's cheeks as she realised what he meant. She became bashful.

"S-so what if I did!? That's none of your business!" she snapped as he smirked. So she wasn't denying it at all? That was a first.

"You aren't denying it... so what hanky panky did you get up to with past boyfriends here? Did you do it up a tree because I swear everyone has done that at least once." Natsume asked as Mikan clenched the skirt of her dress tightly, then sighed and decided to sit on her knee's. Natsume lost his view and wished he's taken a picture of her at that moment.

"Why should I tell you!?" Mikan snapped rather angrily. Natsume chuckled, then walked towards the young woman and sat beside her as she stared at him warily. She shuffled to the side, obviously not trusting him at all which pissed Natsume off.

"You don't have to... I was half joking, anyway." he grinned playfully as Mikan threw her other sandal at him, this time missing as Natsume smirked. Mikan sighed to herself, folding her arms and leaning against the tree, staring towards the glossy green leaves that shaded her. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I might have done something like that... during my highschool days." she revealed in a mumble as Natsume's eyes widened, but they didn't stay like that for long. So she could be a little adventurous with her sex life, and at least she wasn't a virgin... well, he'd gathered that by knowing that she'd been an ex of Reo, one of the most hormonal men in Tokyo other than Natsume himself.

"Oh really?" he asked with a playful smirk. Mikan opened her eyes and frowned as she stared at Natsume, "I never would have expected that of you... more like a stuck up frigid girl." he revealed as Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Really? Your image of me is a little off-scew or whatever I'm meant to say... but honestly, you should get to know me first!" she told him as he grinned, then kneeled in ront of Mikan as she stared up at him, finding their position a little 'forward' and too 'I WANT SEX' like.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Natsume asked as Mikan arched an eyebrow, then leaed forwards so that their foreheads were almost touch. (almost)

"Maybe, but 'getting to know me' does not mean raking your eyes over my body and imagining what my felsh looks like when I'm under you and sweating, crying your name and panting for more. When someone gets to know me we date," she told him with a coy smile as Natsume grinned back,

"Which we're on now." he pointed out. Mikan blushed immediately.

"Th-this is a day out! strictly for your job!" she cried out, trying to deny that even she thought it was a date. Natsume lovwered his head to become level with Mikan. She could feel his breath on her mouth and she felt the urge to lurch forwards and place his lips on hers, to take his kiss and to be fulfilled for a while.

"If it was for just 'work', Mikan, I would have asked a friend or even a model, but when I ask you it's more than a 'day out', it's a day where I can spend my time with you and to stare at _only_ you." he said in a low voice. Mikan felt that what he was saying had some romantic meaning to it, causing her to blush. He was sweet, at rare encounters, but she liked that.

"Hm, you make it sound more perverted." she lied. Natsume knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he took it, and leaned back so that they weren't so close anymore. Mikan bit down on her lip, then suddenly jumped up and smiled.

"Let's look for another place!" she cried out, holding out her hand, indicating she wanted Natsume to take it. Mikan knew she was closing in on a new relationship. Each time she took a step forwards, she was one step closer to finding someone much better than Reo who would care for her the way she wanted to be cared for...

"What's the basket for?" Natsume asked Mikan after an hour of taking another hundred or so photo's of lakes, hills and green pastures. Mikan blinked, looking down at the wicker basket she'd dragged along with her. She beamed, diving towards it and opening the basket.

"I brought a picnic! You can't go to Kyoto without food!" she cried out cheerfully as Natsume blinked, wondering why he'd actually never thought to bring food. He'd forgotten that he was a human and needed to eat. He was actually glad that Mikan was on board with the whole thing.

"Oh... okay. What'd you bring?" he asked her as she smiled, taking out whatever she'd brought and layed it all out on a mat she'd brought with her.

"Just whatever I decided to make or thought would be good to bring. Sandwiches, some peach pie, cheesecake, watermelon and a few strawberries! I used to always have a picnic whenever I went on a little trip around Kyoto! Grandpa and I would always make everything except the watermelon and strawberries, hehe!" Mikan smiled as she stared up at Natsume. He sat beside her, looking at the food.

He had to admit it. He was hungry.

"Do you like cooking then?" Natsume asked Mikan as she ate some cheesecake. She paused, taking the spoon out of her mouth and smiling.

"Yeah, I do! But I'm not a very good cook like my friend Anna is, she's amazing! She makes the most scrumptious apple pie with cream! She passed with the best grades in her cooking class in University! I can only cook a few things, but I'm not so bad that I burn everything like Sumire does!" Mikan giggled, not meaning to diss her best friend but she did it by accident. Mikan then sighed, and spooned some more cheesecake into her mouth.

"Be quiet." Natsume said. Mikan blinked,

"Wh-what!?" she cried out as Natsume smirked, then took a bite from his piece of peach pie and stared towards Mikan rather longingly.

"I said shut up. Stop preaching someone else's cooking when it is clear I only want to eat _yours_." he snapped as Mikan blushed, sitting there like he was an angel that had descended from Heaven. She then stared at him like he was the Devil ascending from Hell because she saw him staring towards her bloody panties.

"Argh, you pervert!" she squealed as Natsume blinked.

"Dammit, you noticed!" he snapped as Mikan gasped, standing up abrubtly and pulling down her dress skirt with a big red blush on her face as she glared towards Natsume.

"You've been looking up my skirt for a while!? You're... relentless, you bastard!" Mikan screeched, running to find her sandals to throw at Natsume as he sighed. He needed to duck again.

But Mikan surprised him with something else,

She quickly grabbed his shirt by the collar and dragged his face closer to hers. She then took one hand and placed it under his chin, turning his head to the side and pressing her lips to his cheek. Natsume blinked, wodnering what had made her do that.

He liked it, none-the-less.

"Never look up my skirt until we get more into the relationship, okay!?" Mikan asked Natsume as he stared up at her, she then lifted a hand and ruffled his hair, giggling timidly before taking a bite from his pie and running off as Natsume grinned.

Well, he knew that the two of them were one step closer to becoming a couple, that was for sure...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yay! Another chapter done, hehe~ Anywhoo, sorry if it was too short, but bleh, i don't care, too tired and I have sooo much studying to do! Anyway, hope you liked, please review to tell me how it makes you feel and what you like/dislike about it. Thanks, aurevoir for now!3

_**Love Blue -Niagra-chan~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Coffee Stains and Hot Kisses

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED! THAT IS THE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER STAMP!

I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible. Thanks for reading this DISCLAIMER OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Me: Hope you enjoy! Happy reading, guys! :D

Oh, and sorry for the long wait, don't blame me! Gah! I had exams and they still annoy me, grr... I got very tired and I still have a few exams going on, but you guys want this chapter up so here you go, have fun and don't complain or I migth have a breakdown! (wow I'm a bitch!)

Oh, and for this chapter... the title says it all

**~Chapter Nine~  
Coffee Stains and Hot Kisses**

"You're working tomorrow as well?" Natsume asked in his deep and hot voice as Mikan nodded, leaning over the serving counter in the coffee shop with a sigh. Yet again the horny teenagers were having sex behind the trash cans, not the most hygenic of places, but if that's the way they rumbled she wouldn't stop them from pleasuring themselves, even if it was near some gross garbage bags.

"Looks like it, seeing as half the girls in here don't even _work_. They just flaunt whatever breasts they have in front of the male customers then take them around the back to play their games like 'if you show me yours I'll show you mine'. I don't think _I_ was ever like that." Mikan muttered to herself, wishing that she could scold those girls. She promised herself that if she ever had kids, which she hoped she would, she wouldn't want them to act the way _those_ types of girls did.

"You seem more like the type who would keep a boyfriend and only sleep with him." Natsume said as Mikan nodded. She was _exactly_ like that. Mikan then stood up straight, muttering about irresponsible teenagers who didn't know anything these days. She sounded like a grandma to those teenagers but a less-than-sexually-pleased woman to Natsume.

Ever since their second date, Natsume had taken to visiting Mikan in the coffee shop everyday and entertaining her a little. She had to admit she wasn't that dull anymore now that she had someone to complain to. It was also nice to see some of the women who were more Mikan and Natsume's age glaring at her for having such a hot piece of eye candy waiting for her to finish work. Mikan hadn't felt the jealousy of others since highschool. She could never count Reo as someone who she dated because they were barely out in public together, but Natsume was there most of the time, with her... waiting and talking to her.

He was much more reliable, and Mikan had soon realised he was genuingly interested in her. Sometimes she had her doubts when he tried to grope her, but she knew that he liked her. He'd told her multiple times and she'd told him he was a little bit delirious to think that he liked her.

Mikan still saw her flaws everywhere, wondering why men could possibly feel attracted to her. Mikan never once considered that he liked her unique personality, even though he told her he liked that about her especially. Mikan was still stupid, but then again she couldn't help her natural born idiocy.

"So..." Natsume started, wondering what to say to Mikan as she took a few orders. She stared at him, waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say. Natsume stared at her, smirking slightly.

"So... what?" Mikan asked, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring the remainder of it into a mug for the customer who wanted it. They payed Mikan the money as she smiled, then returned her gaze to Natsume's, leaning against the counter again.

"So when can I visit your place?" he asked, hoping that the answer would be a 'soon'. He wanted to go see where Mikan lived, see what she lived like. He knew that Mikan lived with a friend due to her circumstances of having no place of her own since being with Reo. Mikan frowned, straightening and shrugging.

"I don't know." was the parrot answer that Mikan always seemed to give Natsume whenever he asked the question. He was getting pissed off with the repetition. He wanted to see Mikan's place seeing as she'd been to his before, she'd even been in his room and walked around in one of his _shirts_, for crying out loud!

"Why?" he growled as Mikan bit her lip. She shrugged again, which annoyed Natsume.

"Because..." she tried to think up an excuse. Normally Natsume would leave it at just 'I don't know', but now he was asking why? Mikan sighed to herself. What a complicated guy. He wanted to know, demanding to know. Joy.

"Because...? Go on, spit it out?" Natsume demanded. He _did_ want to know why he could never visit Mikan, he'd never asked, just left it and kept on asking. This time, he wanted to _know_ why. Was she a messy girl? Was the place caked in smoke or clothes?

Heaven forbid, was she an absolute clean freak or did she have voodoo dolls tacked to the walls and black drapes over the windows? Was her friend an ex-mass murderer? Natsume went through all the possibilities. Sure, he'd met Hotaru, but _anyone_ could be a murderer... even Mikan, though that was highly doubtful.

"It's because my friend, Hotaru, she doesn't really like, well, other people entering her resrvoiré as she so bluntly puts it. She dislikes it when others enter without _her_ divine permission. She can be very protective, even stubborn, over her threshold. I mean I have _asked_ her, but she says you aren't permitted." Mikan told Natsume truthfully. He blinked, realising she was admitting it. He smirked, shrugging.

"Well then," he said with a grin, picking up his coffee mug as Mikan blinked. He was planning something, she could tell, "let's just _persuade_ her to let me in, right?" Natsume asked as Mikan rolled her eyes. If she tried that, Hotaru would rip her head off...

"Hotaru _please_ let Natsume come in! He won't stop pestering me until I let him, and I hate it when he becomes so... persistant." Mikan muttered, remembering that Natsume was behind the door. He really wanted to see the place, maybe he wanted to conclude something about Mikan. But she had also been curious about a few things in his apartment. It was a natural thing... she hoped.

"No. He may sully the place." Hotaru scowled, casting a cold glare at the door. Mikan sighed to herself, hoping the iciness of Hotaru didn't penetrate through the door. Mikan then followed Hotaru into the kitchen part of their apartment, still begiing her.

"Please, Hotaru! I'm _begging_ you! I'll... I'll make you crab for a week... and breakfast!" Mikan promised. If anything, Mikan _knew_ how to bribe Hotaru, because Hotaru was very lazy and she didn't like making herself breakfast, heck, she hated making toast for herself! So a promise of breakfast from Mikan and some crab as well kind of tempted the ice queen...

"Hm... very tempting." Hotaru muttered. Mikan stared at Hotaru with her pleading puppy dog eyes. Hotaru then gave a small smile. She could never deny her love for foodn when Mikan promised to make her breakfast or crab, her favourite dish of all.

"Fine, he may come in." she told Mikan who beamed, happy that Hotaru was finally agreeing to letting Natsume come in. She knew that the main thing Natsume wanted to see was _her room_, but she didn't really care so much. "But he cannot touch my bedroom or anything in the fridge and/or freezer." Hotaru quickly put in as Mikan nodded obediantly, then skipped towards the front door to let Natsume in. She beamed.

"Success!" she smiled, opening the door wide as Natsume rolled his eyes at the childish young woman. Mikan literally dragged Natsume into the apartment, stopping to let him take off his shoes. Hotaru would _not_ appreciate shoe prints on the beige carpet that she kept nice and clean.

"Okay it's better than I expected." Natsume mumbled to himself as Mikan gave him a look which said 'what did you think it'd be like, mr?' but she continued to lead him around the medium sized apartment, pointing to places like Hotaru's room, the bathroom, the couch and the kitchen etc. When Mikan started to explain what the refridgerator was, he knew she was stupid. What did she think he was, retarded?

"Where's _your_ room?" Natsume asked with a yawn, easily bored of the mini tour that Mikan was giving him. Well, that little sentence told Mikan what she already knew... he was there for her bedroom only. She sighed, rolling her eyes and leading Natsume towards her bedroom.

"Fine, fine... it's here, but don't expect anything special or anything to even _happen_, you got that?" she snapped as Natsume nodded, opening the door and seeing the place where his maybe-girlfriend slept. It wasn't sparkling clean like the rest of the apartment, but it wasn't a slobs heaven, either. It was comfortable, just about right. Natsume now knew that Mikan was a decent person to live with... wait, why was he thinking about _living_ with her? They weren't even dating properly, yet!

"Er... it's nice." he muttered as Mikan raised an eyebrow. She felt that Natsume needed more to say, but she left it at that with a shrug.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked sweetly. A silent nod from Natsume was an obvious yes. He was probably less-than-impressed by how Mikan lived, but she wasn't put off by it. Most of the guys she dated, like Reo, were usually not too impressed by how she liked to live, which was opposite to how Hotaru lived. Most men liked clean girls who were quite domestic. Mikan was domestic, she just liked to make her room a little messed up.

"Natsume-kun, what do you wanna drink?" Mikan as her visitor in her sweetest, most innocent voice as Natsume walked out of her room. He shrugged, walking into the kitchen towards Mikan who grabbed a random mug, not caring if it was hers or Hotaru's, and stared towards the coffee, the tea and the taps.

"Anything, I don't care... hey." Natsume pointed towards the bedroom door that closed off Hotaru's room. Mikan blinked, staring. She saw Hotaru peeking through a crack behind the door. Joy. "What's she spying on us for?" Natsume then asked as Mikan shrugged. Hotaru did that when it was just a girl scout at the door. She was a wary person when she wanted to be.

"Hotaru always does that... she's trying to make sure that we don't do anything that's got an 'x' at the end of it." Mikan giggled as Natsume raised his eyebrows. So Mikan's best friend was a little suspicious, well, he would give her something to be suspicious about...

Whilst Mikan was pouring coffee, which Natsume didn't seem to notice, he sprung a surprise attack on the woman he was currently dating and actually not having sex with. He grabbed _both_ her breasts in his hands, surprising Mikan a lot. She squealed, and threw coffee over her shoulder. She narrowly missed Natsume's head, but managed to get coffee on his shirt which was pure white and brand new. Natsume growled, the coffee burning his skin as it seeped through his shirt.

"Wah, Natsume, I'm sorry... but it's your own fault!" Mikan snapped quickly, slamming down the coffee mug which no longer held coffee and stomping towards Natsume. There were a few coffee splatters on his shirt, but not too many. Mikan could wash them out easily, it was just the fact that she had to make him take his shirt off that bugged her a little...

"For fuck's sake!" Natsume growled, wincing as the hot coffee scorched him. Mikan sighed, grabbing Natsume's hand and leading him towards the bathroom. Natsume wondered what the woman was going to do with him in the bathroom, he hoped it was something good, but of course it wasn't.

Once she took out the First Aid kit, Natsume knew that he wouldn't get anywhere _near_ sex with Mikan.

"You know you shouldn't have grabbed my breasts like that whilst I was pouring coffee." Mikan muttered rather cattily as Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan started to undo the buttons on Natsume's shirt, wanting to look at his wounds. Natsume didn't get the wrong idea. He'd most likely given up on that idea now.

"I didn't see you holding any coffee," Natsume growled as Mikan snapped her gaze to his, glaring at him.

"You should check! Anyway, why'd you grab them if you know that you shouldn't touch, Natsume!?" Mikan cried as Natsume shrugged. He couldn't admit that he wanted to infuriate her nosey friend, so he would have to improvise with a shrug.

"Cos' I wanted to." he told her as Mikan shook her head, tutting under her breath. Natsume just stood where he was, letting Mikan look at the small burns on his skin from where the coffee had leaked through his shirt. They were red but barely noticeable. Mikan, though, decided to fret and start searching for the ointment.

"Oh man, oh man... you cause so many problems." she grumbled as she rubbed the ointment onto his wounds, then started to put band aids on the small-ish wounds because the bandages would be useless.

"How do _I_ cause problems? You're the clumsy one who practically _tripped_ into my life." Natsume snapped back as Mikan glared at him, purposely pressing quite hard on a burn mark. Natsume winced but said nothing. They were pressing each others' buttons quite _well_ that day.

"Don't use my clutziness as a bloody excuse to how we met." Mikan muttered darkly as she plastered another burn mark, covering it up slightly. Natsume sat still, slightly wincing every time Mikan slapped a band aid onto his sore skin.

"Anyway..." Mikan stared up at Natsume, finishing with the whole plastering/bandaging and standing up. "We met in an art studio when I criticised your work." she replied as Natsume grinned, glad that the girl he liked had remembered how they'd met each other. Mikan blushed lightly when she realised that Natsume was partially naked in front of her. Natsume grinned even more. She was so dense.

"Hey... I want to know something." Natsume asked, snaking an arm around Mikan's waist as she blinked, blushing madly as he pulled Mikan closer to his body. Mikan shuddered, feeling hotter than she normally did. Was she catching a fever?

"Y-yeah?" Mikan asked, blushing deeply.

"Tell me why you kissed only my cheek when we went out on our date the last time?" Natsume asked her in a quiet voice as Mikan bit her lip, feeling her heart quicken slightly, something that hadn't happened since her first meeting with Reo.

"Er... because... I don't want to go too fast?" she muttered as Natsume rolled his eyes. Why was she even bothering to make excuses? He knew she wanted to kiss him, and she knew it as well. Her face told him _everything_.

"You make up too many excuses, my cute yet idiotic Mikan." breathed Natsume as Mikan shuddered a little more, then felt Natsume's fingers dig into her back gently, pulling her closer to Natsume's body. She hoped that the heat from her face wasn't radiating off of her at all.

"C-cute?" Mikan said in a small voice, starting to sound like a parrot as Natsume lifted his date's face so that he could look into her pretty chocolate brown eyes. Mikan bit her lip, getting hotter and hotter as Natsume pressed his forehead against hers, feeling how hot Mikan had become.

"Yeah... extremely cute, Mikan... So, let's turn your sweet little kiss into something much more... _appropriate_." Natsume said in a delicate, velvet sounding voice as Mikan blinked, gulping and slowly nodding. Mikan closed her eyes, puckering her lips ever so slightly as Natsume smirked, holding her by her chin and bringing his face closer to hers. Mikan thought he would just give her an innocent kiss, but she was just wrong on so many levels...

Natsume started off by giving Mikan an innocent peck on the lips, but he then started to demand more than that. Mikan found this inappropriate, but she wasn't complaining. Damn, Natsume was a good kisser!

Natsume slowly moved his lips against Mikan's as she moaned gently into his mouth. She hadn't been kissed for a while, so it felt rather good to be kissed the way Natsume was kissing her right then. Mikan gently draped her arms aroudn Natsume's shoulders, not wanting them to dangle by her sides like useless limp things. She found herself gripping the back of Natsume's shirt tightly as he deepened the kiss even more.

Natsume begged for entrance to her mouth by nipping at her lower lip gently then suckling on it as Mikan moaned a little more from the tiny amount of pleasure he was giving her. Mikan gave Natsume the entrance he wished for by parting her lips slightly so that he could slowly work his tongue into her mouth, winding his tongue aroudn hers and giving her a friendly yet intense battle.

Mikan gripped Natsume's hair then as he held the back of her head with one hand and placed the other hand on the small of her back, leaning Mikan against the wall of the apartment bathroom.

"Ahn, Natsume..." Mikan moaned, feeling rather heated as Natsume pushed her against the wall more, his leg between hers and the hand that had rested on her back now cupping a full mound as the woman panted beneath Natsume. If she didn't stop him, they would probably have sex, and however miuch she wanted to do that with Natsume, she simply wasn't ready yet...

Okay, she was, but she was just denying that she was ready to be stubborn.

"Ahh, Natsume-kun, stop it!" Mikan groaned, trying to part from Natsume's lips, but she was rather unsuccessful in doing so and just ended up laying on the floor of the bathroom, still making out with Natsume rather hotly. She moaned and gripped his shoudlers, feeling pleasured by just the kiss. She couldn't deny she loved the way he made her feel when they kissed, it was such a good feeling, so hot and so nice...

"You don't want me to stop and you _know it_." growled Natsume as Mikan panted, starting to kiss him back greedily, attacking his lips with hers and letting her tongue taste his dark mouth. She tasted bitter sweet cigarette's and coffee with sugar to add to the taste. Mikan pulled Natsume closer, wanting more of him. She wanted to ravish the man, and she would...

If Hotaru hadn't decided to interupt, that is.

"Ahem." coughed the surly girl as she stared at the heap of two people on the floor, one flushed and the other glaring at her coldly. Mikan's legs were somewhat tangled over Natsume's and her knee length skirt had been hitched up a considerate amount. Ntasume's hair was a mess, a bigger mess than usual that is, and his shirt was flapping open at the sides to show a bare chest with a few plasters covering sore spots. Mikan looked like she had been out in the sun too long and needed to cool down. Hotaru smirked at the scene she had stumbled upon in her very own bathroom.

"Now, if you please, I wish to use the bathroom. Choose a more appropriate place to create your porn scene next time, right?" Hotaru snickered as Natsume scowled. He stood up, helping Mikan to get onto her feet as the brunette rushed out, even redder in the face as Natsume followed her.

Hotaru would never let her live it down...

"Natsume, I'm sorry about spilling coffee all over you today," Mikan stammered as Natsume smirked. Mikan had decided to walk him out of the apartment building in order to say goodbye to him. Natsume then stared at Mikan with lustful eyes, burning with desire for her.

"No worries. If you didn't do _that_ then we wouldn't have gone as far as we did today, but in all honesty, I reckon your friend did that on purpose." Natsume said grudgingly as Mikan tried not to giggle. Natsume was probably right; Hotaru tended to sneak up on people or even spy on them if they were getting rather intimate with each other physically.

"Maybe." Mikan admitted. Natsume paused, silent as Mikan stared at him. She then reached a hand up to his face and patted his cheek rather fondly, then gently pecked it with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Well... I guess I'll see you in the coffee shop tomorrow, usual time?" Mikan asked rather chirpily as Natsume grinned, then grabbed the back of Mikan's head and quickly crashed his lips against her, giving Mikan another taste of him as she moaned, succumbing to the kiss. Natsume's lips played with hers as she grabbed his shoulders and found herself moulding against his body.

She couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

Natsume then tore his mouth away from Mikan's, staring at her with eyes full of hunger for her mouth, for her body, for _her_.

"See you tomorrow then." he smirked, then ruffled Mikan's hair as she blushed. Once Natsume had walked off, Mikan skipped all the way back to Hotaru's apartment, wishing that Hotaru had actually not disturbed them...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, this chapter brought in Mikan and Natsume's first real intimate moment where they kiss quite nicely... Yeha, Mikan wants more, so does Natsume, haha... anywhoo, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it took too damned long to put up, but I have to _study_. Aurevoir.

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. On Your Knee's!

**A Rich Love**

DISLCAIMED! I OWN ZERO RIGHTS TO GAKUEN ALICE! BWAHA!

Okay, let's get this chapter started, people! Thanks for your reviews! Glad ya liked how the last chapter turned out, mwahahahahaha!3

Let's hope you like this chapter, too! :P

Oh, and I am really romantic right now because I _finally_ have someone who will be my boyfriend... *blushes*

**~Chapter Ten~  
On Your Knee's!**

"Natsume... mmm, don't touch me there you pervert." Mikan tried her hardest not to moan as Natsume pushed her against a random wall in the apartment building, kissing down her neck and groping her breasts gently whilst Mikan tried not to succumb to whatever he did to her. She was, of course, failing. She desired him and him only, she couldn't win against him and she just wanted to give in and let him do the terribly pleasurable things to her.

His kisses, his hot lips over hers, that wouldn't satisfy Mikan for too long, she knew it. She was a young woman and he was a young man, they needed to be fulfilled. They would eventually give in to their lust and end up in bed, but Mikan didn't know how long it would take... how long could she stand to be in just his arms and with just his lips? Not very long, she was becoming impatient with herself...

"You like me being a pervert, though... so quit complaining." Natsume said in a low and husky voice as Mikan quivered, knwoing he was indeed right. Ever since the whole bathroom excipade, Natsume had become more perverted and gropey towards Mikan who had found herself complaining less the more Natsume groped her. She was enjoying it, which she did hate to admit, but it felt nice to be groped by Natsume's hands.

Mikan wound her arms around Natsume's neck, clutching clumps of his hair as she tilted her head to the side. She hoped that some poor soul didn't walk past the two of them making out, because if they did, then they would mistake it for something much more dirty with the way Natsume was grinding himself against Mikan and the way Mikan was moaning rather loudly.

"Ahn... Na-tsume... we should stop... I need to get to work." groaned Mikan as Natsume hitched one of her legs up to his hips. He forced his tongue into Mikan's mouth recklessly, massaging hers and challenging her to a battle. Mikan couldn't deny his challenge, she wanted to just stay there with him.

"Don't deny me the right to play with you, Mikan." Natsume hissed in a gentle voice as Mikan dug her nails into Natsume's shoulders, tilting her head to the side more and feeling Natsume's hand slide down from her hips to her backside. Mikan wasn't all that reluctant to let out a moan right then, but she knew that she'd have regretted it if someone just so happened to pass by.

"Natsume... please." Mikan begged in a hoarse voice, losing all will power to try and stop herself from making out with her boyfriend mercilessly in the hallways of the apartment building and save her bloody job. Mikan needed to get to work; she'd been warned already about being late thanks to Natsume. He was just far too irresistable to leave, even if it was only the two kissing and groping each other, Natsume groping more so than Mikan because Mikan could be quite timid.

"Why?" Natsume's husky voice asked Mikan as she became weak at the knee's. Why couldn't she just push him away, fix her clothes and walk off, leaving him there dumbfounded? Maybe because she was just too resistant to his bloody charms.

"Be-because... I have work and I don't want to get fired." Mikan croaked, holding onto Natsume's jacket before pulling his lips back towards hers again, completely contradicting what she had just said to Natsume who smirked and attacked her lips happily.

"You don't seem to want to part from me though. We can always just let you have _one_ day off, and you can spend that day with me... in my apartment." Natsume hinted quietly as Mikan rolled her eyes, finally gaining the strength to push her horny boyfriend away from her. She sighed, clearing her throat and fixing her skirt and hair. Mikan then smiled, and kissed Natsume gently on the lips.

"Nope, no can do sweety, because I need to get to work to earn money to play rent for Hotaru's apartment. She doesn't come cheap you know." Mikan laughed as Natsume smirked, knowing that Mikan was right. He'd seen Mikan pay Hotaru rent before, and Hotaru was more than expensive.

"Fine, I give up." Natsume growled, but he still leaned in for another quick kiss as Mikan smiled, kissing him back gently before slipping her hand into hers and walking towards the elevator with her boyfriend.

"Should I drive you up to the coffee shop, I don't like you getting on that bus alone." Natsume said, his voice hinting the slightest bit of paranoia and protectivesness over Mikan as she giggled, snuggling close to his chest.

"Hm, sure... but you only hate me going on the bus alone because there are so many guys on there who are looking for chicks to pick up, my paranoid Natsume-kun." Mikan smiled, tweaking Natsume's cheek then kissing the place she'd pinched as he growled softly, then brushed his lips against Mikan's once again, pulling her closer to him.

"I have a reason to be paranoid, so from now on I'll take you to work and stay there with you." he promised as Mikan rolled her eyes,

"Don't you already do that, Natsume? You get so protective over me." Mikan sighed as Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead, then held her close to his body as the elevator moved downwards.

"As I said, I have a good reason... I don't want any other piece of scum touching you when I haven't even laid a finger on you yet." Natsume muttered with a scowl as Mikan raised an eyebrow,

"Er, excuse me, but you've laid _plenty_ of fingers on me. For example, my breasts, my ass and a few other places I don't want to mention." Mikan said with a sincere kind of smile as Natsume smirked. Okay, he had to try and rephrase his last sentence.

"No, I mean I haven't taken you to my bed yet and fucked you senseless." he said, phrasing the words as best as he could. Mikan wanted to slap him for being so blunt and so frank, but hey, he was right... they hadn't gotten to that stage yet. She wouldn't let him do it so quickly.

"Tut tut, Natsume. You have bad thoughts running through your head." Mikan scolded sarcastically. The doors to the elevator then pinged open, letting Natsume and Mikan walk out holding hands. They left the apartment complex and walked towards Natsume's car, a mercedes, which Natsume seemed to take a lot of pride in. He had explained to Mikan that it was his fathers' car, and Natsume was very close to his father, they were like best friends.

"Only because I have a certain female on my mind," he reminded her as Mikan blushed, quickly pecking his cheek then getting into the passenger seat of Natsume's car. She fiddled about with the seat belt for a moment, smiling bashfully as Natsume sat in the drivers' seat, clicking his seat belt into place and placing starting up his car. Natsume placed his hands on the steering whee as Mikan looked ahead, smiling sweetly to herself.

"So you're just going to sit in the coffee shop all day again, watching me and glaring at any guy that tries to order a simple cappaccino?" Mikan asked him as they drove down the street,

"That's the plan, Mikan." Natsume stated with a grin as Mikan giggled, rolling her eyes at how typical Natsume was. She then lifted a hand and patted his head lightly, giggling to herself again.

"You need to do some painting or photography, Natsume. It's your _job_." Mikan told him as he shrugged, then took a hand off of the wheel and he placed it on Mikan's leg. Mikan didn't flinch, she just blushed and placed her hand on Natsume's so that it didn't go any higher than past her knee.

"I do that when I return home, anyway, I have a certain project at the moment and it's taking a while... I probably have artists' block." he joked as Mikan shook her head, then slipped her fingers through Natsume's so that he wasn't holding her leg but now her hand. He smiled, his eyes never leaving the road though.

"Okay then. Anyway, I'm sure your creativity will come back to you. You need the right motivation and inspiration, right?" Mikan asked Natsume as he nodded, knowing _exactly_ what inspiration would help his creativity. Mikan just wasn't helping him out on that one at that moment in time.

"Yeah." he muttered, turning a corner as Mikan nodded, then returned to gazing outside the window. She knew how much Natsume wanted to take her to bed, but she just wanted to wait a little bit longer, no reason why, she just wanted to. She wanted to make Natsume wait, she wanted to make him _want_ her. She knew she was being a tease and all that, but she couldn't help herself! She liked to see Natsume in a lot of want.

"You know what? I think you shoul leave the poor guys in the coffee shop alone, because they don't do anything to me, they barely even acknowledge me unless they order something." Mikan said as Natsume frowned. Oh, she was wrong there.

"_You wanna bet? Watch them try to look up your skirt when they 'drop' their napkins, idiot."_ thought the jealous and over-protective Natsume as he stopped at a nearby parking lot and found a space. Mikan got out of the car once Natsume had parked the car and smiled, walking over to him as he went to find the parking meter.

"Wait by the car," Natsume ordered in a friendly tone as Mikan smiled, leaning in for a gentle, suttle kiss as Natsume smirked, ruffling Mikan's half messy hair then walking off to pay the parking ticket. Mikan sat on the bumper of the car, she was officially allowed to according to Natsume, and waited there for him.

It was a few minutes before Natsume got back with the ticket. He stuck it in his car window and then locked up hid car. After that, he took Mikan's hand and walked with her towards the coffee shop, filled with hormonal teenagers, and sat at the counter as Mikan went behind the counter and found an apron to put on.

Mikan quickly tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, not caring if she looked so bad, and started to take an order from an elderly customer who wanted some donuts with her coffee.

Mikan was busier than usual that day, much to Natsume's chagrin. He usually enjoyed talking to her and dropping his napkin to look up her skirt like half her male customers tried to do, but never succeeded because Natsume sent them 'the glare'.

"Natsume, you should do something productive." Mikan muttered quickly as she filled a mug with steaming coffee and another with hot mocha. She gave Natsume a quick glance and a tired-ish smile, "Like taking pictures of tree's." she then walked towards a table hurridly with the customers' orders.

"Tree's?" Natsume growled as Mikan flitted about, taking and giving the orders or others, smiling politely then grimacing when no one else could see. "What the fuck does she think I am, old?" Natsume rolled his eyes, then returned to watching his girlfriend lustfully, watching how the short skirt she had to wear swayed against her thighs. Wasn't it a crime to let decent looking twenty-somethings walk around in something so misleadingly sexy and simple?

Natsume, hoping that he didn't look anything remotely like a stalker, ordered another coffee via Mikan, the only person he seemed to order from. Despite how annoying it was to see the same guy in the coffee shop daily, none of the waiters or waitresses seemed to complain. He was giving them money, he was drinking coffee, and he was _bringing in the horny women._

Natsume Hyuuga was the coffee shops own personal advertisement. He just sat there, looking rogueishly sexy and delicious, drinking coffee and making the women who desired him to have coffee. He was practically keeping the place running!

So as Natsume sat there lazily, attracting customers without his knowing and watching Mikan flit about like a fairy on high, he found interest in watching how other customers spent their time dawdling whilst they awaited for their coffee.

On the right of the small coffee shop, there sat a cluster of old ladies huddled together in baggy cardigans, hair nets and umbrella's with bright red purses held tightly in their whithered hands. They usually had little chit chats about how the young ones were always so eager and wild. Natsume prayed he never turned out like that.

Next to the table that held the old ladies sat a few teenagers, mainly boys, either gawking at the waitressing service than the food, or maybe talking about games and such. Natsume rolled his eyes. When he was in Highschool, all he talked about was getting laid and laying a few hot girls who were insecure about themselves. Those were the days...

The table in front of the boys held a few coffee addicts, shaking from the amount of caffeine they'd been drinking. They would jabber away happily at whatever was on their mind, twitch a little, then wave to someone they might know or might not know. Natsume ordered water now and again just to dilute the amount of coffee intake he'd had.

Then there was the table with the police officers, the governers of society. They would sit at the nearest window that was quite close to the doo, coffee in one hand, donut in the other, and watch for hooligans of some sort. Then there was the counter where Natsume sat.

Only a few other people sat at the counter with Natsume. A few young women, maybe a car dealer or two and someone who smelled of tobacco and always had a daily newspaper at hand.

As Natsume thought about how these people lived, Mikan was busily serving others and smiling politely. Sometimes a few of the highschoolers would let their eyes wonder to Mikan's legs or chest, thinking about how an 'older woman felt'. With a quick glare from Natsume, who would notice these things of course, the boys wouldn't look at Mikan for a while until they were certain that Natsume wasn't looking anymore.

Natsume's thoughts of what people did all day soon came to a close when he heard a loud crash and the clatter of mugs hitting the ground, well, more of smashing than clattering. He blinked, turning to stare at his girlfriend who had clumsily tripped over her very own two feet and had managed to smash _all_ the mugs and was sitting in a puddle of tea and coffee.

"ARGH! HOT!" Mikan suddenly screeched, remembering that the coffee and tea she'd been carrying was scorching, freshly made and piping hot. So her knee's were soaked in the hot substance as she leaked tears.

Natsume, being as quick witted as possible, stood and almost ran towards Mikan, whipping her upp off the floor and into his arms as Mikan sobbed, her knee's already red raw from the coffee burning into her skin.

"Honestly, woman." Natsume scolded as Mikan sniffled and buried her head into his shirt, staining it with some mascara and her tears, "You're a hazard!" Natsume then looked towards the other workers who were staring in disbelief at what had just happened. That and the shock of seeing the underwear Mikan had worn when she tripped.

"I'm taking her home." Natsume pointed towards Mikan, and without another word went straight to the door of the coffee shop, carrying his girlfriend in his arms to the Mercedes. Hopefully, she would be safer buckled down in a seat that outside, roaming around freely.

Once in the car, with Mikan buckled down tight in the seat, Natsume checked the brunettes' poor, reddened knee's. He noticed a few cuts from broken porcelain, they were bleeding but didn't look bad. He was more worried about Mikan's pride, if anything.

"So... polka-dots?" Natsume stated, rather smugly as Mikan's sobs stopped immediately. Her face grew as red as her scorched knee's.

"_What!?" _Mikan screeched, her voice higher than the decibal scale. Natsume winced from how loud the pretty woman could shreik. He knew he wouldn't be commenting on her panties ever again, that was a given.

"Er... your knee's are red." Natsume said quickly as Mikan's face softened. She looked close to tears again but didn't cry. Instead she held out her hand and let Natsume look at it. She'd placed her hand on a broken piece of mug and the cut looked pretty deep.

"It hurts." muttered Mikan in a low voice as Natsume breathed in. She stated the most stupid things in such situations. Natsume rolled his eyes, then brough her hand to his mouth. She was bleeding, and with nothing to clean her hand or knee's up, what else could he do?

"Kya!" Mikan squealed the minute Natsume's tongue touched her wound. She squirmed in her seat, wincing every time Natsume's tongue licked her bloodied wound. It hurt, Mikan disliked pain greatly, but it had to be done. She needed her wound cleaning or it could get infected. She was just glad that Natsume had come up with the whole licking her hand thing.

Natsume found that surprisingly he enjoyed the taste of Mikan's blood. The small gasps that escaped from her lips were cute but pained and her hand shook as he started to kiss the wound better, trying not to leave any blood behind on Mikan's delicate hand.

"Na-Natsume, I feel a little dizzy." Mikan whispered, raising concern as Natsume stared up at the pale woman. His eyes became wide.

"What! Why?" he demanded as Mikan gulped, starting to hyper ventilate slightly. She closed her eyes as Natsume growled. Mikan was really a hazard to herself and to others.

"I... don't mix too well... with blood." she said in deep breaths and gulps as Natsume rolled his eyes, standing and kissing Mikan's forehead, slick with sweat. She was such a complicated young woman.

"Well, you and blood are actually compatible, Mikan, because if you weren't, you'd be pretty much dead." Natsume smirked, then closed the passenger seat door and got into the car, starting up the engine as he buckled his seatbelt. Mikan didn't look well.

"My knee's hurt." Mikan said in a weak voice as Natsume slammed the door shut beside him, then gently patted her leg. This was obviously not the best move as Mikan practically hissed when his fingers touched her skin. Obviously still sore, but that was at the knee's. Maybe the pain was spreading through her legs? Natsume didn't know; he was a painter, not a doctor.

"Bare with the pain, Mikan. I'll drive you back to my place, I know I have a first aid kit _somewhere._" he muttered to himself as Mikan giggled feebly. Well, at least she was still happy, even if it was only a little happy. Natsume didn't want to see Mikan down and depressed about anything.

Natsume drove home as quick as he could, but there were too many traffic lights, cars and old ladies walking slowly across the side walk. Sometimes, Natsume swore that they did it on purpose. The old lady who was crossing the road that day was putting it on because earlier that week Natsume had seen her practically _skipping _to the jewellers.

When Natsume finally got to his apartment, he was sure to show off his carrying skills by trailing up many flights of stairs whilst holding Mikan in his arms and refusing to let her walk. Despite how many times Mikan pointed out that there were elevators, Natsume insisted on carrying her.

"You're so up your ass, Natsume." Mikan snorted as he trailed up the third flight of stairs, looking a little tired but still not weakening to the powers of the elevator. Natsume seemed to be persistant in carrying Mikan, despite her heaviness. Mikan sighed to herself, nestling her head on Natsume's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Natsume asked in a rather angry voice as Mikan shrugged to herself, biting her lip gently.

"No idea... you're just... really show-offish. You want to prove that you _can_ carry me to your apartment and you're trying to show me how strong you are." Mikan scoffed, then decided she didn't want to talk and just let Natsume carry her up the stairs, which he eventually gave up on and almost dragged himself (and Mikan) towards the nearest elevator.

"I am _not_ carrying you again!" Natsume promised the moment he placed Mikan onto his couch. The brunette sat there huffily, folding her arms. Sure, she was glad that Natsume had chosen the elevator over the stairs, but she wasn't all too happy about him just _throwing_ her onto his couch nearly.

"Fine, don't! I never asked you too anyway." she muttered as Natsume walked towards his apartment bathroom, hoping that somewhere behind all the shower gel, condoms, toothpaste tubes, mouth wash and cologne he would find his first aid kit. Thankfully, luck was on his side.

Natsume grabbed the small box adn walked towards Mikan. It was only the other day that _she'd_ helped him with a few burns, and now it seemed that he was returning the favor.

"Ow!" Mikan yelled the moment a slither of ointment touched her scorched knee. Natsume ignored Mikan's squeal of disapproval and continued to rub the horrid smelling ointment onto Mikan's knee's, gently massaging it in with his fingers with expertise. Mikan squirmed but soon relaxed, almost enjoying the way Natsume massaged her knee's inadvertently.

Mikan made the mistake of letting a small moan slip past her lips, catching natsume's attention instantly.

"You like that?" he asked as Mikan gasped, biting her lip and shaking her head quickly. Natsume was getting the wrong idea, she knew it, he had the lustful look in his eyes... okay, a look that was _more_ lustful than usual. Natsume took Mikan's moan as a siganl to continue, so he let his hands slide from her knee's, obviously finished with them, and let his hands start to work their magic on Mikan's thighs.

Mikan found herself trying her hardest not to moan under Natsume's gaze and how he pressed his fingers against her skin so gently and so sexually... Mikan needed to get out before it all got too far... as in into the bed too far!

"Na-Natsume, stop it." she cried out, holding back a pleasurable moan as her boyfriend, being the devilish man he was, started to slowly trail his lips up her left thigh. Mikan clamped her mouth shut, throwing a hand out and pushing Natsume's head away from her thigh. He stared at her questionly as she stared back at him, questioning him as well as herself.

"Stop it... that's just... too far." she whispered shakily as Natsume raised an eyebrow, pulling back from Mikan and staring at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"What? How is it too far?" Natsume asked in an angry voice as Mikan shrugged. She didn't know why, either. She just didn't want to go straight into sex. Mikan wasn't the type of girl to just jump into bed eagerly when the guy wanted her to. She liked to build the relationship and lead them on. She actually enjoyed teasing Natsume, especially.

"Because... Oh, I don't know why! I just don't feel that the moments 'right'." Mikan muttered as Natsume slowly stood up, standing straight and running a hand through his hair.

Mikan was worried that Natsume would get pissed off and break all ties with her. She didn't want that; not another break up. Not another failure of a relationship. Mikan didn't want that. She wanted to keep Natsume with her for however long she could.

"Fine." he growled, disappointed that he still wasn't going to get any sex-time with Mikan. She stared at him uncertainly, wondering if he would break it off with her and just leave Mikan alone. "We won't do anything... inapropriate until you feel ready." Natsume then sat beside Mikan and pecked her cheek as she blinked in disbelief. Natsume was going to give up on sex until she was ready? That was a first.

"What... you're going to wait for me?" Mikan asked in a small voice as Natsume nodded, looping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. Mikan breathed in his scent of cigarettes and aftershave. It felt somewhat comforting and so... Natsume like. It was nice.

"Thank you... you're the sweetest." she whispered as Natsume smiled, kissing the top of Mikan's head as she found herself drifting off into a light slumber on Natsume's chest...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What a way to end, huh? How retarded of me, :P Anyway, hope you liked it, I tried my best. Thanks for the reviews again... xxx

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Love Lessons

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMER!

argh, busy busy... get to see the other half soon, yay~

I think I might start a new story after this, because it's been stuck in my mind for a while and I feel that it will be my biggest challenge since 'The Two Differences'. Would you like me to try a new challenge or not?

I aim to please, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter3

Oh, and here's a little 'I am sorry' message for not updating. I actually wanted to write, but guess what struck other than snow (finally, gr)... the demon, Mr Writers Block, the one who HATES ME! I still have it and let me just say, this chapter took _ages_ to write. So if I don't update the next chapter soon, gomen ne, I still have writers' block and yes I hate it but it won't go away!!!! (bats away writers block which flies back) GAH, FORGIVE ME! (runs away!)

By the way, I worked my butt off for this chapter, so PLEASE appreciate it and review!!! Thank you!

Hm, anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Ya, lets hope it's long like the last one, okay?

**~Chapter Eleven~  
Love Lessons**

"I NEED SEX!" screamed Mikan the minute Sumire opened the door to her apartment. The perm-haired mistress let her eyes widen as a few of the elder tennants popped their heads out of the doors, given Sumire and Mikan disapproving glances. One man who lived in the apartment across from Sumire came out with his camera in hand, grinning.

"Wrong apartment, love." Sumire trilled in embarassment as Mikan rolled her eyes, barging into the apartment as Sumire stared after Mikan, then with a quick glance to the other tennants who werre glaring at her, she closed the door, turned around and found Mikan already sitting on the couch, a bag of crisps (potato chips) in her hands.

"Hi, welcome, come in, steal my food, sit in my place on the couch, make yourself at home, let's have sex!" Sumire snapped in a rather lofty voice as Mikan swallowed the crisp she'd had in her mouth. She had a disgusted look on her face as she looked Sumire up and down.

"Ew, no thanks." Mikan then started to stuff more of the crisps into her mouth as Sumire frowned. Wow, nice to know she was attractive, not.

"Well you _did_ just waltz in yelling 'I want sex' to the whole world and his mother. I guess that meant me, seeing as it was _my_ apartment you barged into and _not_ your boyfriends." Sumire said in a rather triumphant voice as Mikan stuffed a few more crisps into her mouth before sticking her tongue out towards Sumire.

"Why would I have sex with you?" Mikan said through a mouthful of crisps, "I'm not a lesbian and even if I was, you wouldn't be the pick of the litter, dear." Sumire scowled, flopping onto the sofa beside Mikan, stealing a few crisps as Mikan shrugged. Sumire scoffed.

"Whatever, I don't lean that way. Anyway... it's _you_ who won't go for me, but plenty other people will, I can guarentee." snapped the uppity girl as Mikan smirked. She knew that whatever she said about Sumire would get to Sumire eventually. Sumire hated it when people talked about her badly, like Mikan just had in a friendly way, and Sumire just _had_ to comment and try to make light of everything. That's why Mikan picked on Sumire quite a bit.

"Yes, Sumire, lesbians, gays and straight people go for you because of how much you flash your bra." Mikan said in a factual voice. Sumire ignored that comment, but was a little unhappy about Mikan's little statement. It wasn't so offensive, but she couldn't help but feel that Mikan was also being sarcastic, too.

"So why are you _really_ here?" Sumire then quizzed as Mikan licked her lips, taking away the few crumbs staining her pinkish lips.

"As I said." Mikan stated, "I need sex." she was very blunt today, Sumire noticed. The green eyed one sighed to herself and put on a mock voice to make light of everything.

"Sorry, but I don't just give sex away, Mikan." joked the woman beside the brunette as Mikan giggled, starting to aim for Sumire's chest then quickly stopping. She really didn't want the joke to end up into something that wasn't a joke, because knowing Sumire, the girl who was game for anything and everything, something _would_ happen.

"Oh..." Mikan said in a disappointed-jokey kind of way. She then sat back and sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyway, as I said, I want sex but I don't think I should have it yet." Mikan decided now was the perfect time to explain her dilemma to Sumire. It was no use talking it over with Hotaru; the devious Ice Queen would just blank Mikan or start explaining what sex _was_ to Mikan, who knew what it was all too well.

"Why? It's not like you're a virgin, right? I mean you like sex, don't you? If you want it then have it, I don't think Natsume will object to it at all." Sumire said in a rather bitter voice. It was a fact that Sumire wanted a boyfriend like Mikan. Someone sexy, someone who wanted her, someone who didn't care avout how she acted. She just wanted _someone_ who liked her for her.

Sumire was jealous of Mikan, to put it simply.

"Sumire, that isn't what I _mean_." Mikan groaned, starting to fiddle with her hair subconciously. Sumire slapped Mikan's hands away, earning a glare from Mikan, then the brunette continued. "It's just that I think..." she was hesitating. Sumire, just like Hotaru, did not like hesitation. It was a poor excuse to say nothing.

"You think what?" Sumire insisted on Mikan finishing what she had started. Mikan struggled with the concept of things, wondering how to phrase everything. It sounded just perfect in her head, but it would sound pathetic when it slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't think... well, I... I think it's too early!" she wailed as Sumire scowled, starting to plant her hands onto Mikan's shoulders and she shook the girl roughly.

"Look here!" she hissed as Mikan nodded, looking a little scared. When Mikan became a wreck who didn't know what to do, Sumire tended to get scary. Sumire's cat-like green eyes burned, "How could you just _think_ that it's 'too early'. Quit your whining! You have been dating Natsume for what?... a month and a bloody half? That is plenty long enough! I bet he's bursting to explode into you!" the woman shreiked rather hysterically as Mikan pushed Sumire away, rather disgusted.

"Don't put it so fucking bluntly! That is just gross how you describe it!" Mikan yelled in her highest pitched voice as Sumire sat back, taking her hands away from Mikan's shoulders and putting on her grumpiest look.

"Well he does, doesn't he!? He's a hormonal man, wanting sex, _craving_ it! And you know it! You just deny sex for the poor man! If you don't give in soon, you'll lose him and you'll regret it!" snapped Sumire, spilling the truth as Mikan sat there, knowing it was right. Natsume wanted sex and so did she. Who did she think she was, denying him that privilage? He was her boyfriend, for christ's sake! They were adults, and in an adult relationship, normally, the couple would have sex.

Mikan sat there in silence, pondering on what to do about the situation. Sumire was quiet as well to let Mikan think because it was a rare occasion that Mikan looked into her thoughts deeply enough to find the right answer.

"I think... I _should_ tell him how I feel... and let him bed me." Mikan said, still slightly uncertain but also quite prepared to explain things to Natsume. It wasn't like she was insecure; she just didn't know when the 'right moment' was. Mikan was never good at figuring things out and would never get any better.

"Good." Sumire said, triumph in her voice as she grinned, "I'm glad we cleared this up." Mikan gave a small nod, still unsure of herself. What wou;ld sex be like with Natsume? Good, bad? Hard, fast, slow, weird? She didn't know. Mikan shook with anticipation most likely, then stood up and hugged Sumire.

"Thank you." she whispered as Sumire grinned, then pushed her friend towards the door. Mikan then found herself outside, smiling a little as Sumire grinned.

"And don't come back! You were the worst sex slave ever!" Sumire suddenly screeched as Mikan paled. Not this dumb game again! Sumire had taken to screaming about her and Mikan's 'sex' lives during their University years when a teacher told them to stop holding hands. Mikan had only held Sumire's hand purely by accident! She had run after the girl to hand her something. The teacher totally misunderstood the situation!

People's heads were round their doors again in no time as Mikan broke into a grin,

"Yeah, well, you were worth, like, 30p." Mikan shreiked back as Sumire tried to hold back a laugh and a snort.

"What fucking currency are you in, love? This is Japan! We use yen, not British penny pieces!" snapped the green haired one as the brunette laughed callously, waving her hand back and forth merrily.

"Oh, whatever, you whore bag!" Mikan screeched happily, almost bouncing on her feet. It was fun to just mess about with Sumire and the heads of innocent by-standers. Sumire smirked. "I'm leaving, that was _the worst_ shag ever! I'm turning back to men!" Mikan then turned on her heel and stormed off as Sumire tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. It wasn't too hard, though. She just had to look across her doorway to see the weird camera-holding guy staring at her, grinning.

Weird porn-fan freakazoid, she thought to herself as she slithered back into her cave...

"She won't have sex with me, to put it bluntly." Natsume growled as he sank into Ruka's squsihy couch which was as old as time but as comfy as a comfy bed. Natsume enjoyed being at Ruka's flat; it was a complete mess. Ruka was not a hygiene freak, not like Mikan's friend who was a tad freaky.

"And you're obviously thrilled." Ruka stated sarcastically all the way from the kitchen as Natsume laughed at that. Ruka then walked into the messed up living room and handed Natsume a mug of black coffee. Even if Ruka was a slob, he was a good coffee maker, that was for damn sure.

"I know that it isn't right to pressure her, but come on! She's gotta be playing with me! Normally the girls race me to the bed the minute we meet! Mikan is just too... different." Natsume muttered, blowing on his coffee before sipping it as Ruka grinned.

"Yeah, you keep saying that... like a parrot." the blonde stated as Natsume glared towards his best friend before growling and gulping down some steaming hot coffee. Not like he cared, Natsume's throat and stomach were immune to heat.

"Shut up!" Natsume snapped, "Argh, this is pissing me off! I haven't had sex in about two months and I don't want to fuck things up with Mikan by sleeping with a model or anything... I fucking like her too damned much, what is she doing to me, Ruka!?" Natsume waved an ar about to show that he wasn't his usual self. Ruka had noticed this; his best, dark haired friend had been buying more X-rated manga books than usual.

Heck, he'd bought two that were the same! He was actually desperate for sex!

"Jerk off, then." Ruka told Natsume. That did not go down as well as Ruka had hoped.

"I try and try, but fuck! I just want to screw her!" Natsume yelled out, draining the rest of his coffee as Ruka tried his hardest not to laugh. Natsume had never been so _flustered_ over a girl before. Mikan was indeed something like a drug. She just affected Natsume like no one else did. She was probably his perfect match.

"You want to screw every girl, Natsume, but you can't... you know, Mikan _will_ come around. It's not like she's a virgin, right?" Ruka asked. Natsume had to give his friend that point, because Mikan had even openly admitted to him that she was indeed no virgin. And yes, she would possibly come around... he hoped.

"Yeah, I guess." Natsume muttered, leaning back into couch and closing his eyes. Life; it had become frustrating since meeting Mikan. He wasn't getting any sex, yet he was still with the girl. He was drinking more coffee and he just couldn't stop looking at the pictures he'd taken of her sleeping.

Natsume groaned inwardly. She was fucking affecting him 24/7!

"Oh god, I hope she comes around soon, because if she doesn't I'll implode!" Natsume said in a low voice as Ruka chuckled. He then took Natsume's empty coffee sup and returned it to the kitchen, placing it into the dish washer. Once he was seated in his chair again, Natsume continued his whining.

"You know, she's not even that attractive if you think about it. She's pretty plain, but she has nice eyes... gorgeus chocolate brown eyes... she has a nice smile, too... and the cutest nose... and really great skin and nicely shaped breasts... oh her ass is nice, too. She has the cutest damned giggle, and that mouth... what a lovely shaped mouth. I bet she does a good blow-jo..." Natsume was stopped when Ruka cut in quickly, laughing merrily and rather fakely.

"Er, yeah, Natsume... shut up, please? Anyway, despite the fact that you think she's 'pretty plain', you sure like to tell me the details. Don't ramble." Ruka stated as Natsume rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair and smirking lopsidedly.

"I must really like the idiot, then." he grinned, thinking about what he would do to Mikan if they were having sex. God, he'd screw her _everywhere_ if he could. "Dunno why, but even in the most unflattering of clothes she turns me on." he stated, forgetting that Ruka was there as he wondered off into his own thoughts. Mikan was constantly on his mind; he didn't realise that she was affected by him, too.

"Ruka, I might leave now... I need to go and relieve myself." he told Ruka. The blonde nodded in understanding as Natsume got up off the comfy couch and walked towards the door, reaching for his jacket on the hook. He turned to Ruka, giving his best friend a grin before walking out the door as the blonde waved...

Mikan walked towards the fountain, the very fountain that she had managed to fall into when she didn't like Natsume that much. She sat down, feeling slightly bored. She didn't really want to return to Hotaru's apartment. Hotaru would be doing some weird ;experiment', one of the reasons why Mikan had been kicked out and forced to go visit Sumire the Drama Queen.

Mikan had no idea what to do; Natsume had strictly told her he would be meeting his friend that day and most likely paint for the rest of it. Mikan knew her boundaries; Natsume disliked it greatly when others watched him paint. He found it wather uncomfortable. She didn't know how it felt, she didn't paint, but she knew that she sorely disliked it when people watched her putting her make-up on when she did put it on.

Mikan was sitting there for a few minutes, staring at the closed coffee store she usually worked and wishing that she had something to do. She could take a walk in the park, but if she did she would only pine for Natsume. She really had nothing to do which pissed her off quite a bit.

So she just sat there; bored... at the edge of a fountain.

"Didn't expect to see _you_ here." came a voice that Mikan knew all too well, but the voice shocked her and she found herself gasping as she fell backwards into the fountain. Not again!

"R-Reo! What are you doing here!?" Mikan almost screamed as she sat on her knee's in the water, pushing her fringe from her face and staring at Reo, her ex, in shock with wide eyes as the man stared at Mikan with amusement whilst the pretty, blonde model beside him narrowed her eyes at Mikan darkly.

"I'm taking a walk, duh." Reo growled as Mikan lifted herself out of the fountain, drenched in water. Thankfully she'd decided upon no make-up that day so she was safe from any mascara splodges trickeling down her nose or wherever it went.

She did, however, notice that her white t-shirt had gone see-through and her bra was on show.

"Polka-dots!? How childish is _she_, Reo!?" shreiked the model beside Reo in a high-pitched, whiney kind of voice as Mikan rolled her eyes. Wow, she was _sure_ going to be friends with this girl... not!

"Er... we can see through your shirt, Mikan." Reo told Mikan, thinking that she was too dumb to figure it out. Mikan groaned to herself. She prayed that she wouldn't have to do another 'take my shirt off in public' like she'd done with Natsume. That was brave, but she couldn't do it in front of Reo, her ex boyfriend and his new bitch.

"I fucking know that, I'm not blind!" Mikan snapped as the blonde arched an eyebrow, frowning as she stared towards Reo, then at Mikan with a rather displeased look about her pretty face.

"Er, and you two know each other... how?" she asked as Reo nodded, placing an arm around his new girls' shoulders, which she quickly shrugged off and took out a mirror, checking her reflection.

"Luna, this is Mikan... my ex-girlfriend." Reo muttered as Luna snapped her compact mirror shut sharply, turning to stare at Mikan with a grin. She looked the brunette up and down. Mikan was uncomfortable, yes, but so was Reo, surprisingly.

"Oh, so you're the little misfit Reo so grandly took in. I didn't think you'd be anything special, and I was right!" Luna shreiked with delight as Mikan growled. Okay, this bitch was getting on her nerves. Luna still had more to say, though; "Just look at you! You look like a rat! You don't wear make-up _or_ nice designer clothes! What are you, a charity case!?"

"What the fuck... who let you off your leash?" Mikan snapped back, surprising both Reo and Luna. The blonde glared,

"How _dare_ you!" she whined in her annoying voice, "Reo, tell this little street rat to fuck off, she should know her place!" she continued to shreik as Reo just stood there, his gaze fixated on Mikan. That just pissed Luna off even more.

"Oh, I dare, Luna!" Mikan scoffed, even more fired up, "I don't get who you think you are! Why do you think you're the queen? Is it because you're a size zero model with no life outside of a camera? Fucking hell, your _majesty_, I should have realised and thrown fucking posies around!"

"Why you little... Reo, sort her _out_!" Luna screamed, but Reo just stared at Mikan, smirking.

"What, not used to fighting your own battles? Did mommy and daddy bring their pampered princess up inside, giving her anything and everything? Did you fucking stick your fingers down your throat at age 11, thinking you were _fat_? Did you lose your virginity to some random guy who said he could turn you into a star? Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Mikan yelled angrily. Luna paled as she screwed her face up into a twisted, ugly look as she snarled and flared her nostrils at Mikan. Unsuspecting to Luna and Mikan, a few people had started to form a crowd, watching the girls fight.

"I am Luna Koizumi, you little bitch! I am a top model, and what are you? A little dyke nobody wants on the streets!" cackled the blonde as Mikan took a threatening step forward, hoping to scratch Luna.

"Fuck you! You may be a 'top model' but you can sure as hell rest assured that you won't be Reo's top shag for so long! Within another week he'll get sick of you and kick you out! You won't last long, love, none of them do!" snapped Mikan as Luna raised a finely manecured hand, showing off her pointed nails.

"What the fuck do you know!? You were kicked out within a day, you little tramp!" she yelled as Mikan grinned,

"Oh, yeah? He had me longer than any of the other models, I can tell you." Mikan said in a low voice as Luna's eyes widened. She turned to Reo, staring at him like he would tell her it wasn't true. Reo nodded towards Mikan. Luna looked extremely pissed off. "I think he liked me because I wasn't a stereotypical slut... kinda like what you are!" Mikan was starting to enjoy the fight. Pissing Luna off was probably the best fun she'd had in ages...

"You fucking slut!" shreiked Luna, launching at Mikan who waited for blood to splatter, but nothing happened. Instead, she foudn Luna laying sprawled on the ground, screaming at whoever had pushed her away.

An arm looped around Mikan's shoulder, pulling Mikan away from the scene of disaster.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, you idiot!" snapped Natsume angrily as he shook Mikan's shoulders. Mikan stared up at Natsume, suddenly smiling. Her Prince had saved her, the fairytale Knight in shining armour was there for her, saving her from the Wicked Witch. Mikan found herself hugging Natsume tightly, surprising both him, the spectators and Reo.

"Natsume! I missed you!" Mikan trilled chirpily as Natsume sighed, deciding that he couldn't stay too mad at Mikan for long. He patted her damp head, realising then that she was wet.

"You fell in the fountain again?" he groaned. Mikan bit her lip, nodding solemnly. She hoped she hadn't angered him...

"Idiot." Natsume sighed, then kissed the top of Mikan's wet hair as she blushed, then gasped and turned to stare at Reo. She smiled as Luna tried to get up (by herself), screaming at Reo.

Natsume glared, feeling the hatred between him and Reo rise.

"Natsume." Reo hissed. Mikan blinked. Reo knew Natsume already?

"Reo. I never expected to find you here... talking to my girlfriend." Natsume replied as Mikan stared at Mikan, then turned her head towards Reo who was glaring at Natsume. Reo then looked at Mikan.

"You honeslty had to pick _him_? I hope he makes you happy, then, but I can't promise it'll last." Reo said rather bitterly as Mikan blinked. How did her boyfriend and ex know each other? Was Natsume hiding something from her?

"I'm confused..." Mikan muttered to herself as Reo forcefully helped Luna up. Luna just scowled scornfully, starting to walk off, pushing people out of the way as she did so and scremaing at them. Mikan stared at Reo as he stared at her.

"Reo..." Mikan whispered as he shrugged, turning around and walking off. Mikan, running towards Reo much to Natsume's dismay, quickly caught his wrist, stopping him as he heaved a heavy sigh, turning to stare at Mikan as she stared up at him, her eyes full of confusion. Reo couldn't deny that he had missed her.

"Reo... did you ever love me?" Mikan asked him in a gentle voice as the man stood on the spot, staring into the face of the girl he'd dated. The girl who had no clue, the girl who loved him for himself, the real him and not the pop star him.

"Yes." he breathed as Mikan blushed, shaking slightly. He had loved her, she could see the truth in his eyes, and she had loved him. She let go of his wrist, feeling the need to cry.

"I never loved anyone like I loved you... but work came between us and you felt the need to leave. I regret losing you to someone like Hyuuga." Reo admitted, and Mikan found herself gasping when Reo's eyes watered, but with a quick wipe from his finger the salty tear was gone. Mikan nodded, then turned around and ran back towards Natsume.

She was happy that she'd found out Reo's true feelings at last...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day Natsume was seated on the couch in his apartment, Mikan in the bathroom cleaning herself so that she didn't catch a cold. Natsume had made sure that Mikan returned with him, giving her a little rant about avoiding Reo at all costs along the way and making her wear his jacket so that she wasn't freezing cold. When they'd returned to his apartment, Natsume had told her to take a long shower whilst her clothes washed.

A few minutes later, after two cigarettes, Mikan came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and wearing a button up shirt of Natsume's which just about covered her backside. It was baggy, the neck dropping down and showing a good deal of Mikan's chest. Natsume took note of how sexy she looked just then with wet hair and wearing nothing but a white button up shirt.

"Hey, Natsume. I have a few questions." Mikan asked as she threw the towel she used to dry her hair with towards the washing machine. Natsume arched an eyebrow, wondering what Mikan wished to know.

"Ask away." he simply replied as Mikan sat beside him, making sure to sit in a way so that she was facing him with her legs crossed. Natsume stared back at Mikan who narrowed her eyes at him, then took his chin in her delicated hand.

"How do you know Reo Mouri?" she asked in a whisper as Natsume shrugged. He knew that after such an argument and the greeting between himself and Reo, she would obviously want to know. He wasn't going to deny it, either.

"We worked together." he answered. Mikan was taken aback and looked it, too.

"You... worked together?" she repeated, letting her hand release his chin as he nodded, then kissed Mikan's cheek gently as she pondered on the thought. Natsume thenran a hand through Mikan's wet tendrils before placing the same hand under her chin.

"Yeah. I modeled at some point, just like he did. Of course he was better than me, I didn't mind, but I soon left after a while. I decided to paint and take photographs, so I took a job as a photographer for Reo." Natsume explained as Mikan nodded. She was a little surprised at Natsume modeling, though. She never expected that. "Then me and Reo came to a little disagreement when I was taking a few pictures. It was actually a really stupid disagreement; who could bed the model working with Reo first. Well, he lost the bet, so to get me back... he screwed my sister." Natsume looked dangerous at this point. Mikan gasped softly, shaking her head.

"Not... Aoi." she croaked as Natsume gave a low nod, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Yes. Aoi. He had sex with her then threw her away like a tissue. He didn't even care that she was in pain... she was a virgin and he'd taken advantage of her when she was most vulnerable. This happened after our father died and Aoi was a wreck, depressed and didn't know what to do. That bastard used my sister and it's something I can never forgive him for." Natsume hissed as Mikan felt tears prick in her eyes. She didn't know what Natsume had been through, she couldn't understand it... but she knew that both he and Reo had been wrong. Obviously Aoi had forgiven Reo for it but Natsume hadn't. She threw her arms around him, holding him as he sighed and rested his hands on her waist.

"Natsume, don't live in the past... what's done is done, we can't change time." Mikan stated. Natsume shrugged, then pushed her away as she stared at him quietly, then kissed Natsume's lips gently.

"We all do stupid things... like when I met you. I did a few stupid things, but where did it lead me? It lead me here, it lead me to talking to my boyfriend who I really truly like... regrets and mistakes lead us to the future and determine fate." Mikan whispered as Natsume smirked lightly. Mikan was always there to make everything right; Natsume knew he wanted to keep her for longer than Reo ever could.

"I hope Reo doesn't come back for you anytime soon." he said in a quiet voice as Mikan blushed, giggling.

"Why would he? I have you now, you'll make me happier than Reo could have ever done." Mikan pressed her forehead against Natsume's, her arms looped around his shoulders as she sat on her knee's, staring into Natsume's crimson eyes. "I want you. More than I think, more than I allow myself to let on. Knwoing this, Natsume... would you have me as I am?" Mikan whispered as she stared at Natsume wistfully whilst he grinned, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him quickly so that Mikan crashed against his chest.

"Wearing this," his eyes fell to the shirt covering Mikan... just barely, "I'll have you anywhere." Natsume then brushed his lips against Mikan's lightly before crushing her mouth against his. Mikan found herself underneath Natsume on the couch in seconds, realising that Natsume was indeed quite dominant. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her sweet cavern, challenging her tongue to duel with his. Mikan obliged the offer, dragging her hands through Natsume's scruffy hair and pushing another hand up his shirt, feeling his hot skin against her palm.

Natsume's mouth left Mikan's lips and trailed along her jawline, leaving a line of hot kisses down her neck. Mikan moaned quietly when Natsume gently bit her neck with love bites, sucking on them as he ran his hands across her chest, already feeling her nipples harden under the thin cotton of shirt.

"Mhhm, Natsume-kun, I really, really _really_ like you." groaned Mikan between breaths as Natsume placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone, bretahing in the familiar scent of his shower gel that lingered on Mikan's skin. He wanted to devour her, claim every inch of her body and make her his.

"You just like me?" he growled, one hand starting to bunch up the shirt that was her only means of cover. Mikan clenched a fist around Natsume's hair as he started to kiss her stomach, occasionally slipping his tongue out and running it along Mikan's freshly washed skin. Mikan arched her back slightly, pleasured by Natsume's touch and everything else he did to her. He made her a bit crazier than Reo did.

"Ooooh, Natsume... I _love_ you!" she cried out gently as Natsume smirked. That was what he wanted to hear, so he continued, one hand finding a breast and cupping it whilst his lips covered her stomach, his other hand rubbing against Mikan's inner thing as she cried in pleasure.

Natsume, pushing up the rest of the shirt so that Mikan's breasts were visible, kissed her lips hotly before starting to attach himself to Mikan's chest. He slowly and gently suckled one pink nipple, making it harder as Mikan bit her lip and inwardly moaned from sheer pleasure. She hadn't felt so good in a while, and Natsume was making her feelt even better than ever.

"Mmmm, Natsume... I'm so hot." groaned Mikan. Natsume lifted his head, his fingers occupying her breasts so that they weren't unattended.

"Yeah, and wet... I love you so much... I hope that it stays that way for a long time, Mikan. I really like you and I want to screw you _so much more than once_." Natsume said bluntly as Mikan giggled, then pleaded him to continue with her eyes. Natsume nodded, starting to play with her breasts again orally, listening to Mikan's pleasurable moans and low screams.

"Let's do this... in the bedroom." Mikan panted as Natsume nodded, stopping what he was doing and lifting Mikan up, despite the fact that she wanted to walk and help him to take off any clothes he had on. As he led her towards the bedroom Natsume threw off whatever he could; shirt, socks, pants, belt and Mikan's helped him to get rid of the boxers whilst he practically ripped off the shirt she was wearing so that he could look at her naked body.

She was devestatingly beatiful.

Mikan pushed Natsume onto the bed, deciding to be dominating for once, and place dhe rlips against Natsume's throat. She kissed his neck as she ran her hands across his abs, then started to kiss his chest and lick his nipples teasingly. Natsume groaned. He wanted to screw her, not have her play with him.

Though what she was doing to him then was something ehw ould not complain about.

"Fuck..." he groaned as Mikan sucked his length. Okay, Natsume was not the biggest, Mikan had to admit that. No one had beaten Reo in the 'biggest cock' race as of yet, but Natsume was a good size, about seven inches, not that Mikan cared. She liked Natsume, she wanted him, she didn't care about how big his member was.

"Who'd have thought... ah, that's good!" Natsume muttered as Mikan rubbed him. Natsume knew he would come soon, and when he gripped Mikan's hair she knew he was about to burst, so she quickly stopped sucking returned her lips to his. She smiled gently, pulling Natsume down on top of her so that she was once again beneath him. Natsume kissed her sweetly as Mikan kissed back, arching her hips against his, needing him.

"I'm ready for you, Natsume." she told him in a gentle voice as he nodded, then gently pushed himself into Mikan as she groaned once, twice and then louder the third time. Natsume thrust himself into Mikan harder and faster as she moaned and cried his name in a small voice that was quite sweet and sensual at the same time. Natsume was enjoying the feeling, obviously Mikan was, too.

Soon the two climaxed and Mikan hugged Natsume tightly as he fell against her, then rolled to the side and kissed her tenderly. Mikan smiled, a little red in the face as Natsume brushed her still-damp hair away from her face.

"So we're now proper lovers." Mikan said in a small voice as Natsume nodded.

"I guess so." he muttered as Mikan started kissing his face and neck, her eyes fluttering open and closed as Natsume groaned and forced her to place her lips upon his, his tongue finding its way into Mikan's sweet tasting mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing, Mikan towered over Natsume with a small smirk on her face, pleased with herself as she trailed a hand up and down Natsume's chest.

"Hey... I want to do it again." she giggled as Natsume raised both eyebrows, grinning rather happily. He grabbed Mikan by the shoulders and quickly switched their positions so that he was on top and Mikan was back underneath him.

And so their night continued...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Probably the longest chapter I have done, lol. It's almost 3:00am in the morning. Yes, I stayed up just to write this for you guys. I must love you so much. Let's pray you appreciate the chapter, okies, thanks, bye!!! Much love!3

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. New Meetings

**A Rich Love**

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, kyahahahaha! I think it was the chapter you have all been waiting for, :P

Anyway... I DISCLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO OWNING GAKUEN ALICE ETC ETC LOVE YOU ALL!3

Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and in this chapter we percieve Sumire a bit more and see how she see's things etdc and what she is about. Someone else might be introduced in the chapter, too...:P Basically, it's a filler chapter.

Now, chapter time~3

**~Chapter Twelve~  
New Meetings**

Natsume stared at Mikan as she slept peacefully, the duvet covering her body as he smirked. She had been worth the wait, he had to admit. He wondered what she was dreaming about; he hoped she didn't wake-up, she was really beautiful when she slept.

Of course Natsume had taken a few pictures of his sleeping girlfriend; he couldn't help himself. She was so delicate and the way her lips puckered in her slumber was just so sweet.

As Natsume uploaded the pictures onto his laptop, Mikan stirred in her sleep, hugging the covers close to her body as Natsume stopped, logging out quickly. Mikan still didn't know about his little picture-taking whilst she was asleep. If she did, she'd probably kill him...

Natsume siddled towards the bed and crouched down, staring at Mikan's face as her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a few minutes for Mikan's blurred vision to adjust, and once it adjusted she was shocked to find Natsume staring at her.

"Eh? Natsume-kun?" she muttered in her sleep voice as Natsume smirked, leaing forward to kiss Mikan's lips as she gave him a questioning look. Everything started to fit into place slowly as Mikan realised what had happened the night before. She blushed, realising that she was naked under the bed covers and that Natsume wasn't wearing much, either.

"Didn't realise you were the sort to walk around the place naked." Mikan giggled lightly as Natsume grinned, placing a hand on Mikan's head and kissing her cheek.

"Morning to you, too." he joked, "Do you want a bath or shower?" Natsume asked Mikan in a gentle voice as she shrugged. She did feel the need to have a good wash, especially after their night of passion. Natsume hadn't relented until three am in the morning. Mikan didn't mind so much, though. She'd needed the sex as well.

He smirked, watching Mikan as she slowly sat up. Her bed/sex hair looked unusually sexy to Natsume that morning. If he wasn't careful, his manly hormones would once again take over and tackle Mikan onto the bed... again.

"I would prefer a shower, please." Mikan yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes as Natsume gave a low nod, standing, pulling on some boxers and walking towards the bedroom door and then to the bathroom. As Natsume went to run the shower, Mikan groggily looked around Natsume's bedroom. Unlike past boyfriends, it was exceptionally clean. The only clothes that littered the floor were Mikan's and Natsume's. Mikan smiled to herself before yawning again.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the bed, taking in her surroundings, Mikan got up and stole one of Natsume's shirts to cover up her body. She then walked out of the bedroom and found Natsume, setting the shower up for Mikan. Mikan smiled to herself before surprising Natsume by gently nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Hello." Mikan whispered in a hushed voice as Natsume turned, smirking. He eyed what Mikan was wearing, seeing that the shirt of his barely covered anything, and saw where it stopped.

If he wanted to, Natsume could just have Mikan on the floor if he wanted, depending on if she was wearing underwear or not.

"Hey, your showers ready." Natsume told Mikan as she nodded, gently kissing his cheek before un-looping her arms from around his neck and throwing off the baggy shirt of Natsume's (right in front of him) and she stepped into the shower.

Natsume just stared at Mikan, a little mesmirized. Normally, if he was with a girl, they wouldn't show him their naked bodies unless they were in bed, lights off and with music on. Mikan just stripped there and then. She wasn't like any model who saw flaws all over their anorexic or semi-perfect bodies, she was comfortable in her own skin.

"Wanna join me?" Mikan then asked Natsume, her hair damp already as she stared at Natsume exspectantly. Natsume smirked, but shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll be making you breakfast." he then paused, "If you eat breakfast." Natsume quickly added as Mikan nodded, still smiling her gloriously sunny smile.

"Of course I eat breakfast, who doesn't!" Mikan rolled her eyes at Natsume's statement then suddenly closed the shower curtain, the metal rings clanging against the metal railing. Natsume heard humming, then Mikan's voice over the shower again. "I'll be done in about 10 minutes, okay?" she trilled rather happily as Natsume grinned to himself, then left the bathroom to go and find something to make breakfast with...

He was stumped. Totally stumped. Natsume wasn't used to making breakfast. Sure, he could cook, but in the mornings he usually grabbed a coffee and he was done. But now that he had a girlfriend who _ate_, well, he didn't know what to make for Mikan. Obviously, she would hate _some_ foods, right?

Also, Natsume had barely any food in his fridge, that was rather problematic as he had promised Mikan breakfast. Well, not exactly promised, but she was expecting it, right?

"You look busy." came a giggly, sarcastic voice. Natsume turned around to see Mikan, wearing the too-short so-sexy shirt and drying her wet hair with a towel. Natsume grimaced at the fridge, then turned back to Mikan as she looked into the fridge as well.

"Are you stumped for what to make?" Mikan asked in a sweet voice as Natsume gave a low nod. He knew that Mikan knew anyway, seeing as he hadn't started to prepare anything at all. Mikan then grabbed three eggs, the only ones Natsume had, some cherry tomatoes and a slab of cheese.

"Omelette or scrambled?" she asked as Natsume raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not a kid... omelette." he said as Mikan smiled, looking for a frying pan and then turning on the cooker. For some reason, Natsume found it a big turn on to see Mikan cooking whilst wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. It was actual quite appealing to him.

In about 10 minutes Natsume had an omelette in front of him. In all honesty, he hadn't had one in years. Mikan had made his with the cheese and tomatoes, whilst she had plain scrambled eggs with tomatoe ketchup on top.

"You know I should have been the one to make breakfast, seeing as it's my apartment." stated Natsume as Mikan rolled her eyes, scooping scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Nah, it's okay. I always make breakfast, half the guys I slept with didn't know a frying pan from a toaster." Mikan beamed her pretty, unique smiled, then wiped some ketchup from her chin. Mikan then leaned towards Natsume, holding out a finger stained with ketchup.

"Trying to seduce me?" Natsume grinned as he sucked on Mikan's finger whilst she laughed quietly, then took her finger from Natsume and placed her lips over his, tasting hot coffee and omelette.

"I don't need to seduce you anymore." Mikan pulled away from Natsume, biting her lower lip before taking Natsume's empty plate and mug away from him.

"Do you want me to wash up or use the dishwasher instead?" Mikan asked Natsume, but before she could get an answer she started to run the hot water tap and fill up the sink. Mikan was obviously the domestic sort, she just seemed to take over when it came to anything house-holdy. Natsume percieved that as a good think, if anything. He liked a girl who could take a little control in situations like breakfast or dinner.

"Do you have work today?" Mikan asked Natsume as she washed the dishes. Natsume soon occupied himself with nuzzling Mikan's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I have some painting to do... but I can make time for you instead, if you want." he said in a low voice as Mikan smiled, then tried not to let out a little moan when Natsume bit a certain spot on her neck which seemed to send her hormones raging.

"No, you need to work! I don't want to get in the way of anything you do... so what are you painting?" Mikan asked curiously as Natsume paused. Mikan would probably freak if she found out he was painting a portrait of her sleeping form. He decided not to tell her until he showed her the portrait.

"Er... it's a models' portrait." he said in a quick voice. Luckily Mikan didn't know Natsume well enough to know that he was lieing, because when Natsume lied he tended to say things far too quickly and if someone was within reach he would tend to either get gropey or he would stare at them, and right then, Natsume was staring at Mikan's cleavage.

"Oh, okay then!" Mikan paused for a second, "I just hope you haven't slept with her, because if you have she's dead!" Mikan snapped out, placing a hand over Natsume's chest. It was obvious that Mikan aimed to keep him a lot longer than a t-shirt.

"Er... sure. Anyway, do you want me to drive you back to Hotaru's place or are you going to stay here so that we can get to know each other a little better?" asked the raven haired bloke. Mikan was tempted by the second optionk, but she knew that she was needed back at Hotaru's in case someone wanted their house cleaned.

"Oh, I would love to stay and get to know what makes you tick, but I can't... sorry." Mikan gave Natsume a gentle kiss on the lips before letting Natsume take over and give her a tongue duel. Mikan obliged, moaning quietly. She was losing her will to leave and see if she had any work, but she hardly cared now that she had someone who could just keep her busy.

"You can stay, you just want to make an excuse to leave. You always make bloody excuses." Natsume said between kisses as Mikan cursed. Damn, he's figured her out, pretty much. She always made excuses, yes. She didn't know why, it was just a habit. A useless, stupid habit.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only because we need to wash and iron my clothes. They'll all be creased!" Mikan told him, but she re-thought everything with a sly little girn on her lips.

"But whilst the washing machine's on let's occupy the bedroom." Mikan then dragged Natsume's hand into hers and pulled him back to his bedroom...

A pebble dropped and fell to the ground. Sumire, bored, had taken a detour from her apartment and had decided to walk around Tokyo for a while. She hadn't anticipated that she'd get lost. That was usually what Mikan did.

So, as Sumire walked aimlessly around a part of Tokyo she never knew even existed she kicked pebbles, picked them up and dropped them out of boredom. Sometimes she would stop at a boutique and stare at the gorgeus clothes she knew that she could never afford on her budget. Sumire was only a part-time bar maid, not her chosen job, but she realy had no other qualifications to get her a good job.

Sumire hated her job and not being able to afford good quality clothes. She could barely even afford to keep up the rent for her one-roomed apartment, let alone shop for herself! In truth, Sumire had to rely on her parents to help her out, still. She hated her life, if anything.

Sumire walked around Tokyo, still completely lost, and stumbled upon another pretty boutique that sold the most beautiful wedding dresses she had ever seen. Sumire had always dreamed of a wedding like any girl, probably more elaborately than Mikan. Sumire had wanted a chinese themed wedding with a red chinese dress lined with gold and embroidered with a gold dragon curling around the whole of the scarlet dress, her hair in an odango style with lillies and roses entwined in her hair. Sumire had dreamed of her wedding day since she was a little girl and never changed her plans for it.

And there, in the window of the boutique was the most gorgeus chinese style dress that Sumire could imagine. It was just like the one she had pictured and stapled in her mind. It was breath-taking. She wanted it but knew that she could never afford it.

Sumire sighed to herself and turned around, leaving the shop and its chinese style dress. She hated herself for not being able to afford the gorgues dress. Screw being married, she would be happy to just prance around in it.

As Sumire walked round a corner, she didn't notice where she was going or who was in front of her, and she basically did a Mikan and bumped into some poor guy (or fool) and fell right on the ground, on her butt and cursed.

"How un-lady like of you." a voice mocked suddenly. Sumire blinked, looking up and staring at the guy who she'd bumped into. She stared at him like he was an alien because of how he was dressed and also because he was carrying loads of boxes full of what seemed like Anime. Oh God, an Otaku!

"How un-gentleman like of you to leave a _lady_ sitting on the ground, ruining her jeans!" Sumire snapped back coldly, obviously unhappy with the current situation she was in. The young man, probably around her age, maybe a bit younger, rolled his eyes and stood up, holding out a hand. Sumire took it and stood.

"Eurgh, my jeans!" she hissed, knowing that they were all sludged up, seeing as she had fallen in a muddy part of the grassy are she was in. The young man grinned but quickly disguised it with a frown when Sumire furrowed her brows at him.

The man holding the boxes was wearing some very baggy, old and un-attractive clothes. Obviously, he was a slob. His T-shirt had holes in it and drowned him almost, his quarter lentgh trousers were dirty with mud, thanks to him bumping into Sumire, and his sneakers were scuffed at the toes with bitten laces. His sandy coloured hair was unkempt and he was taller than Sumire. She scrunched up her nose at this person's appearence. Obviously this guy didn't appeal to Sumire who liked clean cut, rich men who had some fashion sense.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." the guy was grinning again, obviously thinking that Sumire was taken aback by his gloriousness. She glared at him,

"Er, no, why would I want to look at _you_!? You look like you dressed in the dark!" she growled. The man wasn't hurt by these words, but he did glare at Sumire a bit because of how she'd reacted to him.

"Excuse me," he said rather bitterly, "but you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover." he then turned around, hauling tow boxes and walking towards the apartment builiding he was evidently moving into. Sumire stared. Crap, he was moving into the block of flats _she_ lived in! Then she wondered how she'd gotten all the way back to her apartment building, but didn't question it when she saw the young man having a bit of difficulty trying to get all of his (many) boxes into the doorway.

So, Sumire ignored her principles on not-helping-out-the-scruffy-guy and decided to help him. To hell with being a cow towards the slob!

"Here, let me help you." she muttered, suddenly holding the sides of a particularly heavy-looking box full of DVD's, encyclopedias, (wtf?) text books and other random objects.

Koko looked up, questioning Sumire's actions. He then smirked, thinking that she was joking.

"Er, sorry but I don't want you to break a nail." he joked, then just stared, dumbfounded, as Sumire lifted the box like it was full of feathers. Obviously the 'slob' had misjudged her like she had to him.

"Which floor?" Sumire asked, ignoring the whole nail-thing. Sumire really didn't care about her nails when it came to labour. If they went, they went. They only costed about 500 yen a hand, anyway. Sumire walked up to the slob and waited impatiently for his answer.

"Er... I'm on floor 3." the sandy haired man muttered. Great, the slob was on Sumire's floor. Then something hit her... the only apartment available on the third floor was an apartment _right next to hers_. Craptastic. Bloody craptastic, in fact.

"Oh... ok. Me too." Sumire said in a quiet voice as the slob raised an eyebrow, great, the same floor as this cranky bitch? He was going to have such fun, not.

"Hm." was all he answered with as he and Sumire hauled boxes up to the man's new apartment. The young man already had a couch in there and a bed, so he had somewhere to sleep at least. It took half an hour to haul every box up into the apartment, but Sumire had to admit it was good excercise, if anything.

After they were done with the 'moving everything in', Sumire decided to go back to her apartment, but the young man stopped her.

"Er, hey, you, woman." he stated, not exactly knowing Sumire's name, so foudn that calling her woman was appropriate. This didn't seem to go down too well with Sumire at all, but she hid this fact and tried to smile. It was strained and the guy grinned, thankful that he had somehow pissed Sumire off.

"It's _Sumire Shouda_." she hissed through her teeth as the young man nodded. At last he had her name.

"Sure, whatever, Shouda-senpai." he muttered. Sumire blinked, wondering why he'd called her senpai. Wasn't he _her_ age? "Do you have any food? I left mine with my mom and she won't send me any." the young man stared at her with his light brown eyes. Fotr some reason, this person's eyes appealed to Sumire who never usually cared for the eye colour of someone, but this young man had something about his eyes.

"Your _mom_?" Sumire scoffed, thinking he was obviously one of those 'mummies' boys. She grinned, "What, you just left mummies home and you forgot your food? Did you forget your teddy weddy, too?" she was being rather spiteful towards this guy, and he didn't appreciate how rude and mean she was being.

"Shut the fuck up, you old hag!" he snapped back,

"Old hag? Ha! I am 23 years old, dear, I am _not_ a hag, not even close!" she chortled as the man rolled his eyes,

"Well to me you are, senpai. You're actually the oldest person I've met here, Obaa-san!" he then laughed loudly as Sumire turned white and started to (almost) breath smoke out of her nose. She had _never_ been called 'obaa-san' and aimed to never be called that unless she had grandchildren. She was a young woman, for christ's sake!

"Don't call me that! Oh my God, you're like a petulant child! Grow up a little! Argh, I can't believe we live near each other!" groaned Sumire as she glared at the lad, then suddenly stormed off and walked into her own apartment, slamming the door shut. It wasn't long before someone came knocking on her door.

"Fuck off!" Sumire snapped, shoving a Pot Noodle and some bread into her new neighbours' hands. He grinned, then stared at the bread. Why did he need that with Pot Noodle?...

"Mikan! There's a fucking retard living next door to me now!" Sumire screeched into her mobile phone as someone banged on the wall from next door to Sumire in protest,

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled the latest tenant to the apartment building. Mikan heard this as well as Sumire, and giggled. Sumire then returned to telling Mikan all her problems over the phone but Mikan's mind was somewhere else.

"Anyway, he's a pig, he can't dress himself and he called me _obaa-san!_ Can you believe it! I am not old, I have zero gray hairs and I am gorgeus! I do not have saggy tits, thank you very much!" and with that, Sumire took off a shoe and threw it towards the wall. More complaining was soon to commence.

"_Mm-hm, whatever you say, Sumire. Anyway!"_ Mikan was rather chirpy, "_I have to go, Natsume wants to take me home so I'm letting him! He is so sweet after sex! Oh my God, he is a demon in bed! I prefer him to Reo anyday!"_ Mikan said down the phone as Sumire's eye twitched. She hated it when she knew her best friend had a better sex life when she didn't even have one.

"Mikan, shut up, I have a dilemma here! I need to find out how to get this jerk away from me!" Sumire screeched, and again, her neighbour heard this and decided to come knocking on her door to complain. She groaned, deciding to finish her call with Mikan and to deal with her annoying neighbour. "I'm going now, have your fun with Natsume. Don't get pregnant." she warned, then ended the call and threw her phone somewhere on the couch. She stood up, stomping towards her door.

The neighbour was still banging his fist against the door, which was annoying.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, you're fucking impatient!" Sumire screamed, wrenching the door open to find her petulant neighbour standing there, not looking at Sumire but instead the other way, and that meant he didn't notice the door opening, so his hand, well, fist, suddenly fell onto Sumire.

Her chest, actually.

"Argh! Pervert!" Sumire squealed as her neighbour blinked, wondering why the door was now quite soft but also firm. He then saw what his hand had fallen onto and blushed, but he wasn't blushing as hard as Sumire was!

"Er... fuck! Sorry! I wasn't looking!" he cried out, taking his hand away from Sumire's breasts as she stepped back, wrapping her arms around her bust and glowing bright red.

"Y-you creep! I can't believe you would do that to a young woman!" she cried out dramatically as her neighbour blushed, shaking his head and sighing, he then leaned on the door frame, staring at the ground.

"I said I was sorry!" he retorted, but he couldn't meet Sumire's gaze as she stared at him like he was a pervert, but even she knew it was an accident and he _had_ said sorry.

"Yes, I heard you! Now what do you want!" she snapped loudly as he stared up at her, finally meeting Sumire's gaze.

"Oh, to tell you to shut up with your criticism and to say thanks." he revealed as Sumire stood there, stumped. She'd already forgotten that she had helped her new neighbour out.

"Er... why thanks, what did I do?" she asked him stupidly. The man rolled his eyes.

"For _helping me out_ and for feeding me. Boy you're dumb!" he laughed as Sumire glared at him, her hands on her hips. Why did she hate him so much after knowing him for like, ten minutes? Sumire then shrugged.

"Sure. You're welcome, whatever, now go on home, you annoy me." Sumire growled, ready to close the door. The young man wedged his foot between the door so that he could speak to Sumire more and make her even angrier.

"Oh god, what _now_?" she groaned, opening the door wider.

"I'm Koko, by the way, and to me you're old because I am younger than you are, obaa-san." he told Sumire as she nodded. Okay, so he was younger than her, that was done right there, now she knew why he was so rude to her about her age.

"Fine, you're younger, but I still don't want to talk to you. I need to get over the fact that we live next door to each other." Sumire muttered, wanting to close the door again, but Koko stopped her. Again.

"Ah, you don't get it, do you?" he said as Sumire raised an eyebrow, wondering what this 'kid' was on about.

"What are you on about?" she asked him coldly.

"Ever had a younger boyfriend?" he suddenly asked. Sumire was stumped, suddenly realising what Koko was 'getting at'. He was younger than her and probably wanted to date her. She blamed her boobs, they were far too big.

"Yes, but it depends on how much younger?" she spat back as Koko grinned.

"Try four years younger." he said as Sumire blushed. Okay, a 19 year old was hiting on her. Someone who still went to university, maybe, a kid, someone who had a high sex drive... oh wait, the last one was fucking good!

"Er... why would you want me to date a younger guy?" she asked him bashfully,

"It'd be fun. You have nice tits, too." he stated as Sumire groaned. Boy, he was straight to the point. She stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down. Still scruffy, still quite unattractive to her.

"I don't feel attracted to you in any way." she said truthfully. Koko didn't look crest fallen, though. He just grinned a bit more.

"I didn't think so. You seem like the type of person who liked guys who are well kept, smart, rich etc etc. You'd be the perfect Footballers' wife." he said, luaghing yet again. Boy, what an annoying laugh. Sumire groaned.

"I know." Sumire said confidently, she smirked. "I like all the luxuries in life." she then held the door handle, indicating that she wanted Koko to leave. He didn't take the hint, well, he ignored it.

"I guessed what you liked. But I think you could change your mind about being a Footbalers' wife." he walked closer, stepping into Sumire's apartment _and_ her personal bubble. "I can make you like me." he said in a kind of dangerous but husky whisper. Sumire blushed as he leaned closer to her, grinning. He had a rather cheeky grin and dimples. That was quite nice, Sumire thought to herself.

"Er... I can't breathe." she lied, using the only excuse that she could think up. Koko then shrugged, stepping back and giving Sumire some 'air'. She sighed to herself, wondering when Koko would go back to his place. "And what do you mean by changing my mind and making me like you?"

"You know what I mean. I can make you like younger guys... we're so much more fun." he laughed quietly as Sumire raised an eyebrow. He was weird, a little freak in her mind. She pushed him out of her apartment.

"Whatever." she announced and closed the door on him. She needed some asprin, she had a headache now...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Er, yeah, filler chapter, I didn't know what to do so sorry! Anyway, more Mikan and Natsume-ness next chapter! Thanks for waiting! Love you all, xxxxxx

_**Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Annoyance

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!3

Okay, last chapter = boredom. But yaya, I had a bit of Sumire X Koko in there, I am still pondering on _why_ I turned him into a University student, lol! Anyway, I had some fun writing it! Sumire having a big go at Koko was funneh!!!!3

Er, that aside, thanks for the reviews and now it's time for the chapter!!!!3

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Annoyance**

Mikan didn't care that Natsume saw her walking around in her baggiest, most unattractive clothes. She didn't care if he saw her eating like a pig and she obviously didn't care if he saw her bathing. Actually, she enjoyed it when he watched her bathing... normally he'd be with her in the bath.

But Mikan _did_ care when Natsume saw her panties that were in her panty drawer when she wasn't looking. That just pissed her off because it was so damn perverted and immoral.

"Your boyfriend annoys me, Mikan." Hotaru revealed for the fifth time that day as Mikan sighed, walking around in baggy, long legged pants and a greyish coloured shirt that had its hood pulled over Mikan's head. She nodded, not caring what Hotaru thought about her boyfriend. Hotaru, on a number of days, had claimed that Natsume was the most annoying boyfriend Mikan had ever had. He wasn't overly rich, which seemed to piss Hotaru off the most, but truth be told, in a few ways Natsume _was_ annoying. Take rifling through Mikan's panty drawer for example.

"I know, you've said." Mikan yawned, still somewhat sleepy. She had a certain person to blame for that, though.

"Morning." Natsume muttered, stretching as he came out of the bathroom smelling of his usual aftershave. Mikan waved as Hotaru gave Natsume a scathing look. She ultimately disapproved of sleepovers in her apartment, but Mikan had bended the rule the night before and brought Natsume back rather _noiselly_. They had bumped around in the dark, Mikan giggling and Natsume just talking nonsense about how fiddly bras were. Obviously they had been to the local bar for a beer or two before Mikan had dragged Natsume back to _Hotaru's_ apartment.

"Do you want anything to drink, honey?" Mikan asked sweetly, aiming the question at Natsume who just gave her a little smile that meant 'yes and another shag to go, please'. Hotaru already detested the relationship, seeing as Mikan was already on pet-name terms. Sure, the two knew each other quite well, but it irritated her that they had nicknames for each other. It was almost sickening for her.

Hotaru was not experienced with relationships, not like Mikan. Yes, she'd had a few boyfriends from highschool and university, but that was it. Nothing special. She wasn't a virgin, despite what Sumire and Anna thought. Hotaru was actually quite sexual when she got involved with a guy, more sexual than Mikan could be. The thing was, Hotaru liked boys who were easily dominated, seeing as she liked being the boss and the Top Dog.

Hotaru sat on the cough, laptop on her lap. She typed, trying to drown out Mikan's giggles and Natsume's murmers. The couple were in the ktichen, kissing each other and frolicking about whilst they waited for the kettle to boil. Hotaru just wanted to throw up from the sickly sweetness of it all.

It was apparent that she had never had a relationship like Mikan, no one she dated had really ever cared for Hotaru in 'that way'. All they were interested in was sex and the same went for her. She didn't want anything romantic or special, just a sex buddy.

Hotaru sighed to herself begrudgingly, wishing with all her might that Mikan would suddenly announce she was moving in with Natsume. They already acted like husband and wife, so why didn't they just become that? She wouldn't want them to stay over hers anymore and keep her awake at night with their noisy sex.

With her train of thought derailed, Hotaru slammed her laptop shut. Her blog on how cute relationships were so mundane and moderate would have to wait until she was outside of _her_ apartment which _she_ payed for (with Mikan's help). She didn't like it when everything that belonged to her was taken over by a couple.

So Hotaru abandoned the sickly sweetness of Mikan's love life. She didn't want to be in the middle of it all, because if she was, she knew she would just have to kill herself, Mikan or Natsume, and she preferred to kill Natsume as he was the one causing the rift in her life. Mikan would die another day, but Hotaru was willing to stay alive thanks to her love for money and nothing else.

So Hotaru left the love birds to do as they wished, which Mikan noticed almost instantly the minute Hotaru was off the couch. She told Natsume who was thrilled about this, and told Mikan he was going to do he ron the couch.

"We'll have to clean it, you know. Hotaru would just kill us, take our money and buy a fancy new couch all in the same day if we left it stained." Mikan told him, not objecting to letting Natsume have his way with her on the sofa. Natsume shrugged.

"We'll roll onto the floor before anything happens." he stated. Mikan furrowed her brows.

"We'll get hurt." she muttered factually. Natsume shrugged again.

"_Fine_. Let's cushion the floor with pillows, duvets and anything else comfortable. Happy?" he asked her as Mikan beamed, kissing Natsume's lips gently. She gave him a nod before taking off her hoody with ease.

"Yes, I am happy. Now let's find comfy things before you rip my clothes off!" she laughed, starting to kiss Natsume with an open mouth, her tongue interlacing with his as she pushed her against the work top. He then had another idea he liked.

"Work top?" he asked. Mikan blushed, knowing that there was no point in walking to the couch when Natsume hands were already down her pants. He'd realised she was pantiless, so he was rearing to go.

"How unsanitary, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan tutted, but to spite her answer she was already pulling down his boxers. "Hotaru will _never_ use this work top to prepare food _again_." she was just using excuses _again_. But Natsume knew that these excuses had no meaning to them what-so-ever.

"She eats Take-Away all the time, who gives a flying fuck." growled the horny man as he lifted Mikan onto the work counter and freed her of her baggy pants. Mikan felt the cold rush of air but was too occupied with Natsume's mouth to care about it. He teased her entrance with his fingers, making her wetter as she groaned into his mouth, batteling his tongue with hers and tasting his minty breath from when he brushed his teeth.

As Natsume forced (yes, forced) Mikan to lay down on the counter, she had to mentally remind herself to buy some more birth control pills. She was running low, and she didn't want any accidents. They were still in an early relationship and Mikan did not want to give it all up by falling bloody pregnant.

Mikan wound her arms around Natsume's neck, her mouth over his as she gave him a gentle kiss which soon turned into something much more passionate, something that would make Hotaru throw up, but something that made Natsume thrust into Mikan quite hard.

Mikan gasped at the sudden thrust, finding that her lover was grinning because of the 'surprise' he'd given her, and so Mikan decided to hickey him, despite Natsume's lack of interest towards hickeys on men. Natsume, being a man, thought that hickeys were for girls, a way for the guy to basically mark them, but Mikan was going against the rules and biting down onto his neck rather hungrily.

"Ow." Natsume growled as Mikan bit him a little _too_ hard. Mikan arched an eyebrow, but gently kissed the spot she had bitten before letting a moan escape her lips.

"Stop whining... ahh, Natsume, you're too rough!" moaned the brunette, but was she complaining? Not much, she was enjoying it.

"I can go rougher." growled the raven haired man as Mikan kissed his neck and bit down on it gently. She moaned and squealed a few times as Natsume went into her harder and faster, kissing her all the while and messing up Mikan's already messed-up hair as she ran her nails down his back, leaving red scratches.

"Crap, I'm gonna fucking explode in a minute, Mikan." Natsume hissed as Mikan blushed, grabbing ahold of Natsume's shoulders and suddenly moaning her loudest that morning, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Then bloody explode, you don't need my permission, I'm on the pill." Mikan muttered, then pressed her mouth onto Natsume's again, her tongue touching his as he thrusted a few more times, then came into Mikan who hid her moan well, but clawed Natsume's back a bit.

Natsume held Mikan tightly, his warm cheek laying on her shoulder as she breathed in slowly, slightly tired. If Natsume didn't stop having sex with her so much, she'd probably wnat it 24/7 and never leave the bedroom.

As they lay there on the counter, Mikan opened her mouth and turned the sweet mood around;

"We're gonna have to clean this up, you know?" Mikan said, spoiling the romantic moment that she and Natsume were sharing. This statement earned a groan form Natsume who climbed down from the kitchen work top, helping Mikan off as well before sending her a gentle glare.

"You just _had_ to ruin the moment, didn't you? If you didn't do that, I could've fucked you a bit more." Natsume muttered in a rather sulky, childish voice as Mikan rolled her eyes, looped her arms around his neck and pressed her half-naked body against his. Despite trying to act angry, Natsume softened when Mikan started to plant little kisses down his throat and chest.

"Natsume, you do me enough! If you don't watch out, I won't leave the bedroom... _ever_." she said in a rather lofty voice as Natsume grinned. He kind of liked that idea.

"I have no objections." he answered. Mikan's eyes re-rolled. How did she know his answer? Mikan was ready to speak again when her cell phone started to ring its latest tune, meaning that she had to run towards her handbag and fish it out, earning a growl from Natsume as he sluggishly followed Mikan and hugged her from behind.

"Hello?" Mikan said into the phone, her voice slightly husky for no reason and a bit groggy as well. Sumire's voice screeched down the phone immediately,

"Oh my God, he's so annoying! Last night he played this _stupid_ music that has zero beat to it and THEN he played fucking anime games all night long! Mikan, I ahte him! I hate University students all together! He's like a fucking kid, a retard, a brat! He has no life, he's a slob! And to top it all off, he's a pervert with no life! He fucking groped me!" screeched the voice as Mikan sighed, giving Natsume a look that said 'fucking help me', but she listened to Sumire's protests.

"Purposefully?" Mikan asked. There was a pause.

"Well... no... but he is a pervert!" protested Mikan's friend as the brunette held back a giggle. Sumire continued, "I need to see you! Meet me at that damned coffee shop you work in, I'm guessing you're at work right now?"

"FUCK!" Mikan dropped her phone and sprinted towards her bedroom as Natsume stared in disbelief whilst Sumire screeched down the phone, wondering where Mikan had gone.

"Mikan?" Natsume called, walking into the bedroom only to have a bra thrown at his face. Natsume stared at it for a moment. Lace? He hadn't gone through Mikan's bra drawer yet, but he'd make sure to do that at some point, he wanted to know what she had other than gingham or polka-dots.

"What's the rush?" he asked as Mikan hopped around, trying to get some black tights on. This ended with her falling to the ground and throwing them off in anger.

"I need to get to work, fuck! You kept my mind somewhere else! Natsume, if we keep doing this, I'm going to lose my job!" Mikan whined, walking around her bedroom naked and looking for clothes. Despite the moment that wasn't exactly right, Natsume just wanted to grab her and haul her onto the bed.

"Who cares, you have the cleaners job, right? Anyway, who cares if you miss just _one day_?" he said as Mikan shrugged. She was in no mood to take a sick day for Natsume who could space out his working hours however much he liked. Mikan buttoned up a white blouse and hitched up a short skirt before grabbing some shiny black heels. Natsume suddenly found a new interest in the secretary fetish.

Following Mikan out of her room, Natsume watched as the angry but sexy Mikan snatched up her bag, and fiddled with her hair, making it look less sex-like.

"Oi." Natsume stated loudly, Mikan didn't look up.

"What?" she asked him in a hurried voice, looking for the apartment ketys in her purse. Damn, they still hadn't cleaned the work top!

"You seem pissed." damn, Natsume was now stating the bloody obvious! Well, what else could he say?

"That's because I am! Eurgh, Sumire nags on at me about some twat next door to her and then I realise that I am _late_! My God..." Mikan muttered, then finally turned to Natsume to face him. She gave her boyfriend a little smile before walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Ignore me, Natsume, I get so crabby when it comes to this stupid job."

"Want me to make you feel a bit better?" Natsume asked with a playful grin. Despite her crabby nature that had suddenly popped up, Mikan knew that she just couldn't object (or resist) Natsume's offer. She nodded and Natsume looked at the couch, his grin widening.

Oh Hotaru would have a cow if she found out...

"That was fucking gross." Sumire hissed across the table as Mikan brought their coffee's over, pale and biting her lip as she sat down across from her angered friend.

"I said I was _sorry_! I didn't know you were still on the phone!" Mikan retorted as Sumire's face contorted into a disgusted look. She wasn't just angry now, she was furious. Mikan had left her phone on, and Sumire being a persistant young woman stayed on the line and had heard Natsume and Mikan having sex, something she never wanted to hear again.

"Disgusting!" she spat out as Mikan sighed, shaking her head. Sumire wouldn't let this go unless the topic was changed to something that was as much of a dilemma.

"So... what is it you wnated to talk about? That new neighbour, the university student?" Mikan quickly asked, changing the subject. Luckily, Sumire's anger went into the new topic at hand.

"Oh. _Him_." she said the word like poison as Mikan winced. Obvously Sumire's new neighbour was more of a scandal than Mikan letting Sumire hear her having sex over the phone. Thank goodness. "He's a jerk, if anything, a little fucking bastard! He was hitting on me right after calling me _old_! I can't believe his bloody courage! That kid has some guts." Sumire ranted as she sipped her coffe whilst Mikan stared at hers.

"You sound a bit like me." Mikan couldn't hold back the giggle. Sumire glared at Mikan like she wanted to kill her.

"What the fuck does that mean?" snapped the angry woman as Mikan cleared her throat and stared at Sumire with a sincere smile,

"When I didn't like Natsume I sounded just like you. I was always pissed off... maybe you'll get together with this guy?" Mikan wondered outloud as Sumire turned sheet white. How could Mikan even suggest such a thing!?

"No! I would never end up with _him_! This guy is a slob, he is nothing like Natsume! Koko is not my type!" Sumire was boiling over with anger. Mikan gained interest in the conversation and smirked.

"So he has a name? Koko, eh?" Mikan tapped her chin then smiled sweetly. "You know, I never thought I'd end up with Natsume but fate changed my mind. Despite how much I disliked his perverted, cocky nature, I grew on him and now I get why he's so perverted!" Mikan giggled at the thought of sex and Sumire's disgusted face re-appeared.

"Er... sorry! I mean... maybe you and Koko just need to get to know each other more, not necessarily in a way that means you will get together, just so that you can understand him a bit more and learn to put up with him?" Mikan said nervously as Sumire sighed heavily, knowing that Mikan was right even though she didn't want to admit defeat.

"Do I _really_ have to get to know the jerk?" groaned Sumire as Mikan shrugged.

"I guess so, just be neighbourly and nice and he'll return the favour, hopefully. You don't have to have sex with a guy to tame them." explained Mikan in a chirpy voice as Sumire sipped her coffee.

"Oh really? So how did you tame Natsume?" muttered Sumire in a low voice as Mikan paused, thinking.

"No sex?" she answered with a giggle. Sumire sighed. This was Natsume, a man, whilst Koko was practically a kid full of teenage hormones who lived off of junk food, sex, being a slob and games. Sumire knew that she and Koko would _not_ get along unless they had sex and she did _not_ want that to happen.

"Okay, I will make an effort to be... friendly." Sumire said through clenched teeth as her friend smiled, drinking her coffee. Mikan loved it when she persuaded Sumire to do something right in her eyes. That way, Sumire could become a better person.

"Good." Mikan finished off her coffee before standing, adjusting her skirt so that her legs weren't showing so much and placed her money on the table for the coffee's. It was her treat since she'd allowed Sumire in on her sex life unknowingly. "Now that we have all of that wrapped up, I need to do some shopping."

"For what?"

"Cleaning products." Mikan stated with a little blush rising on her cheeks. Sumire didn't even want to know...

Sumire fumbled with the keys to her apartment, cursing under her breath. Mikan had just wound her up so much with her speech. Of course Sumire wanted to learn how to cope with her new neighbour, but she didn't want to actually _befriend_ him. He was weird and a slob. If she spent too much time with him then he would probably rub off on her.

"Fuck!" Sumire yelled the minute she fell into her apartment. Literally. That day she felt horribly clumsy and falling into her apartment wasn't the best way to get home. She picked herself up, slamming her hand onto the light switch and groaning as she shut her door.

"Ow." Sumire rubbed her feet once she was sitting on her couch. She was in need of ice cream if anything, then a nice, long bath. She sat back on her couch, relaxed. Then someone started to knock on her door.

"Oh no, please." she cried to herself, lifting her body away from her comfy couch. She already knew who it was and would have gladly ignored the knocking sounds if Mikan's voice wasn't running through her bloody head. Sumire stomped towards her door and wrenched it open. She saw the very person she didn't want to see.

"What?" she groaned. Koko saw that she was tired and pissed off and probably on her period. He grinned his usual cheeky-boy grin.

"Hi, I heard you entering," he said. Sumire wanted to slam the door on his face because he was just there. Sumire's fingernails drummed against the door as she narrowed her eyes at Koko. "I brought you something." Koko then held out a pot noodle and some bread. Sumire stared at the food dumbly.

"What's that for?" she asked. Koko grinned even more.

"I bought some food and decided to return your favour. Thanks for feeding me, even if you didn't want to." he said as Sumire rolled her eyes and yawned.

"I don't care about the food, I just want to relax. Please leave me alone." Sumire groaned as Koko raised his eyebrows. He shrugged then before staring at Sumire properly and noticing something. She wondered what he was staring at, exactly.

"Wow." he muttered as Sumire blinked, "You're actually really gorgeous without all that make-up." Sumire turned red at this, realising that she hadn't applied _any_ make-up that day. She covered her mouth dramatically as Koko stared at her, tilting his head.

"St-stop joking around!" cried Sumire in embarassment. In truth, Sumire hated her face, and being told that she was beautiful without make-up was something no one had ever said, not even her parents.

"I'm not joking. I'm serious." Koko explained, and he was. He wasn't holding that jokey grin, his eyes weren't gleaming with child-like mischief. He was serious. Sumire went entirley red in the face.

"Sh-shut up! Leave me alone!" Sumire wailed, and with that, slammed the door shut on Koko who just stared at the wooden door for a brief moment before returning to his own apartment with his pot noodle and bread in hand...

"He isn't permitted to enter through this door again. Ever." Hotaru said in her calm and icey voice as Mikan sat on the couch, twiddeling her thumbs. Being the cruel, paranoid person she was, Hotaru had installed camera's all over the apartment barring the guest room and bathroom, guessing that Natsume would steer Mikan in the direction that wasn't the bedroom. Hotaru was well aware of how sexual Natsume was, and Mikan, too, and knew that they would do this and that here and there in her own apartment.

"I said I was sorry!" Mikan whined. She didn't know that Hotaru had installed cameras, if she did, well, she wouldn't have done anything with Natsume unless they were in the shower or the bedroom. Sadly, Hotaru informed her of no such thing.

"And the rent's going up, too, just so that you can pay for a new work top and couch." hissed Hotaru coldly as Mikan wailed. Her best friend was cruel to her, maybe Mikan could move in with Sumire... oh wait, Sumire had a one bedroomed apartment. No such luck there.

"Hotaru! You're so _cold_!" Mikan groaned. This earned a dagger of a glare from the ice queen, so Mikan relented with a sigh before heading to her room. Hotaru wasn't allowing Natusme there _ever_ again, so now Mikan had to spend more time at his place.

Oh well, at least it was closer to where she worked...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is probably my cruddiest chapter yet, yes, I hate it, so sue me :P Anywhoo I hope you guys enjoyed, seeing as your happiness is my happiness, yep yep! Anyway, review, pleasey!?

_**Love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Fuck Abouts and Mafia Mishaps

**A Rich Love**

Heehee, thanks for the reviews, su! Oh, and for thos eof you who wnat Reo back in the story, I might add him in here and there, and for those of you who do't want him in, well... tough, I want him in. :P

Last chapter the lemon WAS quick, but then again, I couldn't be arsed :p

I don't own Gakuen Alice, it is Tachibana Higuchi's, I am not an artist, I am not Mikan, I own nothing and neither do you, so that makes us EVEN!!!

EVEN STEVENS!

I don't know what Shizuoka looks like, by the way.

Heartbroken now :( Break ups suuuuck! Oh well, who cares! I have you gorgeus reviewers to love!!!

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Fuck Abouts and Mafia Mishaps**

"And can you please explain _why_ you're dragging me all the way to Shizuoka?" Natsume asked in a dark, sleepy voice as Mikan dragged her boyfriend by the hand towards the train station, beaming.

"To see my mother." Mikan answered simply, stopping to check thwe train times as Natsume groaned and sank his head into an open hand that wasn't held by Mikan.

"Why?" he hissed. Natsume was grumpy but Mikan ignored his nature as she scanned the timetable, chewing her lip in concentration.

"Because I haven't seen her for a while, not since I was with Reo." Mikan didn't notice the glower on Natsume's face primely because she was staring at a board of numbers whilst he was glaring at the back of her head. He detested the very name Reo.

"And?" spat Natsume incredulously, obviously bitter. Mikan chose to ignore Natsume's tone, not wanting to cause a scene. "Just because you haven't seen her for a while doesn't mean you _have_ to see her. Get a webcam, dial her number, bingo!" Natsume was getting even more pissed off. It was early morning, 5:30am to be exact, and he had wanted rest, but no, Mikan had woken him up at silly o'clock and dressed him herself after bathing him herself then dragged him by the hand to the nearest station, jabbering on about going to Shizuoka.

"Silly, I don't have a laptop and my mother asked me to visit! She also wants to see a certain someone who I am currently dating." Mikan hummed as she picked the closest time, then strolled towards the ticket booth and bought two tickets. Natsume sighed to himself, giving in and letting Mikan haul him off to see her mother. Natsume hated seeing his girlfriends' parents, though.

But in all honesty, Mikan's mother was going to be the second parent he had ever met. He only ever had one other serious girlfriend and that was in middle school before he became a womaniser and a complete prick. He wondered what Mikan's mother was like?

She was probably just like Mikan was, a bubbly and energetic young woman full of life who smiled a lot. Then Natsume thought about something else and turned to Mikan as they stood together, waiting for the train.

"What about your father? Doesn't he live with your mother?" Natsume asked curiously as Mikan stared ahead of her, her smile slightly faltering. Natsume wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"My dad is dead." Mikan said in a wavering voice. She looked up at Natsume, smiling but still sad. "He died when I was a baby, so I never knew him. In fact I didn't know who my mother was until I was about 11 years old. Anyway I'm really close to her now and I just want her to meet you, Natsume. I'm pretty sure she'll like you." Mikan clutched Natsume's hand even tighter, squeezing it as Natsume ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He smiled tiredly.

"Okay. I hope she doesn't interrogate me." he joked as Mikan giggled lightly.

"This isn't highschool, Natsume. I'm a big girl now, I can decide how I screw up my life. If my mother doesn't like you then that's her problem." Mikan explained as Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"Can I ask you something?" Mikan nodded, "Was your mother disappointed when you broke up with Reo?" he asked in a low voice, bitter about bringing Reo up. Mikan instantly frowned.

"No." she said in a dry voice. Natsume was surprised. "She was thrilled. My mother hated Reo with such a passion. I took him to see her one time and never returned because they didn't get along. She thought he was a bad apple, too involved with his life and the luxuries it came with. I guess she didn't want me to turn out like he did but she let me be and accepted the relationship, despite how much she wanted me to leave him." Mikan stared up at Natsume, a little smile playing on her lips as she leaned in to kiss Natsume on his lips.

"But I think she'll like you. My mother has always liked the look of artists." Mikan giggled before wrapping her arms around Natsume and laying her head against his chest. The train then pulled up and Natsume pulled her onto it, cuddling her as they stood on the train as no seats were free.

"Are you nervous?" Mikan asked Natsume as they stood rather close to each other. Natsume really liked the feeling of Mikan pressing herself against him.

"About what?" he asked his girlfriend as she traced a finger over Natsume's chest, a little bored with the 10 minute train ride. Natsume quirked an eyebrow as he awaited the brunette's answer.

"Meeting my mother, what else?" Mikan queried as Natsume smirked, placing his hands on Mikan's hips.

"Why would I be nervous? She's just a mother. All I'm worried about is falling asleep because a certain little _someone_ decided to drag me out of my comfortable bed and dress me when she nows perfectly well that I prefer sex first thing in the morning before anything else." he whispered into Mikan's ear as she giggled, then nipped Natsume's earlobe to entertain herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you one way or another. I'll cook dinner! It'll make a nice change from... cooking you dinner." Mikan wondered to herself what she could actually do to make everything up to Natsume, other than cooking.

"I have an idea... you could always make dinner and let me eat it _off of you_." murmered Natsume as Mikan went a deep shade of red. She buried her face into Natsume's chest and clutched his shirt. She really didn't want to get into a heated conversation about their sex life on a train of all places.

"Let's talk about this on our walk to my mothers." Mikan hissed, and once the train doors opened she pulled Natsume out of them and started to walk out of the station.

"Walk? How far?" Natsume growled. Mikan clasped his hand tightly, smiling sweetly. Natsume didn't trust that smile.

"About five miles. It's not that far." Mikan said in an eager voice. Natsume groaned inwardly. Okay, Mikan was a country girl who was used to walking, but Natsume was a Tokyo guy who was used to a laptop and a 3 second walk to the fridge to get a beer. He didn't know if he could suvive a 5 mile walk.

Surprisingly, he did.

As they walked those 5 miles down an empty dirtpath Natsume and Mikan discussed random things like barbeques, races, their school days, dilemma's, sex and other things. Thankfully no one walked past them, despite the day being exstremely clear and sunny for an October morning.

"Natsume, I should tell you something important." Mikan suddenly said, squeezing Natsume's hand affectionately as he turned his head slightly to stare at Mikan. He gave a nod as Mikan breathed in. "My mom... she used to be a part of the mafia." Natsume stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"And you never told me this why?" he asked her dryly as Mikan bit her lip, grabbing Natsume's other hand and placing her head on his chest.

"Because I didn't want you to judge me." Mikan paused for a second before looking up at Natsume. "But she hasn't been in the mafia since I was 15! She's a waitress now at this fancy pants restaurant! She's not bad, she's _really_ sweet, a little stubborn but she is a wonderful mother! She provided me with everything, and I love her! Isn't that what matters?" she cried out, randomly flapping her arms as Natsume sighed to himself and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Look, I don't really care about your mothers' past jobs, it's just I would have liked to know, maybe. It's shocking to know that you have such a reckless parent." Natsume muttered as Mikan giggled at his use of words.

"Oh, I know, but she's the best mother for me! She was very protective, though." Mikan muttered, recalling her teen years with her mother. Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead then patted her head.

"How protective was she when you brought Reo here?" Natsume asked as Mikan laughed at the thought of what her mother had done when she introduced Reo. Natsume realised it was amusing and insisted on knowing what Mikan's mother had done.

"She took out a gun and pointed it at him. The she got out her Katana." Mikan explained as Natsume grinned, trying not to laugh at the thought of Reo being threatened by some country girl's _mother_.

He would have to bring it up if he ever saw Reo, one time.

"Can I do that to him?" Natsume asked hopefully as Mikan glared up at him. Even if Reo was her ex, he was still a person, a human. Okay, an evil pig of a human, sure, but a human who just so happened to love Mikan all the same.

"No! That's just plain mean, Natsume Hyuuga!" she snapped back as Natsume laughed, then swooped Mikan up into his arms as she snuggled against him, but soon they had to start moving because cars were passing by. They were close to the town part of Shizuoka.

"I want you to be on your best behaviour." Mikan ordered, pointing at Natsume as he smirked and quirked an eyebrow with interest.

"Aren't I always?" he asked Mikan. Her scowl told him no.

"No putting your hands up my skirt, top or anything else your hands miught be able to slither under." she started to number things off of her fingers as Natsume rolled his eyes and turned his hand into a mouth, moving it to Mikan's words.

"You can't try and make love to me in the pantry, the garage or wherever else we can play with each other. You aren't allowed to stare at me lewdly or drop a napkin in order to look up my skirt. Yes, I know what you do whilst sitting in the coffee shop." Mikan sighed, and started to count again on her fingers, "You are not allowed to give me suggestive winks, hitch my skirt up or insinuate any sex reference. This is my _mother_." Mikan stopped talking and saw Natsume's hand. He hadn't noticed that she'd shut her mouth for once.

"Are you bloody mocking me!" Mikan screeched. Natsume's hand fell into his pocket sharpish as Mikan stood there, glaring at Natsume with her hands on her hips. She didn't think that Natsume could be so immature, she was the baby, not him. Such a weird guy.

"No sex tonight for _you_." she hissed as Natsume blinked.

"For me? Do you have another man I don't know about? A rebound for when you forbid us to have sex in order to punish me?" Natsume queried as Mikan smirked, placing a finger over her lips and giggeling.

"No, but I have toys!" she stated, rather proudly as Natsume blinked in disbelief.

"You have toys! You could've at least _told_ me that much! I could've had fun tieing you up!" Natsume then whined as Mikan dragged him by the hand towards a certain house made entirely of wood, maple to be exact.

"Here we are! My mother's home!" Mikan exclaimed proudly, flourishing a hand to make an impression. Natsume stared at the house, it was a very nice house. Then the door opened automatically, but not by itself.

"Mikan-chan, I haven't seen you in ages, oh you have grown so much!" trilled a loud, clear bell-like voice. Natsume stared towards the mother of Mikan, seeing a mirror image of his girlfriend, but with shorter hair and different clothes. Her smile wasn't as wide as Mikan's, either.

"Hello, mother! I'm back!" Mikan sing-songed as she was swooped into her mothers arms and given a hug. Natsume watched as the very pretty and young-looking mother held her daughter. The two looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. That was a scary thing but probably good, as well.

"Welcome home, honey... Oh, and I see you've brought a certain someone with you. He doesn't look like half the jerks you date." Mikan's mother said, pointing a finger towards Natsume. He would have to take that last part as a compliment.

"Oh, Natsume can be a jerk when he wants to be one, but for the most part he's not a jerk he's just horny." answered Mikan without any hesitation what-so-ever. If this was Natsume's mother, he would never talk about anything sex-wise with her. But then again, Mikan was weird, she had a sisterly sort of relationship with her mother, seeing as she had only known her mother since she was, what? 11 years old or so.

"Oh, how rude of me. Mother, this is Natsume Hyuuga, my boyfriend. He's an artist." Mikan told her mother as she introduced the two people to each other. Mikan's mother's face broke out into a wide grin-like smile.

"A painter, eh? Has he painted you nude yet, Mikan-chan?" the mother nudged her daughter with an elbow as Mikan scowled.

"No, but he's painted plenty of other women. Naked." she spat out in disgust. Natsume realised Mikan was still a little sore about his 'perverted' paintings. It was art, for Christ's sake! "Anyway, that aside, Natsume, this is Yuka, my mother. She is the owner of a dress shop a few blocks away from here." Natsume grimaced. What a normal job compared to that of a mafia leader or whatever Yuka used to be. She was just plain, or at least trying to look it.

"Nice to meet you miss...?" Natsume stared at Yuka as the woman smiled. Mikan had that very goofy smile which just made him want to... yeah.

"Azumi, but call me Yuka, please. I hate all the formality shit that you kids spew... oh wait, I forgot, you're adults! It's so weird knowing that my little Mikan-chan is a young woman, seeing as she still acts like a 2 year old on a sugar high." Yuka grinned, patting Mikan's head as the younger brunette scowled before pouting.

"Mother! Natsume, I'm sorry but she's a little... eccentric. Have you had coffee at all?" queried the younger beauty as Yuka stuck her tongue out at Mikan, but she look serious, still. Natsume noticed that Yuka wasn't as expressionable as Mikan was. She used less emotions, didn't smile as brightly and her eyes weren't wide with mirth or sparkling with happiness.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now you two, let's quit this dilly dallying and step inside, it's kinda nippy out here!" Yuka cried out and grabbed Mikan's wrist, dragging her daughter into the house as Natsume followed casually. Wow, this would be _fun_...

"Er, so you own a dress store? That's quite... neat." Natsume muttered as he sat across from Yuka at her western table, looking a little out of place in the dissheveled mess that she lived in. Everywhere there was fabric or clothes, slung around. Needles sat on desks and patterns were strewn across the floor. Natsume knew he could never live the way Mikan's mother did, and it looked like Mikan wasn't happy about the mess, either.

"Isn't it just? Yes, it is a _bore_ compared to my old job, I hope Mikan's told you what I did, but anyway, my old job was much more of a thrill and I had much more money. I still do it from time to time, now that Mikan's all grown up and living in Japan." Yuka stated, flapping a hand around breezily as Natsume nodded.

"Yeah." he mumbled. Mikan grabbed hold of Natsume's arm then, laying her head on his shoulder like she was a good little girlfriend who wasn't capable of thinking of sex. Tch, yeah right.

"I'm glad you still do it." Mikan then said, surprising Natsume. Mikan was staring at her mother like she was God, almost. "I mean you loved that 'job', but when we met up and became a family you gave it up for my sake. I never wanted you to, you know." Yuka laughed at this, slapping her leg.

"Ha! Honey, I wanted you to have a _mother_, not a mafia inclined person who stayed at home for less than two hours a week! You needed me and truth be told, I needed you. I didn't want to influence you, I wanted you to be normal like everyone else." Yuka cried out happily as Mikan smiled, first staring at her mother then up at Natsume.

"How do we percieve normal? I think my life is perfectly alright. I have two good jobs that pay my bills, I have my friends, my mother, my health and last but not last a caring boyfriend. What more could I ask for?" she sighed to herself, then placed a gentle kiss on Natsume's cheek. Okay, Natsume knew he would have to hold his hormones in, he didn't want to give Yuka a bad impression of him.

"Ah, at least you think that way. You're a good kid! Much better than I ever was! At least you never went around, screwing the teachers, bwahahahahaha!" cackled Yuka as Mikan narrowed her eyes at her mother, then quickly snatched away the cup that Yuka had in her hand. Yuka quickly spluttered that it was tea, but Mikan knew otherwise and scoweld.

"Fucking _SAKE!?_ Mother, you aren't bloody Tsunade! (Naruto reference!) Come on, bed!" Mikan cried out dramatically, grabbing her mothers hand as Yuka babbled about being an adult. Natsume snorted. Yuka was definately not like Mikan, they just looked alike. Mikan wouldn't drink, she hated the stuff, whilst Yuka loved it, it seemed. Plus Yuka was in the mafia, Mikan wouldn't hurt a living soul.

When Mikan came back, rubbing her temple, Natsume stood and hugged the young woman as she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry." she groaned. Natsume smirked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." Mikan pulled away from Natsume, staring up at him momentarily before cupping his face with a hand. "My mother just... loves her drink, I guess. Ever since she left the mafia to care for me, she took up smoking and drinking. I told her to quit, I begged her to return to the mafia but nothing went right. She said she needed to look after me, but she wasn't. She was destroying her own life. Half the time she was drunk I was caring for myself, cooking, cleaning and taking care of _her_! I know I may act like a kid but I know I am more of a grown up than she is."

"You don't act like her, though. I thought you and her would be the same." Natsume stated. Mikan shook her head.

"Nope. My mother is very serious, head strong. I am head strong like her, but my free spirit, my idiotic nature and everything else is from my father. He was a teacher but an idiot, my mother says. He was the complete opposite of my mother but loved her very much. She returned that love but he died and so mother turned to the mafia and abandoned me." Mikan explained. Natsume wondered if Mikan hated her mother for that at all.

"I don't hate her." Mikan answered his question, smiling. "I love her lots, but she's just... not a mother type of figure, despite how much she wanted a family. She lets me down too much, leaves me to pick up the pieces. I know I can't rely on her, but I love her. We're more like sisters than we are mother and daughter." Mikan flinced then before sniffling. Obviously, she was upset.

"Oi, listen, nobodies perfect, Mikan," Natsume hesitated, wondering how to make Mikan happier. He didn't know what to say, that was the problem.

"I know that!" Mikan snapped, rubbing her eyes roughly before sighing, shaking her head. "I know... but I just don't know what to do with her anymore. I think she still needs me sometimes, but then again it's her life and not mine. I need to leave her be sometimes but I just end up running back to her in the end, hoping that she will change. Well... I don't think she will."

"Not everyone will change for their loved ones, idiot. You should know that all too well." Natsume muttered, holding his girlfriends' head in his hands and kissing her forehead gently. Mikan nodded. She knew it well. Natsume wouldn't change at all, he was a sex maniac, he loved to paint. Hotaru loved money and herself. Sumire loved to have sex and hated younger, more irritating people like her new neighbour. No one could change for the sake of Mikan. She couldn't change anyone no matter how much she wished to.

"I know." Mikan choked on her words, she slammed a fist onto Natsume's chest gently, then. "It's just... my mother can't cope by herself! She was looked after when she was with the mafia, they were like her family, but when she gave it all up she lost everything she ever loved. She didn't need me when I came to find her. Sometimes I feel that everything is all my fault. I'm possibly the reason why she is a drunk, a wreck." Mikan gulped as Natsume scowled, grabbing hold of her wrists and making her face him. He looked scary to Mikan.

"Listen, nothing is your fault! Your mother gave everything up to be a mother to _you_. Doesn't that mean she loved you enough to lose what she loved to do the most? She wanted to be with _you_. Why? Because you are her daughter and she loves you!" Natsume snapped back as Mikan sniffed. She barely understood, but she did know that Yuka loved her, more than anything.

"I-I guess." Mikan wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, starting to hiccup. "But I just... never wanted her to end up a drunk." Mikan babbled. Natsume rolled his eyes and pulled Mikan to his chest, hugging her tightly and sighing to himself.

"That's _her_ problem, not yours. Maybe she just doesn't know how to be a parent. This isn't your fault, it's her choice. No one else's." Natsume muttered as Mikan sniffed, holding ont Natsume tightly as he shook his head.

He hated it when Mikan blamed herself for everything that happened around her...

After Mikan had left with Natsume, Yuka was left alone in her room. She had heard everything, hating herself for making Mikan fele that she was at fault. Yuka knew what she did had a terrible effect on her only daughter. She wondered why she did that?

Maybe it was because she didn't know how to be a parent. She was a useless mother, she'd never looked after Mikan properly. She was always passed out, drunk, or too lazy to care. Mikan had always taken control. She was a good kid, a kid who had little of a life. Mayeb that was why Mikan had started to have sex so young. It was an escape from how she lived her life.

Yuka pressed her head into her hands. She'd screwed up again. Everytime Mikan returned to her house with a new boyfriend, Yuka managed to spoil everything, one way or another. She would drink or smoke or even bad mouth the men. Well, she did it to Reo because she detested the guy, but Mikan's other boyfriends were decent-ish, Natsume the most decent. Why did Yuka have to spoil it all for Mikan?

Then she realised that it was because Mikan could have these men, people she so easily fell in love with, those she could rely on. Yuka couldn't. Ever since that time when _he_ died, she could never rely on men again. Ever. She only eally loved one and he just had to be killed. Yuka knew that she wanted Mikan all to herself. Because Mikan was _his_ daughter, a remnant of him. She had his nature, she was beautiful, she was like him in every way.

Yuka was selfish to think that way, she didn't care though. She just wanted Mikan all to herself, to care for her and to just show her that beautiful smile that reflected her father. Yuka loved Mikan, yes, and she was glad that Mikan found her when she did, but Yuka was just too selfish to give Mikan up.

No wonder Mikan ran away to Tokyo...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, a bit of the past there. Mikan ran away, oh dear! We'll look into that more as the story progresses. Please, review! I hope you enjoyed! I wish I could have made the chapter more lovey dovey, but some people want a few obstacles in the way, so hehe! Anyway, no love is perfect, so it's gonna go downhill soon!

Anywhoo, have a fun day!~

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	15. Truth From A Kiss

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED! I own nothing! Not Gakuen Alice, not Tachibana Higuchi-sensai... NOTHING!!!3

I want the manga updated! RAWR!

Thanks for the reviews! I love you ALL!!!!

Oh, and yes, **sootyxsnowpetals**, the story is taking a turn for more serious things. I don't anticipate lots and lots of sex in the story, okay, I do, but still, I don't want to continue with the 'perfect' relationship, I want them to have as real a relationship as possible. Friends disagreeing with lovers (Hotaru), work getting in the way (Mikan and Natsume) and maybe some ex's running in and out of the plot line, causing a little bit of mayhem (Reo). This story isn't just based on sex, it will have it's trauma's and mishaps. It isn't lovey dovey Snow White kiss bliss.

**I might make a prequel, about Mikan's life before Natsume, yeah? Tell me your views on that**.

Okay, read on!

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Truth From a Kiss**

Mikan was on her period. The thing was that she was on her period during _Golden Week_. The one week where Natsume could have her all to himself, keep her locked in the bedroom, chain her to the bed or whatever. But no. She just _had _to be on her period, she had to bleed, she had to tell Natsume that she never had sex on _that week_. What a fucking piss take.

So Natsume was craving it. A hand wasn't good enough anymore. He had a healthy young woman he could bed any day unless she came on, and when he wanted to fuck her the most, she wasn't letting him because she was on her bloody _period_. God, he sometimes wished that periods were never created, it was a fucking waste of time.

"Natsume, don't be so grumpy, it can't be helped!" Mikan sighed, tapping her boyfriend on the head with a fist gently as Natsume grumbled about something that Mikan couldn't hear. Natsume was just being childish, in Mikan's opinion. He was supposed to be a grown up, but he wasn't taking her period all too well.

"Listen." Mikan started, leaning across the table towards Natsume. "If I hadn't come on I would be worried, so just be bloody happy! It'll be over soon, anyway, so whilst you're at it you can just play with your paint pallets." Mikan then went over to the counter to make herself a coffee as Natsume sipped his angrily, his teeth clinking against the porcelain mug. Nothing could change the fact that Mikan wasn't having sex with him on Golden Week.

"Whatever." he growled into his mug, draining the rest of his coffee as Mikan sat back down across from Natsume. She had taken to staying over at Natsume's a lot lately, but when she came on she decided to go stay at Hotaru's for a week to help Natsume let off some steam. If she didn't, Natsume would probably get extremely angry with her due to the lack of sex.

"Hey. Don't be such a dick." Mikan said in a friendly-kind of voice. She stood up and walked towards Natsume, wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to make Natsume happy. "Your moody face turns me on too much, stop it. I don't want to have sex in order to have no pain whatsoever, and with you and that pouty face I just want to fuck you, so please refrain yourself from looking sexy." Mikan then pinched Natsume's cheek with a little giggle. Natsume grinned.

"Then just have sex with me." he told Mikan, but she shook her head and Natusme frowned. "Why not? Just because it'll hurt a little..." he muttered. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that," she hesitated, squirming a little. "It's also the fact that it's disgusting. I couldn't imagine making love to you and bleeding at the same time." Mikan then pulled a disgusted face and Natsume laughed, despite his angry facade.

"Yeah, it is kind of off putting when you out it like that. None-the-less, I still need you to do _something_. I can't just go a week with jacking myself off. It doesn't help." Natsume told Mikan as she pondered.

"I can't say get a toy." that statement earned a cold hard glare from Natsume as Mikan tittered at that thought, "But I could give you a lap dance or would do some oral?" Mikan queried as Natsume's eyes lit up at the two. Though he would have preferred Mikan to have sex with him after the lap dance, it would have to do.

"Do you even know how to lap dance?" Natsume asked her. Mikan smirked.

"Of course! Sumire _is_ my friend. She used to drag me to Lap Dance classes with her in highschool when she wanted to seduce our teache-- classmate. I knew they'd pay off." Mikan giggled, kissing Natsume full on the lips before teasing her horny boyfriend with her lap dance. She remembered it, thankfully. If she hadn't she was screwed. She soon found that Natsume was as hard as a brick after a few minutes.

"God, you _are_ horny!" Mikan groaned, wishing that she wasn't on her period, but she was. "You get horny so damned easily, Natsume, it's a bloody shame that I can only use my mouth!" Mikan suddenly resented periods just as much as Natsume then. She would probably get her period stopped all together one day, just for the sake of sex.

"I hate this." Natsume muttered as Mikan unzipped his pants, nodding. She understood his needs. Natsume hated the teasing and all Mikan could do was tease.

"I know." she whispered back, trailing her lips from Natsume's mouth to his neck and throat. One hand was placed on his chest, gently gripping Natsume's shirt in a fist whilst the other occupied his hardened member. For someone who rarely gave him a handjob, Mikan was bloody damned good at it!

"Urgh, God, Mikan, you fucking tease me too much." Natsume growled as Mikan giggled, slipping her hands into Natsume's boxers whilst sucking on a part of his neck, obviously giving him a hickey, and she started to rub his length.

"I know I do, but you tease me too!" she declared, then placed her lips over Natsume's and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She moaned, enjoying their passionate kiss. Natsume groaned because he liked the kiss and enjoyed how Mikan toyed with his dick.

Mikan soon broke away from their kiss, wiped her mouth with her free hand and lowered her head. Natsume watched with a smirk as Mikan stared up at him, rather seductively, then teased his member a little by firstly licking it and using her hands. When she _finally_ took him into her mouth Natsume gently gripped Mikan's shoulders, watching her head slowly bob up and down as she sucked him off.

"Ugh. Damnit." Natsume groaned. He wnated sex, but a blowjob was the next best thing. Mikan did it well, actually. Natsume liked the look of her giving him head, her eyes closed. She even moaned a little whilst doing it which turned him on all the more.

"Mmm." Mikan groaned as she moved her head down lower onto Natsume's member, trying to take him into her mouth fully. Her tongue was occupying the head of Natsume's penis as she sucked his length. He cried in pleasure, even said Mikan's name a few times. He was loving every moment of this blow job.

It the occured to him that this was the first time Mikan had given him a blowjob. Normally it was just 'harmless' foreplay and then a bit of sex. Natsume would occasionally lick Mikan, yes, but he'd never asked her give him a blow job. So for his first blowjob with Mikan, it was pretty darned amazing.

"Fucking... Hell." Natsume breathed, his nostrils flaring. He gripped the back of Mikan's head suddenly, his fist clamping around a clump of Mikan's chestnut locks. They were tidy before but were now an unruly mess as she sucked Natsume harder.

It felt good, very good, but Natsume wanted to slam himself into Mikan and make her scream, make her wnat him more. He wanted to take her to bed and tie her there. He couldn't though.

"Mikan... I'm going to cum." he hissed slowly, his voice small and almost weak. Before Natsume could actually cum in Mikan's mouth, though, the young woman quickly took Natsume out of her mouth and turned before anything could hit her. She'd have to clean it all up. Thankfully it had hit the tile floors.

"Better?" Mikan asked Natsume, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Much." Natsume breathed, then pulled Mikan by the back of her head and brought her lips to his, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she moaned deeply. A blowjob wouldn't keep up the satisfaction for lonf, so Mikan needed to be prepared to do it more than once a day, if anything...

"Fuck this fucking world to fucking hell!" screeched Sumire. Losing her only job was a joke. Especially when she needed it. Despite the little money she got from being a simple bar maid, Sumire needed the job and now she had _nothing_ to live off on. The other joke was that it was Golden Week. A week alone.

That just pissed Sumire off more.

"For a woman, you sure do swear like a sailor." Koko said that morning as he stood outside his door, wearing nothing but some baggy, plaid pyjama's. Sumire was outside her door, picking up a random newspaper and wearing only what she could call a flimsy, semi see-through nightie and her black bra and matching underwear. It was a good view for Koko, seeing as her chest was in full view nearly.

"Shut the fuck up!" cursed Sumire, staring angrily at Koko. She never knew he was that skinny, but then again, all his clothes were bigger than he was. It was no surprise.

"You're a cow in the morning, you know that?" Koko jeered as Sumire threw her newspaper at him, hitting the boy square in the chest. She was in no mood for jokes in the morning, especially when she was as pissed off as she was since she'd lost her job the night before.

"Shut the hell up, you brat! You don't know anything so leave me alone, you got it? I don't need you to fucking torment me when I'm alreayd down, so just go and fuck off somewhere and shag a fucking sheep!" Sumire cried out, stomping a bare foot onto the ground. Yep, she was definately not in the mood for stupid lark abouts.

"There are no sheep here, stupid." Koko pointed out, then threw the newspaper at Sumire's feet. She glared at him before glaring down at the newspaper. "And anyway, I need to finish off some bloody homework so I'm staying _right_ here!" he snapped back, then stormed into his apartment as Sumire rolled her eyes, then returned to her own home, slamming the door shut.

For the past few days Sumire had been growing weary of how she treated Koko. Yes, he was an annoying little idiot who tried to hit on her from time to time, but how she reacted to him was getting boring. For some reason, Sumire had found that there were a few perks to having Koko as a neighbour.

Perk 1) He was quite good looking and nice to look at. Sumire had found this out when she was standing in the elavtor with him and staring at his face. A few freckles and nice light brown eyes. Very cute. His hair was unkept and he was wiry, but he had strong looking hands and was indeed taller than Sumire, even when she had heels!

Perk 2) He was quite nice. Sumire had seen him helping some of the elderly tennants and he even talked to the kids like they were adults. When Sumire wasn't in a bad mood, Koko would usually smile, wave and be polite. He wasn't as much of a brat as Sumire made him out to be.

Perk 3) He had a good body! Sumire hadn't noticed it before that morning, but he had a nice looking top half. She then wondered to herself what his member looked like. She wondered off into a daze, not caring if he was younger.

Ever since whenever, Sumire had found herself completely attracted to her idiot of a neighbour. She had no idea why, she never liked guys like him, but she foudn herself wanting to possibly date him and show him how good an older woman could be in the bedroom. She wanted to know how good he was, too.

With Koko still in mind, Sumire went to shower, change and get ready to do whatever she wanted to do; laze around. That day she wore a mini-skirt, a simple white shirt that showed off her chest and some heels. Sumire, despite being a 24 year old woman with no job anymore, looked extremely good for her age. She had a beautiful hour glass figure and legs to die for. It was a wonder why she didn't have many boyfriends.

After applying her make-up, Sumire decided to just sit and watch some TV. She had never really cared for walks unless it was to window shop or shop properly, but window shopping depressed her a bit, and she was already depressed enough. So her option was to just stay in all day, watch TV and possibly paint her toe nails.

But the TV was shit, her toe nails were already painted a pastel pink colour and Sumire had no clue what to do.

So, she decided to pester her favourite neighbour.

"Oh God, what now?" Koko asked in an agitated voice as Sumire stood in front of him, smiling. Koko was pissed off because of homework. He had a lot of it, much to his dismay, and seeing Sumire, whom he was trying to seduce still but who he sometimes disliked, standing there, ready to annoy, just made him angrier.

"Do you need any help with your homework?" Sumire asked suddenly, smiling sweetly. Koko was weary, but let her inside. Sumire smiled a bit more.

"Why would you help?" asked Koko, closing the apartment door behind him as Sumire stared at the surprisingly neat living room. Sadly, the kitchen couldn't have the same tidyness as the living room. Her nose scrunched up at all the pots and pans that had been left on the sides and in the sink.

"Because." Sumire turned, staring at Koko. She had to crane her neck to look up at him a little. "I wnat to see what I can do. After all, we're neighbours. Despite how much we dislike each other, we need to do what we can for each other!" she chirped happily. Koko was scared of this new Sumire. Where was the bitch?

"Er... sure, whatever. I need help with some calculus, then." he muttered, showing Sumire to his bedroom where there was a messed up desk, a chest of drawers, clothes strewn across the floor and a messed up double bed. God, he was like a pig.

"_Fuck, calculus, I got an E in the exams!"_ Sumire thought to herself. How could she help her neighbour out? She was a crap tutor, she didn't know symmetry from the square root of pie or whatever it was. Sumire hoped that Koko was smarter than he looked.

"So... how good are you at calculus?" Koko then asked Sumire as he sat at his desk whilst she perched herself on his bed, biting her lip.

"Fucking shit at it." she admitted bitterly. Koko laughed at this. At least Sumire hadn't totally lost the plot in order to be nice to him. He would have killed her if she was just being sweet to mess with his mind.

"Then I'm screwed, aren't I? I'm pretty shit at this crap as well." Koko muttered. He then decided to throw the homework over his shoulde,r somthing which Sumire used to do as a kid, and started on the next assignment he was set.

"I hate University." Koko admitted as Sumire stared at him, her head in her hands. "It's such a shit place... but if I want my qualifications then I have to go. God, the homework and assignments just... frustrate me." he growled, tapping his pen irritantly on his piece of paper as Sumire nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Why not let out your frustration and anger on something." she suggested. Koko turned to stare at her.

"How?" he asked. Sumire shrugged, then stood up.

"Like punching a pillow. When I was frustrated, I punched my pillow or I found a guy to... er, well, you get the picture." Sumire sat herself down again rather quickly, blushing as Koko sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a girl to fuck, do I? All the women in University are too stuck up for their own good or they're focusing on their bloody 'studies'. You women don't need sex like us men do." Koko grumbled to himself. Sumire frowned.

"Not true!" she snapped. Koko stared at her. "Lots of women enjoy sex as much as the next person. Take me, for example. I live off of it when I have a guy to shag. I enjoy sex very much! It's bloody good and I love ti when I have a guy who's decent at it!" she revealed, blushing slightly as Koko grinned. Cheekily, of course, and Sumire foudn that weirdly attractive.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Koko said, pointing his pen at Sumire as she squealed slightly. Koko had called her _cute_. Sumire found herself blushing some more and getting turned on. No idea why, she just was.

"Er... th-thanks!" she mumbled, then foudn herself staring at Koko who was staring back at her with a rather lustful look in his eyes.

"Hey, Sumire?" Koko looked at the still flustered girl. She nodded to show she was listening. "Why don't you have a boyfriend? You;re attractive enough to have one and with your figure loads of guys should be flocking to be with you." he aske.d Sumire pondered on this.

"Because... Some guys just don't know how to cope with me, or I don't really like them. I am very stubborn, I'm a bloody brat, I like money, I am so high maintenance and I can be a real bitch at times" Sumire started to tick off her bad qualities as Koko chuckled.

"All of those are true, you're a terror. I should know. I live next door to you." he reminded Sumire as she nodded, sighing. If only Sumire could find a boyfriend as understanding as Koko, someone who wouldn't care about how she was, someone who liked her, even loved her. Someone who could just put up with her, despite how bratty or evil she was.

"But guys should look past all that." Koko then said, surprising Sumire. "I mean you're a decent person and really nice when you want to be. You'd make a good girlfriend for a rich guy." he joked. Sumire's face turned serious.

"But I don't _want_ a rich guy!" she cried out. "I want someone who wants _me_! Someone who likes me! I don't _need_ a rich pig who will buy me things to make me happy and only has me on his arm to show off to people! I may want to be like that, but I want someone who really wants me! I am not a little WAG!" Sumire was ready to storm off, angry again. Her attempts at being nice to Koko were turning into ashes. She couldn't cope with it at all.

"Oi, don't run off crying. That isn't the answer to everything." Koko told her, grabbing Sumire's wrist as she sniffed.

"Then what is? Running away has always been pretty reliable up till now, Koko." she snapped, then turned to him. Koko caught a glimpse of Sumire's sad face, her hurt emotions. He knew how upset she was. She was like a lost kitten trying to find home but failing miserably.

"Nothing's the right answer, stupid obaa-san." Koko joked. Sumire resented him so much then. "But don't just walk away from your problems. You can sort them out by talking to someone, you know." he whsipered. Sumire shrugged.

"Who to talk to?" she growled, "Mikan has a boyfriend, Hotaru's a heartless cow and Anna and Nonoko are too busy with work to pay attention to me. I have no one to talk to, Koko. It's... frustrating." she admitted. Koko stared down at her. She was cute when she was helpless.

"You can talk to me." he told her. Sumire blushed.

"Are you sure? I won't be a pain in the ass?" she asked him. Koko laughed.

"Sumire, you're_ always_ a pain in the ass. Regardless, I still want you to trust me and like me. I'm not an ass, not unless you wnat me to be one." Koko laughed at that as well. Sumie blushed some more. She smiled.

"Yeha. Okay. I'll talk to you. On One condition." she said as Koko arched an eyebrow. For some strange reason, he had a bad feeling about Sumire's 'one condition'. The girl had a cat-like smirk upturned on her pink lips.

"What condition?" Koko asked reluctantly, then found himself forced against a wall and a pair of pink, soft lips pressed against his. Sumire pulled away with a smile and winked up at Koko who was a little dazed.

"You have to become my boyfriend." she announced, and with that, Sumire grabbed Koko's hand and led him towards his bed for a little 'Biology' session...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, this chapter IS shorter but I had no idea what to do for the rest of it, sorry! Anyway, as I said, I want to make a prequel about Mikan's life before she met Natsume. Her hardships and what-not. If you like that idea or hate it, then please do tell me! Hope you enjoyed!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. Fucked Up Days

**A Rich Love**

Okay, I may start to get serious again with the whole story. I don't want it to all be sex-filled etc, not matter how much you guys like sex in a fanfiction, haha. But no. Yuka's and Mikan's tied pasts aren't the main serious counter parts of this fanfic. There is much more to be revealed that is just as serious.

Anyway, on with the bloody disclaimer...

DISCLAIMED! I do not own the rights to Gakuen Alice. Those right belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensai! Please, enjoy the story!

Sorry it took a while, but my father took me to my old hometown to see the famiyl so I was on a mini vacation. Plus, I was on writers block. Again! Forgive me! Oh, and wouldn't let me log on for some time so that killed me a little :P

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Fucked Up Days**

It was still Golden Week, well, there were about three days left to it and the weather forecast had predicted rain all through the weekened, and on the Friday, it was fucking raining. Natsume was pissed off because it seemed that Mikan was _still_ on her bloody period, too.

As Natsume sat at the table, thinking about how boring his day would be, Mikan suddenly came bursting in without knocking. Well, Natsume didn't expect her to knock, seeing as she was his girlfriend and she had the right to walk into his apartment without his permission. He trusted her and hse trusted him, sadly the same couldn't be said about Hotaru.

"Ohayo! Are you feeling happier today?" Mikan trilled the minute she saw Natsume. The dark haired man looked up at his girlfriend, wearing a drenched coat, her hair matted to her head and an umbrella by her side. Mikan slipped off her shoes and socks, then walked towards Natsume, her coat dripping water onto the floor as well as her hair. Mikan smiled sweetly as Natsume grimaced.

"Take a shower." he snapped. Mikan placed her hands on her hips.

"Fuck, you're still as moody as a bloody cat who can't get any milk." Mikan retorted, not feeling happy with Natsume. He'd been in a mood, depsite how many times she gave him head. He never cracked a grin or anything. Natsume glared up at Mikan, tired a little and some-what groggy.

"Well why do you _think_ I'm this pissed off!?" Natsume snapped angrily, a fist slamming hard onto the wooden table, "Your fucking tampon's getting more action than I am!" this earned a loud, well-earned laugh from Mikan. Despite how angry and man-like Natsume was being, he had somehow managed to crack a joke. This wasn't intended to be a joke, however, and Natsume was more pissed off than ever.

"Aw, Natsume, please don't act like such a baby! It's supposed to be _me_ on my period, not you! I'm the hormonal one who can't get anything out of it so just be happy that you aren't bleeding!" Mikan snapped back as Natsume sulked, looking gloomy and acting like a petulant child who couldn't get any candy. Mikan felt a bit sorry for him, but it wasn't like Natsume couldn't give himself a hand-job because Mikan sure as hell couldn't for herself!

"Sorry." Natsume muttered in a sarcastic tone. Mikan rolled her eyes, then grabbed Natsume's hand and led him towards the bathroom. Natsume questioned Mikan's actions a little. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"We're going for a shower, honey." sweet-toned, Mikan turned to kiss Natsume gently before throwing her raincoat somewhere on the bathroom floor. Natsume stared at Mikan curiously.

"Why 'us', you're still on your fucking period." growled Natsume coldly. Mikan bit her lip.

"Erm no, actually I'm not. I came off last night at Hotaru's." she stated, starting to strip as she started the shower. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Wait. You came off your period _last night_ and couldn't be fucked to tell me? You could have at least come along, jumped into bed with me and shagged me! That's one day less without sex!" Natsume almost screamed as Mikan giggled. He over reacted far too much.

"You say fuck too much. I was too tired, plus Hotaru made me make her dinner." Mikan admitted. She was then done with peeling all her clothes off. Natsume grinned, suddenly starting to gently suck on Mikan's neck. He'd missed seeing her naked body.

"Well it seems like you'll have to pay for it with your _body_." Natsume groaned as Mikan silently moaned, feeling Natsume's fingers enter her easily. She was extremely wet, which Natsume was thankful for, and so Mikan was moaning rather loudly as Natsume also stripped, then pushed Mikan into the shower, then against the shower wall as the light sprinkles of warm water pattered against Mikan's skin.

"Natsume are you really craving sex so much?" groaned Mikan as Natsume, in need of filling Mikan to put it bluntly, lifted her legs up as Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck as Natsume wound her legs around his hips, then forced his mouth over Mikan's, kissing her as she groaned loudly into his mouth before feeling him thrust into her.

"Ah! Not so hard, we haven't done it for a... while!" Mikan moaned loudly as Natsume thrusted into her harder and faster, shoving his tongue into Mikan's mouth as she gripped his shoulders, crying in a muffled voice (because Natsume's tongue is down her throat) and started to push herself down onto Natsume's member harder. She was desperate for sex, she loved sex too much to never do it.

"You're so... fucking tight!" Natsume breathed heavily, starting to suck on Mikan's wet neck as she screamed. Natsume was hitting the edge of her womb because he was so deep inside of her. Natsume had never gone so deep, not even when they had first started to have sexual intercourse. Mikan had never felt such _pleasure_, not even with her most experienced of boyfriends.

"Ah! Natsume! You're so... deep inside... me!" Mikan panted, one of her legs unraveling from Natsume's waist as he ground his hips against hers. Mikan cried his name over and over again, a word that Natsume _loved_ to hear his wonderful girlfriend scream, especially after a week with no sex.

"Ah! So good! Natsume.... Na-Natsume!" Mikan's voice became strained as Natsume, not relenting even if he was tired, started to suck on one of Mikan's perky mounds. God, he had missed her so much! Mikan could tell that he was hungry for her like she had been hungry for him.

Mikan's fingers entangled in Natsume's wet, raven locks as his hands stationed themselves onto Mikan's small hips, then up to her love handle's, gripping her skin tightly as he came close to his peak. Mikan panted, her mouth hungrily capturing Natsume's in hers and intertwining her lustful tongue with his. Moaning, yelling and screaming each others' names, they both came.

"That was..." Mikan breathed, trying to find the right words to describe what had just happened. It was more than amazing. Natsume had decided to go over his limit and give their sex his all that day. Mikan hoped to have a period again soon, that was for sure.

"Unfinished." Natsume then concluded, and grabbed Mikan again as she blinked, wondering _how_ Natsume could possibly go on just after a rampage fuck like that. Well, he _was_ the one who kept her awake all night the first time they had sex, so it was no wonder he wasn't really 'tired' par say.

"Wha- But Natsume, if we keep going, my legs will give way!" Mikan whined. Natsume just grinned.

"And if they do then I'll fucking carry you! You're going _nowhere_ for the next three days, sweetheart." Natsume declared, and without another word, Mikan found herself on the edge of the bathtub with her legs wound around Natsume's waist again...

"It seems that Mikan has been held captive by that vulgar but incredibly talented boyfriend of hers. Let's kill the bastard." said Hotaru in her calm, icey voice as Sumire groaned, then looked quite alarmed when she realised what Hotaru had said. Okay, why did Hotaru have anything against Natsume again?

Oh yes. The sex scandal. Sumire cringed a little upon remembering what she'd heard over the phone.

"Er, Hotaru, don't you think that Mikan wouldn't be too, erm, _pleased_ if you killed her boyfriend? She really likes him, you know." Sumire muttered. Hotaru just glared at the young woman. Like she cared.

"Natsume Hyuuga doesn't have as much money as Reo Mouri. He is worth killing. I need Mikan to marry a rich man, not some poncey artist fellow." revealed Hotaru. Okay, now we understand to as why she is friends with Mikan Sakura now.

"Look." Sumire started, jabbing a finger at the table, "Mikan is a grown woman, she can pick and mix the boys that she likes. She is not your money maker, okay? She is a human being..." Sumire was then stopped by Hotaru who gave her a stern look.

"Mikan is a sex-craved young woman, like most females. I mean look at you and that new... _toy_." Hotaru flicked a finger over at Koko, who was drinking a coffee at the table. He furrowed his brows, hating his new name. Toy.

"Oi, Koko isn't a toy, Hotaru, he's my boyfriend! You're just so fickle because no one's screwing _you_ like Mikan's being screwed! Don't get so fucking uppity!" Sumire jumped to Koko's defense instantly, earning a grin from her childish yet caring boyfriend. There was a good reason to as why Koko liked Sumire, and it wasn't for her bra size. She was lovely (when she wanted to be) mad on sex and cared deeply for him. It had taken her a while to rely on him, however.

Hotaru stared at Sumire with no emotion on her pretty face. Sumire did not know if Sumire was sad, angry or happy. The woman never showed any sign of happiness unless she'd struck bloody gold. Hotaru then pointed to the apartment door.

"Out." she snarled. Sumire sneered.

"This is my fucking apartment, so _you_ go out!" retorted Sumire, proving a point. So Hotaru, without blinking or any emotion on her face, upped and left the place. Sumire was left with Koko who just stared into his coffee mug like ti was filled with the Universe and its secrets. Sumire breathed in slowly, calming herself down. Now she remembered exactly _why_ she never invited Hotaru to her place without Mikan.

Then again, Hotaru had invited herself and Sumire could somehow never say no to Hotaru Imai for the life of her. It was hard to say seeing as Hotaru could just persuade a person into letting her in the house. She would make a good sales woman, but that wasn't the job for Hotaru. She was too lazy for one thing.

"That woman gets on my fucking nerves." growled Sumire as Koko smirked, placing his coffee mug down onto the table and walking towards Sumire. He wrapped his lanky arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder and kissing her neck gently.

"And you get on her nerves. Heck, you get on mine!" Koko admitted with a jokey laugh as Sumire smiled, then turned to stare at him with loving eyes.

"Yeah but I just make it up to you in the bedroom, I can't do that with Hotaru." the minute Sumire had said that she regretted it. Koko gave her a lustful look as Yuri infested thoughts ran through his head. Sumire snapped at Koko. "Fuck no! I am straight, I like men, I need a dick not a vagina!" screeched Sumire, earning a laugh from Koko who was then pinned down onto the sofa. The couple thought like cat and mouse with Sumire as the cat and Koko as the trickster mouse.

Koko laughed his cheeky laugh as Sumire glared at him, wresteling Koko off the couch and onto the ground where she loomed over him. In a rather _awkward_ and _suggestive_ position.

Koko also got a lovely view of Sumire's cleavage. He loved it that she wore low cut shirts half the time as he could look down her chest and her shirts were easy to get into or to take off.

"Pervert!" Sumire accused angrily, pinning Koko's arms above his head as he grinned. "Don't look down there when I'm yelling at you!" Sumire glowered as Koko laughed. He sure did laugh a lot.

"How can I not? Your boobs are right in my face... not that I mind." Koko sniggered, then started to plant teasing kisses across Sumire's chest, causing his girlfriend to turn a deep red colour. She felt heated and knew that if Koko acted the way he did, she wouldn't be able to stay angry at him for long. She would end up horny and dragging him off to rumple some sheets!

Oh great, Koko was hard and Sumire being Sumire just _had to sit on it_. She then stopped her glowering and started her blushing.

"Aw, you look so _adorable_ when you blush, Sumire-chan." teased Koko as Sumire unpinned Koko's wrists and squirmed with embarassment. Whenever Koko exclaimed that Sumire was adorable, cute or beautiful, she turned to jelly. Koko just seemed to make Sumire's heart melt, he made her want to take him to bed and keep him there. Sumire was just sort of compelled to her boy-toy. She probably even loved him, but that was impossible.

Sumire never fell in love, she found it so hard to trust other people, even her parents. But she trusted Koko with all her heart and she knew she wanted to be with him for a long time. She _really_ liked him.

There was only one other person that Sumire would have trusted her life to, and that was Mikan. She wondered why Koko, an idiotic child-soon-to-be-a-man could somehow gain her trust and heart so bloody quickly.

"Koko." Sumire muttered, finding herself sighing and pressing her back against the couch. Koko sat up, ruffling his already tossled hair and stared at Sumire's face, not her chest. "Am I really so adorable to you?"

"Of course you are!" Koko grinned, then ruffled Sumire's perfectly immaculate hair, ignored Sumire's death glare and mussed her hair up even more. Koko loved to piss her off. "You're so cute and sweet... when you aren't an angry cow, that is. But you're an adorable person, I don't see why you can't see that." Koko said, then smiled goofily as Sumire watched him, then suddenly flung her arms around Koko's neck. She sniffed, worrying Koko.

"Sumire? Babe? You ok?" Koko asked with a worried voice, then felt Sumire's head move against his shoulder. She then looked up at him. Oh God, her eyes were tearing! Koko had never actually faced a crying Sumire.

"Yeah... I think. Erm, Koko... how would you react if you found out something _really_ bad about me? Would you still think I was... adorable?" she choked on the words as Koko blinked, wondering what on Earth his girlfriend was on about. He had never seen her so serious and upset before that day.

"I think you are adorable no matter what." he stated. "But then again, I don't know how bad you are. I know very little about you, actually." he admitted as Sumire sighed, then gently pushed him away from her. She pressed a knuckle to her forehead, wondering how she would go about telling Koko about her past experiences. Mikan knew, well, Mikan was the only one who knew.

"You _can't_ tell anyone this, Koko! I _trust_ you." Sumire quickly pointed out, surprising Koko. He had wondered time and again whether or not Sumire trusted him and now, well, he was literally hearing it from the horses mouth. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you trust me. I feel honored." he laughed. Sumire gave a weak nod, then placed her head in her hands, her hands clenching into fists, grabbing her hair in the process and mussing it up some more. She bit down on her lower lip.

"It's... it's like this. In highschool, I wasn't exactly, well, normal. Not like other girls." Sumire sat in silence for a brief moment before sighing, catching her breath. She was shaking. She had kept her secret for a while. "I was a floozy, I liked the boys, they liked me. I wore short skirts, I slept around, I was beautiful, the girl every guy wanted to be with. Every girl was jealous of me and that was the way I liked it." Another brief moment of silence. Koko wouldn't say anything. Most girls now acted the way Sumire did back then.

"I liked school because I was the Queen Bee, to put it bluntly. I was the girl everyone idolized. But I had problems, like everyone else. Mine were bigger, though. I was obsessed with how I looked, I wanted to be skinny. I weighed 9 pounds about when one girl called me fat out of spite. That made me angry, so I punched her, made her bleed. Then I took what she said to heart. I stopped eating." Sumire shuddered at the memory as Koko sta in a stunned silence. Sumire, the girl who loved food, not eating? Sumire then laughed sadly at the look on Koko's face. "I know, hard to believe, right? Well it's true. I stopped eating. It started off with leaving a little on my dinner plate, then more and more until all together food disgusted me. I disgusted myself by even _looking_ at food or thinking about it. I wouldn't eat, I would only drink water. It never helped, though." Sumire admitted bitterly, shaking her head as the tears welled in her pretty emerald green eyes.

"The boys at school still loved me. I was their little sex toy, it didn't matter to them if I was skin and bones. I was someone to fuck around with, someone to help them get layed. I was nothing more than a tissue to them. I didn't mind, as long as I could walk around proudly as the Queen Bee, nothing could rain on my parade." Sumire sighed to herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. "But then the effects of my anorexia took their toll. My hair started to slowly fall out, my periods stopped all together, my bones could be seen through my pale skin. I was wasting away, but I couldn't accept that I was already skinny enough. So, I started to throw up. I forced myself to puke! I was so fucking desperate! I just wnated to be beautiful, skinny." Sumire felt cold all over. Reminissing an event she had forgotten brought the horrid memories flooding back. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"My parents didn't notice, they didn't care! They were too busy with work to give a flying fuck about their daughter! My brother was more important to them! He was in college, a straight A student studying law and politics whilst I was the failure! What did they care? I was just stupid to them, so i could waste away. Hmph. Not like they fucking noticed. No one did, not even my so called _friends_. They just looked at me, probably knew what was happening and laughed it off saying I looked 'fantastic'. I didn't think they were lieing back then. I thought my anorexia was working."

"Then I started to collapse. A lot. I couldn't do sports anymore because I fainted so much. The teachers seemed to get worried, but they never questioned anything. I was happy to be ignored. I didn't want them to fuck everything up for me. It was half a year before _anyone_ came up to me, actually concerned about my well-being. She found me in the girls bathroom with my fingers down my throat and sick in my hair. She told me that what I was doing was killing me. She said I was writhering away and what i was doing was stupid, pathetic and most of all _ugly_. I yelled, I kicked, I punched. I even _bit_ her, thinking she was trying to take over and ruin my life. Then she told me I was going to die if I kept it up. I sat there and started to listen to her, despite how much I wialed and protested. I knew she was right. I was killing myself, I was stupid. I was ugly for doing such a thing to myself. It took her half a fucking year but my little angel managed to find me!" Sumire slammed her hand against the oak table, causing Koko to jump. He'd been so engrossed in Sumire's terrible past.

"She told me that there were worse things in the world going on. Sure, she hadn't been going through anorexia but she had been through so much more. She carried a burden herself, she was forced to grow up earlier than she wanted to. I never saw that I was better off with the life I used to lead. I was well off, my parents were bloody rich and I just threw it all away by wanting to be _skinny_! She, on the other hand, had a hard life. Her mother was a drunkern wreck who couldn't even care for her own daughter! She had to grow up, she was the mother not the daughter. She had to learn to cope, she went through misery day in and day out. She didn't even know what a fucking period was until someone told her that she only bled monthly because it was what women did! I never realized that other people were worse off than me. I was so fucking blinded by my own selfishness."

"Slowly my angel helped me. It was Golden Week, and my parents were on a business trip so I was home alone. She stayed with me even though we weren't friends. She helped me to eat even though I was sick multiple times because of it. She watched me, made sure that I ate _everything_. She was worse than a camp for anorexics! But she was a comfort, she was like a darling mother. She coaxed me into eating more, little by little, and byt the end of the week I could stomach at least two mouthfulls of food and keep it in my stomach. She had stayed with me for an entire _week_ just to get me to eat two measely mouthfulls. I had actually learnt my lesson. I was stupid to think that anorexia could help me. So in the end I changed for the better. I cut off my long hair and made my school skirt longer. That was the start of a new me the week I returned to school. And to help me out, she cut off all her lovely hair as well. She didn't care, she said it was to show that she cared for me. Then we walked into school, holding hands. She's been my best friend ever since." Sumire was sobbing as she finished. Koko was shocked to know that Sumire Shouda, his girlfriend who had a bigger stomach than he did, had been an anorexic.

Then he seemed to wonder about _who_ had helped Sumire through such an ordeal when so many others had ignored it. How could her parents do that to her? It was cruel. Koko then shuffled towards Sumire and hugged her.

"You're adorable." he whispered into her ear as she broke down, a flood of tears spilling from her eyes as she gripped his back. It was hard bringing up the past, but it was harder re-telling it to someone that Sumire hoped she would dearly love one day who would love her in return.

_"You're beautiful." Mikan whispered..._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A lemon AND a sad story! Oh deary me~ We find out abotu Sumire's past here, hopefully, we will have more pasts popping up. Originally, this chapter was supposed to have a Hotaru theme going on but I decided to bring up Sumire's past. Was it a shocker? :P Hope you enjoyed, love you all!!!

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. For the Sex, the Love and the Paint

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED!!!

Dedication chapter to **Blue Moon and Roses** because I loved your reviews, well, I love all of them equally, but in yours you stated **'Mikan is in for a very loong and not to mention pleasurable three days...**:**))**' And you know what? I wanna put that in the story! XD

So yeah... disclaimer for that specific line! Thanks **Blue Moon**!!!

Oh, and dearest reviewer **keeleigh,** I do not love Sumire but I respect her quite a bit, especially in this story. With someone as headstrong as she is you normally give her the role of the slutty preppy girl but to me she's only that to get somewhere in life, and just adding in the bad past was part of the sotry. You actually learn more in the prequel when I decide to write it up. After this story is finished, of course.

And I will TRY to make the lemon longer... if that's what you all wish for. Grrr, but I don't want it to all contain lemon we need SOME plot to this fic! Otherwise it will be a world for the happy-minded (by happy I mean 'grown-up').

With that done and dusted, let us go on to the story! Thanks all for your wonderful star reviews! GOLD STARS FOR YOU ALL!

**Chapter Seventeen:  
For The Sex, the Love and the Paint**

Mikan had been in for a very long and not to mention pleasurable three days. Natsume, true to his word, and made sure that Mikan wouldn't leave the apartment. He'd even told her he'd chain her to the bed if he had to, which he never did because Mikan willingly and obediantely stayed with him, in the bedroom or anywhere else in the apartment, and had sex with him.

Because of those three days filled with pleasurable and enthralling sex, Natsume had been running low on food. They'd had a night where they just ate fruit off of each others' bodies and other edible things. The one that Natsume most enjoyed, however, was when he just covered Mikan in his beer. Mikan had whined at first from how cold it was but was soon screaming his name when he went down on her. (can guys do that to girls?)

"Natsume, this is all your fault!" Mikan panted, hopping around the bedroom as she tried to pull on some decent-ish jeans and then pullinbg on some of Natsume's clean socks. Mikan was late for work. Golden Week had ended, much to both of their dismay, and they were prepared to start working again. Well, Mikan was. Natsume was a painter, he didn't have to get up and go out if he didn't want to. Mikan, however, did.

"How is it all _my fault_?" Natsume asked grouchily, laying on his bed as he watched Mikan in amusement as she jumped around, screaming about not finding a good shirt to wear. Natsume had already told her to start bringing clothes over for their weekendly stay-overs, but did she? No.

"Because you _seduce_ me, you charm me, you pull me into your cosy bed and then make steamy love to me! How can I _resist_ you when you look so damned good just... by being here?" Mikan cried out, waving a hand before falling to her knee's and looking under Natsume's bed for a shirt. It was very unlikely that she found one.

"By going blind?" he said rather unhelpfully. Mikan scowled, standing straight with her hands on her hips. Even when she was huffy Mikan looked rather good. It didn't help that she was only in her bra, but then again, she couldn't find a shirt.

"Tch, so mean... I think you'd still turn me on via your body odor, you smell really good." declared Mikan. That was new to Natsume. No girl had ever told him that he smelled good. Mikan obviously used her nose more.

"Oh, I do? What do I smell like?" he asked. Mikan shrugged, smiling as she rifled through her boyfriends' t-shirts and jackets. All of her shirts were in the wash or Natsume, being the devil he was, had shredded them to pieces when he was ripping them off of Mikan's back.

"Sweat, cologne and sex. Lots of sex, in fact... hm, I migth steal this for a few days... or a few years, you never know." Mikan muttered as Natsume arched an eyebrow. Oh, wow, his girlfriend was a bloody shirt thief.

"What so you steal a guys shirt then never give it back to him even after the break up?" he asked in a low voice as Mikan nodded, putting the shirt on. It was baggy but to Natsume she looked sexy and he wanted to do her in that shirt. Then again most guys thought their girlfriends looked sexy in their shirts alone. Sadly, Mikan was also sporting her jeans and a pair of Natsume's socks.

"Yep. I have quite a few that were Reo's." Mikan stated happily. Natsume froze.

"Burn 'em." he hissed. Mikan blinked, turning to stare at Natsume.

"Are you acting jealous again?" she asked him, smirking slightly.

"Maybe." Natsume growled. Mikan giggled, walking towards the bed then sitting on it. She got on all fours and leaned towards her lover to kiss him. He was grouchy and denied the kiss. A weird reaction coming from the raven haired artist, but then again, Natsume was jealous.

"Aww, honey, don't be such a kid! Reo's in the past, they're just shirts! I like yours _muuuuuch_ better." Mikan commented, and to prove a point she hugged herself, then found a lingering odor of Natsume on it. Yep, she was sleeping in that tonight...

"Really?" Natsume inquired. Mikan nodded. "Well then, if you like so much _better_ then you should just let me shag you in it... _honey_." he grinned as Mikan thougth about it, then shook her head.

"Nope, no can do, I have to get to work before I'm _fired_." she told him, tutting to herself as she got up and walked towards the bedroom door. Natsume, feeling defeated, knew that Mikan had to work in order to keep living. If she didn't have a job then Hotaru would kill her for sure.

"Are you _really_ going outside like that?" Natsume asked then, meaning Mikan's clothes, well, more like Natsume's clothes. Mikan nodded. Like she cared how she went out and about, she was only wearing clothes. But then again, Natsume liked that about her. She just didn't _care_.

"Yes. They're just clothes, Natsume, nothing else. It isn't like I'll be running around Tokyo naked." muttered Mikan, walking out of the room as Natsume grumbled. If Mikan ran aroudn Tokyo naked he wouldn't be _best_ pleased with her at all...

"Oh, so you're finally in work, geez! I have been waiting here for _ten minutes_. Do you know how long that is!?" Sumire cried out the minute Mikan walked in through the coffee shop door. Oh joy, Mikan was halfway through the door and Sumire was there, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting, meek little piece of prey she wanted for her din dins.

"Morning Sumire, hi Koko." Mikan waved towards the sandy haired boyfriend of Sumire who waved back before drinking his coffee. Sumire had taken to bringing Koko with her to the coffee shop. Koko actually loved coffee, and being a student, he needed it. Mikan walked behind the counter, ignoring a glare from her boss, and went to change into her uniform.

Once Mikan had changed she set about to working whilst Sumire talked her ear off. Mikan knew that Sumire had confessed her love to Koko already, and she also knew about Sumire telling Koko about their secret that no one else knew. Hotaru knew, of course, but then again Hotaru knew _everything_ there was to know in their circle of friends.

"On the train there was this mega creepy guy staring at me weirdly and he totally freaked me out. I was like ew back off and he was like humana humana and then guess what Koko did to make the weird creep stay away from me?" Sumire babbled on, following Mikan around the tables as she handed out coffee, smiled then grumbled about evil customers.

"What?" Mikan asked, tired. Natsume hadn't let her sleep the night before. She was definately staying at Hotaru's to pay him back.

"He stuck his tongue down my throat, his hands up my top and then stuck his tongue out at the guy before saying 'This ass is mine'. I think I've fallen in love all over again." Sumire sighed dreamily, staring towards Koko who winked at her with a smirk enlightening his features. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Sumire, this isn't highschool, so stop acting like a lovesick teenager fawning over the biggest dog in the school." mumbled Mikan as she handed a latte to a female customer who tutted at the way Sumire was dressed. Sumire just stuck her tongue out at the woman who tutted some more.

"But Mikan, how can I _not_ act this way, I love Koko... a lot. You know that this has never happened to me before, little miss-I-Fall-In-Love-with-all-the-men-I-shag. I'm not _you_. My heart is a bit more sheltered. I can't trust people easily." Sumire said in a small voice as Mikan bit her lip, then put the tray she was holding onto a nearby table. She then grabbed Sumire's hand in hers, holding it like she had done when she first became friends with Sumire. This was Sumire's ultimate comfort from Mikan.

"I know. I still can't believe that you actually trust Koko. He's a kid." Mikan whispered as Sumire laughed airily, nodding in agreement. Not even Koko denied that he was a kid.

"Yes, I know he is. But I really love him and he loves me back. He _cares_ for me, and he's the only other person to call me beautiful besides yourself. I have... faith in him." admitted Sumire shyly. She blushed lightly as Mikan stood there, staring for a moment. For some reason it looked like Sumire had really grown up and accepted herself. Sumire had never truly been able to look at herself properly since she became an anorexic, and now she was somewhat different.

"I think he's good for you... come to think of it, he's almost, well, perfect. You two just click together." Mikan replied as Sumire smiled. Mikan was right. She and Koko were just like the perfect puzzle pieces.

"Hey." Sumire stared at Mikan who returned her friends gaze. Sumire blinked slowly, "Have you told Natsume that you love him yet?" she then asked a stunned Mikan. The brunette stood there, wondering what to do.

"No." admitted the young woman hesitantly. Sumire nodded. How could Mikan _not_ have told him. It was clear that Mikan loved him, right? Natsume was a good guy, he liked Mikan a lot, he provided her with everything she needed (sex, food, a place to sleep, his body) and always wanted to be with her. He was one of the best boyfriends Mikan had ever picked out.

"Okay. Well... have you... _told_ him." whispered the perm haired beauty. Mikan stiffened, pale. She averted her gaze to the ground and gulped. Sumire knew that Mikan hadn't said anything about _that_ to Natsume. Not yet, and if Mikan could help it, she never would.

"What do you think?" Mikan hissed acidicly, scaring Sumire. Mikan's tone was usually calm, harmonious and giggly, but now it was icey. Mikan hated it when Sumire brought up _that_ topic. She knew better, didn't she? Natsume already knew enough of her past, she didn't want to scare him aware with more of it.

"You should tell him. He'll understand if he loves you enough." Sumire pointed out. That stumped Mikan, but did Natsume love her? She was unsure of her feelings, wondering if she loved him or if he loved her. Mikan didn't want to be disappointed like she had been in the past.

"Yeah. Sure he will." Mikan whispered, walking towards the counter with her tray and starting to give out orders again. Sumire groaned. Mikan, just like her, kept a few secrets to herself. She had less than Sumire, guarenteed, but Mikan still had a few. She needed to learn to trust Natsume a little more if she ever wanted their relationship to work...

"I'm back!" Mikan called, walking into Natsume's apartment and throwing her shoes near to the door. Mikan then decided she couldn't be arsed with trailing all the way to the bedroom, so placed herself on the couch and fell asleep. She was tired, she needed the sleep and she was so sleepy that once her head hit her pillow she was out like a light.

"Mikan, honey? Where are you?" Natsume called, walking out of the bathroom whilst towel-drying his hair. He had just been showering and once he heard Mikan's voice he had tried to get out as fast as possible. He had also forgotten his towel in his haste, but was sorely disappointed when he saw the sleeping girl on his sofa.

Then again, she looked lovely when she was in her slumber. Natsume smiled as he finished towel drying his hair, then crouched down and kissed Mikan's forehead. He'd let her sleep, he knew that he had caused her tiredness. He'd already slept the day away once Mikan had left.

Natsume then walked towards his office, deciding to paint some more. Ever since Mikan had entered his life, not much was getting done...

"Natsume? Mhm..." Mikan muttered as she awakened. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for, but she did know that she was still a little tired and wondering where her boyfriend was. She'd half expected to wkae up to see him watching her intently.

Curious to know eactly where Natsume was and what he was doing, Mikan stood up and walked around the apartment quietly. Despite being quite sleepy she hoped to surprise Natsume with a hug and a kiss. If they went further then they'd go further.

Mikan looked in the bathroom, the bedroom and the kitchen before finally looking in the office, a place she had only really visited once. The office was literally Natsume's special place where all his paints, canvases and easels were. Mikan knew better than to just spy on him whilst he was painting his pictures, even if she _was_ curious. But Mikan wanted a hug and a kiss, so she just walked in silently and crept up to Natsume who had his back turned to her.

However, Mikan stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the large canvas in front of Natsume which he was painting onot. She was stunned at the picture he painted. Her eyes widened slightly before her mouth dropped open a little.

"M-Me!? Sleeping!?" she suddenly spluttered out loud as Natsume, surprised and shocked that Mikan was awake and behind him, landed his paintbrush onto the nose of his painting, leaving a blob there. Curses, he'd have to paint over it. He then turned to Mikan, looking a little, well, guilty.

"Er... I can explain." Natsume started as Mikan stared at him for a second, then pushed Natsume aaway gently so that she could see the canvas better. She was shocked to say the least. Natsume feared for his life, then.

"This... this is... it's so brilliant that I can't describe it in words." Mikan whispered breathlessly. Now Natsume stood there wide-eyed and open-mouthed, like the time he'd seen High School Musical after Aoi forced him to watch it with her. He hadn't expected how crap it would be, and he sure as hell hadn't expected Mikan's reaction. She was fucking _smiling_.

"You don't seem angry at all." Natsume muttered as Mikan skipped towards him, swooping her arms around Natsume's neck and staring up at him. She beamed some more, leaning towards him.

"Why would I be _angry_? You're painting a picture of _me_, sleeping and not naked at all! That is just so _sweet_! You're a great artist, beyond great! I just can't believe you drew _me_!" Mikan told him, her smile proud and wonderufl to look at. Natsume smirked then, knowing he had done something right.

"It's because you're _my_ girlfriend, idiot. I also really like you enough to paint you when you aren't naked because your body is _mine_." he said rather possessively. Mikan brought on a stern look. Natsume gulped and quickly chnaged his tune. "Er, well, not exactly _mine_, it's just I'm the one shagging it." he re-stated as Mikan nodded, giggling.

"Yep! You don't own me and I don't own _you_!" Mikan told him, pointing a finger at him then resting her hand onto his chest. She then nodded towards the painting, her eyes questioning it. "So... how long have you been taking pictures of me in my sleep?" she asked. Natsume was lost for words. Oh he was so _fucked_.

"Er, well..." he started, then coughed and pulled away from Mikan who grinned. Oh, she had caught him and he was so _dead_!

"Oh-ho-ho, so it's like that, I see? Really, how long, you perverted git? Pray tell before I call the cops." Mikan giggled jokingly as Natsume rushed out of the room, Mikan running after him. She quickly caught him because the apartment didn't have many hiding places.

"Stop badgering me, woman!" Natsume snapped when Mikan held his wrists behind his back and pushed him against a wall, grinning madly.

"Not until you reveal the truth, _honey_! Now come on, spill or... You. Won't. Get. Sex." she sing-songed teasingly as Natsume glared at her. The worst part was that Mikan was pressing her breasts against Natsume's chest purposefully, and hell, she had no bra on! What an evil, clever woman she was. Terrible, just _terrible_.

"You're a fucking bich when you want to be." Natsume growled. Mikan then woofed to prove Natsume's point.

"Yes." she whispered, leaning towards Natsume's ear to firstly lick it before trailing her tongue down his neck sexually. Natsume groaned, wanting to fuck his naughty girlfriend, but she had him trapped, really. Mikan leaned her lips to his ear again, smirking. "But I'll stop messing around when you _tell me_." she hissed before nipping Natsume's ear lobe.

Natsume felt heat grow in his member. His pants were tight and Mikan was too damn good to resist, so he gave in and told her.

"Since the first time you came here when Aoi forced you to shower. You fell asleep on my bed, you looked, well... _innocent_ and fucking hot! I just needed to take that photo!" Natsume cried out as Mikan let go of his hands, smiling.

"Thank you! So you did it _before_ we were dating, huh? How many other times?" she aske him, serious all of a sudden. Natsume shrugged.

"A... couple of times. Once on a bus ride home. I kinda got worried about you." he muttered in a low voice, embarassed as Mikan blushed, She had not known _that_. Natsume, worried before they were even dating? She realised he was so much more than she'd thought. He was too good to be true for Mikan... well, sometimes.

"Natsume you are so sweet! You're wonderful, beyond gorgeus... you're the best boyfriend I have ever had... I think." Mikan paused, wodnering who her best boyfriend had been before Natsume came along. That was a toughy, she'd liked them all.

"Er, you _think_? If that's the case then I'll change your mind." Natsume grinned and grabbed Mikan by the chin, kissing her full on the mouth as the brunette kissed back fiercely, pushing natsume back against the wall as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, disrupting their kiss for a mere second but their lips soon locked together again. The two fumbled around for a bit, knocking things over and Mikan falling over her own two feet, but they eventually made it to the bedroom with a few bumps and bruises but zero clothes.

As Natsume slammed himself into Mikan at a rough, hard pace, the young brunette screamed her pleasure and dragged her nails down Natsume's back. She cried his name and he whispered hers in ragged, sharp breaths as he kissed her body and cupped her face in his hands. He told her how beautiful she was and how much he simply adored her. Mikan replied with moans, pants and pleasured cries. Natsume seemed satisfied with all her answers.

"Mikan, you're so wonderful. You're _perfect_." Natsume whispered before trailing his tongue up her neck as Mikan pushed her hips down onto Natsume's, her hands on his shoulders as she stared lustfully down at Natsume who was underneath her. She then dragged her arms around his shoulders and quickened her movements, panting loudly and bretahlessly.

"Natsume," she croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming his name over and over again, "I... I LOVE YOU!" she yelled just as her orgasm came. Natsume stopped what he was doing and sat there stunned. No woman, no girl... no one. No one had ever said _that_ to him with as much feeling as Mikan did. She stared at him, breathing heavily and sweating, hoping that he wouldn't reject her love. Mikan's heart was beating madly against her chest like it was ready to burst forth and join with Natsume's.

Natsume didn't know what to say. He then realised what he wanted the most and how he felt towards Mikan. He smiled, tiredly,

"Move in with me." he asked her. Mikan gasped loudly, a hand slapping to her mouth. Natsume was asking her to move in with him! She never thought he would say that, actually, she never expected the relationship to get _that_ far.

"Mo-Move... move in? With you? Move in? Bring my clothes and leave Hotaru's? Move in with you? Move... in? In move? Suitcases!" Mikan cried out, randomly babbling. Natsume wondered how stupid Mikan _really_ was.

"Idiot... yes, you parrot, _move in with me_. I want you here, not just bloody weekends. I want to wake up next to you everyday and look at your face, I want to spend all my free time with you and just see you whenever I can. Will you?" asked Natsume as Mikan pondered. God, she took a while. She then pressed her mouth against Natsume's and gripped some of his hair on the back of his head.

"Yes!" she squealed after the kiss. Natsume grinned happily, pulling Mikan closer to him as she smiled genuingly, lowering her head to Natsume's and capturing his lips in a long kiss. The kiss soon led to something more, seeing as the two of them were already naked, they had sex again in the bed before Natsume took Mikan into his office to do her on his desk...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ok, there we go, the 17th chapter. I can't honestly be bothered to write a long lemon right now, I needed to get Natsume to ask Mikan if she would move in with him. Yay, he asked, she agreed and now they live togther~ Next chapter up soon. Thanks, bye.

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. All for the Love Of Money and Shit Like

**A Rich Love**

Dislciamed. Could I ever own Gakuen Alice?

Okay, my sister asked me to explain the story title to her, so now I will explain it to you. This story title is about how Mikan is fed up with having a rich boyfriend (Reo) because money just seems to comlicate things and she would rather have someone who was poor because she knows she would love them more. Natsume is not rich but he is well off and can provide for Mikan. The title basically means any relationship can be full of riches even if your partner doesn't have much money. As long as you love and care for someone you are complete.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Much appreciated!

Tis' a Hotaru Chapter!!! *claps*

**Chapter Eighteen:  
All for the Love Of Money and Shit Like This**

Hotaru had _not_ taken the news well. When Mikan had returned with her jolly smile and a suitcase, Hotaru had known that she was moving out. She did not like the plan one little bit and she told Mikan so.

"Hotaru _please_ don't have a fit! You knew from the start that I wouldn't live here forever and pay half the rent! I was _bound_ to move in with Natsume from the very start!" wailed the brunette as she followed her angry friend around the apartment. Hotaru had taken to throwing all, and I mean _all_ of Mikan's things into the suitcase, not caring if they weren't well ordered.

Hotaru was losing her money cow and her good friend to Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, Natsume was a good artist, handsome and a wonderful boyfriend to Mikan, but he just wasn't _rich_. To Hotaru, Mikan was a means of getting into the good life. She was the perfect trophy girl. Cute, innocent, sweet and loyal. Mikan was everything a guy could ask for.

But she just had to choose Natsume and not a rich man like Reo. That was the thing that pissed Hotaru off the most.

"No you weren't! You could have broken up with him or something! Why do you ahve to move in with him!? He'll just end up breaking your heart like all the other pigs you've dated!" Hotaru snapped coldly, throwing a skirt into the suitcase angrily. Mikan stared at Hotaru sadly. Never had she seen her so mad. Mikan even knew that Hotaru only disliked Natsume because he wasn't really that rich. He was a mere painter, not a singer, model or actor.

"You don't know that, though! For me, Natsume is probably the best guy there is! He surpasses Reo and really likes me. He _loves_ me, Hotaru!" cried Mikan indignantly as the dark haired girl glared at Mikan coldly.

"Where does love get you?" she hissed. This pissed Mikan off quite a bit.

"Oh for fucks sake! Hotaru, stop being such a cow! We aren't all greedy, heartless and bitchy like _you_! I love Natsume so much, so get that through your fucking head! If you don't like it then fine! Just don't take it all out on _me_ you selfish cow!" screeched Mikan, stomping out of the room as Hotaru stood there, slightly stunned. Mikan had never really yelled like that to her before. This was weird, but could it be that Mikan really did love Natsume so much...?

"Will he be able to handle you when you're on your periods?" Hotaru asked after an hour of silence. Mikan sat there, quiet as she thought about it all. She hadn't told Natsume, not yet. She sighed.

"I don't really know. This is Natsume we're talking about, though. He'll take care of me like you do." Mikan whispered her answer as Hotaru nodded, then walked towards the kitchen to grab herself a coffee.

"Let's hope so... you're very important and it hurts to see you sad. We don't want an incident like _that_ to happen all over again." Hotaru muttered as Mikan nodded slowly. _That_. That certain thing. When would she tell Natsume? She knew he needed to know, even Sumire and Hotaru knew that he must know. But when could she tell him? It wasn't something she could just bring up in a light, airy conversation. It was personal and not even Reo had known about it.

"No... we don't." Mikan whispered. She then stood and walked towards her old bedroom to retrieve her suitcase full of her possessions...

"God, woman, you sure do have a lot of things." Natsume growled as he helped Mikan with her two suitcases. He was grumbling about hw much a woman had whilst Mikan giggled beside him. At leats she wasn't like a normal woman who would have about ten suitcases to fill and still had no room for her straightners/curlers.

"Oh, stop whining. You were the one who asked me to move in, _honey."_ laughed the brunette, poking Natsume in the ribs as he smirked, then pulled Mikan into the elevator and pushed her against the wall.

"True, I _did_ ask you, but I thought that you wouldn't have so much _stuff_, seeing as you're different to other women." Natsume joked as Mikan rolled her eyes, then found herself kissing Natsume passionately.

"Just because I'm different doesn't mean I can't have a lot of stuff. Aren't you used to carrying a girls' luggage? You've had a _lot_ of girlfriends, I gather?" Mikan asked curiously as Natsume leaned in to kiss her some more after jabbing a finger to the floor number he needed.

"Yes but only _one_ of those girlfriends managed to live with me... and no, it _wasn't_ a dumb nude model." he quickly put in as Mikan giggled lightly, leaning in to give Natsume a gentle peck on the lips. Mikan then intertwined her fingers through Natsume's as he gently pressed a leg against hers.

"So tell me... who is this ex that you lived with? She must be a real miracle to be able to put up with you." Mikan smiled, quite happy that Natsume had had at least _one_ decent girlfriend who he could share something other than passion with.

"A highschool sweetheart." Natsume answered bluntly. Mikan blinked. Highschool sweetheart? That kinda made her jealous. Natsume's first love, maybe?

"Oh... cool. Was she lovely? How long were you two together?" she then asked. Mikan wondered if she was prying, but Natsume answered her coolly, not caring that she asked too many questions.

"We were together for a while, I guess. I moved in with her when I was, what? 15 years old?" Natsume recalled when he'd last been with his highschool girlfriend as Mikan's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. He wha-?

"Y-you!? 15! Isn't that a little _young_?" she spluttered as Natsume smirked, leaning down so that he could kiss Mikan's flushed cheek. He liked to see his girlfriend a little flustered.

"I guess, but then again, my ex was 17 years old, an older girlfriend. I loved her a lot, Mikan, to me age was no obligation. She was the dearest thing in the world. I put her before everything else." Natsume explained as Mikan nodded. She understood that, she'd had plenty of older boyfriends. One included Reo and another a college teacher whom she liked a lot. "However... she, well, she died." he then said as Mikan gasped. She didn't know that Natsume had a different past to what she thought.

"Oh my god... Natsume, I'm so sorry! And here I am, jealous of her for taking your heart!" Mikan wailed as Natsume laughed.

"Honey, don't be. I _loved_ her. I _love you_ now. You're important to me... she's the past, I need to look into the future. I hope you're in that future." he grinned, then captured Mikan's lips in his again as she kissed back. She wondered how much Natsume loved his ex, she wondered if the girl had been better in bed than her. She even wondered if Natsume still loved her. Then again, Mikan knew deep down that Natsume loved her very much.

"Natsume, I love you a lot... I just can't _believe_ you had an actual girlfriend who could _stand_ you enough to let you live with her." Mikan suddenly cried out as Natsume rolled his eyes, then stuck a hand up Mikan's skirt, surprising the brunette.

"Oi, idiot, _you're_ moving in with me, _you're_ going to have to put up with me from now on. _You're_ going to have to get used to being tied to a bed permanently." he growled, his hand stroking Mikan's thigh. The young woman shivered under Natsume's touch, then found her lips back on his in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Ah... not in _here,_ Natsume... and I have _work_. You can't keep me in your room as your own personal sex slave." Mikan frowned, then thought about it. She disagreed with the idea of just staying in Natsume's room for a long time.

"Yeah, I know. I was joking, so don't worry. I have some work as well... but that doesn't stop me from tiring you to the bed when we get into the apartment." he said as Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Once all my clothes are in a drawer or closet, sweety. I don't want to be tired or leave them in the suitcases." smiled the happy woman as she gently kissed Natsume, then pushed him away when the elevator stopped at the floor they needed. Natsume dragged one suitcase out and towards his apartment door whilst Mikan carried the other.

Oh what good fun awaited the young, happy and sexual couple...

"Natsume, look! My old school uniform!" Mikan giggled, suddenly running from the bathroom in what looked like a mini, sexier version of Mikan's highschool uniform. Natsume's eyes boggled. None of his girlfriends or one night stands had _ever_ come out in their old uniforms. His ex who was his sweetheart had worn a uniform, but that was when they were in highschool. Natsume hadn't seen a grown woman wear one before though.

And Mikan just looked so _cute_ and, well, naughty in her uniform. The skirt was skimpy and the shirt showed off Mikan's stomach, tightening around her bust. She must have filled out after highschool, it seemed.

"Wow." Natsume muttered, feeling his member harden at the sight of Mikan. He had a new desire for that uniform. He was in love all over again. Mikan looked childishly hot, but the pigtails and her innocent eyes gave her a more child-like look.

Natsume knew that he needed her. Fuck putting the clothes away, Mikan was purposefully turning him on with the sailor fuku. It needed to be off, at least the top bit, and she needed to be on his bed.

"Ne, Natsume-_sensai_, what do you think?" asked the giggling brunette, giving Natsume a slow twirl, her skirt lifting up to show her panties. Natsume felt heat rush to his cheeks and his member throb, wanting Mikan. Yes, she was indeed teasing him recklessly. Oh, what a horny cow.

"I think... you're mistreating the dress code, Sakura." Natsume scolded, and he stood up, tossing a pair of lacey knickers away which were supposed to go into a drawer. Mikan chuckled cutely, blushing a little. Natsume walked closer to her. "So I'm going to _have to_ give you a detention and make you take those inappropriate clothes off." Natsume then grabbed the bottom of Mikan's school shirt and lifted it up and over her head, revealing that his cute and tempting girlfriend was wearing no bra. Mikan smiled, her cheeks red, as Natsume started to kiss and suck her neck whilst grabbing both of Mikan's naked breasts in his hands.

"Ah, don't squeeze them so hard Natsume!" groaned Mikan as Natsume kneeded her soft mounds in his hands, still kissing her neck as Mikan stood there, shivering from the pleasure she was gaining. Natsume then started to play with her hardening nipples, slowly rubbing them between his fingers to tease Mikan as she cried in pleasure, getting wetter and wetter.

"It's Natsume-_sensai_, Sakura, get it right! For that I'll have to punish you some more." Natsume hissed into Mikan's ear as she moaned inwardly, wanting to be punished. She was really starting to like the roleplay...

"Ah... nngh, sensai! I'm going _crazy!_" cried Mikan as Natsume sucked one of Mikan's hard pink buds hungrily whilst occupying the other with his fingers so that it wouldn't feel left out. Mikan moaned in pleasure, feeling more and more heated as the time passed. She hated it when Natsume played everything slowly, but the torture would all be worth it in the end.

"Mhm, your skin tastes _good_, Sakura-chan. I wonder what you taste like _down there_." Natsume questioned as Mikan giggled, blushing. She then cried with a gasp of pleasure when Natsume twisted her nipple between his fingers to get a reaction from her.

"Ne... sensai you're _mean_, teasing a student! How cruel!" whined Mikan childishly as Natsume smirked, planting a gentle kiss on one of Mikan's mounds. Mikan then gasped in surprise when she felt Natsume's fingers enter her.

"Sneak!" she cried out. Natsume grinned mischeviously. Oh, how he loved roleplay. He continued to play with Mikan as she grew wetter and wetter, panting and groaning as Natsume continued to suck her hard nipples and gently nip them to add some effect. Mikan squealed a little, music to Natsume's ears.

"Na-Natsum-eee~ I want you so badly!" Mikan wailed in pleasure, starting to nip Natsume's shoulder as her fingers slid down his broad back. Mikan was in ecstasy, as she always was when she was making love to Natsume. God, he took her breath away quite literally.

"Hey! Don't stop calling me sensai! You sound really cute when you call me that, Mikan. It makes me feel like a perverted teacher." grinned Natsume as Mikan sweatdropped.

"You are a pervert, though. And if you just teach me sex then you're a teacher, right? Anyway Natsume... er, _sensai_, I want you to fuck me _now_! I'm getting bloody horny and wet! My panties are _really_ uncomfortable..." muttered Mikan. Natsume was rather _glad_ that Mikan was so desperate for him. He enjoyed seeing the pure look of lust on her beautiful, red face.

"Why should I give you sex right now? I wanna play with you some more... Sakura-chan." he gently hissed into her ear, then dragged his tongue down from Mikan's neck to her breasts as she moaned gently, feeling Natsume's wet tongue on her naked skin. Mikan shivered under Natsume's touch, feeling like a school girl all over again.

"How cruel..." murmered Mikan, staring towards Natsume who was placing small kisses along her stomach with the occasional lick. Mikan muffled her voice by placing her hands over her mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Mikan had to bite down on her thumb when Natsume started to lick in an extremely sensitive and rather wet spot.

"Aa-ahhhhh~ Natsume, you're so gentle...! Mmph, I love you. I love you so much!" cried Mikan as Natsume licked her slowly, torturing Mikan as she cried her pleasure and screamed how much she loved Natsume. Mikan reddened when Natsume's tongue found it's way inside her. Mikan groaned and panted, her mouth filling with saliva as she thought about perverted ways to have sex with Natsume in her school uniform.

Mikan came as Natsume licked her forcefully, feeling slightly relieved. Natsume then stopped licking Mikan and came up, looming over her and pressing his mouth against Mikan's. The brunette groaned, slightly put off by the taste of herself from Natsume's tongue in her mouth, but she moaned all the same and kissed back hungrily.

"Mmph, Natsume... please don't make me wait any longer... I'm craving you! Oh God, I'm even _begging_ you to fuck me! Do me! Please!" Mikan cried out, grabbing Natsume by his shirt and kissing him hard on the mouth. Natsume wasn't going to deny the offer, so he grabbed Mikan by the hips and swooped her into arms, holding her against his body.

"I can't not take up your offer... so we'll go do it on my desk. _Then_ it'll be like a student-teacher relationship." he grinned as Mikan blushed, feeling hot all over. Oh, the desk again... how adventurous and sexually stimulating...

"Kyaa! Natsume, not so hard! Ah! Bully!" she cried as Natsume thrusted himself into her harder as Mikan cried and moaned. Natsume kissed Mikan, biting her lower lip and massaging her tongue with his gently to recieve more moans from his girlfriend who was sprawled across Natsume's desk, sitting on a few papers with her legs wrapped around Natsume's waist.

"Bully? I'm only showing you the ropes, after all, I _am_ the sensai, aren't I? Now be a good student, shut up and succumb to me." Natsume said in a dark tone which just sent Mikan's sexual levels to the roof. His hot, evil voice turned her on. She desired Natsume even more.

"Natsume... you're so... dominant... I love it." Mikan told him, kissing Natsume on his lips gently as he thrusted into Mikan harder. Mikan screamed as the thrust was hard and it had hurt her. Mikan bit her lip and it bled.

"Owie..." Mikan cried like a kid, but she said nothing more as Natsume sucked her lower lip until Mikan felt it go numb. Natsume felt so good, Mikan just wanted him to ravish her some more. Oh, if only she was able to stay awake forever and stay stimulated, too...

Natsume pushed Mikan down onto the cold metal desk so that she was laying under him. He then climbed on and kissed Mikan then thrusted into her. Mikan lifted her legs and buried her hands in Natsume's hair, feeling her body move everytime Natsume pushed into her.

"Mhm... Ahh... AH! Na- Natsume! Harder! Harder, please! Oneigai!" Mikan yelled as Natsume went into her harder, causing the desk to shake violently underneath them. Mikan gripped Natsume's shoulders as he fucked her harder and harder, driving the both of them to their limits. Mikan then bit Natsume's shoulder, feeling herself tighten aroudn Natsume's dick.

"Na-tsume! Ah, I'm... cu-cummimg!" screamed Mikan as Natsume gave a few more thrusts, then released in Mikan as she felt her own body weaken as she came after her boyfriend. Her arms fell from Natsume's body as she closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt so good and so warm. Natsume held her body against his tightly, kissing Mikan's forehead.

"We'll have to do that again sometime." he muttered, his breath tickeling Mikan's ear as she nodded weakly, running her fingers through Natsume's hair slowly before cupping his face in one hand and kissing his lips tenderly.

"Yeah... mhm, I'm tired now... but that was bloody good." she murmered, her lips barely moving as Natsume grinned. He wanted to go again, but Mikan was wiped out from their sex ordeal. He got off of the desk and carried Mikan towards the bedroom... their bedroom. He was glad to use that word. 'Their's' and no one else's.

"I love you." Natsume whispered as Mikan's head fell against his chest, her eyes drooping as she was ready to fall asleep. Placing all her clothes in a wardrobe wuld have to wait. She needed some sleep after being fulfilled by her boyfriend.

"Love you too." whispered Mikan. She was really silent, and soon fell asleep before Natsume could even put her in their bed. Before he pulled the covers over her, Natsume removed the rest of the sailor fuku and put her in a baggy shirt and some clean panties. He then kissed her cheek before going to have a shower...

Hotaru had bought herself a salad from a local convenience store and was eating it as she walked through town. She wasn't particularly hungry, she was just bored. Thankfully she didn't eat junk food to ease the boredom that had evaded her heart.

Hotaru walked down a busy street, munching on some lettuce and crutons. She wondered how she was going to get some more money. Probably by selling a few things, that was the usual route she took. She could sell the tea set that Reo had given to Mikan which was now in her possession, that would sell for a lot of money...

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" yelled Hotaru as she fell to the ground, dropping her salad in the process. That pissed Hotaru off. A 100 yen salad gone to waste. She was pissed.

"Oh man... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" cried a males voice as Hotaru growled, then saw a hand in front of her. She took it with her angry expression still plastered onto her face and stood up, fixing and dusting off her clothes.

"Whatever. You know you'll have to pay for it." growled the dark haired woman as she pointed to the salad. The man blinked, a bit flabbergasted at what Hotaru was telling him to do.

"Er... you what!?" cried the blonde haired man (guess who!), his eyes widening.

"I said you will have to _pay_ for that! You bumped me, you made me drop my _lunch_, so you'll have to pay for it. Hand over 120 yen." Hotaru snapped, holding out her hand. She was getting 20 yen out of this, payment for the young man bumping into her. Plus he'd made her smell of dog.

Oh yes. The young man had been working in a local Kennel's for the day and now Hotaru smelt just like he did. Oh how wonderful.

"Er.. pay? Sure, whatever... erm, how much did you say?" the blonde asked as Hotaru rolled her eyes. She was thinking about the money she was about to recieve so much that she didn't notice how kind-of-cute the young man was. She had never seen such a pretty boy!

"120 yen, you idiot. Come on, quick, I don't have all day!" snarled Hotaru coldly as the man payed Hotaru the money, hardening his gaze as Hotaru nodded and pocketed the cash. She wouldn't bother buying the salad, she had some lettuce in the fridge back in her apartment.

Hotaru turned to walk off, but the guy grabbed her by the arm quickly, annoying her.

"Hey! Don't walk off like that! How bloody rude of you! Come on, at least say thanks!" Ruka snapped as Hotaru arched an eyebrow, turning to stare at the man with a cold look in her eyes.

"Why should I? You bumped into me." hissed Hotaru as the young man rolled his eyes, not letting Hotaru go as she tried to pull away from him.

"Er, we bumped into _each other_, miss, so we are both at fault." he retorted as Hotaru rolled her eyes again. The blonde growled silently under his breath. Oh, she was such a frustrating woman! He felt sorry for any gfuy that had dated her or was dating her.

"I'm _never_ at fault, I'm perfect." Hotaru replied calmly, only to recieve a rude snort from the guy who held her 'captive'. Hotaru glared at him.

"Perfect? Sorry, but nobodies perfect. You're a cow, actually. I think you are the _least_ perfect woman on this planet." he laughed as Hotaru glared at him, then forced her wrist from his hand and stomped away. She then quickly turned around and walked back towards him.

"You..." she started. He waited for her to slap him, but her hand never hit his face. "You interest me, pretty boy. Why? I don't know, you just spark some interest. You're so different to me it's quite nice... take me to dinner." Hotaru told him. He was baffled.

"Er... why?" he asked her, clearing his throat as Hotaru stared at him, her face set to one level.

"Because I said so, that's why." she answered. Then she smiled a little, evil smile which scared the guy. "I'm Hotaru Imai... and you are?" she asked him curiously as he stared at her. She was bloody unbelievable.

"Er... J'mappelle Ruka Nogi." he started to say in french, sparking more interest in Hotaru's head. Oh, a bilingual guy? No, because of his blonde hair, he was definately a French guy or at least half French. That was cute... she guessed.

"Hm... well, whatever, Nogi, just take me out to dinner. Her's my address, my phone number and a picture of me so that you can stare at my incredible beauty, okay? I don't need a picture of you, you aren't much to look at." she muttered, being a bit of a bitch as Ruka glared at her.

"Sure, whatever... bye." he said, walking away from Hotaru as she nodded, then walked on as well. He really did interest her. Oh, what a cute young man he was...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okies, finally I finished it, yay~ I hope you did enjoy! I finally got Ruka to meet Hotaru! Oh, what a wonderfully weird meeting! Anywhoo, bed time, nighty nighty!~

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Secrets

**A Rich Love**

Dedications! Dedications! I dedicate this chapter to my bed! Sleepy times are good, people...~ Nah, the real dedication goes to **Marina Morshidy** as you have a school uniform that still fits!!! Go school uniforms! :P

I totally disclaim to owning anything! :P

Hm, anywhoo, please do enjoy! :D Oh, how fun and embarassing it was to write the sex-desk scene, kya! Lolness...

Yes, Hotaru's a fucking Bitch, let's just ge tused to it and smile before killing her in our wonderful heads :D

**Chapter Nineteen:  
Secrets**

"It isn't very often that we go on a date, right?" asked Mikan as she hooked her arm through Natsume's, walking towards a theatre with her wonderfully lustful boyfriend who had surprisingly dragged her out of bed and told her they were going on a _date_. Surprising, yes, because a date for them meant going to a local supermarket, buying some sushi and then going back home for sex. So it was a surprise for Natsume to take Mikan to the local theatre to watch a _ballet_.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to treat you." replied Natsume as Mikan smiled, hugging Natsume's arm tightly. She was grateful that she had someone like Natsume as her boyfriend; he was sweet, took her in consideration and above all a very sexual man.

"I know but the _ballet_? Natsume, I never knew you liked tutu's... are they a turn on, by any chance? I hope you aren't planning on doing something oh-so naughty to me in the theatre. Oh, you naughty naughty man, I'm blushing, kyaaa!" joked Mikan , pretending to hit him gently as she blushed, thinking her perverted thoughts. Okay, it was at a time like this that Natsume wondered whether or not Mikan was actually a 23 year old woman.

"Shut up, goofy, or I'll abandon you here." teased Natsume as Mikan smiled, still hugging his arm. Natsume then noticed that her breasts were touching that very arm and he knew that if he didn't detour his perverted mind somewhere else Mikan would be behidn some bushes in a flash. "A-anyway, tutu's are _not_ a turn on for me! I think you _know_ what I like." he stuttered. Mikan went very pink at that.

"Erm... yeah. Come on, let's go before you start begging for my school uniform." she giggled, dragging his hand into hers and walking towards the theatre where a ballet was on. Natsume didn't know that the ballet would be a big mistake for him but a delight for Mikan...

The ballet, in short, was a huge _disaster_. It was long, it was boring and Natsume had become horny during the first few seconds (okay, the first 20 minutes). It didn't help that there had been barely any seats so Mikan had to, or insisted, on sitting his lap. And her cute butt had turned Natsume on and he needed her _desperately_. She knew as well because she'd sat on his member and felt it when it, well, grew a bit. (lol way to go, Blue!)

Then they met up with Hotaru and, surprisingly, a near-to-death looking Ruka who was forced to hold Hotaru's hand. It seemed like they were dating and Hotaru had a new money maker and spender.

"I never would have guessed that Hotaru would date your best friend! It's pretty unbelievable!" giggled Mikan, remembering that poor Ruka had to endure the selfishness of Hotaru.

"Yeah I know... the poor bastard. Is Hotaru by any chance a dominatrix?" joked Natsume as Mikan blinked air-headedly. She then narrowed her eyes up at Natsume when she realised what he meant. Oh how _dare_ he talk about Hotaru like that.

"Meanie! No she is _not_. Hotaru is... well, I don't _know_ what her fetish is exactly, but she's not a dominatrix, I guarentee!... Hm, maybe she likes being cuffed to the bed, after all, I found some handcuffs when I was cleaning once before." Mikan pondered, whilst Natsume thought that Hotaru liked to do the cuffing. She was just the type of person who would handcuff her 'man' to the bed.

"Yeah, dominatrix." Natsume joked, earning a kick in the ankle from Mikan, but he at least found it funny. After a little bit of play fighting in the street, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and they walked to a nearby café together. They were, after all, famished.

The young couple sat at a table together, smiling and still holding hands. This scene of a young adult love sparked the interest of a few elderly couples. Not many couples in Japan looked like Natsume and Mikan; they looked lovey dovey, Natsume wasn't business-man like and Mikan was wearing a pair of old jeans and a baggy shirt that came off the shoulder. They looked like your everyday sweet couple, they looked like they weren't putting on the facade like half the couples in Tokyo.

They looked good together in the eyes of the elderly.

"Ne, Natsume." Mikan muttered, staring at the cute menu she was holding. She stared at the list of pastries as Natsume stared back at Mikan.

"Yeah?" he asked. Mikan then peeked over the top of the menu, smiling gently.

"I wonder how we've stayed together for this long, I mean, we're very different, aren't we? And we hated each other at first because of how perverted you tend to be." giggled Mikan as Natsume smirked. He nodded. He had also wondered how the two of them had stayed together long enough to share a bed every day of the week.

"True... but you love me, right? That's why we've stayed together... we love each other." he told her as Mikan nodded, smiling. At least he did love her or she wouldn't be able to cope without him if their relationship was basically one-sided.

"What do you want to order?" groaned a woman beside them suddenly, and the couple looked up to see a teenage girl, no younger than 17, waiting on their table. She first stared at Mikan, then at Natsume. Seeing that Natsume was indeed handsome, she grinned instantly and her tone picked up. Seeing a younger woman take interest in Natsume made Mikan glower.

"Coffee, black, and a bowl of ramen. Mikan?" Natsume asked as Mikan bit her lip, staring towards Natsume who didn't even so much as glance at the woman who was taking their orders. That never stopped Mikan from being jealous, though.

"Erm, a milkshake and strawberry shortcake, please." she asked politely as the woman nodded, then walked off, smiling at Natsume and glaring at Mikan. Oh, what a cow.

"Jealous?" laughed Natsume. Mikan blushed.

"N-no!" she cried out defensively, but Mikan was an awful liar so Natsume saw straight through her, grinning.

"Sure, whatever. You're _jealous_ because she liked me! Come on, Mikan, just admit it! you know that You hated her staring at me!" teased Natsume as Mikan glared at him, but she admitted it.

"Fine, _yes_, it made me bloody jealous! I hate other girls staring at you so lustfully! I just think that maybe... maybe you'll get sick of my body and go for a girl with bigger breasts, a prettier face and a slimer figure." Mikan told him, the heat rising to her cheeks as Natsume sighed. Well at leats he wasn't the only paranoid one in their relationship...

"Mikan. Come here." Natsume muttered, beckoning Mikan over to his seat. Mikan hesitantly stood from her place, walking towards the other side of the table and staring at Natsume. He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled his girlfriend down onto his lap, locking his lips with hers. That gave the café customers a scene!

"Ah... N-Natsume! Not here!" cried Mikan, her cheeks flushed as Natsume grabbed her by the chin and made her stare into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Mikan. I will _never_ leave you for a teenager. I _love you_ so bloody much! And don't get so jealous, okay?" he asked her as she nodded, then found his lips on hers again. Mikan moaned gently, hoping her moan wasn't _too_ loud. "And you have a fine body, I wouldn't have you any other way." he added as Mikan blushed.

"Yeah because you can't get me any other way." smirked Mikan, then found a hand on her backside and Natsume's lips trailing down her collarbone. Thankfully she wasn't wearing a low cut top, but Natsume could change that if he felt horny enough...

"Here are your orders." grouched the waitress, practically slamming the plates and drinks onto the table. She had found Mikan and Natsume in their embrace, looking all lovey dovey. That was a burn for her. Natsume was good looking and he was dating a plain, not-so fashionable girl. That was a bitch.

"Yay, shortcake! Ne, Natsume, wanna share it with me?" asked Mikan sweetly as Natsume smirked. Mikan was sweet, she was wonderful. No wonder he loved a woman like her.

She was his perfect girlfriend.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned. Mikan shoved a fork of her strawberry shortcake into his mouth, smiling happily. She then ate some herself and blushed at how delicious it was. She was just like a kid. And that thought made Natsume think about children, what they would look like if Mikan ever became pregnant. Would they look like her or him? Who would they act like, how would they think?

Natsume had never thought about kids... not since his first love had died.

"Hey, Mikan." Natsume muttered. Mikan looked up from her shortcake.

"Yes, Natsume?" she asked, wondering what he wanted to query her about.

"What do you think about having kids?" he suddenly asked. Mikan was stumped, wondering what she _did_ think of having kids. This topic hadn't come up for a while, in fact, she sometimes prayed it would never come up.

"Erm... kids. I would love them, of course. I want a big family. Lots of wonderful kids!" she laughed. This wasn't a lie. Mikan had always wanted kids of her own, but... there was a problem. A problem that Mikan was scared to tell Natsume about.

"Really? Okay... it's just... I haven't thought about having kids since... Emiko died." revealed Natsume. Mikan felt cold. Emiko, his beloved ex. The one who had died. Natsume hadn't revealed much about her, only that she was older, his highschool sweetheart and that she was dead.

"Oh? Why is that?" she whispered, wondeirng if something had happened between Emiko and Natsume to make him so down. Natsume sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair and staring outside the window.

"Before she died... she was pregnant. With my kid. Our kid... I was thrilled but young... so I haven't really thought about having kids since then because I was heartbroken when both she and the baby died." he told Mikan as she paled, sitting there. Natsume had lost a baby when he was so young. Mikan then suddenly felt her heart drop like a stone to the bottom of her stomach.

"H-how?" she choked. Natsume was silent for a second. He then opened his mouth and his voice was quiet and distant.

"She... had a miscarriage. Then she... killed herself. To Emiko the baby was her world. It sent her over the edge and she... well, you get the picture." Natsume was pale, he looked close to tears. Mikan felt sick. Oh crap.

"Na-Natsume... it isn't your fault... it isn't _her fault_ either. She was depressed. Don't be sad." she whispered, hoping that her sickness and stomach cramps would go away. Mikan knew this feeling. Not now, please, not now she thought to herself as she became paler.

"I know it isn't either of our faults... but if I'd just _told her_ that she wasn't to blame, if I'd helped her through it... she'd still be alive today." he muttered. Mikan was dumbfounded. He wanted her alive, well, she understood that. He was in love with this girl, after all.

"Natsume... do you want to be with Emiko?" she asked. Natsume looked up, relaising that he was making Mikan feel bad about being his girlfriend. He didn't want that. He wanted her to know that he treasured her.

"No! I want you." he almost yelled, then walked over to Mikan and kissed her full on the mouth, proving hispoint. Mikan blushed, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. Was she replacing Emiko without realising.

"Listen... you can't replace Emiko, but in my eyes you're the best thing that has happened to me since her death... I love you, nothing can change that fact, okay? I love you." he whispered as Mikan nodded, smiling wearily. She believed Natsume. She just hated it that he was still caught up in his past.

"Okay." she whispered, then returned to finishing her shortcake, ignoring the pangs of pain in her sides...

"You're acting weird." Natsume said as both he and Mikan walked aroudn Tokyo, window and grocery shopping. Mikan hesitated. He had noticed.

"Er... I just feel a bit sick." Mikan laughed edgily. She was lieing again, Natsume knew her too well. He just shrugged it off though. Maybe Mikan was on her period. Oh that would just piss him off.

"Okay, I understand." he said, ruffling Mikan's hair as she smiled, holding Natsume's hand tightly as she hummed lightly. The two then foudn a crowd blocking the entrance to a boutique. They wondered why. Then they saw the paparazzi.

Guess who?

"Fuck... come on, let's go." muttered Natsume, already feeling jealous. Mikan knew that her boyfriend still hated her ex for many reasons, but couldn't she at least say hello to Reo once in a while?

"Natsume, don't be a baby!" she giggled, taking her hand out of his, "Let me talk to him. He's my _friend_.2 she then walked towards the crowd, standing away rom the people, and soon saw Reo walking out of that very crowd wearing his designer clothes and designer sunglasses. Mikan waved, bright and happy like a child.

"Hey, if it isn't Mikan Sakura." Reo grinned, quite happy to see his ex girlfriend (whom he still loved, but wouldn't tell) and walked towards her. This sent the paparazzi and a few of Reo's fangirls crazy.

"Ohayo, Reo. Where's Luna, I haven't seen her hanging off of your arm yet." asked Mikan as Natsume watched from the sidelines, jealous. He had his arms folded as he watched Reo and Mikan talk. He really hated Reo.

"Didn't you know? We broke up? She was such a gold digger... most women are. You're the only one who liked me for me, really." laughed Reo as Mikan nodded. She then stared over at Natsume and waved. Reo also stared, a bit shocked.

"So... you're still with _him_. Why?£" he asked. Mikan bit her ip but she smiled.

"Because he makes me happy. I love him, Reo. And believe it or not he loves me back. We moved in together and everything is perfect." she replied as Reo nodded. He was jealous. Still he loved Mikan, but he wasn't going to admit it. He just wanted her to come back to him and leave Natsume behind.

He hoped that that would happen. One day.

"Oh? Well that's great! I hope you're happy with him!" Reo yelled, a fake grin stuck to his face. It was a good thing that Reo was a great actor and that Mikan was stupid because she never realised he was lieing. That's how it would be. How it _should_ be.

"Reo. I wish you happiness in the future. I hope you meet a girl that you love dearly who will return that love with open arms. Be safe." she whispered, then turned around and ran towards Natsume who kissed her on the lips, then flicked two offensive fingers up at Reo as he growled.

Didn't Mikan realise it yet? She was the one he'd fallen in love with. _She_ was the one who had stolen his heart and welcomed him with open arms. She had been that girl, and one day she would become his girl all over again and Natsume would be in his grave, turning with anger...

Mikan's stomach cramps became worse and she was certain of what was wrong. Natsume was still working through their date. They'd walked through the park, seen Aoi and went to a local bar then to a quiet restaurant. Still Mikan felt bad, and as Natsume went to see what was one at the cinema, Mikan quickly took out her phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"What is it?" snapped the groggy but still angry voice of Hotaru. Mikan heared a male voice (Ruka) in the background, but ignored it.

"Hotaru! I need you, quickly... I'm on my period!" Mikan hissed into the phone as quietly as she could. There was a pause, then thumping.

"You mean you haven't _told_ him!? Mikan, you stupid girl! Where the hell are you!?" cried Hotaru as Mikan bit her lip, shivering. She hoped that Natsume wouldn't come back, she didn't need to bring him into this.

"Hino Cinema's, but hurry! It's really heavy and I'm dizzy!" Mikan cried down the phone, then pressed the end call button quickly, taking deep breaths. Natsume was returning, she heard him call her name. She hoped and prayed that nothing drastic would happen.

"Mikan? Are you okay? You're pale!" Natsume cried the minute he saw Mikan. She shook her head and managed a weak smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry... ne, Natsume, what movies are on?" she asked him in a shaky, quiet voice as Natsume shook his head, and pressed a palm against Mikan'sforehead to feel her temperature.

"Nothing abnormal... but you look like shit, Mikan, come on, we're going home!" he told her, grabbing her hand as Mikan struggled with Natsume. She didn't want tpo go. She didn't want to see it. She needed Hotaru because only she could help.

"Iie, Natsume... I can't. I need Hotaru!" she cried out helplessly as Natsume stopped, staring at her.

"Can't I help?!" he whispered. Mikan shook her head, then shrugged. How could he hhelp? He didn't even know.

"I don't know... I... itai!" screamed Mikan, keeling forwards as Natsume watched in horror. Mikan's hand loosened and she fell to the ground, blood coming up in patches on her jeans...

_**To be continued...**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

OMG the secret will be revealed! And Reo plots to get Mikan back! Kya! Anywhoo, here's a cliffhanger for you! Hope you enjoyed and all will be revealed in the next chapter!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Secrets Revealed

**A Rich Love**

Thanks for the reviews!

Last chapter, something BIG happened and some secrets will be revealed in this chapter! Please read and review!!!~

Love you lots, people!

Do I LOOK like I own Gakune Alice? Yes? Well, I don't so MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Oh wait that's bad.

I'm listening to saaaad music T.T

Dedicated to **Katsuyawhiteside!** I think that you had a really _really_ good guess! Yay! Oh, and all of you reviewers who guessed... you really like guessing, I was reading and my jaw dropped at some of the guesses like 'is she pregnant, has she had a miscarriage, is there a problem with her' most of you... wow! I love your reviews but sometimes I think... 'please don't guess, am I THAT transparent? ' heehee

**Chapter Twenty:  
Secrets Revealed**

"Mikan!" screamed a voice. Her hand twitched slightly, that voice filled her body with warmth... such a wonderful warmth. She wanted to hear that voice again.

"Mikan! Wake up!" it yelled again. She wanted to smile. That voice which was precious. It belonged to the one man she loved. That wonderful man who brought Mikan happiness, made her forget her troubles. That man...

_"Ne, Natsume-kun?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"Yeah why do you ask that, silly. I'm really happy."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm with you, dummy. Are you happy with me?"_

_"Of course I am happy with you. You make me happy. That's why I love you."_

"Dammit, you idiot! I told you to wait but no, you just faint on Natsume! You are such a stupid woman!2 yelled another voice, this one was femenine. Mikan also knew this voice, another voice which belonged to someone she dearly loved.

"She's just fainted, so don't start crying." the female voice told the person next to hear. Mikan heard a gasp.

"I was _not_ crying!" yelled the man as the woman beside Mikan's body snorted. She then felt herself being lifted. It all went black after that...

Natsume stood in his living room, wondering what the hell was wrong with Mikan. Why had she suddenly fainted in the middle of the street? She was only on her period, right? It concerned him and he wanted to know everything.

Above all he wanted to know why Hotaru knew more than he did.

"Will you please explain everything to me... _now_?" he asked Hotaru the minute she came out of the bedroom after cleaning up Mikan and changing her into some night clothes. The dark haired woman stared at Natsume momentarily, then went to make herself a coffee. Without asking.

"What do you need explaining, Hyuuga? I don't think I really hold that right." she told him as she mixed some milk into her coffee. Natsume rolled his eyes, wlaking towards Hotaru and slamming a hand onto the counter top.

"You don't have the right to make coffee without asking, either, but you still do! So just fucking spill it out! I get worried about her, you know!" he snapped as Hotaru ceased her stirring and turned to stare at Natsume solemnly.

"You are so... insistant. No guy has ever been as insistant as you have, Hyuuga. I'm glad that she loves you, even if you don't have that much money." revealed the cold one. Natsume was stunned. Hotaru had never really accepted him because he had a lack of money, being a painter after all, but hearing that she did accept him was like walking on the moon. It was a fucking miracle.

"If you wish to know then I will tell you. Mikan won't be very happy with this but fuck that, she should have told you when you started to live together. Listen closely, Hyuuga, because I won't repeat anything." Hotaru muttered, she then started her explanation. "When Mikan was a teenager she started to have under age sex despite it being taboo. Of course she was naive and was unprotected, so it was natural that she became pregnant a month after her first ever period.

"Mikan was 14 years old when she started her period and it scared her to death because she never knew what a period was. Her mother was far too indulged in being a drunkern wreck to tell her daughter the details of the menstraul cycle, so Mikan of course fainted. Then she became pregnant, which was shocking to her, but she was nonetheless happy. Mikan has always wanted a big family, she's always wanted a child to call her own. She wants to be a mother unlike Yuka. Anyway, back on topic, as I said Mikan fell pregnant at 14. It was indeed a shock but it pleased her. Mikan loved her boyfriend very much, the one who had impregnated her, so she decided to tell him, seeing as he seemingly 'loved her' right back. Of course when she told him the joyful news, he ran away and broke Mikan's heart.

Then more disaster struck. A few weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Mikan miscarried. She was scared, she hadn't seen so much blood in all her life and she fainted. Mikan can't handle blood that well, even the feel of it from her period makes her faint from knowing that it is there. Every time Mikan has her period she is reminded of that miscarriage... I think you need to talk to her to find out more, Hyuuga." muttered Hotaru. She then turned around, coffee in hand, and went to watch some TV.

"Wait." Natsume started. Hotaru turned to stare at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" she asked him. Natsume hesitated.

"Is this the reason why she visits you every once a month? Because of her period?" Natsume asked as Hotaru stared at him for a second, then a smile formed on her lips. A tiny smile.

"You're smarter than I thought." she told him, then fell onto the couch and turned on the TV as Natsume shook his head, a hand running through his hair. Why hadn't Mikan told him about her miscarriage? Why was she so scared? A lot of similar questions ran through his head, and they would only be answered by Mikan. He walked towards the bedroom, thinking that he would find Mikan asleep.

But she was awake. She stood in the doorway, staring at Natsume wearing a baggy shirt and some pyjama pants. She just stood there, staring at Natsume like she was a lost puppy. Her eyes were red. She had been crying and had heard everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Natsume, pushing Mikan towards the bed as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Mikan sat down on the bed, her hands in her lap as she shivered, shaking her head.

"I was... scared. Not every young woman goes through the things that have happened to me and in truth, not many men can handle it. I never told anyone but Hotaru and Sumire... not even my ex's know about my miscarriages." she whispered hoarsely. Natsume sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Idiot... wait, miscarriages? I thought... Hotaru only said you had _one_." Natsume asked Mikan as she shook her head. She ducked from under Natsume's arm and went into the center of thebed, tears enveloping her brown orbs.

"I've had... two miscarriages and one phantom pregnancy. Each time I found out I was pregnant, I miscarried weeks later. I hate the sight of blood and when I see the blood of a miscarriage I faint. I guess I'm scared of it, now. I even faint during my periods. How... silly of me." Mikan laughed sadly, the tears plipping gently down her cheeks as she grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it, smudging the case with her tears.

"Mikan..."

"I hate myself. I hate my body for not letting me have my babies! I'm a murderer! Why do I keep letting my body kill them? My children... I'm scared to even try anymore! Why does God hate me? Why? It hurts me. it hurts a lot! Waaaaaaah!" wailed Mikan, crying loudly as Natsume crawled towards her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, comforting Mikan as she sobbed into his t-shirt.

"It'll be okay... I'll look after you from now on." whispered Natsume as Hotaru watched from afar, happy that Natsume was there for Mikan...

_"Reo-kun, I hear you're going to audition for a new movie coming out, am I right?" _asked a talk show host on the TV. Mikan was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket whilst Natsume made her some dinner. Until her period was over, she was a pampered princess with no sex.

Natsume had taken everything well and was treating Mikan like normal, except he told her that everytime she was on her period he would make her feel extra special. She had, of course, tried to decline his offer but Natsume had insisted on it.

_"Yes. I'm also singing the theme song for it! It'll be a great experience, I'm sure, and I get to work with a great actress as well!"_ Reo laughed his reply as Mikan watched, bored. There was really not much on the TV that night and Natsume would surely scold her for watching such crap, especially as Reo was on the TV, but that just made Mikan smile.

She loved to see Natsume jealous because he was so cute! It also took her mind off of the bad things in her life, the things she kept thinking about. Natsume was her world.

_"Oh, we heard that the great actress was none other than a miss Misaki Harada, am I right? She would be perfect for the main role of an everyday housewife in Kyoto, am I right?"_ smiled the host as Reo laughed. Mikan wondered why she even bothered to watch this sort of shit? Then again, there was barely anything decent on TV.

And as she had predicted, the minute that Natsume saw her watching something with Reo Mouri on it, he scowled and scolded her.

"That bastard? He's so bloody in love with himself and full of it! Why do you even watch this crap, eh? It'll rot your brain just looking at how fake Reo is!" snapped Natsume as Mikan giggled, raising her hands and pulling Natsume's face closer to hers so that she could kiss him.

"You're so cute when you get jealous! He's just a star, honey. They're all full of it. Now stop whining and kiss me!" she laughed airily as Natsume nodded, returning Mikan's kisses, then started to feed her the food he'd prepared for Mikan. She ate it joyfully, savouring each taste and kissing Natsume after every bite to show him she appreciated all that he did for her. She had never had a sweeter, more caring boyfriend...

"Once you let me back in the kitchen, which you _will_, I'm baking you a cake." whispered Mikan as she snuggled close to Natsume that night in bed, her arms and legs wrapped around him. Natsume jerked an eyebrow as Mikan smiled, doodling invisible patterns on her chest with a finger.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Mikan just shrugged.

"For being here. For helping me with a few things and for just being you." she told him, kissing his cheek as Natsume smirked. What a sweet girlfriend, but he had an idea with what he wanted to do with some of the cake that Mikan was planning to bake for him...

"A chocolate cake would be nice." he told her as she nodded. Chocolate, she _loved_ chocolate, "With some strawberries and the middle _has_ to be whipped cream. Oh, and another ingrediant." Natsume grinned naughtily. Mikan, however, ignored this grin. She knew that Natsume's perverted cogs were whirring around in his brain.

"What's that, honey?" she asked sweetly. Natsume couldn't help but drag Mikan's mouth to his for a brief moment before telling her the last and most crucial ingrediant.

"You covered in these exact ingrediants. I don't give a fuck about the cake, you're _my_ treat." grinned Natsume as Mikan flushed red. She knew what he had in store for her; if it included her in a kitchen it meant fucking her on a table whilst his dinner covered her. Mikan's mind was worse than Natsume's, sometimes.

"Oh really? Well you may have to wait until a day after my period ends, okay? It'll feel uncomfortable, otherwise." she replied, gently tapping Natsume's nose with her finger as he rolled his eyes. How typical of Mikan to make a week of her period longer by waiting _one more day._

"Tch. Fine. But that means you have to play with me a bit more, got it?" grinned Natsume as Mikan sighed with a roll of her eyes. She knew the consequences; no sex meant a blow job or Natsume playing with her breasts. Those were the things they could do to each other, unless Mikan found a new way to thrill Natsume without sex.

Which she actually might do because in both her and Natsume's eyes, blow jobs were getting boring and so was the upper body fondling.

"Hey." Mikan started, planting small kisses across Natsume's bare chest as he stared at her head.

"Yeah?" he asked her,

"What would you do if I learned to lap or pole dance?" she queried. Natsume's face suddenly broke into one of the most delighted smiles Mikan had ever seen, and to her surprise he sat bolt upright, causing Mikan to roll off the bed because she _had_ been lieing on his chest quite comfortably.

"Natsume, that _hurt_!" cried Mikan, and because she was on her period, her but hurt even _more_. Natsume gave Mikan an apologetic look, got out of bed and decided that he would carry her to the bed, kissing her until she forgave him, laughing and a little breathless.

"So why did I fall? What was with the sidden jolt of happiness?" she asked him as he grinned, nuzzling Mikan's neck.

"You wanting to learn to dance in my lap _or_ around a pole. Though I like the idea of both, I would prefer the lap." he replied as Mikan arched an eyebrow, staring at Natsume rather curiously.

"And why, may I ask, do you prefer the lap to the pole?" she asked him, hoping that his answer wouldn't be what she thought it was.

"Because I have a pole you can shimmy down baby," grinned the hot blooded man as Mikan threw a pillow at his head. As she had predicted, a man answer which was quite disgusting but also stimulating as well.

"Natsume, shut up." she stated, deciding that shutting him up was for the best. But Natsume wouldn't shut up, not when Mikan had lifted his spirits with the suggestion of learning to dance in a new, sexy manner.

"No, you can't tell me what to do, woman... If you just so happened to learn to pole dance, I wouldn't care, it'd still be good to watch but I want your ass on _my_ lap, you hear me?" he said with a menacingly perverted grin reaching his ears. When Natsume felt like it, he could be a fucking perverted scum bag.

And Mikan loved it for no reason at all.

"You're a disgusting man when you want to be, aren't you?" she asked him as he grinned.

"Only for you." he laughed, then ruffled her hair lightly before laying down and switching the bedside lamp off. Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips, her goodnight to him, then snuggled close to his body, ready to sleep.

But it wasn't too long before Mikan was under the covers, pleasuring her dear boyfriend as he moaned her name...

"Damn periods! I want bloody sex and that woman is bleeding... _heavily_." cursed Natsume as he sat in Ruka's apartment. For a few weeks, Natsume had noticed how much tidier it was. Obviously Hotaru had decided to take a visit, and brought a vaccuum and a few bin bags to take away the dirt and grime. There even new mugs, but Ruka still held his very own mug (one with a dog on it) proudly in his hands.

"Relationships don't revolve around sex, you know." Ruka put in, but Natsume gave his best friend a little sulky looking pout before draining his coffee.

"I know." he growled, placing the empty mug on the clean, glass coffee table in front of him, "It's just that me and Mikan have sex a _lot_ and so we get a bit frustrated if we don't do it. Sure, when we're busy we don't have sex... okay, we manage to have sex, but that isn't the point! The point is that periods just make me hornier and when that happens Mikan just so happens to be unable to walk for a day or two after I've had sex with her once she's finished her period." he explained lightly as Ruka rolled his eyes.

"Count yourself lucky, I haven't even had any sex from Hotaru, natta. She just doesn't seem to want it but that's okay. I'm in no rush." Ruka admitted as Natsume smirked.

"Scared?" he laughed. Ruka grinned.

"Yep, like a bloody chicken being taken to its death!" he chuckled, then finished off his coffee and took both mugs towards the kitchen. Once he returned, he had a plastic bag in his hand containing something. He threw it to Natsume.

"I thought that you'd need this, seeing as Mikan's bleeding and all. Hope you enjoy, it came out yesterday." he inquired Natsume, who took the contents of the bag out and stared at the adult manga books in his hands. He grinned. He could always count on Ruka to pick him up when he was down.

"Thanks, I owe you." he smirked, placing the hentai manga back into its bag as Ruka shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"No problem., it's the least I can do for you, Natsume." with that, Ruka and Natsume just talked about anything, mostly about Natsume's sexual drive and why he was always so sexual and how he could overcome it. But come on, this was Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume, to be in fact, and he just couldn't give up on sex... _ever_.

Not even Mikan could because Natsume had turned her into a sex-maniac just like he was...

"I want to handcuff him, bind him and maybe even staple him to a chair." said the dark haired one cooly as she poured tea into Mikan's mug. Sometimes, Hotaru creeped her best brunette friend out... and many others, at that.

"Oh, really? Isn't that a little... erm, _extreme_? I mean Ruka might not be into the submissiveness, you know." Mikan replied as Hotaru stared at Mikan with her deep violet coloured eyes.

"Was I talking about Ruka? I might have meant Natsume or maybe even you, for that matter." she replied. Mikan laughed. Hotaru, despite her cold demeanor, was quite funny and witty as well.

"For one, you said _him_, and two, despite your acceptence of Natsume, you still hate his guts and he _is_ my boyfriend." Mikan told her best friend who nodded calmly, then sat herself down and picked up her mug, drinking the green tea in it.

"Of course. You are perfectly correct, Mikan." she replied as she placed her mug on the coffee mat that sat on the small table beside the couch. Mikan placed hers down to, resting her hands on her lap, smiling giddily.

"I'm surprised." she said, grabbing Hotaru's attention. "You like someone like Ruka, a common cashier man who earns less than you. How did _that_ happen?" Mikan was interested as Hotaru thought back to the very depths of her brain, then gave the smallest of smiles.

"He bought my food for me... after we bumped into each other." she muttered, dazed as Mikan nodded.

"You mean you forced him to buy it, don't you?" she asked, knowing all too well that guys didn't just buy Hotaru food because they wanted to, they only did it because Hotaru _made_ them pay for it.

"Of course, how else do you get a guy to buy you something?" she snapped coldly as Mikan sweat dropped.

"By being _nice_?" she retorted, then laughed heartily as Hotaru smiled. Despite how cold she was towards others, she was indeed understanding and very loving towards mainly Mikan. Why? Because Mikan was her best friend, Mikan had accepted her for her. She was never the sort to choose a friend for their status, and despite being a dim headed person, Mikan was the sweetest thing to walk the planet.

"Hey." Hotaru muttered, staring at her best friend for a moment as Mikan cocked her head to one side, looking stupidly but still adorably curious, "I'm happy. For you. You found a good person, despite him not having much money. He's willing to take care of you."

"I know." Mikan smiled,

"And now you're off my hands, I can spend my free time with Ruka, planning on how to seduce him without trying to look like a bloody furry freak." she hissed into her mug of green tea as Mikan frantically tried not to snort out her own tea from laughter. Oh yes, Hotaru _was_ funny when she really wnated to be...

"Ne, what if we can never have kids?" Mikan asked Natsume that afternoon when she and Natsume were having dinner whilst snuggled together on the couch. Mikan was still barred from the kitchen, much to her chagrin. She loved to cook, especially for Natsume.

"Then we'll adopt, simple." replied Natsume as Mikan chewed her lower lip, rubbing her stomach conciously.

"But... don't you want a baby that is _yours_, you know, by blood." she asked him as he shrugged, then turned to stare at Mikan. He placed his hands on her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Look, I don't _care_ how we get a kid, even if the child has to be adopted. No matter what, that kid will be ours and we will love and cherish them no matter what. We'll even spoil them rotten. Our first kid will be special whether thy are born from your womb or some other woman's, you got that?" he breathed as Mikan nodded. Boy, Natsume was really understanding.

"O-okay... I love you. A lot. I love you very much." she told him gently, then pressed her lips against Natsume's gently, kissing him tenderly as Natsume kissed back, turning their sweet kiss into something more passionate and sexual. Mikan groaned, her breasts being fondled as she pushed a hand down Natsume's pants, feeling his member harden from her gentle touch.

"Mhm, Na-Natsume... don't get into it, please... we can't fuck, you know." whispered Mikan, fumbling for Natsume's zipper with her free hand as the other hand rubbed his shaft. Natsume smirked against her lips.

"And who's the one undressing me?" he inquired huskily as Mikan pulled away gently, successful in unzipping his pants.

"Look, I'm giving you a blow job, so be happy!" she told him, lowering her head and taking Natsume's hard member into her mouth. Natsume groaned as his girlfriend sucked him off, gently at first and then harder and a bit rougher.

"Eurgh, I am happy... but could you throw in a tit job (yes, I know what that is!) whilst your at it?" he asked Mikan as she looked up at him, glowering a little.

"Not big enough, I am a B cup, dumbass!" she cried out, then went back down on Natsume again and sucked him off faster, but he didn't cum for a while, meaning that Mikan had to suck him a load more for about 15 minutes before Natsume finally came, and without any warning, Mikan found that she swallowed most of it. Okay, _all_ of it.

"Did I relieve your stress?" asked the young woman, tucking her hair behind her ears as she crawled towards Natsume and gently kissed him on the lips, despite having had his cum in her mouth. Natsume gave her a wry smile and wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulders as she zipped his pants up for him and breathed heavily, laying her head against his chest.

"You always find a way to, don't you?" asked Natsume as Mikan nodded, then felt her lips being re-captured by her boyfriends' own lips. They were in their lip lock for a while. However Mikan soon needed to catch her breath. Natsume didn't let her catch it back for _too_ long, because he was soon kissing her again...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What a sucky way to end, but hey~ Anywhoo, I hope to put Reo back into the plot line _pretty soon_, so please wait for that. If you have any opinions or ideas you can tell me. Don't worry. Oh, and I will do a dedication to one loverly reviewer, depending on how much I LOVE your review, but I actually love all of your reviews, you guys are just wonderful! You are the reason why I keep writing these 'adult' stories.

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Chocolate Cake

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS, READ!!!**

**Okay, I am getting SERIOUSLY pissed off with a few of you reviewers, sorry to say, but some of you don't really put much effort into what you're writing as a review to me. I don't mind if it's short, but I would love it if some of you just TRIED and put in a few things about what you liked and what you hated from the chapter.**

**Some of you just lazily put 'love it, update soon', or even just 'update soon'. Now, if you want me to fucking continue this story, I would say FUCKING WRITE BETTER REVIEWS!**

**Yes I AM pissed off, and who can blame me? I don't spend like half a second to think about what to write. If you guys don't start writing proper reviews then I will fucking dis-continue this story and it will be YOUR fault if I do!**

Now, aside from that (still pissed off, I'm killing the keyboard here!) Here is the NEXT Chapter, dedicated to **sootyxsnowpetals** because she reviews PROPERLY!

And a second dedication to** Xxdarkness-angelxX** because you were kinda disappointed, lol. You were probably the only one who guessed she would have a baby and for some reason I wanna hug you... oh, and you do short but SWEET reviews, stating your disappointment or what you like. Take a leaf from these girls' books, reviewers who don't give me fucking good reviews!!!

**Chapter Twenty-One:  
Chocolate Cake**

"Eurgh, I have a headache..." groaned Mikan as she lay in bed, the covers pulled up over her nose as Natsume sighed. She had _just_ come off her period, but had taken ill, much to Natsume's disappointment. Mikan was put off of sex when she was sick.

"Then what can I do?" muttered Natsume. What, so Mikan planned his life for him now? He meant the sex, but Mikan shook her head with a sigh and another groan.

"Go paint, finish your picture, find a model, whatever. Just let me sleep." she moaned as Natsume blinked, shocked. If Mikan asked him to go find a _model_ to paint, then she was definately ill because Mikan usually became jealous if he even _mentioned_ a model he'd painted or photographed.

"God, you must be dillusional." he told her in a low voice as she shrugged, then turned on her side. Natsume breathed in, then stood up and walked out of the bedroom, deciding to go and paint a field or a chair. He needed to take his mind off sex.

Once the sound of the door closing reached Mikan's ears, she instantly threw off the comfortable blanket wrapped around her and jumped out of the bed, grinning to herself. Despite being the worst liar in the world, she was a pretty good actress and could pull a sicky if she wanted to when she needed to, and right now, she needed it!

The day before her period ended Mikan had contemplated on how to repay Natsume for being so sweet to her when he had found out about her previous miscarriages. Even Mikan knew that not many men would have been able to handle that much, but Natsume had come through and helped her. He was a dear and Mikan needed to show him that she appreciated everything he did for her.

So, she was going to make Natsume a cake, like she had promised. She knew that Natsume did like chocolate a little, and strawberries, so she had decided to make a chocolate and strawberry cake just for her wonderful boyfriend who would probably make her have sex with him on the table once he finished the cake.

However, Mikan did not know how to present the cake to Natsume, nor did she know that he actually never left the apartment...

"Hello there, little kitten." someone huskily whispered into Mikan's ear as she jumped, shreiking. Warm arms wrapped around her waist whilst a pair of hot lips trailed up her neck. Only one person could turn Mikan on in such a way, and that person was...

"Na-Natsume! What are you doing here, I thought you'd left to go paint some scenery! You're supposed to be gone!" cried Mikan, breathing heavily because of the scare Natsume had given her. The man grinned ruefully.

"I know. I can play a few tricks, too, Mikan... I knew you were up to something because _you_ rarely get ill, plus your temperature was normal." he growled into her ear as Mikan sighed, realising that her acting skills weren't really that good. Damn Natsume and his smartness...

"Damn you..." she cursed, then turned around, staring at Natsume and smiling sweetly. "I should have known you were too smart for your own good. So... what now? How can I repay you for how wonderful you are to me?" she encircled her arms around Natsume's neck as he pondered momentarily, grinning all the while. Mikan knew what he was thinking, but let her boyfriend have that moment of silence.

"Get on the table." Natsume instructed, and without a response from Mikan, he hoisted her up onto the table and started to kiss her roughly with his hands busily hitching up her bed shirt (which is actually Natsume's) and groping her breasts.

"Where's the chocolate?" breathed Natsume, knowing well that Mikan had planned to make a cake; she'd stocked up on ingrediants for a bloody wedding cake. She really did have a big sweet tooth. Mikan moaned a response, her eyes lustful, but she did manage to moan out where the chocolate hid.

"Th-the fridge... ah." Mikan cried as Natsume pressed her hardened nipples with his thumbs gently, watching her reaction closely. Mikan's beautiful flushed face, her eyes filled with sexual desire, her partially opened mouth and those cute, sexy moans escaping her mouth every now and again. He would one day take a picture of her face like that, but at that precise moment his camera was in the office area, so no such look.

Natsume took off the garment Mikan was wearing that covered her top half so that she was naked before him with only her underwear on. Mikan's lips trailed from Natsume's mouth to his neck and then his naked chest (once she had unbuttoned his shirt) and her hands ran down his firm torso, feeling his abs.

"Damn you... for making me want you so much." she whispered as Natsume ran his fingers through her hair, smirking and planting kisses on her head and face. Mikan then smiled and stared up at Natsume for a brief moment.

"You make me horny, it's your fault." laughed Natsume as the brunette blushed a darker shade of red. Then she brought her body closer to Natsume, a jolt of passion surging through her body.

"Natsume?" she asked in a small voice, biting her lip and slowly wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his erection press against her but she ignored it, thinking.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, a hand on Mikan's cheek as she breathed in, then kissed him on his lips gently before saying what she wanted to say.

"Let's... try for a baby. I know now that you'll be a perfect father." she said as Natsume stared in wonder fro a moment. A baby with Mikan, a precious little bundle of joy... that would be...

"Are you sure? I mean... you won't be afraid, right?" he whispered, placing a hand on Mikan's stomach as she shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"I won't be scared when I'm with you. For some reason I feel certain that we are destined to be parents... I have never felt this way. Me and you... we need a child. It's just how we are." she told him. Natsume paused for a moment, then gave Mikan a small smile.

"Let's do it. Let's have a baby, Mikan. Let's have _our _baby." he replied, and Mikan's face lit up. She lurched forward and captured Natsume's lips in hers, then pulled him down on top of her onto the table... (no sex dears!!! Sorry!!!)

After Natsume and Mikans sexapade on the kitchen table, Mikan had called Hotaru in the hopes of meeting with her for a regular chat. Sadly, Hotaru was delayed with trying to figure what exactly turned Ruka on. The couple were still to yet have sex.

"Ne, you don't know? Why don't I ask Natsume, he may know." mumbled Mikan as Hotaru sighed, and with that Mikan turned to Natsume, who was busily cleaning the table for a good reason whilst wearing only his boxers.

"Ne, honey, what is Ruka's biggest turn on?" asked Mikan curiously as Natsume paused, trying to hide a grin.

"Hasn't Hotaru gotten it yet? He likes _Cat Girl_." he laughed, then returned to wiping the table. Mikan frowned, then returned to her converstaion with Hotaru.

"Erm, he basically likes you to dress as a furry, Hotaru." she told her best friend who suddenly yelled down the phone then kicked something as Mikan heard a loud crash and a bang.

"Fuck, I knew it! I am _not_ fucking dressing up as a stupid cat or dog or whatever fucking animal he wants to fuck! If he wants a furry I'll go find him a fucking sheep willing to become impregnated! That freak!" she screeched down the phone as Mikan giggled silently, hoping that Hotaru didn't hear her. Mikan knew that Hotaru wouldn't break up with Ruka; she was too lazy and felt that it was _his_ job. She would just do whatever she could.

Even if it meant dresisng up in a cat suit, of all things.

And so with that Hotaru ended the call, leaving Mikan a little stumped to as what to do for the rest of the day. She couldn't have sex all day with Natsume, that was beginning to become a monotonus thing to her, and she enjoyed to chat to her friends. She then rang Sumire.

"What is it?" a voice croaked down the phone. Mikan wondered if Koko had answered.

"Sumire?" Mikan asked, and another croak replied with a 'yes' down the other line. Holy cow, Sumire sounded like she'd been hit by a truck!!!

"Oh my God, what's happened, why do you sound like a smoker on a machine? Have you been smoking? I told you it isn't good for your health, plus, you hate the smell!" Mikan shreiked down the phone, jumping to conclusions as Sumire shushed her best friend until Mikan finally shut her mouth.

"Shut up, idiot, you're making my headache worse... eurgh, I'm ill. Koko gave me a bug and now I'm in bed with a bucket beside me and a wad of toilet paper." Sumire said weakly into her phone as Mikan sighed. Poor Sumire.

"Oh, poor you... did Koko breath on you a lot?" she asked her friend. There was a pause and a sniff.

"N-not exactly..." muttered Sumire. Mikan blinked.

"How 'not exactly'... what did you... oh fuck, you screwed him whilst he was ill, didn't you!? Sumire, that is just _gross_, you know that you can't do that with a sick boyfriend or _you'll surely get the fucking illness_. Tell me you didn't fuck him." Mikan cried down the phone, earning Natsume's attention as Sumire paused. Again.

"Well... he was ill and I felt guilty for not letting him have any sex... so we just... did it. Come on, Mikan, I love him, I needed to sacrifice my health all for the sake of sex!!! Koko and I can't exactly live without it when we're this young and adventuorus." scoffed Sumire haughtily as Mikan smiled. So Sumire wasn't _that_ ill. If she was extremely ill then she would have no time for being her usual snobbish self.

"Okay okay, I get it... fine. Well, you get better soon, okay? And _no_ shagging Koko, you rabbits! Lots of sleep, got it?" Mikan asked sweetly down the phone as Sumire snorted.

"Yes, _mother_." she sarcastically replied, causing Mikan to laugh. The line went dead after a second or two, and Mikan was stumped with what she could do. Watch T.V., make dinner, shag Natsume or watch him paint.

The other options seemed boring, so Mikan went ahead and grabbed Natsume. It was all for a good cause, anyway...

"I hate being bored." mumbled Mikan that night in bed as Natsume grinned beside her. He looked like the cat who had got the cream.

"I love it when you're bored because you always want to fuck me." chuckled Natsume as Mikan turned to stare at him for a brief moment, then smiled and shuffled closer to him, curling her legs around his and resting her head on his firm chest.

"Oh well... if we have lots of sex then there is a higher chance of having a baby, right? I can't wait..." she muttered, patting her stomach. Mikan then felt Natsume's warm hand over hears and his lips touch her forehead. She blushed, smiling.

"Yep. And once you get a kid in your stomach you'll be fat and hormonal." joked Natsume. Mikan threw a pillow in his face, then pressed her mouth to his before yawning. She needed to sleep, Natsume had wiped her out with their afternoon of sex, sex and more bloody sex. Boredom could do a lot to Mikan's hormones.

"If I get fat then I won't be having sex with you, so stay on my good side, buster." she joked back as Natsume's eyes widened mockingly, then he made himself comfortable and slept as Mikan closed her eyes and dreamed sweet dreams...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay this chapter had NO importance to it whatsoever. It's just here. I can't be bothered to write, yes, that is how PISSED OFF I AM! Now have fun and the next chapter will hopefully be longer and more interesting.

_**Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Surprises

**A Rich Love**

Thankies for the reviews! I dedicate this chapter to **Mikiramen** who is now my favourite reviewer, yes, I chose a favourite, reviewers!!! Miki, me love you!!!!

DISCLAIMED FOR OBVIOUS REAOSNS! I AM NOT HIGUCHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 3

Okies, time for the chapter, this WILL be longer than the last chapter, I guarentee!!!!

**To XYZ who anonymosly reviewed (sign in next time please): Okies, I did explain in the last chapter WHY I didn't write something longer. I was PISSED OFF. And if you haven't noticed on A LOT of writers update with far shorter chapters than mine. Look, I wasn't up to it that day, and we ALL have our bloody off days, yes, I am STILL pissed off because one reviewer ignored what I asked, she just added 'a baby' or something along those lines... but XYZ, I gave my reason and the chapters can be as long as I want them to be. It's not quantity, it is QUALITY.**

**And yes, I gathered that half of you were pissed off with the short update, but you do hide it well.**

**Silver Arctic Wolf, you nutter, of COURSE I remember you, how can I FORGET you? You're just as crazy as I am, dear!!!**

Oh and there's a surprise here, okay? Yay! Hope you all enjoy, and please, PROPER reviews, not short ones that say 'oh update soon' cos' that DOES piss me off!!!

Okies, one reason why Natsume isn't rich for those of you who care about how much money he has: I am not a typical fan writer. Most people write about a rich Natsume who has everything. That gets highly monotonous at times so I made a change and no, he isn't rich and never will be. He's a painter/photographer. They don't make money until they die, it's the law of painters.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Surprises**

For once, Natsume and Mikan weren't in bed together on a lovely Sunday morning. No, instead they were standing in a gallery, to be specific, they were standing in _Natsume's _gallery, watching as people walked past and looked at the paintings and photographs that were up for selling. Natsume had to make money _somehow_.

"It's a great turn out today, honey. You'll probably rake in a few thousands." smiled Mikan as Natsume, his hand clamped tight around her waist, grinned as she stared at the dozens and dozens of art lovers walking around the gallery, looking at _his_ pictures and just ogling at the fact that he was an amazing painter.

Even Natsume knew that he was great. He especially loved it when Mikan told him because her opinion counted the most, especially when the pictures were of _her._

Oh yes, he'd decided to sell a few pictures of Mikan, but not the originals, he wasn't that dumb. Just copies and he knew who would buy them immediately if she could have her own way. The one, the only, the ever so cold woman who hadn't even had sex with her boyfriend of a few months yet. This woman was...

"Hotaru! You made it!" smiled Mikan as she ran towards her best friend, releasing herself from Natsume who just watched helplessly as the woman he loved ran to get her friend. He knew that he couldn't glue Mikan to his hip, she wouldn't let him, but if he wore the trousers in the relationship he'd have made her become an obediant puppy.

He had to admit, he was possessive but Mikan was too independant and so _boistorous_. If they ever had a fight, Mikan would most likely win. Just like Natsume, she had enough stamina to fight for hours on end and wouldn't give up until she'd won. Of course, if she won, she had to pay the consequences and succumb to Natsume's sexual desires, which she always did without any resistance.

So when Mikan returned to Natsume's side he instantly stuck her back to his hip. He didn't want any guys thinking that she was available. Of course Hotaru walked towards Natsume and Mikan, holding Ruka's hand. Natsume really did feel sorry for the poor guy, he looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. Hotaru was bad, it seemed, or Ruka just hadn't been getting any.

Probably both.

So when Natsume got the chance, he pulled Ruka to one side whilst Mikan talked to Hotaru without breathing. It was miraculous how such an idiot could talk without dieing. Mikan could obviously win a contest. (right, I'm just going in circles. I am making NO point)

"How's it going?" Natsume asked his best friend with concern. He was unsure as to whether or not Ruka was living a healthy style with Hotaru. She could be a demon to the health, she was a blood sucker.

"It's going fine, actually... I'm just surprised she still has some interest in me, despite us having so little in common." explained Ruka, looking a little baffled at the fact that he and Hotaru were still dating. It had dawned on him that she wasn't letting him go... yet.

"And yet you two still haven't had sex? Mikan cracked within the first two months, about. You and Hotaru have been dating for what? Three months about. She _must_ be craving it." grinned Natsume as Ruka rolled his eyes, then looked towards Hotaru who was listening to Mikan yet _staring_ rather intently towards Ruka. He felt a little freaked out about that and so did Natsume when he realised why Ruka's eyes were so damned wide.

"How can you stand her, may I ask as well?" he then asked in a low voice, he decided to keep it low after Hotaru glared at him for a moment.

"I dunno, I just can. We talk, we eat together, we visit each other then she nags me a little for how messy my apartment is. She's a clean freak and likes everything in an order. She hates the volume on a TV to be on a number that isn't 0 or 5, she hates more than precisely two sugars in her tea, dislikes a crease in her bed covers before she goes out to work and _hates_ wearing the same clothes twice." Ruka started to tick off a list of what Hotaru's bad points were. He then decided to give up because there were far too many. "God, that woman... she drives me absolutely crazy, but yet I feel rather compelled to her. She's nice company and makes me laugh, I guess... she's also sweet... she likes to hold my hand."

"Her? Hand holding? Wow, I never realised she was even capable of human contact." laughed Natsume as Ruka narrowed his eyes at his beast friend. Despite how cold and mean Hotaru sometimes was, she was still his girlfriend. _His_. Damn, he really did like her.

"Natsume, don't take the piss... anyway, what are Mikan's bad points? She can't be utterly perfect." Ruka asked as Natsume smirked. He didn't even have to _think_ about what Mikan's flaws were.

"Easy. She's an idiot clumsy, she's the worst liar ever, she can be the laziest person alive, she's a glutton, she cries way too much, she's a kid inside, she slobs around, she leaves the place in a mess, especially the bedroom, she doesn't really wear attractive clothing, she likes too much food, she's forgetful, she can't act for beans and she's just... Mikan." he smirked, turning his gaze towards the laughing girlfriend who was talking to a few art buyers who just smiled and nodded. Natsume then turned back to Ruka. "But... that's all that makes her perfect. She's sweet, sentimental, she loves people, she's giving... how can I _not_ love the idiot?" he asked as Ruka smiled.

"Yeah." he replied with a nod.

"So is that how you feel about the bi-- I mean Hotaru?" asked Natsume casually as Ruka grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I have _no_ idea. I don't know if she's 'the one' or just some girlfriend who will break up with me. I can't read her, she's too complicated. That woman's like a time bomb, one which we don't know when it'll go off." explained Ruka. He was doubtful that Hotaru would stay with him. Not many girls liked a guy who cared for dogs or worked in just a grocery store. They liked rich men who could provide for them. That was the type of guy that Hotaru especially liked.

As Natsume engaged Ruka in a conversation of their girlfriends again, one of those girlfriends walked towards their boyfriend and took them by the hand, staring at him. Ruka blushed when Hotaru slipped her hand into his silently.

"Hey, you." Hotaru said in a soft voice as Ruka stared at her, raising a questioning look on his face as Hotaru tilted her head. "Let's go look at paintings. I want to buy some... of Mikan." she stated in her usual tone that showed no emotion. Ruka just nodded, following Hotaru towards the paintings of a sleeping Mikan. Natsume rolled his eyes. Typical of Hotaru.

Mikan then walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them didn't need to look at paintings, Mikan could see them everyday or just watch Natsume create something on a canvas and make it look extroadinarily beautiful. She had become fascinated with Natsume's way of painting.

"Hey, do you think our kids would become painters like you?" questioned Mikan as she stared up at Natsume, who's hands hand stationed themselves on her hips. He pondered in thought.

"As long as they don't have your idiot gene, then yes, they will." he joked. Mikan pouted childishly, then swept a hand towards Natsume's forehead playfully. The two then embraced, Mikan smiling whilst Natsume gave a triumphant look and glared at single-looking men who walked past and stared at the couple.

"Ne... Do you think the paintings of me will sell? I mean I'm not very pretty, nor am I a good model for your canvas." asked Mikan as Natsume lifted her chin and stared at her, pecking her on the lips fondly.

"You are wonderfully beautful. I bet some rich guy will buy the painting of you. If not, then it goes to Hotaru, right? If it has anything to do with _you_, she will buy it for however much I ask." he replied as Mikan nodded. That was definately true. Hotaru loved her to pieces.

"I guess so... hm, Natsume, how many paintings have you sold already? You've had a few offers alreayd but I lost count." Mikan asked out of pure curiosity as Natsume shrugged, then summed up how many paintings had been requested to seel. He smirked.

"A few." he stated, not bothering to give Mikan a number. She just nodded then wrapped her arms around him, and they stood there, watching people walk in and out of the gallery and stare in amazement at the beauty of Natsume's intricate paintings.

Then something much more beautiful than any painting that Natsume could create unfolded in front of an entire audience, including the painter himself and his girlfriend.

Hotaru grabbed Ruka bu the collar and pressed her lips against his forcefully, giving him no warning nor giving him time to breathe before the kiss. They had previously been nagging each other about their worst habits and Hotaru finally snapped, gave in to her desires, and kissed the man she was dating.

"How fucking dare you." breathed Hotaru once she pulled away, surprising Mikan the most due to her sudden action, "How _dare_ you make me give in to my desires. It's supposed to be _you_. I have never met any other man who has rleented from asking me not to do him! What is _wrong_ with you? You're... a gentleman." spat Hotaru as Ruka stood there, grinning like a cat.

"It... doesn't matter to me... if I sleep with you then it's out of love and respect. I'm not going to sleep with you for the hell of it. You're my girlfriend, sleeping with you must have _some_ meaning to it." Ruka stated in a rather calm voice as Hotaru stood there, dumbfounded. She then surprised Mikan again by pulling Ruka closer and kissing him once more.

"You drive me _bloody crazy_." hissed Hotaru darkly, then pressed her lips against Ruka's again before speaking once more. "How do you do this to me, huh? No guy has _ever_ made me succumb to him! They always succumb to me!"

"I don't know... maybe you're just attracted to me." Ruka then smirked, and pulled Hotaru into their next kiss which earned a small gasp from the crowd. Hotaru's eyes widened, but she ended up giving into Ruka's charm. Crap.

"How the hell I can stand _you_... dog breath!" cried Hotaru, but that didn't stop her from kissing Ruka again. Mikan's mouth dropped open.

"He's the one." she cried out in a low voice. Natsume stared at Mikan.

"He's the _what?_" asked Natsume, baffled because Ruka had actually taken charge of someone. Mikan turned to Natsume, smiling widely and happily, her eyes big and full of excitement.

"Ruka is 'the one'. Hotaru has never met a guy who can withstand her for so long! Most men sleep with her within two days but Ruka can with-hold himself until Hotaru asks him and now that she has cracked, she's realised that he's the perfect guy despite how 'poor' she thinks he is. It looks like she'll be buying some kinky animal costumes when she goes past a store, right?" Mikan clapped her hands as Natsume smirked. He didn't think he would see the day when Hotaru would succumb to the laid back Ruka Nogi...

The gallery started to empty a bit, but it was only the early afternoon and Natsume had told Mikan that he was expecting a few more people who were interested in his artwork. Sadly, he didn't know that one of those who were interested was actually...

"Natsume, what's Reo doing here?" Mikan suddenly asked. She had looked over a random sculpture and seen the star in his black shades and expensive clothes with the flash jewellry. Natsume turned quickly, snarling like he had seen the enemy come in for the prey. He knew that Reo was there to piss him off, that was the only reason he came to see Natsume and his gallery.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of the bastard, he won't harm you." Natsume reassured Mikan who just frowned.

"Natsume, I'm not a child and Reo is a perfectly safe person. He won't hurt me, I assure you." Mikan told Natsume soothingly as the raven haired man flared his nostrils, glaring towards his rival. Mikan, however, smiled politely and stood with Natsume who wouldn't let her go.

"I see you're still a lowly painter, Hyuuga. Why don't you take up a _real job_. I know you have some talent somewhere." grinned Reo the minute he spotted Natsume. Mikan stood behind her jealous boyfriend who had hidden her from Reo's view.

"It's something I enjoy. I don't care for fame and fortune as much as you do, Reo. I'm not a fucking money craving pig." grinned Natsume as Mikan stood behind him. If she didn't butt in soon Natsume would end up trying to fight Reo.

"You used to be though, right? Until I nailed your sister, that is." grinned the lighter haired man. Natsume felt fury erupt in him, and was ready to punch Reo's lights out before Mikan quickly ran in front of him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Natsume, calm down." she told him quietly. Reo was surprised. He watched as Natsume calmed down whilst Mikan soothed him, hugging him then smiling before finally turning to stare up at Reo. She sighed.

"Don't you dare provoke Natsume. Why do you have to cause so much trouble? If you want to fight something go find a punch bag, Reo." muttered Mikan as Reo walked up to Mikan, looming over her slightly. The young woman folded her arms, hardening her glare towards her ex.

"I'm genuingly surprised. You've managed to stay with _him_ for quite a long time, Mikan. But what I don't understand is how you can live without money and nice clothes. Life _must_ get boring." grinned the star as Mikan frowned up at him. He wasn't changing her mind about anything, it seemed.

"For me money is _no option_. I've told you that plenty of times! I love Natsume and I want to stay with him. He provides me with more love than you ever could, Reo, so there! Now stop aggrivating me and fuck off before I kick you where the crown jewels reside, you ass!" Mikan snapped. Natsume applauded her secretly whilst Reo stared at his ex in surprise. She had never exerted so much anger towards him. Mikan was a kidn, sweet girl who was nice to everyone, she was barely angry unless necessary... well, she was always angry but not towards the people she liked.

Reo smirked and grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"A few words can't keep me away, Mikan." he hissed, then pulled her towards him as Mikan gasped and Natsume clenched his hand into a fist. Reo then kissed Mikan, shocking even Hotaru into a stunned silence.

Mikan stood in shock as Reo kissed her. It wasn't passionate, but it was a kiss. Natsume wanted to _kill_.

"Reo, what are you doing! Get away from me!" screamed Mikan, pushing Reo away. He kept hold of her wrist as Mikan struggled whilst Natsume stormed towards Mikan who was crying.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend, you creep!" Natsume yelled as Mikan sobbed. Reo, however, grinned some more and pulled Mikan closer to him, lifting her face by her chin so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. His grin turned into a twisted smile.

"You'll be mine again, I assure you, Mikan. I love you and when I want something... I bloody _get it_. So say your goodbyes to lover boy, here." he hissed, then let Mikan go as she fell to the ground, sobbing.

That day was full of bloody surprises...

"That fucking bastard, I'll kill him!" Natsume yelled as Mikan sat on the couch, staring at the wall. She hadn't said a word to Natsume or anyone else. She was still in shock and she also had a feeling that Natsume would hate her for letting Reo kiss her. She had failed and let her guard down. She always did that.

"How _dare_ he treat you like that! I'm going to buy a gun, Mikan you stay there so thta he doesn't find you!" roared Natsume as Mikan blinked, hearing the part about the gun, and she jumped up, running towards Natsume and grabbing his arm.

"No, don't!" she yelled, sobbing as Natsume stared at her, then gave in and hugged his girlfriend.

"Idiot... he kissed you and I can't forgive him for that... you're _my_ girlfriend and no other guy can have you, you hear me?" he whispered as Mikan stared up at him, blinking away her tears.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked. Natsume smirked.

"Why would I be? You didn't kiss him back. If you did, I would be hurt and extremely pissed off." explained Natsume softly as Mikan sniffed, burying her head into Natsume's chest as he put his arms around her, patting her head gently. "I'm just angry at Roe... he kissed you, and he plans on stealing you away from me... he doesn't realise that you have a mind of your own and that you don't love him anymore... the idiot."

"I should tell him... make him realise that I don't want him or his money, right?" muttered Mikan as Natsume smiled, nodding.

"Only when I'm there, or he'll probably lock you in a cellar until you agree to marry him or something retarded like that." laughed Natsume as Mikan nodded, then laned forwards to kiss Natsume. That was before her phone started to ring.

"Crap, who rings at this time in the evening?" muttered Natsume. He had been hoping to take Mikan back to their bedroom, but he knew that once the phone rang, she wouldn't be off it.

"Hello? Oh, Sumire, it's you... what's wrong? Why are you hysterical? What? Sumire... speak a little more _clearly_." Mikan muttered down the phone, turning her back to Natsume as she talked to her friend.

"Mikan... I'm in the hospital and I need you here... _now_." Sumire cried down the phone as Mikan blinked.

"Why, what's happened? Have you hurt yourself?" Mikan asked down the phone worriedly as Sumire choked back tears, then answered her best friend.

"No, it's not that... Mikan, I'm pregnant." and with that line, Mikan dropped her phone and ran out the door, followed quickly by Natsume...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I have to say this is a better chapter. And to Dominqueanne, if you don't give me a good review then don't even bother with reviewing, cos' you really do get on my nerves with how you review so lazily. And I nearly discontinued this story cos' of you aswell! Anywhoo, off that topic... erm, hope you enjoyed. Thanks, bye.

_**Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Decisions and What He Says

**A Rich Love**

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tachibana Higuchi-sensai? No? Do I sound like her? No? Then that means I am not Tachibana-sensai, therefore I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Thank you for the reviews! And wow, dominiqueanne, you really came through in the end and gave me a real review! I am so happy! Oh, and my French exams are just around the corner so I will be starting to study at some point so if there aren't any regular updates you'll know why, okay???

Yes, I actually did make the last chapter a little more tense than usual, and I kind of flipped the story a little. I bet you reviewers didn't excpect that I would make Sumire pregnant. Now, let's see how the reaction is between everyone else...

This chapter is going to be quite intense... I warn you...

Dedicated to **moonlightnin...**

**To** **XYZ**: **Again, another comment. :p Anywhoo, I had hoped for you all to become surprised by bSumire's pregnancy. I didn't want her to end up pregnant after Mikan, and normally it is usually Mikan who is the first to become pregnant, after all, she IS the main character in this story, but I am full of surprises, mwahahahahahaha... and sometimes, XYZ, I don't write long chapters for the reason that I sometimes have no time or I get pissed off when a reviewer just comments with 'update soon'.**

**And wow, I make good stories... no matter how much you guys tell me this, I won't believe it cos' I suck at writing!!!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:  
Decisions and What He Says**

"Oh Mikan, thank God you're here, I really needed you!" cried Sumire the minute she saw Mikan enter the hospital waiting room. The two friends embraced as Natsume stood in the doorway, watching.

"I came as fast as I could, but there was some traffic." Mikan told her friend, then pulled away from Sumire and stared at her sternly, putting her hands on Sumire's face and staring at her red-eyed friend. Sumire had been crying. "How? I didn't know that you were pregnant... how long?"

"I'm about two months gone, Mikan. I honestly never thought that I was pregnant. I didn't think... I didn't think that when I was ill I was actually _pregnant._" replied Sumire, and she started to cry as Mikan hugged her again. The two girls sat down as Natsume walked off to go find a coffee vendor. He knew that Sumire would need _a lot_ of it.

"I honestly don't know what to say... but does Koko know?" asked Mikan quietly as Sumire placed her head in her hands. She sighed heavily then shook her head gently.

"No. I haven't told him yet. I called him, though... I said I had to go to hospital because I collapsed and he hasn't turned up yet because he has cram school and I've worried him and if he finds out he might leave me!" Sumire cried, sobbing loudly as a few people stared at the two women, wondering what on earth was going on. Mikan glared at the audience before comforting her friend.

"How do you know for sure? Koko might be thrilled, you never know!" Mikan said in a confident voice but Sumire just shook her head again, her eyes wide. She was pale, her hair an unruly sight and her eyes were a dark red colour. How long had she been crying? Mikan would have been extremely thrilled, but then again, she and Sumire were two very different people.

"Mikan, Koko's a _kid_ himself. He's barely an adult, he hasn't grown up at all. He doesn't know _anything_ about parenting. How can I bring a child into the world when its father is still one himself? I don't think either Koko or myself are ready for the future that you and Natsume plan to have." whispered Sumire, a hand resting on her stomahc. Mikan then felt a surge of jealousy run through her. Here Sumire sat, ready to give up a life inside of her whilst Mikan was struggling to try and gain a life just like that. Mikan didn't understand how Sumire could just give up something so tiny, so precious and so brilliant.

She would never understand. Never.

"But... how can you do that? There is a _child_ inside of you who will grow up one day, who will love you so much. Don't you want that?" Mikan asked in a low voice as Sumire shrugged, sitting back in her chair.

"I don't want that... not until Koko's got a job, at least. If you haven't noticed, Mikan, I don't have a job now, Koko's a college student. We don't have anything. We can't even provide for the child... I mean look at me! I have to rely on my _parents_ and so does Koko! We are in no state to take care of a kid!" she cried out as Mikan sat there, still and a little sad.

"But... that never stopped me wanting my baby, did it? I was only a kid myself with a drunkern wreck of a mother! I wanted my baby, despite the situation I was in! Can't you just bring your child up?" she whispered. Sumire glared at Mikan.

"Mikan, I am not you! I don't want this kid at all, even though I'm an adult! I don't need the hassle of a baby at all! It would be better off gone because I can't provide for it and I never will, I know it! I can never be a mother because I am a terrible person!" snapped Sumire as Mikan blinked back tears. How could Sumire just say that? She didn't know for certain how she would act as a mother. No one did.

All Mikan knew was that if she became a mother, she would be so much better than what her mother was.

"No you aren't! You'd be a terrific mother, I know you will. You will do all you can for your baby and it would love you for loving it with all your might. Don't just give up on the baby because of your negative viewpoints!" Mikan retorted. She then grabbed Sumire's hand but the woman snatched it away and stared at Mikan coldly.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me what to do, Mikan! You know nothing and you never will, so don't chastise me on how to be a parent because you don't even have kids!" Sumire screeched, The two friends were gaining quite a bit of attention from people in the waiting area, even a few who were walking outside.

"I may not have kids but I know a damn sight more than you do when it comes to pregnancy." Mikan snapped back. Sumire scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? Well then if you know _so much_ then how come both of _your_ little babies died? I don't think you were even meant to be a fucking mother!" Sumire yelled back. She then realised a moment afterwards that she shouldn't have even said anything.

Mikan's face changed right then, and she stood up, running from the room as everyone watched with anticipation. Nothing so intense had happened before. Sumire stood up abrubtly, shaking her head.

"Mikan, I'm sorry! I never meant it, come back here! MIKAN!" Sumire cried out as loud as she could, then ran after Mikan, pushing past people whilst fighting back even more tears that threatened her eyes.

Mikan had always been a good runner, and today it had come in good use. Mikan needed to get away from Sumire. From everything that she knew. She needed a place where she could just sit and cry. She didn't want anyone to comfert her because she knew that she would hurt someone in the end.

Mikan soon found an empty room to stay in, and once she had locked the door she fell on to the hospital bed, sobbing over what Sumire had said. It was mostly true; both of her babies had died in her stomach and there was a chance that she could never be a mother. If Mikan had one more miscarriage then there was no chance. Three strikes and your out.

As she sat on the bed crying, Mikan unconciously placed a hand over her stomach. She wanted to be a mother more than anything. She wanted a child to raise as her own, a little baby in her stomach who would stay there. Something that would love her forever. She just wanted a baby so much...

Sumire searched for Mikan frantically, but only ran aroudn in circles. She was in tears, out of breath and feeling sick. How could she have said something so terrible to Mikan when she knew that it was clearly a sensitive subject? She was a bitch, she told herself, she didn't deserve to be a mother, she didn't even deserve Mikan. She wondered if it would have been better if Mikan had hit her. No, she wanted to kill herself for what she'd done to Mikan who had been such a wonderful friend to her throughout their friendship.

How could she repay Mikan with such cruel words?

As Sumire traipsed aroudn the hospital wards, she just so happened to bump into none other than Koko, her boyfriend, aka the man who had impregnated her with _his_ child. The thing that had caused quite a spot of bother between her and Mikan.

"Ko-Koko! I thought you had cram school! It shouldn't have finished so early." she choked out, staring up at her tall boyfriend as he stared back at Sumire. He was unusually pale, sweating and breathing heavily. Sumire didn't know what was wrong with him, not until he swooped his arms around her.

"I have been out of my mind! I didn't know what had happened when you told me that you'd collapsed! I tried to get out of school earlier but they wouldn't let me! I'm sorry I wasn't here for you! Are you okay, what happened? Please don't say you're hurt!" cried Koko, staring at Sumire with concern as she watched him.

Sumire then burst into tears. Koko was tunned and hugged her again, comforting his girlfriend. The two sat down as she sobbed.

"W-why!? I don't deserve you! I don't deserve _anyone_!" she wailed. She had a wonderful boyfriend, a caring best friend and in return she was a cow. She was going to give up a precious life without even concerning Koko. Mikan had been right all along... maybe Koko would understand. All Sumire had to do was _try_.

"Sumire, why are you crying? Why don't you deserve me, you weird woman... I really love you, it should be _me_ who doesn't deserve such a wonderful, yet extremely vain and selfish, woman like you." stated Koko as he wrapped a long gangly arm around Sumire's shoulders. She sobbed into her hands, shaking her head. She then looked towards Koko, and grabbed a hand of his. He stared at her.

She then placed it gently on her stomach, tears still dragging themselves down her face.

"I'm pregnant... with _your_ baby. But I'm scared, Koko. We aren't well off, you're in college, you're _a kid_. How can we ever provide for something like a baby when you still have to learn to grow up?" she whispered as Koko stared in shock at the stomach which his hand was laid on. He didn't look up at Sumire, instead, he rubbed her belly thoughtfully, then pulled the woman he loved into a tight hug.

"Well, we'll just have to cope, won't we!" he grinned. Sumire's eyes panned.

"Wh-what the hell!? Koko, what are you talking about!?" she cried out, stunned. Was he accepting the fact that she wa spregnant. Was he bloody _happy_?

"The baby! We'll just have to cope, right!? And I'll grow up just for this kid here, right? Our baby... in your stomach... holy cow, you're finally gonna look fat! I can hardly wait!" Koko grinned, earning a whack on the head from Sumire's fist.

"You cheeky bastard!" she screeched, then smiled a little. She hugged Koko who was rubbing his head and kissed his cheek. He grinned again as Sumire stared up at him, happy. "But... I'm happy. Because this is going to be _our_ baby...

Mikan's phone trilled as she sat in the lonely hospital ward. She'd forgotten to turn it off, so she cursed before answering it.

"Hello?" she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as Natsume's voice answered.

"They're keeping the baby, you know? Hell, I wonder what the fuck it will look like, probably a little lanky thing like the father. Anyway, your friend, Sumire, she's been looking for you for a while. She never meant it." replied Natsume as Mikan sat there, a little surprised. Sumire had never really been the type to go for 'Happy Families', then again, Sumire was full of surprises.

"Really? Oh... and I know. Sumire just says things... I'm sorry for running off without telling you." she whispered into the phone. Natsume chuckled lightly.

"Don't be sorry, idiot, but you have worried me. Anyway, you had a good reason to leave. That girl hurt your feelings, badly. Anyway, will you come out of hiding now?" Natsume asked as Mikan nodded, then remembered that she was on the phone.

"Uh huh." she muttered, jumping off the bed slowly. Natsume then laughed. Why was he laughing at her?

"You have a really bad habit of just nodding when you're on the phone, idiot Mikan." he told her as she blinked. Did he really know her that well? Or was he just a telepathic sort of guy, like the ones she'd seen on TV?

"H-how did you..." she questioned,

"Turn around, baka." he muttered. Mikan slowly turned around and found herself staring at Natsume who was behind the door. She then ended the call and ran towards that door, unlocking it and jumping into Natsume's arms, wanting to cry all over again. Seeing him was a little bit of a relief.

"Natsume... I'm sorry... I just got so upset." she whispered as she buried her head into his chest. Mikan of course knew how sorry Sumire was, Mikan knew that Sumire just acted, she never thought things through. The words weren't meant to harm her, they were just _there_. The heat of the moment could spur a few stupid things to rise, couldn't it?

"Let's just go home, okay? You can forget everything after I've screwed you senseless." smirked Natsume as Mikan turned red. She was ready to hit Natsume, but before she could her lips were captured by his in a very powerful and stimulating kiss. Mikan, overwhelmed by Natsume's passionate kiss, could do nothing more than press herself against him in want, her arms looping around his neck as she opened her mouth so that he could gain entrance to battle her tongue fiercely with his.

After their kiss (which took a good few minutes) Mikan laced her fingers through Natsume's and held his hand tightly and smiled.

"I love you... a lot." she whispered. Natsume just smirked, then kissed the top of her forehead.

"Of course you do... everyone does." he said in a conceited tone as Mikan giggled, then followed Natsume towards the exit of the hospital. Happy, smiling and hopeful for the future...

"Mikan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm an idiot, a bitch, I don't even deserve you!" cried Sumire loudly the minute she realised that it was Mikan standing at her door. The hysterical woman dragged Mikan into the apartment, followed by Natsume, and hugged her tightly. Mikan smiled and laughed rather nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Sumire, I've forgiven you. I know that it's a shock, especially when you weren't even planning to have a baby!" replied Mikan, then placed a hand on Sumire's stomahc. This did kind of annoy Sumire a bit, but only because Koko had been flitting about and hugging her stomach a lot. He was eager to become a parent.

"I see the fathers a happy man." giggled Mikan. Koko was proudly prancing around the apartment that he and Sumire now shared. The college student had taken to taunting Natsume about him having a pregnant girlfriend. Mikan could see how much Natsume wanted to kill Koko already and they'd been sitting beside each other for barely 5 minutes!

"He is... isn't he? Koko wants this kid and he said we can cope, so I agreed to keep it. I should have just listened to you when you told me that he wouldn't mind, but I didn't want to accept that he would help me through it all... I was just scared." whispered Sumire as she rubbed her belly with both hands. Mikan smiled.

"Koko's a good guy, Sumire, so don't doubt him. He'll bring this baby up with a lot of love and care, just you wait and see." Mikan told her friend. Sumire smiled, then turned to find Koko walking around rather... proudly, wearing a pair of his boxer shorts on his head.

"IDIOT, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GROW UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVEN _DOING_!" screamed Sumire, standing up and storming towards Koko as he grinned like an idiot. Sumire wrenched the boxer shorts off of his head (they are clean, people!) and glared at her childish boyfriend.

She was re-thinking about him being a good father. Hell, he wasn't even going to do as a role model for their baby!

"Aww, come on, Sumire, I was having fun! I was just trying to impress Natsume with my studlyness!" grinned the ever so happy Koko. Sumire frowned, ready to hit him on the head. She then gave a short sigh and rested her hands back on her still flat stomach.

"You... studly? Ha, I'll see the day." she joked, then leaned towards Koko and kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "But you should focus on growing up for our baby... I don't really want to look after two babies _feed_ two giant mouths all at the same time, you hear me?"

"Aw, you're worse than my mother, Sumire! Nag nag naggity nag!" whined Koko childishly. Sumire just smirked.

"Yeah and you love me for it, so you have to live with it, sweety. Now stop acting like an idiot, we have guests!" Sumire snapped. Koko then wrapped his arms around Sumire, taking care to not squeeze her too tightly.

"So I can act like an idiot when they leave? Awww, you're so _wonderful_." joked Koko as Sumire, not attempting to struggle out of her lovers' graps, just rolled her eyes then gave Mikan a small smile.

"I'm sorry that Koko's such a... jerk. He'll behave once this kid is born. _Won't_ you?" she turned to glare at Koko who hesitantly laughed. Sumire's stare seemed demanding just like the tone of her voice, so Koko just nodded in agreement. Sumire was _very_ scary when she demanded something, and luckily, she didn't demand a lot.

"Sure, baby, I'll be good... I'll become a man for you and then you'll be happy, right?" grinned Koko, who gave Natsume a thumbs up. This, for some reason, irritated Natsume who just turned to Mikan and ignored Koko rather bluntly. Sumire and Mikan laughed, and with that Sumire turned to Koko with a big grin across her face.

"Hey." she started, still laughing as Koko smirked. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave Sumire his full attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked her as she beamed, then took his hand in hers.

"You don't _really_ have to grow up, you know? I just want you to be a good father to this kid. Just stay as you are, for us?" she asked him gently. Koko stared in surprise at Sumire, then suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her sweetly. Once he was done with her lips Sumire blushed whilst Koko stared at her momentarily.

"Sumire... marry me." he whispered, and Sumire's stomach flipped.

"M-Marry!? Koko... what!?" she cried out, shocked and reeling backwards, still staring at Koko. Mikan ujust stared at Natsume, her mouth ajar in surprise. Koko, proposing? He was still 18!

Didn't he realise that he had a whole life ahead of him?

"I know I know... I'm still in college, I have a whole life ahead of me, but come on... I want to be with you, Sumire! My life is _you_! You and this baby and I want to be a good father... I want to be your husband, despite the age gap! I don't care if you turn into an old lady before I hit 30!" Koko cried out, and he foudn a frying pan in his face.

"I will _NOT_ be old before you hit 30, you fucking!!! God you are just so _cheeky_, I don't know where you fucking muster the courage to even _say_ half the things you blurt out!" screeched Sumire as Koko sat on the floor, rubbing his head. The pregnant woman glared at Koko, still holding the frying pan like a warrior whilst Koko muttered about how much she hurt him.

Sumire's face then softened and she helped him up. She gave Koko a shy smile.

"But I'll marry you. I want to be with you, as well." she told him, and leaned in for a kiss, when...

"Oh my GOD, congratulations!" screamed Mikan, suddenly hugging Sumire who gasped whilst Natsume sat on the couch, giving Koko a thumbs up. Koko laughed as Sumire tried to pull Mikan off her.

"Crap, I forgot they were here! Koko, help!" she cried out as her fiancé laughed his head off...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Here you go, guys, and I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. And to those reviewers who loved the last chapter, I agree, I think it is my best one yet because of the surprises. Still, I hope this one was good enough and please, review! I love to hear what you guys think. Now it's time to watch Koizora! That is a recommended drama, anyway, bye bye!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Fucked Up Lives

**A Rich Love**

Glad you all liked the last chapter, hehe... yes that WAS a fast update, **XYZ**...

Okay, today's chapter is dedicated to **mellorine-swaaan**!!! Finalyl, someone else has fallen in love with Koko, it isn't just me now! He is probably the sweetest character (barring Aoi) in this fanfic, kya!

Okies, I DISCLAIM this fanfic because I do not own the rights to Gakuen Alice and I am NOT Tachibana Higuchi-sama.

Can I just ask the reviewers... who prefers that Natsume isn't rich in this story? I know that one or two of you would want him to be rich, but I find it rather cliché. Does anyone like the difference I have added to my story? If so, say yes please and reply to this!!!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Fucked Up Lives**

"I'm so happy for Sumire and Koko, they'll make great parents!" beamed Mikan as she brought Natsume his dinner. Natsume was now used to the fact that he had a girlfriend living with him. He was used to dinner being cooked for him and waking up next to the same woman daily and having sex with the same woman. He grinned. Natsume didnt want it any other way for a _long_ time.

"I guess... but that Koko's a bit of an idiot, isn't he? And to be honest, honey, I think you chastised Sumire a bit back in the hospital. You know it's her choice to as whether or not she has the baby, after all, she'll be the one carrying it." Natsume pointed out as Mikan pouted, sitting across from him with her own dinner.

"Natsume, my views are completely different from Sumire. I know that I was wrong to simply push my views on her, but in all honesty I feel that she should have given that baby a chance. There are many women out there just like me who can't even have children. If I was put in the situation she is in now, I'd be very thrilled but that's because there is a high chance I may not be able to have children. Do you understand?" Mikan asked as Natsume paused, staring across at his grilfriend. Mikan looked at her dinner plate sadly.

He knew that she was having a hard time. They were after all trying to have a baby, and she'd had two miscarriages from her younger days. A third could mean that Mikan was most likely infertile.

"I understand... but you should have considered Sumire, really... she's scared." he told Mikan as she smiled, then forked some food into her mouth before replying,

"I know, but she's an adult... she shouldn't be so scared, especially when she's already this age and _knows_ that unprotected sex can lead to pregnancy. I... have to admit that I wish I was in her situation right now." muttered Mikan, poking her food thoughtfully as Natsume frowned momentarily.

"You _know_ that you'll have a kid, so don't sweat it, alright?" Ntausme told her as Mikan nodded, then shoveled down her food. _Very_ unladylike, but Mikan was Mikan and Natsume loved her the way she was; a piglet who had barely any of the womanly qualities he used to look for in a girl that he wanted to sleep with.

What a strange woman he had fallen for.

As Natsume ate his dinner, Mikan started to unconciously stare at hers, not touching the rest of her food which was left on her plate. Mikan felt uneasy, clutching her stomach. Would she be able to ever have a kid like Natsume said she would? How could he be certain? True, she had only had two miscarriages, but what if she had a third one? Then what?

Pushing her plate away, Mikan stood up and uneasily walked towards the bedroom. Natsume dropped his fork and immediately found his way to Mikan's side, worried about her. He knew that she was worried about having a baby. She still thought that she would have a miscarriage, no matter how much he told her she was going to get pregnant.

"Hey, Mikan... don't get upset, okay? If you don't get pregnant, we can always adopt, right? Give another kid a chance to live a happy life." he muttered quietly as Mikan nodded, walking into the bedroom as she held her stomach.

"Yeah... Natsume, I'm sleepy. I'll go to bed early tonight so don't stay up waiting, okay? Night." she told him quietly, then closed the door behind her as Natsume pushed a hand through his hair. He hated to see Mikan so darned miserable... plus he didn't get any sex out of it at all...

Mikan woke up very early. So early that even Natsume wasn't awake. The previous night had been long for her. She'd cried, wanting a baby very much and had curled into a ball. And despite being awake when Natsume came into bed and asked if she was awake, she pretended to be asleep. She wasn't happy with herself for ignoring Natsume so coldly like that.

So Mikan got up, deciding that she needed to find a way to make everything up to Natsume for not even letting him cuddle her. They hadn't had sex at all the previous day, so Natsume would obviously be a little bit hornier than normal (when_ isn't_ he horny, Mikan?) and she needed to give him her full attention.

So as she got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Natsume's random shirts, she thought of how she could please Natsume. It seemed that it was time to buy a new set of underwear...

"Urgh, Mikan? What's for breakfast?" muttered Natsume the second he got up. He was used to Mikan snuggled against him when he woke up, but this time he couldn't feel her arms wrapped around him nor could he feel her head against his chest. Natsume wondered where she was.

"Man, where is that woman... I need to screw her." he muttered to himself as he got up and walked into the kitchen, hoping that Mikan would be there, making breakfast for him and wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

But she wasn't there. That was surprising. Natsume questioned wether or not Mikan was at work. Then he remembered that she had been fired from the coffee shop and only worked night shifts in a local bar three days a week, which meant that they had more time to themselves.

But where the hell _was_ she?

Bored out of his mind and hoping to pass time more quickly, Natsume started to make himself some breakfast because he was also hungry. Of course, he couldn't compare his cooking to Mikan's because she usually made it for him.

As Natsume cooked some eggs and sausages, he heard the door open and a singing voice. Of course it couldn't be anyone _but_ Mikan, seeing as she wa sthe only other person who had a key to the apartment plus a pretty voice...

"And where have _you_ been?" asked Natsume the second he saw Mikan, wearing one of his shirts which, by the way, seemed to make him feel more attracted to her. Mikan blushed, smiling as she clutched the grocery bags tighter to her chest. She giggled, then skipped towards Natsume.

"The grocery store, where else? You were sleeping and I was awake, so I decided to get a few things whilst you slept like a baby. I couldn't wake you up. Oh, wow, you're making breakfast, can I have some as well?" she asked Natsume, pecking him on the cheek as she took all of the groceries out of their bags. Natsume rolled his eyes as he added a few more eggs to the frying pan.

"You could have woken me up, becaus ethen I would've had my way with you." he muttered, smirking pervertedly as Mikan cringed.

"But... but you looked so _peaceful_. I just couldn't... anyway, as I said, I needed to buy a few things." she told him hesitantly as Natsume turned, ignoring the egs, and grabbed Mikan's wrists. He pinned her to the fridge, one hand on her wrists as the other travelled down her neck.

"Yeah, you said, but the groceries could wait, you know. I think you need to be filled up a bit." grinned Natsume. He wasn't suggesting that Mikan should eat a bit, he meant something _else_. Mikan blushed at that, biting her lip as she felt Natsume's hand rest on her breast.

"Ahn... i-it wasn't just groceries... honestly... I also bought u-under... wear." she admitted, seemingly embarassed by it. Natsume stared at Mikan momentarily, thinking about how cute she was. She was also quite innocent when she blushed... that just mad ehim want her _more_.

"Idiot... you know that I prefer it when you don't wear _any_ underwear at all!" he claimed, then captured Mikan's lips in his as she pulled his head down, grabbing fistfuls of hair as Natsume grabbed her thighs and made Mikan secure her legs around him. As Natsume pressed his body against Mikan's, the brunette could feel how heated he was through her jeans and through his boxers. Of course he'd be hard... she hadn't had morning sex with him, neither had she had sex with Natsume the night before. Of course he'd be so hard after having a day without any sex at all.

How troublesome.

"Mhm... Natsume... I'm sorry for not having sex with you last night. Let me make it up to you, okay?" mumbled Mikan seductively as she embraced Natsume, kissing him as Natsume pulled off Mikan's jeans, not hesitating to undress the woman as she pulled down Natsume's boxer shorts. (he was too lazy to even dress)

"If you _really_ wanna make it up to me, Mikan... you could always take me with you to your job so that I can fuck you on the bar." grinnned Natsume as Mikan rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue.

"That's just disgusting, Natsume! People put their drinks there!" cried Mikan, then pressed her lips against Natsume's as he pushed a hand into her underwear, feeling how wet she was. Natsume pressed Mikan harder against the fridge, forcing his tongue into her mouth and rubbing her sensitive area...

"Oh well, at least it was worth a shot... ah, fine, I'll just have to satisfy myself with fucking you on the counter where you prepare the food." Natsume said in a bold voice, suddenly carrying Mikan, with her legs still wrapped around his waist, and took her to the counter where she prepared their meals.

"That's unsanitary! I'd have to clean it at least one hundred and fifty two times!" yelled Mikan, but found Natsume's lips crushed against hers once again. She couldn't stay angry, he was just so damned good to her and she was so freaking horny...

"Shut up being so specific, Mikan." Natsume grumbled, then captured her lips in his once again and made love to her... (I am not writing anything ecchi today, I'm too tired so leave it at that)

----------------------------

"Haaa... Natsume-kun, no... I'm sleepy now..." mumbled Mikan, half asleep as someone poked her cheek, attempting to wake her up. Mikan flapped a hand, hoping to shoo away whomever was poking her with no success.

"Mmn, Natsume... stop it." she muttered, cracking an eye open to see why Natsume was poking her, but as her eyes focused she realised that the person poking her wasn't Natsume.

It was a little kid.

"K-k... _KAWAI!!!"_ she suddenly screamed out, grabbing the kid and hugging him to her chest. Mikan was the running out of bed and into the living room where Natsume sat. He looked up when he heard Mikan's squeals and found his starry eyed girlfriend clutching the child like a precious toy.

Oh fuck, he'd underestimated her. He thought she's just hug the kid, not become some kind of hungry, happy monster. Jesus, she loved kids a lot...

"Natsume-kun, who's this kid, he looks like you, doesn't he? Awww, he's adorable, I want one!" she yelled as she squeezed the kid whilst Natsume chuckled, saving the kid from Mikan's clutches. Mikan smiled towards the kid as Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"I suggest that you get dressed, Mikan, because I don't think Aoi'll be too happy if her kid comes home spouting that he's seen his uncle's woman naked. He's only in elementry school." laughed Natsume as Mikan, only just realising that she was naked for the whole world to see, blushed and quickly dashed into the bedroom, getting dressed then returning to Natsume and his nephew.

"So... he's Aoi's little boy? I didn't know that she was a mommy!" laughed Mikan as she hugged the child. He had silver hair and lovely teal eyes. The kid just stared at Mikan, probably wondering who the heck she was, but let her hug him. Natsume suddenly felt a dark cloud roll over.

"Yeah... she's a mom... Youichi is Reo's kid, too." he said in a dark voice as Mikan became a statue after hearing those words. Youichi, Aoi's kid... was Reo's son? Mikan blinked a few times before staring at Natsume.

"Wh-what!? But Reo never told me that he had a child! I mean... he would have told me, right?" Mikan cried out as she looked at Natsume then Youichi, then started to look at Youcihi again, confused. How come she hadn't known that Reo had a child?

"That's because she never told Reo." Natsume hissed, turning away as Youichi stared towards Natsume. Mikan felt sad. Why didn't Reo know about this child? A precious little baby... hadn't Aoi wanted him to take responsibility at all?

"What... why? Reo has to know! This is his son... a kid needs his father, Natsume! What if one of your models was pregnant with _your_ choild? You deserve to know that you have a child, right?" cried Mikan as she clutched Youichi tightly. Natsume shook his head, sighing as he turned his gaze away from Mikans.

"Look... I told Aoi not to tell that creep _anything_. Originally she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby, but I talked her out of it. It was harder trying to talk her into giving up that kid..." Natsume muttered, he didn't want Youichi to hear the truth as Mikan looked upon Natsume in shock. She jolted upright, glaring at Natsume like he was one of the worst people to ever walk the planet.

"Now, Mikan, don't look at me like that, I had my reasons!" started Natsume, but his angered girlfriend cut him off harshly.

"No, Natsume, you did _not_ have your reasons! How dare you tell Aoi to hurt such a precious life! I know that some people may not want children but you could have at least given her the choice! I'm glad that she didn't take your stupid advice, because this child is probably one of the most precious things to her! She loves him, no doubt, so get that into your thick skull, because despite Youichi being the child of Reo Aoi thinks he is wonderful!" screeched Mikan, then stormed towards the bedroom, Youichi in her arms, and slammed the door shut.

Natsume rested his head in his hands. Mikan sounded just like Aoi when she said that about Youichi...

"Natsume, did you and Mikan nee-chan have a fight! Gah, you're so irresponsible!" Aoi cried out the minute she opened the door to Natsume's apartment. Natsume had a stormy look on his face and he was drinking a ridculous amount of coffee, and Aoi knew that only meant one thing; he was upset or extremely pissed off.

"I'm not the irresponsible one _she_ is!" snapped Natsume, pointing an accusing finger towards the kitchen where Mikan was sat at the table, making some cookies with Youichi and blatantly ignoring Natsume. Aoi blinked, smiling.

"Oh, i see Mikan found Youichi... now I won't be able to get him back... oh well. So, big brother, what happened? Didn't Mikan put out for you today?" laughed Aoi as Natsume glared at his sister. Mikan also shot a glare towards Aoi, but she sent her scariest death glare Natsume's way. Yep, he'd seriously pissed her off.

"Oh this is bad... Natsume, what happened?" whispered Aoi as Natsume growled. He knew that Aoi, being his little annoying sister, wouldn't shut up with her petering until he'd told her. He wouldn't make that same mistake twice by ignoring her... (Aoi wanted to find something out and slept over Natsume's just to find out that certain thing.)

"Fine, I'll tell you... I told Mikan that Youichi was that _jerk's_ son and that I tried to talk you out of telling him that he had a son, plus that I wanted you to get rid of Youichi. She was happy that you kept Youichi, though." hissed Natsume as Aoi sighed, shaking her head. Boy oh boy, Natsume had gone in deep, hadn't he? Mikan loved kids, they were the world to her, and telling someone to abort a baby was just horrid and wrong in Mikan's eyes. No wonder she hated Natsume right then.

"You're such an idiot, Natsume! You know that Mikan is just like me... she's really angry, now." muttered Aoi, staring over at Mikan who was smiling as she hugged a now dough and flour covered Youichi. Aoi shook her head, raked her fingers through her hair and then folded her arms. She looked disappointed and sounded it as well.

"You've dug your grave early." she whispered as Natsume nodded, staring over at Mikan solemnly. Behind her smile he knew that she ached, he knew that she was sad because there was that possible chance that she couldn't bear children... her nightmare.

"I know... I don't like being mad at her... I hate it when she's mad at _me_. Argh, it's just so.. so _frustrating_ when that ass Reo comes up! I hate him! He's fucked up our lives, Aoi... Why do we _all_ have to be connected to that son of a bitch!?" hissed Natsume, punching the coffee table. Both Mikan and Youcihi looked up, wondering why Natsume was punching stuff.

"I don't know... I guess it's just a small world, right? You can't help it that Reo was born... anyway, apologise to Mikan and I'm sure she'll forgive you." smiled Aoi. She then turned and walked towards Mikan, plucking Youichi out of her friends' arms and beaming as Mikan cried like a little baby. Aoi laughed, then returned Youichi to his 'aunty' Mi-chan.

Mikan hugged the child with a big smile plastered to his face, covering herself in flour along the way, but she didn't mind. Aoi then had to take Youichi home, so Mikan cleared everything away whilst Youichi bade his goodbyes to Natsume who grinned, ruffling the childs hair. Despite how much he had wanted Aoi to get rid of the spawn of Reo, he still loved Youichi a lot.

Once Aoi and Youichi had left, Mikan, finished with her cleaning, stormed towards the bedroom intent on ignoring Natsume for a long time. This would have to be their first proper fight as a couple, because Mikan rarely stayed quiet for long.

"Mikan," Natsume started, grabbing her shoulders so that she couldn't walk away from him. Mikan stiffened, glaring at a wall because Natsume was standing behind her, so she couldn't glare at him. "Mikan, I'm sorry." he muttered.

"I don't want your fucking apologies, Natsume." she suddenly hissed back, pulling away from her boyfriend and walking towards the bedroom, only to be stopped by Natsume again who stood in front of the door.

"Hey! Get out of my way, Natsume!" Mikan cried, trying to push her partner away, but of course she wasn't as strong as he was, but she had a heck of a lot of stamina.

"No way, Mikan. Now you listen to me, I said that I was _sorry_, you hear me? I don't regret Aoi having Youichi, I just don't like the fact that he is _Reo's_ child, don't you understand?" he asked as Mikan gave him one last push to get him out of the way and succeeded.

"Natsume, when will this stupid fucking grudge against Reo of yours _disappear!?_ I'm getting _sick_ of it! It's always about Reo, isn't it!? What, so if you'd _known_ that I was Reo's ex, would you have really dated me? Or maybe if I just so happened to be pregnant with his bastard child you wouldn't lay a finger on me? Screw you, Natsume, I don't want to even look at you!" Mikan snapped, slamming the bedroom door shut on Natsume's face as he growled, slumping against the wall.

Reo was still fucking up his life, wasn't he...?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Don't complain about the shortness of the chapter, if you do I probably won't even care to update... so yeah, that's it, Mikan and Natsume have had their fight. (finally, yay) In the next chapter will they reconcile? Will there be more surprises coming into the chapters? Let's bloody pray!

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. And So We Kiss And MakeUp

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, GOMEN NE!!!

Okies, thank you for the reviews, much appreciated, and to those who say 'update soon', that may not be the case, I have STUDIES to get on with, okay? I don't have much time to dilly dally, despite how important my stories are to me. I need to get into college, people!

This chapter is dedicated to **SootyxSnowpetal**, **sakuraheartz **and **orphan da man**. Thanks for the reviews, you three, I liked them a lot... **Sooty**, you make me yell happily, why, I don't know, you just have wonderful reviews, whereas **sakura**, you told me that you feel the story is wonderful the way it is, especially as I don't have a rich Natsume (THANK YOU! Him being rich would spoil the plot, ultimately) and I like how **orphan da man **wants Mikan to have second thoughts... honestly, I want that as well I think :p

And to my dear **Silver Arctic Wolf**: Thanks for the review, I am glad you like Natsume as a struggling artist, I do too. It is refreshing to see something different to the cliché Natsume we get in normal stories, but then again, I love a rich and arrogant Natsume... ahaha. And I do enjoy writing about the past a bit, I love flashbacks and writing historical like things... I am weird, yes, mwahahaha... and more is to be revealed about Aoi in later chapters, too.

And wasn't bringing in dear little Youichi a surprise? I originally wanted him to be an adult, but then again we need a kid in this so I just made him Aoi's kid (best idea yet, because no one ever thought that Aoi would have a kid, le gasp!) Oh and hopefully I will bring a few more of the characters into this story, kay? Adios for now, and...

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
And So We Kiss And Make-Up**

"Where are you going?" Natsume queried sternly, watching Mikan wrestle a pair of heels onto her feet. His girlfriend didn't look up at Natsume, she just continued ignored him bluntly as she tried to get her heels on. "Oi, Mikan. Stop ignoring me." A pair of rolled up socks were suddenly thrown at Mikan's head, gaining her attention.

"What do you want now!" snapped the stroppy brunette. They had been having their fighf for about a day, but it was pretty much killing Natsume. Mikan was giving him the silent treatment, she wasn't even sleeping in the same bed as him! She had decided to reside on the couch just to show Natsume how mad she was with him.

"I want you to stop being such a kid and start talking to me! We're _adults_, Mikan and adults sort things out when they've had a fight." snapped Natsume. Mikan breathed in slowly. She then walked towards Natsume who looked up at her. (he's laying on the couch)

"You offended me, Natsume. I don't want to talk to you yet, I just want to go out and think about a few things, okay, and if it means being a kid, then I'm a kid!" she cried out at him in a cold voice. She then turned around and went to wrestle on the second shoe before throwing on her coat and grabbing her handbag. As Natsume watched from where he sat, Mikan left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She then returned quickly, popping her head around the door. "I'm going to Hotaru's." and with that, she was gone.

"God that woman is so _difficult!_" yelled Natsume, grabbing a couch cushion and throwing it towards the door that Mikan had exited out of. Natsume needed to vent out his anger, and sometimes that meant punching a pillow, a wall or the closest person to him, and sadly, Reo wasn't there, heck if he was Natsume would kick his ass even if he was in the happiest of moods, so Natsume did the next best thing and went to his office to paint...

And within an hour, Natsume's anger had turned into a painting of blood, dead bodies and the Grim Reaper. When he wanted to be, he could be the darkest person on Earth, especially when it came to a fight with a loved one. However, Natsume still wasn't satisfied, so, without a care or a thought to what Mikan would think if he left without notifying her, he went to Ruka's so that he could have a grouch at his best friend who would (hopefully) help him out with his current girlfriend dilemma.

"Fucking childish woman... why can't she get a grip on reality?" Natsume murmered to himself as he grabbed a coat and his keys, walking out of the now open door and then locking it behind him after he closed it. He didn't understand Mikan, but she also didn't understand him when it came to things like Aoi. Natsume was only looking out for his younger sister... he really cared for her, but he had hurt Mikan and that did hurt him. He hated to see her angry or crying.

Mikan would never really know his feelings to as why he'd told Aoi to abort that baby...

As Natsume walked towards the closest elevator to the ground floor, he took out his cell and flipped it open, dialing a memorised number which he hoped never changed. He only ever called this number when he was in a crisis with anyone, especially with Mikan now, it seemed.

"Ruka, I'm coming over." Natsume said into the phone the moment a person picked up. Over the phone Natsume could hear some murmurs from a female, obviously Hotaru, and then Ruka's voice crackled over the phone.

"Sure... have you and Mikan had a fight?" Ruka asked as Natsume sighed, pushing the button for the elevator and waiting whislt he talked to his best friend.

"Yes... damn that woman, she's so... persistant! Argh, I'll talk to you about it at your place, if I start here then the neighbours'll complain." muttered Natsume darkly, flipping his phone shut and waiting for the elevator to open, tapping his foot impatiently. Natsume, for some unknown reason, hated waiting for elevators. He felt that it wasted time to just stand there and wait for an entire minute or two for a damned means of transport to the ground floor.

But he couldn't be arsed to take the stairs, so the elevator was the best means of transport, despite how much he hated to wait.

Once the stupid elevator doors opened, Natsume stepped into them and pressed the ground floor button. The doors closed and Natsume felt the elevator move down. He glared at the doors, listening to the movement of the elevator wheels above him. Natsume saw his reflection in the shiny gold leafed doors, his glare reflecting and imitating his face. He then sighed and combed his long fingers through his hair. What did that woman do to him? She made him so weak but also angry.

But he had to admit that he still loved her, despite her childish, resiliant and strong-willed nature.

Once Natsume was at the ground floor, thankful that no one else was using the elevator at that time in the late morning, Natsume walked out and left the apartment building. He walked down the path, using the quickest root to get to Ruka's place. Natsume unknowingly gained some attraction from a few women who passed by. Of course, for a twenty-something year old he was pretty good looking and fit. Natsume of course knew this.

"Hey, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? The guy who was once a model alongside Reo Mouri?" someone whispered, causing Natsume to sigh. Damn, his past was catching up to him. He never knew that a few of the house wives he'd won over once upon a time still remembered who he was.

"Wow, it really is! He still looks good for a twenty-three year old guy! I wonder..." muttered another woman, and her friend turned to her, blinking.

"You wonder...?" the first woman asked. Her friend then shrugged, shaking her head.

"I wonder if he's still with that girl... That... Emiko? The one he dated when he was a newbie model... she was pretty cute." the woman said, and Natsume's heart lurched. Emiko, his girlfriend... his heart nearly tore in two. The girl he first loved...

"Probably not, these models get rid of their girlfriends fairly quickly... I mean just look at Reo Mouri!" laughed the other one, and Natsume's sadness turned to anger. He quickly walked off, trying to forget about what those stupid gossips had talked about.

But when it came to Emiko, Natsume just couldn't forget...

"You _what!?_" spluttered Ruka, spraying tea down his shirt as Natsume nodded solemenly. He had just told Ruka something that could effect his relationship with Mikan, the woman he was dating, the woman he loved...

"Yup, it's... weird. She's been gone for about five years, but I can't stop _thinking_ about her." muttered Natsume, shaking his head as Ruka bit his lip. Holy cow, this was a big dilemma for Natsume and Mikan would surely have a duck fit about it too if she found out.

"So you still love her... wow. Mikan's not gonna take this lightly." Ruka murmered to himself, gaining Natsume's detention... and a death glare or two from his dark haired best friend.

"She won't find out, idiot! Well, I hope she doesn't... she's already mad with me, I don't want her to break up with me, I love her... but whenever I think about Emiko, my heart just dies and I casn't think of anyone else." revealed Natsume as Ruka sat back on the couch, wondering what he could do to turn this dilemma the right way up.

"Are you sure that you still love her? I mean come on, you really like Mikan! She's been with you for half a year or more, you enjoy being with her and you think she's the world. Don't tell me that she doesn't cross your mind, even when you think of Emiko, every day?" asked Ruka as Natsume blinked. Ruka was probably right. Mikan was always on his mind, even when he was angry... well, that was because he was mainly angry at her or he wondered if she could take his mind off of the anger. Natsume then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just hurting." he said to himself as Ruka sighed gladly. He patted Natsume on the arm gently, then grinned.

"You know ywhat you should do? You should just go see Mikan today, at her work, and apologise to her because she's probably hurt still over what you said." Ruka explained, earning a shocked and angered look from his friend.

"So you're siding with Mikan on this one, huh?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Ruka laughed rather nervously.

"Ehehe, well, Natsume, you see you _did_ kind of bring this onto yourself and you angered Mikan by yourself, so yes... I think it's your fault and I will side with your woman on this one, but you know that you should just apologise to Mikan. It's the only way you're going to get sex, at any rate." laughed Ruka as Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"What, do you think that all I care about is the sex? I've actually been more worried about not making her happy currently, Ruka." spat Natsume, which surprised the two of them because everyone who knew Natsume Hyuuga knew that he was a sex-mad young man who liked to bed whatever could walk, or just Mikan.

"Fucking hell... you really _do_ love her, Natsume! God, when are you going to get down on one knee! Come on, hurry, Koko's beating you!" joked Ruka, bursting out laughing when Natsume just growled at that name. Yes, the idiot who was going to be a father was probably winning the race in love, but then again, he would never win the race that was for brains.

"Shut the fuck up, you prat! Urgh, I don't even know if Mikan wants to marry me! Right now we're focusing on getting a kid... if she can have any." muttered Natsume as Ruka sat there, quiet. He then put one leg over the other and sipped his tea.

"Mikan's a healthy, vibrant young woman, I'm sure she can have kids, Natsume, it's just the case of when the womb feels that it's ready. It's like a dog, even when it comes into heat, the bitch can't produce unless the semen gets to the egg-" Ruka was then cut off by Natsume's fist slamming onto the table, spilling tea all over it. Well that was Hotaru's fit for the day scheaduled...

"Are you calling Mikan a bitch?" he snarled. Ruka shook his head quickly, eyes wide and dramatic looking.

"No no no no _no_. Hell, why would I call Mikan a bitch? I'm just comparing animals and humans, Natsume! It is natural! Maybe... just maybe, you have a low sperm count?" Ruka suggested. Natsume couldn't _believe_ that he was hearing this crap...

"I got Emiko _pregnant_, Ruka, what the hell does _that_ say?" he snarled. Ruka really needed to think out his plan. He had no ideas, but he still wanted to asure Natsume that Mikan was healthy and would be able to have kids. However, Ruka didn't know about Mikan's past experiences because neither Natsume nor Mikan had told him...

"Er, fine, then I have nothing other than; GO TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY!" yelled Ruka, bursting Natsume's ear drums to Timbuckto and back. Natsume groaned, rubbing his left ear before sighing.

"Eurgh, fine, I'll _go_ and I'll apologise to her... in public... crap she's going to use this to her fucking advantage." Natsume cursed to himself as his mate chuckled. Natsume then stood up and walked off, not even bading his best friend goodbye. Ruka didn't deserve it, he'd told Natsume that he might have a low sperm count when Natsume knew well that he was in working order when it came to mini Natsume... (Oh I gave his member a name, yay!)

-------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, sir, what can I order for you?" Mikan asked in a cheerful voice, staring over at a business-type man in an armani suit with a clean cut hairstyle and who seemed to be well-shaved but well into his forties. He gave Mikan a suggestive smile but she ignored it.

"Give me a Japanese Slipper and a White Russian" the man gave his order as Mikan remembered the drinks, then went to get a cocktail glass, an old-fashioned sort of glass for the White Russian and a cocktail ice shaker. As Mikan made the two drinks, the man watched with interest.

"That'll be 20,00 yen, sir." smiled Mikan, taking the money from the customer and placing it into the till after tapping the numbered keys a few times. The man walked off with his drinks and Mikan saw that he was accompanied by a young looking woman, about her age. Mikan had never understood young women who went out with older men just for money. Weren't any of them a bit apprehensive? Didn't they have any dignity? Then again, they weren't called gold-diggers for nothing...

"Mikan, go fetch some glasses from the tables and take them into the back to be cleaned." called Mikan's boss loudly. Mikan smiled, nodding and rushing out from behidn the bar to collect the abandoned glasses. Mikan's boss was a tall, lean man with long black hair and a roaming eye when it came to the women. He also happened to be a friend of Mikan's, which wasn't too good because Mikan's boss didn't have friends who were female, he bedded them.

But Mikan had already made a point of telling Tono, her boss, that she wasn't single and she didn't intend to become single, either. She loved Natsume, in fact she treasured him, and wouldn't have a one off with her perverted boss just so that she could lose Natsume.

"I got them all, Tono! I'll take them into Misaki so that she can wash them." Mikan called out, beaming and then walking off, humming to herself as Tono lit a cigarette and watched Mikan walk towards the kitchens. He gave a low whistle.

"Man if only I could have some of that... damn her for being faithful." he muttered to himself, taking a deep draw on his cigarette before blowing out some of the smoke. Tono wondered if there were any women at the bar eager enough to throw themselves at him that night, if not then he would probably have to talk some random soul into having him...

"Oi, are you the owner of this place?" a harsh voice suddenly asked the back of Tono's head coldly. The 30-something blinked, turned around and came face to face with a scary red-eyed man. Tono wondered who he was.

"Yes. And why are you asking for me, may I ask?" Tono questioned Natsume who was looking aroudn the place quickly, but he saw no sign of Mikan.

"I'm looking for a worker here, my girlfriend, her name is--" he started, but suddenly Tono became defensive and backed away.

"Whoah, look, if you're talking about one of the girls, then I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to sleep with her, I promise! It was an accident, okay! We just got drunk and it went on from there... granted, I was the one who got her drunk, but still, she came on to _me_." Tono cried out, kind of pissing Natsume off. Boy this guy was whiney and a bit stupid, but when he heard that Mikan had possibly slept with this older, perverted guy (Natsume, you're also a perv) he went _ballistic_.

"What the _fuck_!? Mikan slept with you!? I didn't think I was _that_ bad!" Natsume suddenly roared, gaining the interest of the customers around him who suddenly burst into applause. Natsume had to ignore this, though, because he was pissed off. Suddenly, Natsume lurched forwards, went over the bar and tackled Tono to the ground.

Then at the perfect moment, Mikan walked in, carrying a handful of clean glasses. Little did she know that they wouldn't come in handy...

"Na-Natsume!?" she cried out, dropping the glasses to the floor so that they smashed into tiny pieces, and the brunette rushed over to Natsume who was punching the living daylights out of Tono (why can't he do this to Reo!?) and trying to strangle the poor guy with his tie!

"Natsume what are you doing here!?" screamed Mikan, pulling him off of Tono as Natsume growled, turning to Mikan and glaring at her. Mikan wondered what had happened between the two.

"You slept with _him_? He's old enough to be your _father_!" spat Natsume, offending Tono.

"Oh come on, old enough to be at least her _cousin_! I'm 31!" cried Tono in defense as Natsume shot him the coldest glare that could freeze hell. He then turned his gaze back to Mikan, looking a little lost as well. "I never thought that _you_ could commit addultry."

"What are you talking about, Natsume? I have _never_ slept with Tono and probably never will! If you hadn't noticed, I'm in a relationship with a certain guy who I certainly love, even when he pisses me off." Mikan assured Natsume, sighing to herself then looking over at Tono. "And Tono has slept with _other_ girls, he's just never slept with me because I'm a bit more faithful than other girls."

"Are you calling me unfaithful!?" cried a certain pink haired woman, coming out of the kitchen. She was tall, like a model, with short pink hair and piercing eyes. She grinned, staring at Mikan who stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Maybe I am, Misaki... Gah, Natsume, you're such a pain! Why do you have to come in here, strutting about the place like you own it then punching my boss? If I get fired I will totally kill yo-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's lips being pressed against hers forcefully. Her eyes widened, but she succumbed to the kiss because it was Natsume who placed his lips over hers. She was lost for words and kissed back.

"I came here to say I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so harsh with you, Mikan... I never considered your feelings." muttered Natsume, a little bashful as Mikan blinked rapdily. Natsume was apologizing... oh crap, she needed a cake, celebrations, people!

"Whoa whoa, back up here! You're apologising to _me_? Natsume did you hit your head?" Mikan asked jokingly, putting a hand to his forehead and then pressing her lips to his cheek as Natsume rolled his eyes. "Oh well... we accept your apology." she replied.

"We?" Natsuem raised an eyebrow, confused. Mikan then gave a little smirk and pointed towards her boss who had a bloody nose and a screwed up tie.

"You should also say sorry to my boss, Natsume, and beg him to let me keep this job because in all honesty, I hate job hunting and if I don't keep this one then you don't get to keep these." Mikan then put her hand to where Natsume's croth was, surprising Natsume as she smirked an evil smirk. "Got that?"

"Uh-huh." muttered Natsume. He then turned and started to apologise to Tono, who accepted it (thankfully) and let Mikan keep her job. Apparently Natsume had just made his day and also made him want to get her even more to see Natsume's reaction to if he _had_ slept with Mikan. That just wanted to Make Natsume beat the crap out of Natsume, but Mikan got in the middle of the fight.

"Natsume, honey, if you want to go to Heaven's bedroom tonight then you will be a good little boy and sit down, order a drink and keep that mouth of yours shut tight, right?" Mikan asked, a finger pressed to Natsume's lips as he nodded slowly. Mikan smiled, kissed him on the lips then returned to her work. She needed to clean up a load of broken glass...

Natsume sat at the bar, watching Mikan and keeping an extra close eye on Tono so that he knew that the pervert wouldn't touch his Mikan. Thankfully the couple weren't fighting anymore, they were at peace. Mikan was happily humming along as she served drinks. She would talk to Natsume from time to time, but she was a busy woman. Nastsume, however, was busily trying not to get drunk and also hiding from women who were checking him out.

"You really like this job, huh?" Natsume asked as Mikan nodded, smiling. She worked at the till, giving and recieving money from the half-drunk customers. She then stationed herself across from Natsume, leaning towards him. He only just noticed then that she was wearing a low cut, revealing top and he found his eyes wandering.

"Eyes up here, honey, you can't go there until we get home." Mikan told him, lifting his face by the chin as she smiled quirkily, then leaned forwards to kiss him. It was just a small, sweet kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. It was also Mikan's way of telling other women that she was Natsume's and he was hers. Yes, she had noticed those who wanted Natsume.

Her kiss also told the gay men that Natsume was straight.

"Natsume, I love you." Mikan whispered, then pulled away and started to serve a customer who had been waiting patiently for a minute or two. Once their order was over with, Natsume returned to looking where Mikan didn' want him to look, but she had no control over his eyes.

"Oi, Mikan... when we get home you know that you're not going anywhere other than our bedroom and bathroom, right?" Natsume asked her, grinning like he was the cat who got the cream. Mikan rolled her eyes. Of course Natsume was only thinking about sex at a time like this. It was going to have to be Mikan's way of forgiving him for being so horrid to her and for hurting her boss. She rolled her eyes.

"I know the drill, Natsume, it's the same drill for everything." she smiled, turning so that she could go grab a cocktail glass for one of the regulars who enjoyed their cocktails a bit _too_ much. Once Mikan was done with her customer, she checked the clock. Another hour and a half to go before closing time, then she and Natsume could go home...

"Hey, Natsume, what brought on your sudden apology?" Mikan suddenly asked as Natsume blinked, stammered and then answered his girlfriend.

"I talked to Ruka who said I should apologise... he told me I needed to make it all up to you because I was the one at fault... I agree with him, I was at fault... I'm sorry, again." Natsume answered as Mikan smiled. Good old Ruka, helping whenever he could.

"Well he was right. You sure do have _good_ friends, Natsume... wait are you sure that Hotaru didn't beat you to make you come here to say sorry?" Mikan asked as Natsume laughed.

"No! Do you see any bruises?" he asked. Mikan smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

"No, but remind me to thank Ruka at some point because without him you wouldn't be getting any sex." Mikan told Natsume who cocked an eyebrow, then leaned forwards over the bar, staring straight into Mikan's chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't care about the sex, I care about _you_. I can't stand it when you get mad at me... I don't want you to hate me, Mikan. I wouldn't be able to bear it." Natsume whispered, then locked lips with the shocked brunette once again that night. For once Natsume wasn't thinking with his balls, he was thinking with his heart... fucking hell, the world was turning upside down!

"What a statement." breathed Mikan, her cheeks pink. She bit her lip, wondering what to say in such a situation. She couldn't think of anything.

"Oi, Mikan, stop chatting happily with your man and get your fine ass back to work!" called Tono, gaining Natsume's attention, and not the good kind, as Mikan laughed and turned to a customer, smiling and taking their orders for everyone. Tono watched Mikan as Natsume glared at the man, making a few signs about death and such. Wow, what an over-protective boyfriend...

"Finally, I am _finished_ for the night! Come on, Natsume, let's get going!" beamed Mikan, climbing over the counter as Natsume stood in front of her, and without telling Mikan anything, her grabbed her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her towards the exit.

"Natsume, put me down!" the girl giggled as Natsume smirked, kissing her on the forehead. Natsume ignored Mikan's words, however, and carried her out of the door and into the street as Mikan yelled a goodbye to Misaki and Tono.

Natsume put Mikan down once they were outside the bar, but grabbed her hand and the two walked down the street hand in hand. The streets were empty, but a few of the local tramps prowled around and some girls who were looking for a way to make some money. Mikan hummed happily to herself whilst Natsume gave her a strange look. He had such a happy-go-lucky girlfriend.

"I'm not comfortable with you working with such a perverted, old guy." Natsume muttered darkly as Mikan stopped himming and grinned.

"You aren't happy with me working with _any_ guy Natsume, regardless of age... I bet you'd be jealous if I worked with a ten year old!" she laughed, causing Natsume to furrow his brows.

"Any guy that gets more attention than me is not good, Mikan... and I am _not_ jeakous!" he quickly put in as Mikan smiled, knowing that he was indeed jealous of Mikan. Natsume was just the sort of guy who wanted the attention, he craved it. Natsume hated it when Mikan's attention was somewhere else, he was the same with Ruka.

"Whatever. I can't help who is my boss, Natsume, so just deal with it. Anyway, just remember that I am with _you_ and no one else. You can't go on living in jealousy! How will we bring up our kids, huh? If I had your kids then would you be jealous of them?" Mikan asked him, hoping that he'd say no.

"Yes I would because they'll take up our time for sex and they'll have _you_ more than _me_." he pointed out as Mikan luaghed, shaking her head.

"Oh, Natsume, grow up! You need to learn to stop being so jealous! Be happy with your grass, no matter how green it is on the other side!" trilled Mikan as Natsume rolled his eyes. Why was she going all philisophical on him. Mikan then held out her arms, waiting for a hug, and Natsume pulled her closer to him.

"You are one strange woman." he murmered, kissing the top of her head as she smiled.

"I know I am... and you're one over-protective man." she replied as Natsume rolled his eyes. Then Mikan gently pushed him away, looking up at Natsume. Her face had all of a sudden turned serious.

"Natsume... don't freak out, but I have a confession to make." she started, then watched Natsume's face turn from loving to stoney.

"What? I hope you haven't slept with that bastard after all." he growled. Mikan shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek and staring into his eyes.

"No, I'm not that stupid or desperate, Natsume... it's actually about this morning, when I stormed off. I didn't go to Hotaru's." she told him. Natsume was confused. She hadn't gone to Hotaru's? Where did she go, then...?

"I went to the clinic!" she burst out, then grabbed Natsume's hand and placed it on her stomach, a small smile forming on her lips as he stared, hoping that what she was about to tell him was what he thought she was about to tell him...

"I'm pregnant!" she cried out, then threw her arms around Natsume's neck and hugged him as he stood there in total shock, then grabbed Mikan, and swung her around, laughing.

He was going to be a father...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

FINALLY, Chapter 25 is done and dusted and you can all take a deep breath and cheer, because I have FINALLY updated! Sorry that it took so long, but what with work and then writers block, I couldn't really do much, could I? But today I actually thought 'no work, just UPDATE' and I did! FINALLY! Yay!~ Please please PLEASE like this chapter! I spent a long time on it! Funnily enough, I'm not that sleepy... *knock on wood* if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out... Okies, thanks soooo much for reading this, I love you ALL!

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. The Fun Times

**A Rich Love**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... oh wait wrong show!? What but I was assigned to work with Yugi Motto... wait _What?_ Natsume Hyuuga? Okay I'm game! *disclaimed*

Oh my gosh thank you thank you THANK YOU for reviewing!!! I love you all!!! These are by far the BEST reviews I have ever recieved! :D I should get writers block more often... wait no, NO! KNOCK ON WOOD, KNOCK ON WOOD!!!

But seriously, I know that what I had there for you guys was actually a pretty long come back from my writers block and actually, after writers block I have a storm of things to write down and I can't stop writing, that's why my chapter was okay-ish. And wow, one mistake? Natsume wants to fight Natsume, hm... :/ IDIOT! (punches head) LOL3

This chapter is dedicated to **gossipsmypassion** and to **Lil' Whirlwind**. Thanks for your reviews, you too! Yes, Whirlwind, I'll be careful with my make-up hahas :p And everyone, thank you for being happy about the update, yay!~ I'm pretty glad that she's pregnant, too, and more of Tono~

I think this is gonna be a bit of a filler chapter hehe~...

**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
The Fun Times**

"You have actually gotten fatter, why didn't I notice?" Natsume laughed, poking Mikan in the stomach in the early morning as the couple lay side by side together, Mikan pouting and Natsume making fun of his pregnant girlfriend. It turned out that she was about three weeks gone.

"You're so mean! I hope that this kid doesn't turn out like you... hey, Natsume, do you think that this baby will be a boy or a girl?" Mikan asked him, placing her hand on her stomach as her boyfriend smirked, then crawled under the covers and placed his ear onto Mikan's stomach. Mikan cringed, then patted Natsume's head as he listened for a tiny little heartbeat.

"I dunno, but as long as it's healthy I'll be happy... if it turns out like you, though, I'll be happy... a cute little Mikan-chan, just less idiotic and childish." grinned Natsume as Mikan rolled her eyes, then cupped Natsume's face in her hands and made him stare into her eyes.

"I'm happy that I'm having your baby, Natsume. I think we'll be good parents." she whispered as Natsume nodded. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips before pushing her back down onto the bed, his kiss so much more forceful.

"Of course we will, I'm gonna be the father, you're gonna be the mother. We'll be _great_ parents." Natsume reassured her, then trailed kisses down Mikan's neck as she closed her eyes and moaned gently underneath him.

"I hope so... mhm, Natsume, be gentle with me." giggled Mikan, folding her arms around Natsume's neck and pulling him closer to her body, her soft lips gently brushing against Natsume's as he smiled, staring down into her eyes. Mikan was having his baby, a precious little life was floating around in her womb, the baby he had made with her. Their love had created a tiny little life.

"Will the baby mind the noise?" Natsume asked jokingly, tracing his lips down Mikan's neck and back up again, tickeling Mikan slightly as she chuckeled. Natsume then cupped a breast in one hand and fondly massaged it as Mikan opened her mouth to let out a small moan. Natsume dipped his head lower to please his girlfriend more as Mikan breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, lost in complete pleasure.

"Na-Natsume-kun... don't tease me~" cried Mikan, arching her back when Natsume took one of her hardened buds in between his teeth, his eyes watching Mikan's face as she slowly panted, biting her lip. However, Mikan was useless at containing her pleasure. Natsume then placed kisses along her collarbone, leavinga few gentle nips along the way before fluttering Mikan's neck with kisses until he reached her ear.

"I was born to tease." Natsume then whispered huskily into Mikan's ear, continuing his kisses as Mikan, a sudden surge of pleasure running through her body and a sudden thought, too, immediately pushed Natsume until he was underneath her, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"And I was born to dominate for once." she giggled, pressing her lips against Natsume's and forcing her tongue into his mouth, moving her lips against his as Natsume, too lazy to even bother considering to dominate his girlfriend once again, responded and pulled her closer to him.

Mikan's lips soon left Natsume's and found their way down his jw line, throat and to his chest. Mikan gave Natsume the same treatment he had given her; kisses and small hickeys which he could thankfully hide under a shirt unless he decided to walk around topless, that is. Mikan added in a few licks to be different, gaining a groan from Natsume here and there, and then continued downwards, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his naked torso.

"Do you like me taking over?" she then asked him, kissing his stomach as Natsume blinked, shrugging.

"If you want to take over then it means less work for me." he muttered as Mikan laughed, then let her hand grab Natsume's member. He lurched, he had not expected that, but Mikan made him feel so damn good when she did it.

"Little Natsume seems to like me taking over." Mikan answered for him, giggling like a school girl before moving her head lower so that she was under the covers and so that Natsume could no longer see her, which did not go down too well with Natsume as he actually enjoyed watching what his girlfriend did to him.

"Ah, cra-" muttered Natsume, clutching the covers as he felt pleasure erupt in his body. Mikan was slowly toruring him, teasing Natsume and bringing him onto the edge. The man clutched the covers, then with little restraint, put one hand onto Mikan's head under the covers and pushed her down onto his member. It was a damned good thing that Mikan tended to comply, or he'd be screwed. (meaning he kinda pushed her head down _too_ hard)

"Mi-kan... ah..." groaned Natsume, bringing his head back as his girlfriend pleasured him. However, Natsume didn't stay in his little Heaven for long because Mikan soon stopped and came back up from under the covers, pressing her soft lips against Natsume's as she brought her hips to his, then slowly placed herself over Natsume and slid herself into him, moving slowly whilst gripping Natsume's broad shoulders as he stationed his hands onto her hips.

"I love you, Natsume." whispered Mikan, kissing him passionately, her tongue slipping into his open mouth as she bucked her hips against his gently and slowly, feeling Natsume's grip on her hips tighten as Mikan went a little bit faster, starting to trail her lips down his throat and to his chest.

""I love you as well, Mikan... mhm, I think I'm coming." muttered Natsume as Mikan smiled, trailing her lips back to Natsume's and staring into his eyes, tired yet still lustful, and she ran a hand through his tossled hair lovingly.

"Then let's pray that this will make twins." she joked with a light giggle as Natsume grinned, then suddenly flipped Mikan over so that she was underneath him and he started to thrust into her harder as Mikan gasped and bit down on her lip. Natsume didn't stop until he came as Mikan cried out his name when she came as well a few seconds after him. Natsume, breathing heavily, rolled over so that he was beside Mikan and wrapped her small from in his arms as she snuggled against him. Natsume then smiled wryly.

"So... thought of any names yet?" he asked Mikan. The brunette had closed her eyes momentarily, she then gave Natsume a soft 'mhm' before opening her eyes and smiling tiredly.

"I guess so... but I don't know what we can call it yet, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, do we?" she asked him as Natsume chuckeled, kissing her temple then stroking her long, tangled hair.

"I don't care what gender our kid is, as long as it comes out healthy and lively... but we really do need to think of a few names." Natsume tokld her as she nodded, then leaned towards Natsume and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling sweetly.

"Let's call it whatever name suits it. If it looks like a Rika, it will be a Rika, if it looks like a Pumpking, it will be a Pumpkin and if it turns out like a Kiri, it will bea Kiri." Mikan whispered as Natsume furrowed his brows.

"Pumpkin? There is no way in _Hell_ I would call our kid Pumpkin. Just remind me to never let you choose the first names of our kid, got it?" Natsume asked her as Mikan laughed loudly, then snuggled closer to Natsume and rested her head against his chest.

"We will name our child according to what suits them, and no matter what, we will love them like we love each other... but their love will be innocent and not the perverted kind of love that we have." Mikan muttered as Natsume smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of perverted love... care for another round, my impregnated girlfriend?" Natsume asked, suddenly sitting up and pulling the covers off of himself and Mikan as the messy haired brunette sat up.

"Mou, we just did it! Your impregnated girlfriend and your kid need some sleep, I can't stay up all night making love to you!" complained Mikan as Natsume pointed at her.

"Look, when you're too hormonal and angry at me because of that baby in your womb, I won't be getting any sex so I'm only doing what I must to get as much sex as I can right now, and if it means lack of sleep, then I will do what I must." Natsume grinned as Mikan arched an eyebrow.

"Eh, you always try to get sex, admit it, you're just a pervert." Mikan said, poking Natsume in the cheek as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"And so are you, seeing as you're the one who seduced me with your school uniform." Natsume accused as Mikan giggled, suddenly climbing out of the bed as Natsume blinked, wondering where she was running off to. Mikan then went towards the wardrobe and opened it up, rummaging around as Natsume watched her.

"I've just realised... you're gonna have swollen ankles." he laughed. Mikan glared at some random clothes she had.

"Gee, thanks, I'll be borrowing your shoes from now on then, big foot." she muttered to herself as she rummaged through her wardobe. Once she found what she wanted, she brougth it out and smiled sweetly. _Too_ sweetly, for Natsume's liking.

"What do you have hiding behind your back?" he asked Mikan as she walked over to him, smirking slightly as she approached her too-horny boyfriend.

"Accusing me of something, Natsume-kun?" she asked, but produced a pair of silver handcuffs from behind her back and an eye-mask. This suddenly caught Natsume's interest and he smirked. He had one devious girlfriend who hid her devilish side behind such an innocent face.

"Ah, kinky." he grinned as Mikan smiled sweetly, then handcuffed Natsume's wrists to the bed post as he watched her, then awaited the blindfold over his eyes... but they never came, and neither did Mikan, who just threw the cover over Natsume. She then climbed into her side of the bed and placed her eye-mask on, smiling as she slid under the covers.

"Ah, peace... night night, Natsume-kun." she trilled happily before a yawn approached, then she snuggled down for some sleep as Natsume, still handcuffed to the bed, kicked at the covers.

"O-oi, Mikan, don't you _dare_ go to sleep! Damnit, you're a sly one!" he cried out as Mikan snored over his cries and slept like a little baby...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ne, ne, Sumire, we need to buy a bigger place." Koko said as he made dinner for himself and Sumire whilst his girlfriend sat on the couch, her belly plump and her hormones changing. For some reason, Sumire had become a lot nicer, but she still had her mean temper when Koko was an idiot or insulted her.

"Why is that?" Sumire asked her boyfriend and the father of her baby. She and Koko, despite the age gap and their differences, were a loving couple who really did care for each other. Sumire even helped him with his studies, despite being a bit clueless about them. She should have really payed attention in school, but then again, she didn't mind because she knew that Koko was just as bad at her with his studies!

"Because you're getting bigger and bigger everyday! I swear, I'm getting chlostrophobic!" Koko grinned as Sumire slammed her foot into the wooden coffee table that stood in front of her. Koko sure did have some guts.

"You're fucking lucky that you're right over there and that I am sitting down, because if I wasn't then you would be _dead_!" she hissed as Koko laughed confidently. Sumire then leaned back and sighed, rubbing her belly.

"You shouldn't use such foul language, the baby can hear you!" cried Koko, suddenly walking towards his girlfriend with a tray full of sushi and some take-away as Sumire drooled. The baby had turned her into a pig, despite her loving food already. She ate more than most people did and even had thirds because of the baby. She knew that she would have to work it all off once the kid was born. She just hoped the baby wasn't going to be a big eater because hers and Koko's mouths were enough to feed already.

"Oi, what are we gonna call this runt, then?" Sumire asked Koko as he settled himself beside her with a toco from the take-away he had ordered and a cup of tea. He stared at Sumire momentarily, then looked at her stomach and placed a hand over the top, smiling.

"How about we let the baby decide?" he mumbled. Sumire glared at him lovingly. (is there such a thing as a loving glare?)

"What the--- no way! This kid will be coming out with a name like 'googoo gababa waaa!'. No, we are going to give our kid a civilised, regular name like... like Miki or Hana... got it?" Sumire told her smiling boyfriend who shrugged, then resided to eating his toco whilst Sumire ate her sushi hungrily, balancing her dinner tray on her stomach professionally.

After a few minutes of silence with only chewing and swallowing of food being heard, Koko finally spoke.

"How about Kimi? That's a cute name for a girl." he said as Sumire turned her to stare at him, then gave Koko her loving, but very rare smile, and she threw her arms around his neck, almost impaling his nose with her chopsticks. She kissed his cheek and stared up at him.

"That _is_ a cute name, Koko... I didn't know you could think up something so nice. It makes me happy to know you're taking this whole name thing seriously." laughed the young woman as Koko smiled, then kissed Sumire on her mouth as she kissed back, then pulled away.

"Man, your toco breath has made me crave toco's..." muttered Sumire, staring hungrily at Koko's toco as he laughed, then handed the rest of it to his hungry fiancé who then ate it all within a matter of seconds, and as a repayment, Koko stole another kiss and some of Sumire's sushi.

"I love you, Sumire... No amtter how fat you are." he told her, which earned a groan from Sumire, but nothinge lse. She was too tired and too happy to care about Koko's rudeness and ignorance. She was just so proud to be having his baby inside her. Their baby girl...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Natsume, you don't have to personally chaperone my working days, you know. I am completely capable of taking care of myself." Mikan told Natsume on her working night. He was still pretty sore about her tieing him to the bed, but he had to let that go, seeing as he'd repay her the favour that night but actually screw her in the process so that she was screaming his name.

Natsume, knowing that Mikan was now pregnant, wanted to take extra care of her and also was jealous of that Tono guy getting to be near Mikan at her work. Also, he didn't want Tono trying anything on with Mikan.

Thankfully his scary aura kept Mikan's boss away from her unless it was necessary to actually speak with her about something work-realted.

"Oh really? I'm not so sure about that, seeing as you're such a careless clutz half the time." he said, poking Mikan in the ribs over the bar counter whilst Mikan pouted childishly, then tried to fight back with a random dish cloth she had used for cleaning a few glasses.

"Meanie. Oh well, it isn't like you have anything better to do than stare at my ass half the time." she muttered to herself, turning to collect some drinks from a shelf above as Natsume's eyes drifted to where she had previously said and kept them there.

"Yup." he said to himself in a quiet voice as Mikan continued with her work, serving customers and talking to them, then watching them quicly walk off in fright whenever they tried to get overly friendly with her because Natsume had shot them a deadly glare which said 'my woman, fuck off'.

"Oi, oi, stop scaring away my customers, _Honey_, or I might slap you." Mikan warned, then turned again to serve another customer. Natsume sighed to himself, sitting there quietly as he watched Mikan. Her smiling face brought life to the bar in his eyes, then again whatever Mikan did was wonderful, even if she was sick all over the place, she was wonderful.

"Hey there, sexy." a voice suddenly said as Natsume blinked, the hairs on the back of his neck prickeling. He felt someone brush against his shoulder and a chill ran down his spine. Oh fuck, someone was coming on to him...

"What the hell do you think you're... FUCKING HELL!" Natsume yelled when he turned to see Tono with red tinted cheeks and puckered lips. The bar owner was coming onto him,a guy, all male with male parts and all amny attitude. Natsume pulled back.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" he yelled as Tono smirked, straightening up as he looked Natsume in the eye, then chucked him under the chin. Natsume was obviously creeped out whilst Mikan stood where she was, laughing.

"What? I'm just showing how much I _like_ you, Hyuuga. You won't let me come onto your wife, so why don't I come onto _you_. It's blatantly obvious that you like me, you're just jealous that I payed more attention to your woman over there." Tono pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the grinning Mikan who just shook her head. Natsume was evidently grossed out!

"That's just disgusting! Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Natsume cried out, and pushed Tono away before jumping over the bar and grabbing Mikan by the wrist. He pulled her into the back as Mikan blinked in confusion, but followed him to the Staff toilets anyway.

Once Natsume locked the both of them into the nearest toilet possible, the Men's, he turned to Mikan.

"Your stupid boss is fucking _disgusting_. Why do you even _work_ here?" Natsume asked her in an angered voice as Mikan giggled, staring up into Natsume's angry face.

"Awww, Natsume, he was just playing... although he is actually bisexual, but in all honesty it was harmless play! And I work here because it's good pay. Anyway, I'll be on maternity leave in a few months, so just bear with it, okay?... I love you." she assured him, then pulled Natsume's collar and brought his head down to hers, brushing his lips against hers gently as Natsume gave a deep, throaty growl before sighing. He pushed a hand through his tossled hair then shrugged.

"Guess it can't be helped... you won't quit this job even if I _begged_. You're so stubborn." he muttered to himself as Mikan smirked, then wrapped her arms around Natsume's shoulders.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Hyuuga." she said, tilting her head slightly as Natsume arched an eyebrow. Mikan then turned to unlock the bathroom door, "Come, let's get out of here. I need to go back to work."

But Natsume had other plans.

"Oi, I still need to repay you for last night." he hissed, pinning his girl to the wall and grabbing her breasts in both hands as Mikan gasped, blushing. Oh dear lord, he was horny, and in a toilet, too!

"Eh!? In _here_? Natsume, a disgusting men's toilet is not the biggest turn on for me, especially since my boss is out there and probably _listening_!" Mikan cried out as Natsume's hands dropped. He frowned.

"So he's _that_ kind of pervert?... Eurgh, fine, I'll screw you at home, but just remember that you have to pay me back for tieing me up and leaving me like that just to sleep, got it?" he told her as Mikan stuck her tongue out, unlocking the door.

"Fine, fine." she muttered, walking out of the toilet as Natsume followed her, punching Tono along the way...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, an UPDATE from me! I hope you liked that, despite it being a boring chapter... I tried hard, but I'm just too tired right now. I put in a bit of Sumire/Koko which I am proud of because I love that couple, so adorable together... haha, and I introduced a Toco! Oh, and the Tono bisexual thing... that's my sisters, she wanted me to put it in for the fun of it all so I did and I thank her humbly. Please do wait for the next update, thanks muchly!~

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Strike One

**A Rich Love**

Okies, todays chapter is dedicated to Sakuraheartz! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!~

DISCLAIMED

I'm sooooo tired! Too many exams, so little time. Oh well, GAMBATANE!

**If you complain about the chapter length then I won't update for a month**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:****  
****Strike One**

"Oi, where do you think you're taking me?" Natsume asked in an orderly tone as Mikan dragged him by the wrist towards the door, wearing his best dress pants and crisp white brand-new-out-of-the-packet-never-been-worn shirt from the local clothes store. Mikan herself was dresses up, a site Natsume rarely saw.

"You don't know?" Mikan asked, turning her head slightly to glance at Natsume as he furrowed his brows. Of course he didn't _know_. Mikan had just walked in, stripped him down, giving him high hopes, then suddenly threw the clothes she had picked out for him and he had been told to put them on. Why, he was unaware of.

"Of course I don't _know_, Mikan, you haven't _told me anything!"_ hissed Natsume as Mikan smiled, pressing the elevator button that would takre them to the ground floor. Natsume was very curious to know why he was dressed so snazzily, as he put it in his head. He then looked at Mikan, wondering where the heck she had gotten such a nice looking dress...

"Oh. Well, we're going to a restaurant with some friends." she said, staring at the elevator doors, waiting for them to slide open and guide the couple into the mirrored box. Natsume was confused.

"Wait... you told me that you don't like restaurants that are expensive." he asked, questioning his girlfriend as she smiled sweetly,

"Who said that it was expensive?" she questioned back as Natsume sighed to hismelf, ruffling his combed hair and earning a few tuts from Mikan who stared up at Natsume's tangled hair disapprovingly. But she still thought he looked handsome.

"Er, would we be dressed like this just to go get take-away, Mikan? Come on, what's going on?" he interrogated, even going as far to poke Mikan in the sides as she squealed giddily. If Natsume kept up the poking she would probably die of laughter.

"Wah, okay okay! I'll spill." she laughed, then quickly straightened herself up and put on a worried-looking face that told Natsume he wouldn't like what he was about to hear...

"We're going to a dinner party... with Reo Mouri." she admitted, and the look on Natsume's face told Mikan that he was ready to turn back to their apartment with her in toe, no matter how much she was kicking and screaming.

"No." was the immediate answer that Mikan knew would come out of Natsume's mouth. Natsume was ready to pull Mikan back towards the apartment, when she started to pout and stomped a heeled foot. She then winced because her heel ached a little.

"Natsume... come on, he's a _friend_." Mikan started, hands on her hips and looking comically stern. Natsume shook his head.

"And I said _no_. That jerk got my sister pregnant and he ignored _you_. Plus you slapped him, I thought that was the end of you and him." Natsume started. Mikan sighed to herself, then quickly dragged Natsume into the elevator when the doors finally opened.

Natsume glared at her.

"Natsume, me and Reo are not 'over' as you so bluntly put it, he's still a friend. I can't leave him hanging there, we did love each other, after all... can't you accept him? He's not such a bad person, people can change." Mikan explained gently, pressing the button to the ground floor as Natsume glared down at the ground.

"Mikan, he kissed you and he still has feelings for you. Are you so blind that you can't see he still wants you and plans to steal you away from me?... Can't you just cut him off?" whispered Natsume, grabbing Mikan's shoulders as she stared up at him quietly. She then shook her head.

"No, I can't. Reo loved me like a person, he's never really loved like that, has he? And I loved him a lot... I prefer to keep my ex's as my friends. It makes me feel happier, and Reo needs a real friend, right?" Mikan asked Natsume as the elevator slowly moved downwards. Natsume frowned, then looked down at his hands when Mikan took his in hers. "This is my choice... You will either trust me or not, it's your decision. You don't have to come along if you hate him that much but I am going."

Natsume stared at Mikan like she had sent him a death threat. He then tightened his grip on Mikan's hands, pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Like hell you're going alone! Who knows _what_ that bastard might do to you!" growled Natsume, almost pinning Mikan to the elevator wall as she smiled. Point one for her!

"Awww, really? Natsume, you're so sweet, sacrificing your free time just for _me_! I love you." smiled Mikan, hugging Natsume happily as he glared at his reflection. Damn him for giving into jealousy and Mikan's coy plans. Damn her and damn him to hell...

"Yeah, you had better love me..." he muttered in his darkest growl as Mikan smiled, leaning up to kiss him but instead found her back pressed against the cold glass of the elevator walls and with one leg held up by Natsume's hand.

"E-Eh!?" cried Mikan in disbelief and confusion as Natsume placed his lips onto the side of her neck, smirking a little as Mikan went beet red. They were in an elevator, people could step in at anytime... and also she could see what Natsume was doing to her in the doors! (they reflect :p)

"You look like a trapped lamb." laughed Natsume when he stared at Mikan, who actually just looked like she was trapped and confused. Mikan pouted, then pulled Natsume closer to her and smiled gently.

"Maybe, but trapped lambs don't usually end up with their captors, do they." she giggled a little, then heard the elevator doors open. Mikan took her chance and dragged Natsume out of the elevator and towards his car. Natsume knew that he would hate this night, but if it meant protecting Mikan from the smug bastard, Reo, then he would have to endure it...

"Sakura plus one? Ah... yes, Mourit Reo is waiting for you." said the man at the door, wearing what looked like the most uncomfortable tuxedo at the door and with the slickest, greasiest looking hair possible. Natsume never wanted to work in such a fancy restaurant, even if he was payed to.

"Plus _one?_" Natsume hissed into Mikan's ear as she looked ahead and smiled gently, her arm looped through Natsume's "I'm a damned _plus one!?_ That Reo has some fucking cheek!"

"Oh, Natsume, don't be a baby... it's just a few letters on an invite, you should be happy that I haven't taken Hotaru at all because I can guarentee that she'll _kill_ me when she finds out that Reo invited me to a dinner party." muttered Mikan as Natsume glared at her.

"I don't why you didn't just reject the fucker, he doesn't deserve your presence or time." Natsume continued as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's rude to reject such an invite! He's spent money on this kind of thing, hell, those invites must cost a bundle, too, they're so fancy! And... I also came to make ammends with Reo. I hope I didn't hurt him too much when I slapped him." Mikan said, more to herself than to Natsume who furrowed his eyebrows. He really did hate it when Mikan talked about Reo in such a way, in that sweet voice of hers. Mikan didn't realise how dangerous the guy was.

"The whole point of your slapping that idiot was to show him that you aren't his anymore! Can't we just leave!?" asked Natsume. He really did hate wearing suits, and he especially hated them when he had to sit across or close to a guy he really did detest for ruining his life.

"No, Natsume!" Mikan snapped in a whisper, then looked up and smiled graciously because right before their eyes stood... well, Reo. Natsume narrowed his eyes and glared icily at the man.

"Oh, so you made it in time, Mikan? For a moment there I thought you weren't coming." Reo smirked as he walked towards Mikan, a glass of white wine in is hands as Mikan smiled, bowing before she greeted Reo.

"Good evening, Reo. Thank you for inviting me." Mikan smiled back as Reo let his eyes drift towards Natsume. He gave his sworn enemy a cunning grin, and Natsume knew that he wanted to set the place on fire with Reo in the restaurant as it burned.

"Hm, you look lovely tonight, Mikan, I never knew that you had such a dress that defined your body so well... you should've worn it when _we_ were dating because in this, I wouldn't have let you out of the bedroom." laughed Reo, earning bad vibes from Natsume as Mikan's cheeks went pink a little.

"Reo, don't bring up such things, especially when you know full well that I have a boyfriend." Mikan told him in a harsh voice as Reo frowned. Mikan wasn't relenting, it seemed she still loved Natsume.

"Yes, I can see that... so you're still with Hyuuga, I see? I thought your taste would have improved Mikan, and that you'd come back to me." Reo laughed as Natsume clenched his fist. Mikan glared up at Reo, then turned and walked towards Natsume, placing her hand over his fist so that he relaxed a little.

She then shot a cold look towards Reo.

"If you're just going to insult Natsume, Reo, then we'll leave because I don't take too kindly to that sort of thing, it disgusts me." spat Mikan as Reo, who seemed a bit horrified by the idea of Mikan leaving, suddenlym put on a sorrowful look. Natsume knew that it was all an act, of course, he knew Reo, sadly, and Reo could act up a storm.

"No, wait, Mikan... I was only joking, come on! Has your sense of humour run away?" Reo laughed nervously as Mikan blinked a bit before sighing. She laced her fingers through Natsume's, then stared ahead at Reo.

"Fine, we'll stay, but if you say _one thing_ to Natsume that's offensive, then I will leave with Natsume and I may never speak to you again!" Mikan threatened as Reo nodde,d smiling rather pleasently. He then escorted the couple towards the table they were dining at, throwing a few glares at Natsume from time to time whilst Natsume mouthed 'fuck you' and 'piss off'. Reo just grinned like he had a plan.

"Here are your seats. Order anything you like, it's on me." Reo said in a kind-ish voice. He then sent Natsume a glare when Mikan wasn't looking.

"Natsume, if you _dare_ order the most expensive dish on this menu just to get back at Reo then I may kick you!" Mikan whispered behind her menu as Natsume tried to hide his smirk. Mikan was quite clever, it seemed. Hotaru probably tried it to swindle money from another guy, she was that type of girl.

"And don't _you_ dare to order the cheapest thing just so that you don't slim down his wallet. Choose what the hell you like, Mikan, because it's on him, not you, not me, _him_." Natsume whispered back as Mikan smiled, then leaned forwards to kiss Natsume, the menu hiding them from Reo's view, who knew that Mikan was kissing Natsume. That irritated him quite a bit.

"Ahem." Reo coughed loudly, distracting Mikan and Natsume who looked up to see what he wanted. Mikan then saw more people standing by Reo. She blinked in disbelief.

"Ts-Tsubasa..." Mikan muttered, her eyes casting downards as Natsume blinked, looking over at a guy who had navy coloured hair, a hat on top of his head that did _not_ suit his fancy suit and a star tattoo under his left eye. This guy looked like a punk, but this 'punk' had some form of an effect on Mikan.

"Mikan?" cried the guy in utter disbelief as Mikan bit down on her lip, blushing harshly. Natsume gathered what was going on quickly, and didn't like it one little bit...

"He's your _ex!?"_ Natsume cried out when he'd taken Mikan outside to 'talk' to her, well, more like yell. Mikan blinked innocently, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"We-well... yes... but it was in college! Tsubasa was my... erm, well, he was my sensai in sports and music, and we dated for a while, but I didn't know he'd be here! Reo gave me no warning whatsoever!" Mikan cried in defense as Natsume glared towards the door. He knew that Reo would be smug about his plan, he was getting to Natsume.

"You do know that this is his plan, right? He's trying to fuck everything up! That's _all_ he does!" Natsume snapped as Mikan shook her head, holding onto Natsume's arms.

"No, Natsume, don't keep saying that! Reo can change, can't he? People change!" Mikan cried out as Natsume shook his head with irritation.

"Not that sick bastard! Mikan, why do you have to be so fucking _clueless_!? He's trying to break us apart! If you opened your stupid fucking eyes for once and saw him for who he really was then I would _finally be at peace!_ Get it into your head, you idiot!" Natsume yelled as Mikan stared at him, horrified. Natsume blinked, then saw the error of his ways.

"Shit! Mikan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... it wa the heat of the moment!" he quickly put in, but Mikan just pushed him away.

"Is that what you think of me!? An idiot!?Well news flash, Natsume Hyuuga, you aren't so bloody perfect either! You're a fucking hormonal bastard with anger problems, you blame _everything_ on Reo, even when it isn't his fault and you're bloody possessive! I don't what to do with you, sometimes! How am I supposed to bring _our child_ into this world when its father is like this!" screamed Mikan, causing an uproar as people walking in the streets turned in shock. Natsume winced, her words cutting through him.

"Yeah, well... whatever! I'm going home!" Natsume snapped back as Mikan glared at him,

"Good, I don't want to look at you right now! I won't be coming home tonight, either!" she snapped back. Natsume was shocked to hear that, but didn't bother replying because he was too pissed off to even care. Whilst he stomped off towards the car, Mikan stamped into the restaurant and ordered the most expensive steak she could.

She never saw the gleeful look on Reo's face because she was too angry...

"You left Mikan with two fo her ex's!? Natsume, you are one fucking idiot, you know that!" cried Ruka the minute Natsume called him and informed his pal of what had happened. He had actually wanted uka to be a bit more helpful, not scream at him like Mikan had done.

"Ruka, don't you think I _fucking know that!?_ Now stop snapping at me and help me out a little, she's not coming home tonight and I am worried!" Natsume yelled down the phone, almost deafening Ruka who heaved a sigh. Natsume could hear him shrug. (sharp ears, eh?)

"Look, just let her... cool it off, is all I can say. Mikan's a good girl, I expect she'll be back within a day or two. She won't do anything drastic." Ruka told his best friend. Natsume shook his head.

"Maybe... but Reo would, and the thing is... Mikan's pregnant. And Reo doesn't know." Natsume replied in a sad voice. Ruka then gasped and almost dropped the phone.

"_Shit_, Natsume, you have to get her out of there! Reo'll do something drastic, I don't know what but he will!" cried Ruka frantically as Natsume stared over at a picture on the table, shaking his head with a sigh.

"No... Mikan's strong, she can do it all by herself. I don't think she'll let Reo get her so easily... bye." he muttered, then ended the call. Natsume put his head in his hands and growled. He then let one hand drift towards the picture on the table, in fact, it was a scan. A scan of their baby that was in Mikan's stomach, waiting to be born.

_"Natsume, Natsume, it's going to be a little boy! I'm having your son!" laughed Mikan as she put a hand on her stomach, waving the scan with the other as Natsume grinned, snatching the scan away from her._

_"Really? Wow... all the girls'll love him." Natsume said as he stared at the picture. Mikan nodded, beaming._

_"I know, if he's your son, then he'll be handsome, strong-willed and a heart-throb. This baby... what'll we name him, Natsume?" Mikan asked in wonder, her eyes sparkling as Natsume pondered. He then beamed._

_"Shiro. How about it?" he asked as Mikan nodded brightly,_

_"Oh, yes! Shiro... our little Shiro Hyuuga... oh, he'll be absolutely perfect, Natsume! I love you!" squealed Mikan, hugging her boyfriend as he grinned._

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts. They had been so happy, but now... they were a bit of a mess, and Natsume didn't want that. His eyes then drifted towards something else that lay on the table, something he had picked up on his way home. He had been angry, yes, but through his anger he had realised how much he loved Mikan, how much he cherished her.

He picked up the small box and opened it. When she came home, he would make her happy, he would be there for her.

Natsume planned to propse to Mikan and make her the happiest woman alive...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is a pretty short chapter... sorry about that, but I am busy. Oh, and I got a C on my French Orals! I kept talking about France and I think I also talked about Chinese food a lot, lol, but I suck at Frecnh Oral, so... yeah. Oh, this is a bad _baaaaad_ chapter! I hope to get a better one up next time! Anyway, aurevoir!

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. Strike Two short chapter, gomen ne!

**A Rich Love**

To everyone: Thank you for your reviews! I love them all very much and you guys just make me want to keep going and write more and more stories, no matter how bored I get! Everyone, you make my time writing worthwhile when you tell me your thoughts and feelings in your reviews. I treasure all of you!

Okay, so the stories getting itneresting! Natsume and Mikan had a fight and now something BIG is going to happen! This story is taking a long time to finish, isn't it?

Let's go! I disclaim everything! I am not Tachibana Higuchi so I do not own Gakuen Alice, please enjoy the chapter and have a fun day!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Strike Two**

Mikan stormed back into the restaurant, startling couples or business men who were dining peacefully. The clack of her heels stabbed at the walls and bounced off the floor, her face thunderous as Reo turned, hiding his glee.

"Mikan... where's Natsume?" Reo asked in a concerned tone, but inside he was grinning madly, knowing full well that his plan was going according to plan. He had set everything up just to anger Natsume. He knew how much the man disliked Mikan's ex's. Natsume liked to be the only man in a woman's life, selfish was the word that crossed Reo's mind.

"He went home!" Mikan snarled, glugging down her water then tearing apart her food with her teeth angrily. Reo wanted to applaud himself, but he needed to stay calm and presentable, or Mikan would figure it all out and his plan would be nothing. Mikn would surely reject him, and Reo didn't want that.

"What!? Why? Did you two have a fight or something? He shouldn't have left you alone!" cried Reo, sitting beside Mikan who put down her food and sighed, staring down at her plate. She placed her hands on her lap and closed her eyes.

"This isn't... _abnormal._ Natsume just loses his temper sometimes, he acts strongly and doesn't think until later... that guy. Why did he have to say those things?" Mikan mumbled to herself as Reo blinked, feeling very proud of himself. He was definately succeeding, seeing as he'd caust a rift in the works with the couple. If everything went according to plan, then Mikan would soon be available and he could set to work on wooing her.

"Mikan, honey, you shouldn't worry about him. Come on... just smile and let's have fun!" grinned Reo, holding out a peculiar looking glass towards Mikan. She stared at it, noticing the clear bubbles.

"Erm, Reo... I can't drink." Mikan started, but Reo pressed the champagne into her hand, not taking no for an answer. Mikan was quiet, and the minute that Reo turned when someone called him, she tipped the alcohol into a nearby plant pot. Thank goodness for plants.

As Mikan sat where she was, she looked down into her lap solemnly, thinking about what Natsume had said to her. She knew that it was just a heat of the moment thing and that he didn't intend to say stuff like that. Natsume was just angry about Reo, but he had no excuse for being so suspicious of Reo. He had changed... hadn't he?

Mikan then lifted her head slightly and looked towards Reo. He had always been the guy who wore flashy clothes, lots of jewellry and stupid sunglasses too big for his face or eyes to show off his wealth, he always had that dazzling smile which could charm any girl into the bedroom and he was always polite to the people he didn't know, but what Mikan didn't know was whether or not Reo still wanted her.

Was it even a good idea to be alone with him, especially when Tsubasa was there as well.

"Are you okay, Mikan? You don't look too good." someone suddenly asked as Mikan looked up, blinking as she stared up at Tsubasa. He smiled. He would never hurt Mikan, she knew that, they had been friends once upon a time, but she moved away and they lost contact, but Mikan knew that Tsubasa was like a kitten. He wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him back.

"Oh... I'm fine, Tsubasa, youdon't need to worry about me." Mikan smiled her usual smile towards Tsubasa who gave a small nod, then went back to talking with the other guys and drinking wine. It was only then that Mikan noticed she was a lamb in a pack of wolves; the only female. The rest of them were male buddies of Reo.

"_Crap_." Mikan thought to herself, standing up rather uneasily. She blinked twice, realising that she wasn't feeling as well asshe had hoped. Was her morning sickness finally kicking in? If it was, it was pretty late for the morning. Mikan hadn't had this sickness in a long time, and if anything, she was welcoming it with open arms.

"Erm, Reo... I'm going to the bathroom. I feel a little queasy." whispered Mikan quickly before rushing off to the bathroom, pushing past people and apologising. Reo arched an eyebrow, then smirked. If he was correct, Mikan was drunk, and if she was drunk, well... he could make a move on her. Mikan never could hold alcohol that well, she was such a light weight.

So Reo quickly navigated the conversation he was in to the end, then walked off swiftly, following Mikan. Who really cared if it was in a female bathroom? It was so much better than a males bathroom, that was for sure...

"Eurgh... disgusting." muttered Mikan to herself quietly as she got a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her mouth. The last time she'd been this sick, Natsume was pulling her hair back and patting her shoulder, then held her tightly to calm her. She didn't have him this time, she was alone in a females bathroom of a posh restaurant she hated to even look at.

Mikan came out of the bathroom, carrying her heels because she felt she couldn't walk in them in her condition, and teetered towards the closest sink, dropping her heels and staring at her reflection. She didn't look too good.

Mikan sighed to herself, leaning her head against the porcelain white sink. She wanted to collapse or something, anything that could help her shake off the uneasyness she felt. Her stomach lurched. Was she going to be sick again?

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good." someone called. Mikan lifted her head and swiftly turned, seeing Reo. She laughed nervously and leaned against the sink, smiling as best as she could.

"Aha, hi Reo... did you get lost? This is the girls' bathroom, you know? You wouldn't want to be mistaken for a peeping tom, now." Mikan joked as Reo ascended towards Mikan, smirking like she had told the funniest little joke.

"Yeah, true, but not many women would consider me peeping a bad thing, would they?" he asked as Mikan pondered, then agreed.

"Considering your reputation, no, they would be very thrilled." explained Mikan as Reo nodded, looking Mikan up and down. She didn't have her heels on, thank goodness, or she'd fall because she looked like she couldn't even hold herself up right.

"Very much so." whispered Reo, who stepped closer to Mikan. The uneasyness came back and a lump formed in Mikan's throat. She gulped. Reo was up to something, she could see in it his eyes. She wasn't so blind anymore...

"Mikan." whispered Reo, his face inching closer to hers as she bblinked rapidly, wondering what he was doing.

"Ye-yes?" she asked, a little scared as Reo placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip. Oh crap, _not good_.

"Mikan... I love you... I've loved you since the day I first set eyes on you." he muttered, then before Mikan could back away, she felt Reo's lips press strongly against hers as she cried out in horror, but crying out was a mistake as Mikan opened her mouth and Reo plunged his tongue into her mouth. Mikan cried out, tears springing in her eyes. She didn't want his, not from Reo!

"No... No, Reo!" Mikan cried, trying to psh him away, but Reo held her tightly and deepened the kiss. Mikan's arms had been clamped to her sides so that she couldn't move them. What could she do? She was trapped...

"Let... Let go of me!" she screame,d then suddenly lifted her knee, and hit where it hurt most for a guy. Reo cursed, in pain as he keeled over whilst Mikan cried.

"You... you bastard!" she screamed, falling to her knee's. Reo looked up at Mikan, angered at what she had done. Had stupid gotten to her head? Didn't she know who he was? Every woman longed for him, so why didn't she?

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Every woman wants me, what makes you so different!?" screamed Reo as Mikan sniffed, staring towards him. The, without warning, Mikan slapped the bastard.

"What makes _me_ so different!? You pig! I love Natsume Hyuuga, not you! I would never _ever_ go with you when I have him! Idiot, I'm having his baby!" cried Mikan, clutching her stomach as Reo's eyes widened. He stared at Mikan.

"His... baby? Mikan..." he started, but Mikan cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Reo... I could never have the family you wanted... that's why I left you, it wasn't just because of your job... no matter how hard I try... I always mess it all up, and... I lost your baby." she whispered faintly as Reo's eyes turned from wide and surprised to shocked.

"You... lost a baby... my baby?" he repeated as Mikn nodded, the tears falling as she turned her head away.

"I did love you... but I had to let go. We weren't meant to be, Reo. You didn't want kids, you were too busy, and I struggle to even keep the baby alive... I want you to accept my apology, and let me go. You don't have to love me anymore... I know someone who loves you so much more." she explained, her voice choked as Reo shook his head, his teeth gritted.

"Our child... Mikan... why? Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he roared as Mikan sniffed, shrugging.

"I guess... it was for the better. If I had told you, I wouldn't have had the strength to leave... but with Natsume... I feel that I can now tell him the whole truth, and that we can have a wonderful family together." whispered Mikan as Reo nodded, a hand on his forehead.

"You... are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, Mikan. How can I fall in love again?" he asked as Mikan smiled gently, standing up slowly.

"Start by finding a girl who loves you more than anything, and apologise to my Natsume... then start over, and be happy. Treasure the girl you love, and you will find eternal happiness with her." she whispered as Reo nodded, gulping. Who would love him, though? Only Mikan had truly loved him.

Where can I find a girl who only see's the real me and not my outer shell, huh? Must I go to the country?" Reo asked, laughing quietly to himself as Mikan shook her head, helping Reo up.

"No, not really. She's out there, somewhere... I just can't tell you." explained Mikan sadly before walking towards the exit, leaving Reo where he was. He had a lot to take in.

Mikan was pregnant, with Natsume's child and she had had a miscarriage when she was with him... and the whole truth? What hadn't she told Natsume? Reo then started to think about a woman who would truly love him. Well, that would be hard to find, if anything...

Mikan had walked out of the ridiculous restaurant without her heels, not caring what anyone thought, and called a taxi. She needed to get back home, well, actually, she planned to the spen dthe night at someones place, like Hotaru's, but Ruka would be there, and Koko was living with Sumire as the two were engaged and near enough to having a baby. Mikan decided to call either Anna or Nonoko, praying that they were home.

_"Hey, Anna here, who's calling?"_ came the heavenly voice of Anna as Mikan sighed thankfully. It was a good thing her friend was home, because Anna was usually on a business trip somewhere.

"Oh thank goodness, Anna, it's Mikan and I need a place to stay!" Mikan cried down the phone as she heard Anna mutter something to herself, Anna tended to mutter, before answering Mikan.

_"What, why? Don't you live with that hunk of yours, Natsume?_" Anna asked in confusion, munching on most likely a pen or food. Mikan sighed to herself, shaking her head.

"We... had a fight, and I don't want to return to him tonight, so yeah.... do you have a spare pillow I can rest y hea dupon?" Mikan asked as she heard another murmur, then she could just see the sweet smile that belonged to Anna in her head.

"_Sure, but only my couch is available right now, the spare rooms for storage, so..." _Anna started, but Mikan laughed airily.

"I'm in no position to complain, Anna dear, so don't worry about me, couch's are wonderful." Mikan said as awaited Anna's answer.

_"Okay, I'll see you when you get here!" _Anna said happily as Mikan smiled, nodding over the phone.

"Yep, good, thank you _so_ much Anna, I owe you one..." Mikan stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. Her stomach didn't feel right, it hurt... a lot. Mikan gasped, ignoring the sudden concerned cries at the end of the phone.

"Stop the car!" she cried out as the cab driver blinked, but did as Mikan told him. Mikan quickly stumbled out of the car, leaving her cell. She didn't need to look; her worst nightmare was back.

"Miss,a re you okay?... Holy lord! You're bleeding!" cried the driver as tears welled in Mikan's eyes. She felt light headed and heartbroken. Again... it was happening again...

And with that, her entire body hit the pavement...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is probably the suckiest chapter yet, but yeah... I guess we all know what has happened. Please review if you can and thanks to everyone else who has supported this story! I hope you wait fopr the next chapter because who knows WHEN it will be up next. Okies bye bye guys!

_**Love Blue~ **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Strike Three

**A Rich Love**

**To Animeg: In truth, it isn't being heartless, it's trying to be realistic. What I want in this story is some realism. Not all women can have kids, I hope you understand that, and if no one has actually gathered, this story is all about my fears. I'm actually putting my shoes into Mikan and telling you all that I have a fear of not being able to have children one day, and it is true that some women are unlucky enough not to have children. And even though I haven't been through the miscarriage phase myself, it does hurt a lot because my teacher has been through two miscarriages but she has two beautiful children who she loves dearly. And also, my uncle and his wife can't have kids at all, so it does hurt them a lot but they have adopted. I just want you guys to understand that life doesn't go according to plan, and I know that we ll like to escape reality, but in all honesty, right now, I prefer to be in the reality and to make these stories so that you can all learn something.**

I do not own Gakuen Alice AT all!!! Those rights are reserved for Tachibana Higuchi-sensei!

This chapter is dedicated to **.little silent angel.** and **cheskiXchanXsempai **and** jory014 **Thank you for reviewing, everyone!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
Strike Three**

_RING RING!_

Natsume groaned, hearing his cell phone ring loudly in his ear. He had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Mikan to come home, but she hadn't returned yet. She was obviously still mad at him.

_RING RING!_

"Eurgh, shut up, I'll get it in a minute!" Natsume growled, frustrated. He wondered who was calling at one am in the morning. He pushed a hand through his straggled hair, then went to find his loud cell phone.

As he searched, he wondered if it was Mikan calling, ready to ask him if he could pick her up or if she was going to apologise. Mikan always apologised first, she was so sweet. However, when he found the phone he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" Natsume answered gruffly once he finally answered the damn phone. Why was one person so persistant?

"_Mr Hyuuga? This is nurse Hinami from Tokyo Hospital. I have your girlfriend, Miss Mikan Sakura here. She needs you and asked me to call. Can you get here?"_ a calm, feminine voice asked as Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan, in the hospital? Was she okay.

"Yes... yes I can make it, but can you tell me what has happened to her?" he asked in a desperate voice as the nurse paused. It took a minute until she started to talk again, answering Natsume's question.

"_I can't say anymore other than that it is about the baby."_ the nurse answered, then the line went dead as Natsume dropped his cell, then grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment, not bothering to even lock the door behind him.

Natsume knew that the elevator would take a while to get to him, so he rushed down the stairs, cursing and such as he ran, down the stairs three at a time, even jumping to make it quicker to get downstairs. Natsume rushed towards the door and stumbled outside, wrenched open his car door and started the car.

He was shaking, just like the time when something went wrong with Emiko and the baby. He fumbled with the keys, but eventually started up the car. He wanted to get to Mikan as fast as he possibly could. She needed him.

Ignoring the traffic and road policies, Natsume went way over the speed limit and literally tore up the road. He was thankful for fast cars, and raced towards the hospital. He prayed that there were no wardens or police on duty that night, or he prayed that they would ignore it and go after some handbag thief. Anything to let him get to Mikan.

And so, within minutes of driving and with no one stopping him, Natsume found the hospital and parked his car before running out onto the parking lot of the hospital, hastily locking his mercedes then running towards the glass doors of the large, pale building that loomed over him in the dark, the room lights twinkling effortlessly. (I describe the bloody building more than I do with the car stuff, LOL)

He rushed into the building, causing a few people to jump as he practically skiied to the desk (wow, what a way to describe it) and stared at the receptionist who blinked in confusion.

"I'm looking for Mikan Sakura, a nurse named Hinami called me." he asked, breathless as the woman stared down at a notepad and read a scrawl. She then nodded and gave Natsume a pleasent smile, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, Miss Sakura did ask for you... are you her husband? Fiancé?" the receptionist asked as Natsume groaned, he was in no mood for formalities!

"Her boyfriend, but please, where is she I want to know if she's alright!" Natsume snapped as the woman nodded, picked up a phone and pressed a number. She waited, then spoke into it, asking for Hinami. She then returned the phone to its stand and pointed towards a seat.

"Nurse Hinami will be here shortly, she will take you to Miss Sakura and explain everything to you on the way there, Mr. Hyuuga. Please, take a seat." she said, then returned to taking calls and helping out other patients and visiters. Natsume didn't want to wait, he wanted to know where Mikan was, but he had no other choice but to sit down until Nurse Hinami came to get him; they hadn't told him which room Mikan was in after all, so that was no help.

After a few minutes of waiting, someone walked towards Natsume wearing a white nurses uniform,a nd she smiled down at Natsume who had his head in his hands.

"Mr Hyuuga? I am nurse Hinami, Miss Sakura's nurse. I'll take you to see her, now." a kind voice said as Natsume looked up. He was thankful that she had finally turned up, because what seemed to be minutes actually felt like hours to Natsume.

"Thank fu--- goodness." muttered Natsume, standing up and following the smiling nurse as she led him towards an elevator. It was empty, maybe because all the patients were asleep and not many people visited during the night. Natsume leaned against the cold wall of the elevator as nurse Hinami pressed the floor button, then turned to Natsume, still smiling.

"Mr Hyuuga, I can assure you that Miss Sakura is alright. She isn't hurt in anyway at all, she's just... shocked and upset and in need of you, that's all. You will be able to take her home from the hospital once she's spoken to the doctor." Hinami explained as Natsume stared towards her, blinking.

"Has she..." he gulped, a lump forming in his throat, "Has she lost the baby?" his stomach lurched as nurse Hinami's smile fell. She gripped her clipboard tightly until her knuckles turned white. Her eyes fell to the elevator floor. Natsume went pale in the face.

"I'm so sorry... but it seems that your girlfriend is incapable of having children. She has had more than three miscarriages, it seems. The doctor has told her she needs to stop, because if she has any more miscarriages it can damage her body... and we don't wantt hat and I'm sure you don't want that, either. Do you understand?" she asked in a quiet voice as Natsume gripped his hair tightly with a cold hand.

"Four?" he muttered. Mikan had only told him of two miscarriages, not three. If she'd already had three... then she should have given up already, three was the limit, right? So, what wasn't she telling him...?

"We are here... your girlfriend is in room 302, Mr Hyuuga, right this way." Nurse Hinami mumbled, leading Natsume out of the elevator and towards Mikan's room. It was silent, everyone was asleep. All Natsume could hear were his footsteps.

"In here." Hinami whispered, and pushed open a door. Natsume saw Mikan sitting on a white bed, staring at the wall blankly like she'd lost something and was trying to figure out a way to retrieve it. He walked towards her, and she looked up once she heard his footsteps.

"Natsume." she whispered, her lips barely moving as he stared at her. Mikan blinked, not moving. She just stared up at him, pale with red-rimmed eyes, tears staining her rosey cheeks. She looked so helpless.

"Four?" he repeated from earlier. Mikan gasped, her eyes widening. He knew? "You've had four miscarriages?... When?"

"Reo... with Reo's baby... I lost his baby before we broke up. He knows, I told him after I said... I was pregnant with _your_ baby." she replied quietly as Natsume lowered himself onto the bed next to Mikan. She was shivering beside him, scared that he would get angry.

"So you did the stupid thing and tried for another baby even though it was your third miscarriage?... You're pretty impossible." he said in a murmur as Mikan nodded, sniffing quietly.

"Yes, I know." she replied, hanging her head and staring at her shoes. Natsume sighed to himself.

"Are you going to leave me like you did Reo, then?" Natsume asked. Mikan looked up.

"What?" she blinked,

"You heard me... I figured that you wouldn't just break up woth him because of how busy he is, you're a pretty faithful girl... you just didn't want him to know. So... what's going to happen between us?" he turned to stare at her as she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I'm not going to lose you, Mikan. I love you, even if you can't produce children. It doesn't change the fact that you are a very precious person to me. We can work something out, right? We can adopt a child who _needs_ a parent, we can make someone else happy. Can you do that?" he asked her, holding onto her arms so that she couldn't get up and walk away from him. Mikan blinked solemnly, thinking.

"Natsume... whatever made you think that I would leave you? I love you, so much more than I have loved anyone. You're my boyfriend... your love means a lot to me... it's a very rich love, so much richer than what Reo gave me... I love you for you, Natsume, not for money or looks and not for popularity. I want to be with you through sickness and through health, to stay with you until we're old and senile. You're love means more to me than anything else in the world!" cried Mikan, throwing her arms around Natsume in an embrace as tears sprung from her eyes, leaking down her cheeks once again. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan, feeling her shiver but warm up to his embrace, just like she always did.

"I gathered that... when did you get so philisophical?" he asked with a small chuckle as Mkan buried her face into his chest. She shrugged, then giggled meekly before returning her gaze to Natsume's.

"When I realised that you're the one for me... Natsume Hyuuga... will you marry me?" she asked in a whisper as Nurse Hinami gasped from the door way (she's still there~) and Natsume became lost for words. He'd wanted to ask _her_ if she would marry him, but here she was, asking him.

He was speechless.

"Natsume? Are you okay? You do know that in this day and age girls can ask a man to marry them, right? Come on... you're the first guy that I want to spend eternity with... what's your answer?" she asked him, desperate to know. Natsume then broke into a smile and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Yes, what else can I say? Knowing that I'll be waking up to you every morning, doing a few things I shouldn't mention... when you're my wife, no other man will be able to have you. You will be all _mine_." Natsume told her with a smirk. Mikan blushed, quickly pushing Natsume off of her.

"Natsume, don't you _dare_ get a hard on in a hospital!" she hissed quietly, then moved her lips to his quickly and kissed him, still blushing but smiling. "However, I would love to wear that ring on my finger... you just made me the happiest woman int he world by accepting my proposal!" she then kissed Natsume some more until he was red in the face and in desperate need of a bedroom and a clotheless Mikan.

All in all, their bad day had turned into something good, and Natsume now knew the true meaning of A Rich Love...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't a long chapter, sorry! But I am very tired and I have to say this chapter turned out better than I wanted it to, by far my favourite chapter to write, because it has the meaning of the story title in it :) This is NOT the last chapter, we have a few more to go, everyone! I'm sorry if you were disappointed.

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Clean Up!

**A Rich Love**

Yay chapter 30, chapter 30!!!! *claps childishly*

Disclaimed for the OBVIOUS reasons that I am... ME!!!!

Dedicated to **katsuyawhiteside**, **chocolatexpudding** and dear **tigerpower494. **And to everyone one else, thank you for your reviews.

To all ANONYMOUS reviewers, I have disabled the anonymous reviews thing, so you will either have to log in now (I have to do it to review and to post, so you do it as well and don't be lazy) or just get an account! THANK YOU!

And btw Koko's job is gonna be a male nurse if I don't mention it at all lol

And the update one whether you would shoot me if I left was a joke, XD, I don't plan to leave yet... I said YET!... I was a little mean to you guys, though, ehehe...

Sorry for the wait but the wait for the next chapter will still be a long wait, too XD

**Chapter Thirty:  
Clean Up!**

"So you're _really_ applying for that kind of job? Won't it be hard?" Sumire asked Koko as she sat beside him on their couch with Koko rubbing her belly and occasionally kissing her cheek. Sumire was getting used to having a real guy around, she'd never had someone as steady as Koko.

"If I put my mind to it I can do whatever I want, right? Anyway, we need to bring some money in for our kid, Sumire, there's no question... I want to spoil her rotten!" grinned Koko as Sumire tilted her head slightly, smiling.

"You're going to be a good father to little Kimi..." she muttered, then leaned over to peck him on the cheek, but Koko moved his head so that she caught his lips. Sumire furrowed her brows, but didn't bother to tell her fiancé off at all. She kinda loved him too much to care anymore.

"I know I will." smiled Koko, who put his head against Sumire's bulging belly before talking to it. "Alright, little missy, listen up and listen _good_, I am your daddy, and daddy says that you can't have boyfriends until you are at least 30 years of age and you can not have sex until you hit your 50's, okay? Okay, deal." Koko laughed as Sumire tilted her head, smiling before ruffling Koko's messy hair. Yep, he'd be a wonderful father alright...

_BRIIING, BRIIING_

"Oh, who's calling me now?" Sumire then huffed, ready to get up to find her cell phone which was on the kitchen counter. Of course, Sumire was slower than normal thanks to being pregnant and kind of heavier than she was used to. Koko, however, wanted his fiancé to rest.

"Wait here, honey." he said with affection hinted in his voice, and he pecked her cheek lightly before getting up and going to fetch her phone for her. Sumire smiled, a hand resting on her stomach as the other outstretched to get the cell that Koko brought back to her. The caller ID was Mikan's,. Oh, this had to be a bloody important call to ruin Sumire's luxury time with Koko.

"Wha-?" Sumire was ready to ask what the hell Mikan wanted, but her ear was blasted off by a sudden scream down the phone. Oh crap, maybe the baby could hear...

"_I ASKED NATSUME TO MARRY ME AND HE SAID YES WE'RE ENGAGED ISN'T THAT AWESOME OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY FOR ME I HAVE A RING AND I LOVE NATSUME WE'RE GETTING MARRIED CAN YOU BELIEVE IT OH MY GOSH SUMIRE ISN'T IT GREAT YAY!"_

_"_Oh my fucking God, woman, _breathe_!" cried Sumire as she held her phone at arms length. She then blinked, realising what Mikan had told her. Holy crap, it _finally_ happened... those two were bloody engaged to each other!

"You're getting _married!?_ What the hell! You took your bloody time to realise that you two were meant to be! Congratulations, by the way!" Sumire almost screamed, still holding her stomach as she beamed. Koko had already gotten the gist of what Sumire was talking about now. Sumire was glowing like a lantern, and that had to mean good news.

"_I know_." Mikan breathed, catching her breath as Sumire sat there, listening to her best friend on the other line. "_I asked him in the very early morning of about 1-2:00am at the hospital."_ Mikan sounded very happy, but Sumire's smile wavered a tiny bit, actually, it fell.

"Hospital? Wait a minute, Mikan... what happened? Why were you at the hospital?" Sumire asked, sitting up a tiny bit, her hand still on her stomach as she stared at the coffee table. If she was correct, Mikan only ever went to the hospital for one reason and one reason only...

"_Ah, that... well, you see... I miscarried... again. With Natsume's baby... it seems that I'm out, right?"_ Mikan's voice was wavering, like she was about to cry. Sumire felt so sad for Mikan. There she was, heavily pregnant with her first child which she didn't even want, and then Mikan was there, trying her hardest for a child and she couldn't even have one. That wasn't right...

"That's the... third time, isn't it? Three miscarriages and you are told not to try anymore because it's bad for the body... Mikan, I'm sorry." whispered Sumire as Koko stared with wide eyes. He didn't know that Mikan had three miscarriages. Sumire heard a sigh.

_"Truth be told, Sumire... this isn't my third, this is my fourth... I miscarried Reo's baby before I broke up with him, and that is the true purpose to as why I broke up with him... I didn't want to hurt him, he needed a person who could give him a family."_ Mikan replied as Sumire blinked, confused.

"But... if that's so, then why didn't you leave Natsume? You don't tend to stay with the guys, or they don't stay with you... you've never been so dependant on someone before, Mikan." Sumire asked. She heard her best friend pause for a minute, then breathe out.

"_I finally realised that Natsume's the one. He isn't going to leave me at all. He's promised to stay with me, he wants to marry me and he wants to adopt... I can't ask for anything more... Natsume's pretty much the one, heck, he may not be perfect, but he's wonderful... the thing with Reo is that he needed a woman who could have his child. Someone who would love him dearly and be able to stay with him despite how much he works. I couldn't stay with him because of how busy he was and because of my miscarriage... Natsume, however... he's different. I connect with him more." _Mikan explained, and Sumire knew that there was a smile on her face.

"What about Kaname? Didn't you have a connection with him? Didn't you love him?" she questioned,

"_I did... but Kaname died, remember, and so did the baby. That was the sign that it wasn't meant to be... I have never met someone like Natsume who I can depend on and stay with for the rest of my life. Everything might have been different if Kaname lived, Sumire, but he didn't. And if I have to be truthful, if I didn't go through the pain and suffering that I have been through all my life, I wouldn't have found Natsume and I wouldn't be as happy as I am, and if you hadn't gone through your own pain and suffering then you may not have found Koko. We may not have even met. We could be leading totally different lives from what we live now. Our past has brought us into our future, right?"_ asked Mikan over the line as Sumire sat there, staring at the wall.

"You're right... so that's why you don't have regrets... now I understand." Sumire then smiled and sat back on the couch. Mikan was right, and Sumire understood. She didn't need regrets anymore, because her regrets had led her to Koko... **(this is my own personal view. I actually have zero regrets because my regrets and mistakes are what bring me into the future)**

"You took a while with your call." Natsume said as he walked into the bedroom, towel-drying his hair as Mikan looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I like to go into detail... anyway, I had to tell Sumire and Hotaru about my miscarriage, they're my best friends. We don't keep secrets from each other." Mikan told him as Natsume sat down on the bed beside his fiancé (yay!), wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I understand... I guess. Anyway, the important thing is that you're okay and happy... are you really sure that you want to marry me?" he asked in a rather jokey voice as Mikan smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to marry you? I think you're the only guy I _can_ marry. The others weren't right... One ran away from me, one died and the other had no time for me. You, however, you love me so much and you want to stay by my side. What more could I ask for in a future husband?" Mikan explained, then leaned towards Natsume and kissed him on the lips. She then stood and turned towards the door, going into the bathroom.

"Anyway... it's time for you to be happy as well. I don't want you sleeping with anymore models, I might get jealous." Mikan smirked before walking outof the bedroom. Natsume, however, followed her.

"Oi, wait up, I'm joining you!" he grinned, throwing his towel onto the floor as Mikan stared, wide-eyed.

"Eh!!!? But you've had your shower, Natsume, you're clean!" Mikan cried out, not getting the gist of _why_ Natsume wanted to join her, well, she'd soon get it.

"Showers aren't used just to _clean_ a body, Mikan, and I plan on doing the opposite of cleanliness." he told her, walking into the bathroom as Mikan clutched her towel to her chest, then suddenly dropped it, walking up to Natsume and pressing her upper body against his. (which is also naked, if you MUST know)

"I pray that our sex life doesn't suffer after marriage." she said as Natsume planted his hands on her hips, leaning down and taking her lips in his for a soft but tender kiss.

"I'm an artist, not a lawyer, we'll have no excuse for no sex with loads of free time on our hands." Natsume muttered between kisses as Mikan ran her hands down his chest,

"Hm, really? What about the child we will be adopting? They'll need some attention, right?" she asked, her fingers lacing through Natsume's as her free hand hooked around his neck. Natsume then picked her up with his free hand and wrapped her thighs around his waist.

"Yeah but you'll need some, too, and so will I. And they'll go to school, sleep and go to a friends' house. We have time, don't we?" he asked as Mikan nodded, then pressed her mouth hard against Natsume's.

"You've planned this out, you clever clever man." Mikan giggled, then found herself already in the shower with her jeans still on. Luckily Natsume had turned the shower off before letting Mikan have it to save water.

"Let me undress, first!" cried Mikan, trying to unzip her pants as Natsume helped her,

"four words I just _love_ to hear." Natsume replied as Mikan kicked off her jeans,

"And why am I _not_ surprised?" she asked him, her lips back on his as she tried to find the switch for the shower, unsuccessfully, but she did finally turn it on when Natsume pressed her back against the shower wall, and water fell on top of the couple as Natsume shut the glass doors to their shower.

"Oh crap, my panties!" Mikan cried, quickly opening the shower doors and discarding her underwear as quickly as she could whilst Natsume's mouth left her lips and travelled further down her body... (I'm not doing a sceney thing right now, request it if you want XD)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what are you going to choose? A boy or a girl? Baby, toddler, child? Which one? I want to know what I will be an auntie to." Sumire asked with sheer excitement as she sat back against her chair in the coffee shop whilst Mikan rolled her eyes.

Natsume and Mikan had a crisis; what sort of child they wanted to adopt. A boy or a girl who was either a baby, a toddler or a child. Mikan was set on a baby whilst Natsume was set on a child, because they wouldn't have to go through baby bottles or diapers and the child would go to school, too, meaning more 'alone' time for the couple.

"We have no idea at all, we just know that we will be adopting after our wedding, which leads to the question of when are you and Koko gonna get hitched, Sumire?" Mikan queried, smiling knowingly as Sumire pursed her lips.

"When I'm... hm... slimmer, of course, I don't want to be a fat bride." Sumire said unconciously, rubbing her stomach as Hotaru rolled her eyes rather dramatically.

"You will look beautiful fat or slim, Sumire, and you know it... but you're even vainer when you're slim." Hotaru retorted as Mikan agreed silently, laughing whilst Sumire frowned, glaring at her friends.

"What's wrong with vanity? It just means I appreciate how I was born." Sumire simply stated, staring down at her belly and rubbing it whilst smiling. Mikan then rested her hand on Sumire's belly and looked a little bit surprised when she felt it kick at her.

"Wow, that kids a kicker! Does it like me?" queried Mikan as Sumire smiled, then held onto Mikan's hand.

"Of course... my baby will love her auntie/godmother Mikan... who doesn't? You're an angel." Sumire replied as Mikan blushed, feeling embarassed. Sumire then pinched Mikan's cheek, and her best friend growled a little.

"Angels don't have sex with their boyfriends about five times a day." Mikan explained as Sumire stuck out her tongue. Hotaru, however, scrunched up her nose in disdain.

"That is _not_ on a need to know basis, Mikan, thank you very much." muttered Hotaru darkly as she sipped her black coffee, then started to read a newspaper she had picked up earlier that day.

"Don't be so moody, just because you and Ruka-pyon don't do it like rabbits!" Sumire giggled, patting Hotaru's shoulder, but she only gained a dark, cold glare from the smart woman. Oh dear, Sumire struck a nerve.

"And what makes you think that me and Ruka don't do it as much as you two do it with your fellas? Me and Ruka have sex every night, thank you very much, and he is... quite powerful." Hotaru looked like she had just eaten raw cabbage and goats meat mixed into batter. Mikan and Sumire both knew fully well that Hotaru and a topic of sex weren't the best mixed ingrediants in the mixing bowl.

"Oh, really?" Sumire was instantly hooked, anything that include talk about boys or sex seemed to draw her in, "So, how 'powerful' is he? Is he big? Can he last for longer than a half hour,because I hear that Natsume can last for quite a few hours."

"Only when he's really up for it!" cried Mikan, quickly chipping in whilst beet red. Sumire smirked. Making her two bestest buddies squirm seemed to prove worthwhile.

"Whatever, anyway... spill, Hotaru, I can't wait all day. You can _never_ deny me of gossip and talk of sex with men, I live off of it and I can't just talk about Mikan and Natsume and Koko and myself, that gets boring." Sumire said. Mikan muttered something about sex with Natsume was _never_ boring...

"You're pregnant, heavily. I am not discussing sex with someone as hormonal and sexually deprived as you." snapped Hotaru. Sumire couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Ha! Sexually deprived? Honey, me and Koko _still_ have sex... maybe not as much as before, but the spark is still there!" Sumire snapped her fingers whilst Hotaru nearly gagged and Mikan looked rather disguste.d

"You still have _sex?_ But you're... you are pregnant! That's gross." Mikan cried out. Sumire shrugged then patted her belly with a sincere smile spreading across her face.

"Of course... I can't let my sex drive die down. Me and Koko love each other and love having sex, we won't just drop it. We have it like... twice a week, three for special occasions. I think we'll even have sex once I've let this baby come into the world and then I can feel bloody thin again!" Sumire cackled as Mikan arched an eyebrow, turning to Hotaru who just stared back at her.

Boy, they had one weird, sex-mad friend.

"Oh." something suddenly occured to Sumire, who started to appear rather serious. "You guys, the bridesmaid colours... they'll be a dark purple, okay? Or blue, I don't know... something that will look good, but make sure that you don't stand out against the radiance of myself, okay?"

"See. Bloody vain." Hotaru muttered into her coffee cup as Mikan laughed, nodding in agreement to her best friend. Sumire just smiled all knowingly, happy that she was vain. Mikan then heard her phone ringing.

"Oh, Natsume's calling me... I wonder what he wants?" she muttered, opening her phone and pressing the call button. She pressed her cell to her ear.

"What's wrong, honey? You don't normally call me when you're painting." Mikan said into the phone whilst Sumire jabbered on about something to Hotaru.

"_I've made an appointment with the adoption agency... they're coming to see us tomorrow, the woman or guy will look around our apartment so we really need to clean right now, Mikan. I'm not sure that the agency would like to see your underwear on the floor."_ Natsume replied as Mikan blinked,

"Well it isn't all _my _underwear, Natsume, your stuff is all over our bedroom and bathroom floor as well. I'll be home in about half an hour, okay? You start cleaning." Mikan instructed, but heard a small snort on the other end of the line.

"_Ha! Mikan, I'm kind of painting, I have no time to clean."_ Natsume answered back as Mikan rolled her eyes. "_And don't roll your eyes at me, sweetie, I know you are so don't deny it."_ After that statement Mikan couldn't help laughing.

"You know me far too well... Fine, I'll be home in 10 minutes. Don't wait for me." Mikan told him,

"I always wait for you, and after we've cleaned up, as in we I mean you, let's celebrate cleanliness and do something not so ceanly." Natsume answered as Mikan smirked, grabbing her purse.

"Hm, sounds good, I really do like getting used to new sheets before bed." Mikan told him in a seductive tone as Natsume chuckled, then ended the call. Mikan slipped her cell into her purse, turning to her friends.

"Guys, I have to get going. Me and Natsume need to clean the place up because someone from the adoption agency is visiting tomorrow, so we need to make everything look spic and span." explained Mikan as Sumire smirked,

"As in you need to rumple a few sheets." she alughed as Mikan's cheeks burned.

"Ye- I mean no, ew Sumire, don't be gross." muttered Mikan darkly as Sumire and Hotaru both arched their eyebrows.

"Yeah... don't lie to us, Mikan, you aren't such a great actress... We know you all too well and we know that you love having sex with Natsume." pointed out Sumire with a sincere smile as Mikan poked her tongue out.

"Whatever, we seriously have to clean up... so bye, guys, have fun gossiping!" Mikan trilled walking off and waving as Sumire bellowed her goodbye whilst Hotaru merely waved her hand gently...

"Crap... this place isn't as tidy as I anticipated..." muttered Mikan, tapping her foot when she saw the state of the bedroom she shared with Natsume. It was a pigsty, to put it bluntly and politely. Underwear and clothes littered the floor, Mikan's make-up covered the top of the cupboard and the bed sheets were rumpled and the pillows were, for an odd reason, thrown onto the floor and the curtains were still closed.

How could she and Natsume sleep in such a room? Then again, it was only there for them to sleep in and have sex in, and dress in of course, but Mikan really only counted the sex and the sleeping.

"Eurgh, can't Natsume clean up after himself?" muttered Mikan to herself as she picked up a pair of Natsume's boxers and some of his socks. She pulled a face, wondering when his clothes had last been washed. Mikan usually washed her clothes only, sometimes she would wash Natsume's but he usually cleaned them himself.

Once Mikan had gathered Natsume's belongings, she went towards his study room where he was painting on a vast canvas.

"Oi, Picasso, here's your laundry, go wash it." Mikan ordered, throwing his pile of clothes onto the floor at his feet.

"Picasso was a cubist, I'm a landscape or still life artist, idiot. Get it right." muttered Natsume as he turned his head slightly to glance at Mikan who was rolling her eyes. She then walked up to Natsume and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're a good landscape artist, that's for sure. So what's this painting called?" Mikan stared blankly at the canvas. All Natsume had painted was some sort of figure laying on a bed of some sort. Natsume thought she was a little dim.

"It's called 'Naked Fiancé'." he grinned, hoping she'd realise who it was.

"Oh, wow, who's fiancé have _you_ been messing around with?" Mikan asked with a small smirk. Natsume wondered if Mikan could be any dumber?

"It's you, you idiot! Man, I can't believe that I will one day be married to someone like you... I hope your stupidity doesn't rub off on me." he joked as Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"Oi, don't be so mean, your pervertedness rubbed off on me so why can't I rub something off on you, eh?" she asked him with a small smile. Natsume then thought perverted things all of a sudden.

"No, but you can rub something." he suggested. Mikan couldn't help but blush.

"Y-you pervert! I never even suggested or said... your mind is so perverted!" she squealed as Natsume laughed, but he felt Mikan pull his body closer to hers, hugging him even tighter and nestling her face into his shoulder. "Demo... I don't mind your perverted side... hehe!" she giggled as Natsume grinned broadly.

"I know, seeing as you let me sleep with you about thirty times a week." he pointed out. Was that just a bad estimate or was Natsume counting how much sex they had a week?

"Weird." she muttered, then leaned up to kiss Natsume on the cheek. "But I _love_ weird, and you, my darling, definately fit into that category." She patted his cheek fondly before letting go of Natsume, walking towards the door. She then turned to stare at him again. "Oh yeah. Remember to clean up the bathroom, I am taking the bedroom, living area and kitchen, so do your part or we can't christen our sheets tonight, do you understand?"

Natsume understood very well, so he put down his paint brush and palette, picked up his clothes and headed in the direction of the door. He wasn't going to give up the chance of tieing Mikan to the bed posts for revenge...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sue me if this chapter is short, I don't care, I think I have given up on caring about what most people think, now. I like writing and I can write how much I want, you got that? Actually, most people know that it's more quality, not quantity but some just don't know and they have a go at me and it makes me mad... yeah. Anyway, exams are nearly over (yay), but they may be done when you guys read this because this was written during the portponedness of the story thanks to **xyz**. Complain all you like, it will only be discontinued. (If you can guess, I am in a bad mood)

_**Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	31. Together

**A Rich Love**

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice, never have, never will, gomen ne sai!!!!

Okies, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know you all had to wait for sooooooo long for these chapters, I'm sorry but I was tired, stressed and over-worked. I will try my best, gambatane!!!

This chapter has an unlikely pairing! 3

**Chapter Thirty-One:  
Together**

"Ne, Youichi-kun, do you want to go for a walk with mommy today?" Aoi asked her son with a smile as Youichi grinned, his face smothered in chocolate. He and Aoi had been baking. The young mother had decided to take a week off so that she could spend more time with Youichi, he was getting to that age where he noticed his mother wasn't there so much, and Aoi didn't want him to feel like she was rejecting him.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go to the park, mommy!" Youichi cried, jumping up and down as Aoi laughed. Firstly, she needed to clean his face before they went out. If she didn't, then Youichi would be all sticky.

"Okay, but first mommy needs to make your face clean, you're all chocolatey!" laughed the young mother as she grabbed a damp flannel and mopped Youichi's face until he wasn't sticky anymore. Aoi then grabbed their jackets and took Youichi's hand in hers as her son grinned a gummy grin. Youichi had just started to lose his teeth and was gaining money. He was pretty happy.

As Aoi and Youichi left their house, Aoi wondered what life would be like without her son. She couldn't imagine it; ever since she had became pregnant she was determined to become a wonderful, loving mother who cared for her son. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she tried her best and she loved Youichi with all her heart. If Youichi had never been born, Aoi didn't know what she would do.

22 years old and she had a six year old son. Aoi sighed. She remembered how many stares she got from people, how they all whispered and commented. A teenage mother, everybody thought she slept around. That wasn't the case; she'd simply fallen in love with the wrong person. However, if she could go back in time to set things right, Aoi wouldn't dare change a thing.

Youichi was simply the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Flashback**

_"Natsume... I'm feeling really, really sick today... can you take me to the doctors?" Aoi asked her older brother, clutching her stomach whilst Natsume shrugged._

_"Oh, yeah, sure Aoi. How long have you been feeling this way?" he asked his younger sister as Aoi shrugged, then counted the days off her fingers._

_"A few days." she then clutched her mouth and pushed past Natsume, running towards the bathroom. "I-I'm gonna be sick!" she cried out, and Natsume listened as his younger sister threw up in the toilet. She probably had a bad stomach bug, poor thing. He then went back to texting Emiko._

_"Emiko will have to wait... Come on, Aoi, let's go!" called Natsume as Aoi slowly walked out of the bathroom, nodding weakly. Natsume took Aoi's hand and pulled her out of the house, walking to the bus station with her..._

_"What the hell!? How could this happen, Aoi!? You're bloody pregnant!" yelled Natsume, pacing up and down the living room as Aoi sat on the couch, pale and clutching her stomach, shaking violently._

_"Natsume, please..." she started in a quiet, shaky voice. Natsume snapped his head towards Aoi._

_"Don't 'please' me, Aoi, you;re fucking pregnant! How!? You're 16, a kid! You can't be having... you're far too young, what the hell happened!" Natsume cried out. He was scary, and Aoi coward away. She just wanted to burst into tears._

_"Natsume, don't... you;re scaring me!" she cried out, tears leaking down her cheeks._

_"I don't care if I'm fucking King Kong, it doesn't change the fact that you're pregnant! What happened!?" roared Natsume as Aoi's lower lip wobbled._

_"I... I slept with... someone." she whispered. Natsume stopped in his tracks._

_"Someone? SOMEONE!? Who is this 'someone'? A one night stand, some guy at school, some weirdo... Who is it, Aoi? Tell me!" cried Natsume, grabbing her shoulders and gripping them tightly. Aoi stared at Natsume, her eyes wide. She then looked away quickly. She just __**couldn't**__ tell him. He would kill her!_

_Worse... he would make her get rid of the baby._

_"Natsume, don't do this." she whispered. Natsume's grip loosened as he breathed in heavily._

_"You're not looking me in the eye... Aoi, you aren't telling me..." Natsume then realised why Aoi was so resistant in telling him who the babies father was. "You didn't... you fucking slept with him, didn't you!?" he screamed. Aoi winced._

_"Natsume, stop it!" cried Aoi,_

_"You slept with REO BLOODY MOURI! Aoi, how could you!? What the fuck do you think you've done!? Now your pregnant with his bastard child!" Natsume hollored as Aoi cried, shaking her head. "You idiot girl, what the hell? Why did you do it!?"_

_"I... I don't know!" cried Aoi. She couldn't look at Natsume, she just couldn't._

_"You don't know!? What a stupid answer! Aoi, look what you've gotten yourself into!" Natsume cried, shaking her shoulders. He didn't care if he was hurting her. Natsume was silent momentarily._

_"Get rid of it." he finally said._

_"No." Aoi whispered, shocked but not surprised._

_"I said fucking get rid of it! I am not going to become a relative of something that bastard has created! I would rather die!" Natsume told her coldly, letting go of her shoulders as Aoi sobbed harder._

_"And I said no! I can't kill the baby, Natsume, I just can't! It's my baby!" Aoi cried out helplessly as Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. Aoi then cowered away, curling into a small ball on the sofa as she clutched her flat stomach which would soon grow bigger, mainting the life inside of her._

_"Then you are no sister of mine." Natsume hissed, and turned, leaving Aoi alone as she shook her head, rubbing her stomach._

_"I loved him... I really really loved him..." she told herself as her tears fell..._

**End Flashback**

Aoi stared at Youichi, who looked forward and smiled sweetly. She had been through a lot just to bring him into the world. She had given up school, only to take it back up to sustain a job which she loved, but she also gave up on her brother who had disowned her. Natsume, however, returned to Aoi and apologised, and she forgave him because she loved Natsume, but her trust in him had faltered. She had given up her life just for Youichi, she had suffered as well. Every living day she was re-living the past; women would talk about her behind her back. She was that young mother, the one with the child born out of wedlock at 16.

But she didn't care and she never would, because Youichi was her son and he was the best little boy in the world, a star son and a sweetheart. Aoi wouldn't change anything.

She loved her life so much.

But she really wanted to be a part of someone else's life and to make _him_ happy. He had a hard time himself, after all, he was pretty famous. He was always stalked by women and the paparazzi, constantly having to lie and always looking for someone who would mend his broken heart. Aoi didn't know if he even remembered her, though.

She was just a fling, after all, a way to get his own back on her older brother. Could he ever love 'a fling' who was the mother of his only child?

As Aoi thought about this, she didn't notice Youichi running off into the park, screaming happily and scaring the other children. She sat down on a bench subconciously, wondering about Reo. Did he have another bimbo girlfriend hanging off of his arm? Was he in a new movie?

Aoi had never really taken any notice of Reo's publicity, come to think of it, she had just fallen for him. He was her brothers co-worker at the time, older, a senior and undenaibly handsome. Aoi was at first the girl who never noticed him, then, he flirted and charmed, and she slowly fell in love.

And quickly had her heart torn in two.

However, despite what Reo had done to her, despite how cruel he had been, she still loved him. She loved him more than Mikan had, she knew that deep down. Aoi really did cherish Reo, she was stronger than Mikan. She could stand by him, take everything and be with him when it got hard, even if he was never home. That's how much Aoi really did love him.

And whenever she thought of him, her heart ached deeply. She just wanted to be with Reo and help him to become a better person and make him realise that he could be loved as well.

"Mommy, mommy!" Aoi snapped out of her train of thoughts and turned to see Youichi ont he swings. He laughed, "Look, mommy, I'm going hiiiiiigh!" squealed the child as Aoi smiled, standing up and walking towards her son.

Yes, she would never change her life for the world...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, that's a rap for today!" called the director of the movie that was shooting in a studio. Reo, the main character of the movie, sighed and wiped his brow. He then grinned and turned to the cluster of actresses who were gawping at him like he was some sort of God. He basked in their glory.

"I need a drink." he muttered, when suddenly a water bottle was thrown in front of him.

"Here you go, Reo, a nice chilled bottle of water just for you! You deserve it after working so hard." cooed an ebony haired girl with dark brown eyes. Reo grinned, un-screwing the bottle cap and taking a swig from the bottle the woman had given him. He was far too tired to start flirting, but he knew the water-bottle bringer would be on the top of his list because she was a cute one.

However she wasn't a Mikan, and Reo really wanted Mikan back, but he knew he had to give up. She was with Natsume, and pregnant (he didn't know about the miscarriage), and he didn't want to ruin her happiness anymore. She was far too important to him to do that.

"Reo, can you come over here?" someone called from over the crowd of women who were going gaga over their idol. Reo nodded, walking through the crowd of women and dropping his water bottle (purposefully), causing the hoard of women to fight over it. Reo loved a show when it came to his devoted, but rather deranged, fans.

"What is it?" Reo asked the man who had called him once he was safely away from the crowd of women. The man stared at Reo for a moment.

"You have a visiter. She requested to see you, it's rather urgent, apparently." the man explained. Reo blinked, wondering if it was Mikan. His hopes were high.

"Who is it?" he asked dryly. The man shrugged.

"No idea, but she's a pretty thing. About so high, dark hair and pretty dark eyes." he said, demonstrating with his hands how high the woman was. Reo knew that it wasn't Mikan, one, she didn't have dark hair or dark eyes to match, and she wasn't as short as the man had indicated. He then started to wonder who was asking for him.

He hoped it wasn't a bloody fan who would maul him to death for sheer pleasure.

"Fine, I'll see this woman... where is she?" Reo asked, looking around.

"She said she owuld be waiting in your changing room. I was going to take her but she seemed to know her way already." the man said. Reo was a little baffled. Women didn't know where his changing room was unless they were called Mikan, so Reo was really interested in knowing who his mystery woman was that was awaiting him patiently.

"Okay, thanks." muttered Reo, walking towards his changing room to find out who would be sitting there, waiting for him and most likely rifling through his drawers, stealing a few clothes...

and he was shocked.

"A-Aoi?" he muttered the minute he saw the young woman. She was just standing there, holding a small child with a mop of silver hair, her gaze fixated on where Reo was standing. He towered over her, but looked confused. He hadn't seen Aoi in what? Six years, nearly seven. Ever since that incident with the two of them where he used her, he hadn't seen her afterwards.

Then again, that's what he had been hoping for.

"And so about seven years on you finally talk to me... I called you and you never answered." Aoi stated dryly as Reo stared at her, closing the door behind him and shrugging.

"Yeah, well... our fling was a one time thing. We weren't supposed to call each other back again." Reo replied. Aoi stared at him, hardening her gaze.

"No, it wasn't as simple as a fling, Reo, it was a usage of a helpless, hopelessly in love 16 year old girl. You used you me to get at Natsume, and you know it." Aoi retorted, cradling the child in her arms.

"So? What do you care, that happened years ago, you should really look into the future, Aoi. Natsume's forgotten the past." Reo said as Aoi arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah right, you know that's a lie. Natsume never forgave you, he never will. If it wasn't for Mikan you would probably be dead by now." snapped the young woman, bringing up the name that Reo was trying his hardest to forget. He winced, and Aoi noticed.

"I'm not here to talk about Mikan, Reo. I'm here to talk about us." she sighed, shaking her head as Reo became interested.

"Us? What 'us', Aoi? We aren't a couple, we only had an intimate day with each other. It meant nothing." he replied curtly as Aoi shook her head, feeling hurt.

"It wasn't nothing to me... I was head over heels in love with you." she whispered. Reo held back a laugh.

"Love? You were 16, you were overwhelmed by lust and infatuation, Aoi! There was no 'love' in there! It was pure sex!" Reo barked back as Aoi sighed to herself, then stared down at Youichi who was still sleeping in her arms.

"Really? Is that what you think...? Have so many girls turned you into this? Reo... not all girls go for your body, there are some girls who love you for who you are, who want to be with you." she started, but Reo cut in.

"And she ran away, didn't she? She's now with that brother of yours. Don't make me feel worse, Aoi, I don't want to know how happy they are with their baby and their happy little lives together." Reo snapped back as Aoi bit her lip.

"But... she lost the baby. She had another miscarriage, Reo, and Mikan is so heartbroken... and can't you understand for one second how heartbroken she was when she broke up with you?" asked Aoi quietly as Reo stood there, silent.

He then heaved a sigh.

"Yes, I can understand, because she broke _my_ heart, Aoi. She left me, she just left me with a voice mail. The girl I loved was gone in the blink of an eye." he explained as Aoi stood there, smiling.

"And now you understand how I must have felt... but I never got a call saying you were leaving, I never even got to say goodbye to you, Reo! You have been avoiding me for seven years!" Aoi stomped her foot, shaking her head. "I felt so ashamed of myself, I was so heartbroken... you can't manipulate a girls heart then expect her to heal it so quickly."

"Do you want an apology? Because if you do, I will give you one!" Reo muttered, folding his arms as he glowered at Aoi, "Then you can leave and return to your perfect life with that perfect person of yours."

"What perfect person? I've had no time for a relationship, Reo... I've been busy." she whispered, and stared at Youichi who was muttering in his sleep.

"What, no man... then who's the kids' dad?" Reo asked, curious as Aoi looked up at Reo briefly, then shook Youichi awake. The young boy blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. She then held him up to face Reo. The child stared at the famous pop star curiously.

"Youichi is the reason I am here, he is the reason why I have been trying and trying to contact you. Reo... meet your son." Aoi said proudly as Reo stared, stunned. The child that Aoi was holding. That was his son...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I have a _son_... with you!? Didn't we use protection?" Reo cried as Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not, or we wouldn't be standing here, with a child now, would we?" Aoi asked in a blunt voice as Reo went tos it down, shocked and feeling faint. "I think that at the time you were too concerned about getting back at Natsume and not thinking about contraception."

"What the hell..." he then saw Aoi glare at him for using the word 'Hell' in front of her son. "Come on, I'm shocked! I've found out that I got a... _fling_ pregnant!" Reo cried out as Aoi shook her head. Wow, way to give her a nice nickname, Romeo.

"I tried calling you but you refused to answer my calls. I was only 16 and pregnant with someone's baby, I was scared, Natsume had disowned me... how do you think I felt, Reo? I was alone." Aoi told him calmly as Youcihi sucked his thumb, staring at Reo.

"I have a..." Reo stared at Youichi in disbelief like the child was a ghost. Aoi then held Youichi out to Reo.

"Hold him." she instructed. Reo was speechless.

"Wh-what?" he managed to say. Aoi placed Youichi in Reo's lap.

"Hold your son. He needs to know who his father is. I won't deny him that right anymore, and I won't deny you seeing your only son. You need someone to love you, Reo, and you won't let me do it so let your son do it for me... give him the love he has missed for nearly seven years of his life." Aoi told him. Reo stared at Youichi, then at Aoi and back again. Youcihi stared at his mother, then at the stranger.

"Hi." he said calmly. Reo was surprised, but he nodded.

"Er... hi." he muttered. He flicked his eyes towards Aoi. He was nervous, he had never been around kids much before. Then again, he had never been a father. He was usually flocked by women.

"I'm Youichi, and that's my mommy, isn't she pweetty?" asked the child as he pointed to Aoi who smiled at Youichi. Reo then saw something when he stared at Aoi. The smile she wore was something she used to wear around him and Natsume years ago, a sweet smile, her loving smile.

And Reo had never realised that he had that smile in his possession once upon a time. He had Aoi's love which he had never seen, and he had just broken her heart. He was just so indulged in himself to care, he wanted to get back at Natsume.

And all the while the one girl who had truly cared for him was suffering inside, but had worn a smile all along.

"I'm really... sorry." Reo muttered as Aoi sighed to herself.

"Don't worry about it... but I know for sure I can't trust you like I can't trust Natsume much anymore. You two really broke my heart. Natsume left me when I needed him the most because I was having your baby, and you just used me... you will find it hard to regain my trust again, Reo." Aoi said, suddenly taking Youichi from him and holding her child close to her chest.

"Can I still see Youichi?" he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Of course. I already said I wouldn't deny you that right... anyway, I am curious to know why you didn't ask why I never had an abortion." Aoi queried as Reo blinked.

"Why would I? You are just like Mikan. Stubborn. She would never get rid of a baby because she would cherish it so much, no matter what. Killing a life that is so precious to a person is like killing yourself. You wouldn't give something up so easily... right?" he asked as Aoi nodded, smiling.

"Yes. I have tried so hard to get where I am today, Reo. It hasn't been easy but I wouldn't change anything, because I love Youichi so much... but despite everything, I still love you for some reason." she explained, smiling. "And I fell for you genuingly. The glitz and glamour isn't up my street, but I love you... and I don't think you can find that in many women, Reo. They don't genuingly love you."

"But... I can't say the same for you." he replied,

"I don't want you to. All I ask is for you to love Youichi and let him love you back. I can't step up to your level, it's almost impossible... to you I am 'that fling' and I can't change that. But Youichi is your son, and you will love him. Promise me that, Reo." she asked. Reo nodded.

"Fine... I'll love him." he muttered as Aoi nodded, then kisses Youichi's forehead as he fell back to sleep.

"Thank you. This is all I ask for, Reo. Nothing else." she told him, then turned and left as Reo watched her. Someone just like Mikan, but greater and braver. She was the person who truly cared for him.

And he had been so blind to notice when she cared for him the most...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, thank you for readin, I had a different kind of chapter! Wow, I am not entirely happy with my chapter but I don't mind. I hope you guys are okay with my chapter and please review with whatever you like or dislike about it! Okay, Ja ne, love you all!~

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	32. Unexpected Calls

**A Rich Love**

DISCLAIMED for many MANY reasons XD

Okies, we are now onto chapter 32, dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Love y'all, and thanks for the wait again! :D BTW this chapter goes through quite a bit, like the characters and such... Basically it jumps a lot lol

And about the reviews to last chapter... wow, they were mixed! A few of you are for Reo and Aoi, and more so AGAINST the pairing... in all honesty, I am FOR the pairing... wow, I come up with some cracked pairings, don't I? Let's see them here:

Reo X Mikan Reo X Aoi

Cracked, right? XD

Sorry for the wait and the shortness, but you will have to bare with it, and yes, this IS the reaction chapter to the previous one! XD

**Chapter Thirty-Two:  
Unexpected Calls**

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THIS TO ME!?" somebody screamed as Mikan opened her eyes, awoken by the sudden outburst of her dearest fiancé, who rarely shouted so early in the bloody morning.

"Oh, joy..." muttered Mikan, suddenly pulling a pillow over her face. Maybe it was those stupid telemarketers again...

"Aoi, are you _stupid!?_" Natsume continued, and Mikan sat bolt upright, suddenly interested in her boyfriends' conversation with his sister. She didn't care if it was private, she just wanted some gossip or to be plain old nosey.

There was silence before Natsume started ranting and raving all over again. Mikan had crawled towards the door, the bed sheets clutched to her body as she watched through the crack of the door, seeing Natsume stomping around their apartment.

She would have to spy more often, it was funny watching him be angry!

"Aoi... why? You _know_ what a bastard that guy is!" Mikan then twigged who Natsume and Aoi were talking about. There was onyl oen person who Natsume hated the most in the world. "And no, I don't _care_ if he is Youichi's father! The jerk doesn't deserve to know... Oh no, this is no time for your whining session, Aoi! That bastard fucked everything up for you, I... Hey! HEY!" Natsume battled more as Mikan laughed. Natsume then turned to stare at her sharply.

Mikan sighed, standing up. She had been caught out, so she decided to go to Natsume and hug him to make him feela little better and hopefully a lot calmer.

"Honey, don't shout so early in the morning." Mikan told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his chest. Natsume shook his head, then continued talking to his younger sister.

"Aoi, you shouldn't have told him! That bastard doesn't deserve any happiness! Youichi can't be involved with that guy, he... he hurt you." Natsume told her, then Aoi answered back _very_ sharply.

"_And what about you? You abandoned me, disowned me when you realised who the father was. I forgave you, so why can't I forgive him? Youichi is a part of your life, so Reo has the same right. And that man deserves a little bit of happiness, doesn't he?" _Aoi answered. Natsume was silent./ Aoi was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Aoi..." he started, but his sister cut in.

"_I'm, right, Natsume, and you know it. Can't we just leave this stupid fued? Mikan's made her peace, so have I... now it's your turn. Reo is no longer a part of Mikan's life, you are... I just want Reo to have some sort of happiness. He doesn't have kids, the only chance he could have gotten was with Mikan but she miscarried his baby. I want him to have someone to love him so much, and I can't do that because he won't let me, so Youichi will fill the gap that he's had in his life for so long. Reo needs his son... just remember that."_ and with that, Aoi let the line go dead as Natsume stood there, the phone still glued to his ear.

What Aoi said slowly dawned on him, and despite how pissed off he was with his sisters decission, he knew that he couldn't do anything. He wasn't Youichi's carer, he was just an uncle.

"Natsume... think about how you would feel if you couldn't see your son, if you didn't have anyone to love you unconditionally like I do. Place yourself in Reo's shoes, Natsume!" Mikan told him gently as he turned to stare at her. He shook his head.

"Mikan, I don't even want to _think_ about Reo, let alone know that he is going to be around my nephew! That bastard... he ruined my life, he ruined Aoi's life!" Natsume explained as Mikan folded her arms.

"I don't see that in Aoi's eyes, though. Every time she looks at Youichi she looks so happy. He hasn't ruined her life... why would you say that? If anything he has made it better. I mean... I don't regret falling pregnant at 14, despite the jerk running away from me. I don't even regret being someone who can't fall pregnant, do you know why?" she asked. Natsume shook his head.

"It's because maybe, somewhere in this weird, alternate universe somewhere, I could be a rich, healthy young woman who could have as many kids as she would like, but then if none of the bad things happened to me, then I wouldn't have met you, and in that alternate universe, I may be married to someone, whilst you would be happy somewhere else. I'm just glad that in this life I met you, fell for you and will be your future wife, and if you think about it like this for Aoi, she may not be the girl you know and love. Right?" Mikan then smiled and kissed him on the lips tenderly. "The past helps us walk into our future, and it changes us for the better. It makes us so much wiser, doesn't it."

"Hm, who knew you were _this_ knowledgeable." Natsume joked as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's basic philosophy, Natsume darling... now that we're done, I'm going back to bed to get some sleep, because a certain _someone_ woke me up." she told him, then turned, walking towards the bedroom as Natsume folded his arms and stared at the back of her head rather knowingly.

"Oh, really? And who said you could go to sleep?" Natsume asked with a grin, and with that statement, Natsume quickly ran towards the bedroom door as Mikan quickly closed it and stood against it.

"No fair! I wanna sleep!" she whined whilst Natsume pushed the door open with ease. Mikan wasn't that strong, but that was a good thing in Natsume's eyes. Once Natsume was in oom he attacked Mikan with kisses as she to restrain herself from giving in, but she failed and kissed back.

Now she wouldn't get the well-deserved rest she bloody needed thanks to Natsume...

"Damn it all." Natsume cursed, sitting on the bed as Mikan rolled her eyes. Before Natsume could even have sex with his beloved, Mikan had fainted. She's started her period and Natsume was pretty pissed off.

"It can't be helped, my period is a monthly thing... Thank goodness, now I can have a week of lie ins." Mikan smiled at the thought of it whilst Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. That did _not_ appease hom one little bit!

"Hell you are! You're gonna be keeping my sex drive up as much as possible! I can't go without sex for more than a day!" Natsume told Mikan as she pputed, then leaned towards him and kissed her dearest Fiancé.

"God, I swear it's so trivial being with you sometimes... Oh well, I can't help it, you have a high sex drive, but I will only please you from 12:00pm onwards, not 7:00AM in the morning!" Mikan said, tutting. She then hugged Natsume lovingly and stroked his hair. "I love you... a lot, and I know that you hate it when I'm on my periods, but I'm suffering a bit more. I pray that I will stop fainting, one day." Mikan then stood up and went to the door.

"Let's have some lunch, okay? Then I will tend to your daily needs, I promise." Mikan said lightly. Natsume liked the idea of lunch, but he would have preferred sex after lunch if Mikan wasn't on her damned period...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Why do I feel that looking at houses is such a tedious, stupid job?" Sumire questioned herself as Koko smirked, his arm around her shoulders as they looked at the two bedroomed house on sale. Koko wanted to bring his kid up in a house, not an apartment, and Sumire had even told her parents about her pregnancy, despite never wanting to speak to them again.

She wasn't exactly close to her parents, since they had always worked, but they payed for her rent and such, showing that they did somewhat care, but when she dropped the pregnancy bombshell her mother cried tears of joy.

And they also insisted that Sumire buy a house, which Koko immediately agreed to, and they even handed Sumire a bit of cash to go buy the actual house. However, Sumire wasn't too fussy with it at all.

Koko, however, wanted a house to live in the woman he loved and the child they were going to have.

"I like this one. It isn't too big, it has two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. Plus it's a good price." Koko said as Sumire shrugged, tugging at Koko's hand so that they could look around the house. It had a medium sized garden, which would mean her child could play in it whenever they wanted. She smiled at that thought.

"I like the garden." Sumire said outloud as Koko turned to stare at her, smiling his goofy, boyish smile.

"Really? Well as long as you like _something..._" Koko stated whilst Sumire nodded, then patted her belly.

"You know... I don't want our baby to have the life I had. I want her to be a happy little girl. I want to be there for her and teach her things, teach her morals and let her have her parents there. Mine weren't there, they replaced themselves with the money they earned to keep me occupied... I want our daughter to have parents who actually care for her, Koko, and no matter how much I love my parents... I really don't like them." Sumire looked sad as Koko hugged her. "I want our baby to like us, not just love us, but to adore us as well like we will adore her." she explained and Koko nodded, grinning.

"Of course we will! She'll be the happiest little girl in Tokyo, honey! She'll have the most beautiful, kind mother and the goofiest, but caring father! Kimi won't be disappointed!" Koko told her as Sumire smiled. She had already realised it. Koko had grown up and taken the responsibility. He loved her and he would love their baby just as much.

Koko was the sole reason to as why Sumire wanted to become the best mother in the world...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"The zoo? You're taking Youichi to the zoo, Reo?" Aoi asked as Reo held his son, smiling at the child. He was taken by the kid, falling for Youichi's charm, which he had obviously inherited from Reo.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Reo asked, turning to Aoi as Youichi clung to his father like a little koala.

"Of course, it's just you're busy, I mean... you're usually busy." Aoi thought about it, but shrugged it off. Reo really liked hanging out with Youichi, he was getting into the gist of being a father and Aoi saw that Reo was very caring towards Youichi. Their son.

"I kinda broke a few strings to get some free time. I'll do anything for this kid... I mean, he's my son, I wanna spend time with him, Aoi." Reo explained, then turned his attention backl to Youichi, smiling then swinging the kid up into the air.

"Oh... that's good." smiled Aoi. She then walked up to Youichi and kissed his cheek before taking him out of Reo's arms to hug her son.

"Mommy's going to go home, but Reo will take you to the zoo, Youichi, so be a good boy and look after Reo, okay?" Aoi then kissed Youichi on the forehead as the child hugged his mother, then kissed his mom on the mouth.

"Okay." Youichi agreed as Aoi smiled. She handed him to Reo carefully,

"And _don't_ scare him with your Lion's roar, Youichi! You know how scary it can be!" Aoi giggled as Youichi grinned,

"ROAR!" he yelled, and held his hands up as Aoi smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Awww, you're mean! Anyway, honey, mommy has to go now, so take of the Reo, you got it? Bye bye, you two!" Aopi said, waving as she walked out of Reo's apartment whilst Youichi waved back.

"Bye bye, mommy! I wuv you!" cried out Youichi as Reo watched quietly. Aoi really was one of a kind, wasn't she? The man then smiled, but quickly turned that smile into that of a fathers. He didn't want to express any sort of emotion to Natsume Hyuuga's sister...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey." Hotaru said in her monotonous voice, quietly sipping her tea as Ruka looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Ruka asked, turning his full attention to her, knowing well that Hotaru hated it if he was only half listening. He didn't want to get hurt again...

"Why don't we try for a baby?" Hotaru asked quietly. Ruka blinked. Was she serious? He never knew when Hotaru was joking or being serious, her face was expressionless permanently.

"Er... are you sure?" he asked. Hotaru nodded, her gaze on her boyfriend.

"Positive." she answered back, then took another sip of her camomile tea.

"Deadly serious?" Ruka questioned her. He noticed her face harden a bit. She didn't like being questioned. It was okay for her to question, but she was not to be questioned.

"Of course, what do you take me for, Nogi? I am always serious." she hissed. Ruka just stared at her. She wanted a baby? Didn't she know how hard a child was to care for, how much love and time it needed.

As if on cue, like she had read his thoughts, Hotaru spoke again.

"I don't care if it consumes my time, I want a child... I want a child for Mikan." Hotaru rubbed her belly subconciously as Ruka blinked, even more stunned than before.

"Er, so... you want to be a... surrogate?" he asked her. Hotaru nodded, then shook her head.

"Yes and no. I want to have twins so that Mikan can have one and I can have the other. It will seem fair." Hotaru stated. Ruka wanted to say something about it not being fair, but if he did, then his head would get bitten off indefinately.

"Er..." he started. Hotaru then finished off her tea, and leaned towards Ruka.

"I don't mind waiting, but if Mikan agrees to it then I will oblige her wishes... unless she is still determined on adoption... But I would much rather have her take on my child, that way I won't have to do the work." Hotaru admitted. Oh, now Ruka got the whole story.

Hotaru was just too damned lazy to be a mother and work on her relationship with a child she may or may not have.

Why did he date such a girl?... Oh yeah, she forced him into it. But he loved her, he had to admit that much, and he wouldn't be where he was today without her and her stoic nature...

But what he didn't know was that Hotaru really did want to help Mikan out, and if that meant giving up her own child just to bring Mikan a little bit of happiness, then Hotaru would gladly suffer to see Mikan smile for a long time...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, should we choose a boy or a girl?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged. They had been given the thumbs up by social services earlier that day when the woman had visited to see if their apartment was a suitable environment for a child. Mikan had finally got Natsume to clean up whilst she had some sleep to catch up on before their visitor arrived.

"I don't mind, which gender would you prefer?" Natsume asked as Mikan pondered,

"Hm, maybe a boy because then you wouldn't be so over-protective." Mikan said, but she looked like she was still thinking as Natsume rolled his eyes. He then placed his arm over Mikan's shoulders and she lay her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"I'll be over-protective no matter what gender our kid will turn out to be, Mikan... a loving parent will always want to protect their child from the world." Natsume explained as Mikan nodded.

"I know, and you'll make a great father, I know you will." Mikan told him, patting his chest gently. Mikan then leaned up to Natsume's mouth and kissed him, but before Natsume was able to deepen the kiss, Mikan's phone rang.

"Oh for-" Natsume was about to swear, but Mikan picked up her phone and immediately answered it.

"Hello, Mikan speaking." she said into the phone as Natsume sat back and cursed the damn phone. He wasn't going to get sex, anyway, but he could have at least seduced Mikan a _little_ to make her do what he wanted!

But when he saw the look on Mikan's face, he forgot all about it.

"What!? _Now_! But she isn't due for another four weeks! Wh-- Okay, I'll be there, thanks, Koko!" Mikan then ended the call and turned to Natsume.

"Sumire's gone into labour... and it doesn't look so good, either." she whispered, pale white as Natsume grabbed his car keys and pulled Mikan out of the apartment...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no idea for this chapter, sorry, so it came out really short (which annoyed me, I vowed to make longer chapters whilst I was on hiatus, lol) Anyway, thanks for read, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review if you have an account and are able to log into it.

_**Much love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	33. Bundles of Joy er, you WHAT?

**A Rich Love**

I will TRY!!!!!

Again, THANKS FOR THE WAIT!

DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~ XXX

And yes... I STILL have a grudge against XYZ... Oh I keep grudges for a long LONG LONG LOOOOONG TIME!

anywhoo xxxx

**Chapter Thirty-Three:  
Bundles of Joy... Er you WHAT!?**

"Koko, I need morphine!" screamed Sumire, shaking her darling Koko by his shirt collar as he sighed to himself. Sumire was very _very_ hormonal it seemed, and even if he said he was in pain, she'd be more stressed than he was. Hell, she'd gone into labour 4 hours prior to where he was then, and she had thought that it was a bit of a bitch because she'd ruined a decent skirt.

Then again, that was just Sumire being herself. Fashion was always the first concern...

"Sumire... dear, you've already _had_ morphine, can't you wai-" bad move, Koko.

"I want _fucking_ morphine, you brick head! I'm in _pain!_ Do you want to swap places and have this bloody kid instead of me, huh!? Do you want to feel like you're pushing out a football!?" screeched Sumire, almost strangling Koko as he winced. Boy, he knew that Sumire could scream a house down, but not a big building like a hospital. Now she just proved him wrong...

Even the poor nurses had to cover their ears as Sumire screeched and cried. Koko had never seen her in such a way. She was a wreck. Her hair was a mess, which it never usually was, her face was red and a bit shiney, tears streaked her cheeks and she had no make-up on at all. Sumire was ready to strangle Koko again when someone burst into the room.

"Sumire!? Are you okay?" cried Mikan, brushing past the nurses who were complaining that she shouldn't be in there, but one glare from Sumire told them otherwise as her best friend swooped down on her and hugged her. Sumire looked ready to burst itno tears. Koko was a little jealous about that as Sumire was ready to kill him when he tried to comfort her at all.

"Mikan, how could you _want_ a baby? This thing is going to kill me!" Sumire panted, squeezing her best friends hand tightly as Mikan then winced. Oh crap, now she felt Koko's pain that he had endured for a few hours prior to her entrance.

"Sumire, your baby won't kill you. Just bear with it... you'll adore her once she enters this world and you will cherish her face. I know you will." Mikan said sweetly as Sumire stared up at Mikan, then burst into a new flood of salty tears.

Mikan wondered if she had said something wrong, but by the look of how Sumire was clinging onto Mikan like life was about to end, it seemed that Sumire was just much more hormonal than normal.

"What if... I don't like her?" whispered Sumire. She looked terrified at that, and Mikan understood. She knew all too well that a few mothers went through post-natal depression at birth and sometimes rejected their children flat out.

"But you will! You'll be wonderful with her, you will be a perfect mother and she will want to know you! I don't think you could ever give up so easily and let yourself be over-whelmed with disdain... you love waaaay too much." Mikan reassured Sumire who was still terrified with the thought of loathing her unborn -soon to be born-child.

"Are you sure? Because I know I haven't _always_ loved this kid in my womb for the entire eight months... I know that I've disliked her when she makes me fat and makes me throw up multiple times in a day. I know that she bloody kicks my stomach open... I know that... I can't wait to get her out of me." Sumire whispered as Mikan smiled reassuringly,

"Sumire, you'll be a _great_ mother... I assure you." Mikan told her, then turned to Koko and beamed. "And Koko will be a wonderful father! You two are going to be really good parents! Believe me, please."

Sumire stared at Mikan for a minute, then winced in pain and glared down at her stomach before crushing Mikan's hand. Mikan wanted to scream but kept in in and cursed in her head.

"Bloody Hell-" she cursed, then took one look at Mikan before letting more tears pour down her red cheeks. Mikan wanted to hold Sumire, she looked so lost and helpless. Sumire hadn't looked like this since... well, since Mikan stayed by her side all through Golden Week just to make me her eat _anything_...

"Mikan... I'm really really scared." whispered Sumire as Mikan leaned over to hug her friend,

"I know you are, but don't be... Kimi will be okay, because she's just like you... a stubborn, strong girl who doesn't give up." Mikan soothed, then felt her hand get crushed once more. Ooooow, Sumire could kill a hand!

"You had better be righ--- OW, THIS KID--- MORPHINE, I NEED MORPHINE!" screamed Sumire as Koko held onto his ears whilst Mikan bit down on her lower lip and just had to bear with the pain...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Three hours and eleven minutes... how long does a baby take to get out!?" Natsume muttered to himself as he stared at his watch whilst Mikan handed him a coffee and sat beside him.

"It can take longer, believe me. There was one woman who stayed in the hospital for three days straight. She had a dry birth." Mikan told Natsume as his eyebrows raised. Okay, he didn't know that.

"Wow... poor woman." he said to himsefl as Mikan smiled, then leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed to herself. Natsume stared at her.

"This brings back a few painful memories, doesn't it?" he asked her quietly as she nodded, her hand unconciously resting on her stomach as she stared at a far wall, thinking about past experiences.

"Yes... I've come to so many hospitals with different problems, but the main thing I came here for was to find out about my pregnancies, see how the baby was doing... and then I would have to return, concerned because I was suddenly bleeding, and being told that I... miscarried. I hate hospitals." she whispered back as Natsume wrapped an arm aroudn her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, honey... but you can only hope for everyone else to have healthy, happy children and wish that the child we adopt will be happy, too... but I wish you could have children, too." Natsume told her, kissing the top of her head as she sniffed. "I know it's hard for you, but you're strong... and plus you have my love, what's better than that?" Mikan snorted lightly.

"Wow, conceited much." she said, then looked right into his eyes and smiled, here eyes a little watery. "But... I guess I like your conceited side a little bit." she then pressed her lips to his before stealing his coffee with a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Thanks, sweety." she cooed, and glugged down his coffee which would help him stay awake. Well, not anymore...

"OW!" cried Sumire, once again crushing Koko's hand as he stood there, his face stricken with pain as he tried to save his poor hand whilst Sumire gritted her teeth. She was sweaty, her face bright red and tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to bring her baby into the world.

However _someone_ was being a stubborn little mule and disagreeing with her mother, and not coming out into the world.

"Come on, Sumire, push!" cried Koko, begging his fiancé to bring their child into the world so that he could take his hand back and shove it into a bucket of ice, then numb the pain with a tank of vodka. But little Kimi had a few other plans.

"I _am_ pushing, you jerk! You wanna try bringing the football into the world, then go ahead!" hissed Sumire as Koko winced. He felt a bone crack. One finger down, three to go and a thumb, too...

"Ow, ow, OW!" Koko yelled, keeling over as Sumire tightened her grip, then suddenly grabbed a doctor and pulled him closer to her.

"Get this thing _out of me!"_ she told him, but he just shook his head.

"Just a few more pushes, Miss Shouda, and your baby should come out. Just hold onto Mr. Royomi's hand and you'll be alright." he told her calmly whilst Koko showed the doctor the 'V'.

"Fuck, what about _me_!? My hand is close to being broken and I can't feel my fingers!" cried Koko as the doctor shook his head again, and returned his attention to Sumire.

"Now miss... push." he told her. Sumire _really_ wanted to throw a punch at him. All she was doing was pushing, nothing else... bloody hell, her child was a little nightmare!

"If your baby doesn't come out in a few more pushes, we may have to undergo a caesarean section." the doctor told a nurse who nodded, then went to go get a few instruments as Sumire stared in horror.

"Is - Is my baby going to be okay!?" she cried as the doctor nodded to the nurse who brought back the instruments, then he turned to Sumire.

"Your baby will be fine, but there might be a few comlications with her birth. She may be a breech birth, or her umbillical cord is wrapped around her neck. Either way, we need to get her out. You are struggling to give birth to her, so a C-section is recommended." the doctor told her as Sumire turned sheet white. Koko then clutched her hand with both of his.

"What are the risks of this C-section? I don't want to lose Sumire as well as the baby!" cried Koko as the doctor sighed.

"Miss Shouda is in good care, sir, I assure you of that. Now we will need to put her to sleep, or we will have to do the C-section with her wide awake." the doctor explained as Sumire grabbed Koko's shirt.

"I want to be put to sleep, I am _not_ watching myself be cut open and see my baby being pulled out of me!" she told them, and with a nod, the nurse put a mask over Sumire's mouth almost instantly, turning on the sleep gas (don't know what it is called Medically) and Sumire felt herself get drowsy easily. She was thankful that she wasn't immune to it at all.

Then everything went black...

"Sumire... Sumire, wake up." someone called, shaking Sumire's shoulder gently as she turned her head in her slumber, then slowly opened her eyes to see Koko looming over her, smiling.

"Ko... Koko? What's happened?" Sumire asked drowsily. Then she remembered, and sat bolt upright, surprising the doctors whilst Koko stood there, beaming proudly.

"Where's my baby!?" Sumire cried out, turning and looking before spotting a little bundle in Koko's arms, wrapped up in a white blanket. Sumire stared at it momentarily, then held up her arms so that she could hold her daughter who had been a nightmare for eight months...

"We're parents, Sumire!" Koko whispered as Sumire brought her baby to her chest and stared down at the little face. The babies head was covered in sandy brown hair, just like Koko's. She had a tiny nose and a timy little mouth.

Sumire smiled and felt tears well in her eyes.

"She's just so... _perfect_." whispered Sumire as she stared at her daughter. Koko then wrapped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and kissed her head gently, also staring at their baby daughter.

"She... she doesn't look like a Kimi, though." Sumire stated as Koko nodded. Sumire looked closely at the little girl, wondering what to name her. Then a name came to mind.

"She looks like a little... Hana. Don't you agree?" Sumire asked Koko as he beamed, then hugged his dear Sumire before kissing her lips.

"She does, Sumire... our baby Hana. You really out-did yourself, Sumire. Who thought that someone as tiny as our daughter would make you as big as a house." insulted Koko jokingly as Sumire knitted her brows together.

"You are _so_ lucky that I am too tired to do anything to kill you, right?" she muttered darkly as Koko laughed.

"Oh, I know... that's why I'm insulting you _now_." he explained as Sumire rolled her eyes, then sat up straighter when she saw Mikan and Natsume walk in, Natsume looking like he was a bit disturbed to be there.

"Sumire, you look exhausted!" cried Mikan, jogging towards her friend as Sumire smiled tiredly, nodding and looking down at her baby Hana.

"Blame this little thing... she took a lot out of me." Sumire told her best friend as Mikan smiled, then looked down at the baby herself and gasped, tears already in her eyes. Natsume ust rolled his eyes as Koko chuckled.

"Tch. Women." muttered Natsume, earning a cold glare from Sumire. Mikan was silent as she stared at Hana.

"Can I... hold her?" she asked Sumire who nodded, and let Mikan hold the baby as she lay back onto the bed, smiling whilst Mikan rocked the baby.

"She looks so cute! Her little nose, those tiny little ears... Sumire, she's a treasure!" Mikan whispered as Sumire sighed, nodding slowly.

"Her name is Hana... Hana Mikan. Because she's a delicate little flower who just makes me want to go on... kind of like someone I know." Sumire explained witha lopsided smile as Mikan sniffed, so happy that Sumire had given her name to her daughter.

Mikan couldn't be any happier than she was just standing there, holding her God-Daughter and knowing that Sumire was well and happy that she had her daughter, Hana Mikan...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It's short because I don't want to put the pregnancy gory details etc, anyway, it's QUALITY and not QUANTITY, people. If you complain, guess what will return to being on Hiatus? You guessed right, THIS story.

Anywhoo have a PLEASENT DAY and I love those of you who are nice reviewers, not jerky reviewers like XYZ...

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	34. I Sing You a Song

**A Rich Love**

Okies, I aim for this to be a long chapter, let's hope it is... I hope lol

Disclaimer~

I know that a lot of people dislike this pairing, but I like it, so you will have to like it, lump it or thump it. This is a chapter based on Reo and Aoi.... ENJOY!

I DO own the song! You will see!

**Chapter Thirty-Four:  
I Sing You A Song**

"Mommy, can I see Reo today?" Youichi asked Aoi as he sat at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast covered in nutella as Aoi stood at the sink, looking out of the window with a frown.

"But it's raining, sweety... You can't go anywhere today." Aoi tried to explain, but Youcihi seemed adament to spend some time with Reo.

"But we can stay in his house! I wanna see Reo, mommy, let me see Reo!"cried Youichi as Aoi sighed, a hand massaging her temple as she shook her head. She didn't really enjoy trips in the rain, but she didn't want to deny Youichi the right to see his father.

So, she had no choice but to get their coats, button them up and place the rain hat on Youichi's head. Aoi picked up her car keys and carried Youichi out of the house and towards her car. The rain was heavy, heavy than usual.

Aoi hated the rain just like a cat did.

Youichi was quickly buckled into the car, almost drenched and sitting there uncomfortably. Aoi kissed his forehead before climbing into the drivers seat, hating the feeling of wet jeans clinging to her legs, and buckled herself in and started up the car as Youichi started to sing 'Wheels on the Bus' to himself tunelessly.

Aoi joined in as she drove to Reo's apartment. She prayed that he was in, or she'd neuter the guy because she didn't just drive there and back for the hell of it, so she hoped he was in... for Youichi's sake, mainly.

That's what she told herself.

Aoi had gone through two rounds of 'Wheels on the Bus' with Youichi, who was somehow never sick of that song. Aoi wondered if Youichi was going to get his vocals from his father, most likely, Aoi was a terrible singer just like Natsume was.

"Honey, let's change the song, shall we, mommy doesn't really want to sing this one anymore..." Aoi told her son as Youichi pondered, then suddenly came out with random words about how much he loved cake and tofu and his mother. Aoi wondered if Youichi even knew what tofu was?

Aoi turned a corner and stopped the car outside of some snazzy looking apartment blocks. Reo had always been overly extravagant, but these fancy blocks of building and brick still looked good in the rain and intrigued Youichi to no end, no matter how many times he went there.

Myabe one day Youichi would turn out just like his father... rich, handsome and a star. Youcihi wasn't the best singer, he was still a child, but he had that star quality. He certainly stopped people in their tracks when they saw him. A handsome little devil. Just like his uncle and his father.

"Come on, Youcihi, let's go find Reo." Aoi said sweetly as she took Youichi from the car and locked it afterwards. The rain hit down on hers and Youichi's head violently, like it was attacking them. Aoi knew that she'd be soaked to the bone. She just prayed that Reo was actually in, or she'd kill the nearest person who wasn't Youichi.

She didn't go all out of her way to take Youichi to see the star just to get pelted by rain, only to realise thathe wasn't there.

"Ah, Miss Hyuuga, we didn't know that you were visiting today." a man said from behind a shiny oak desk as Aoi gave him a weary smile, taking down her hood and sighing. Yep, she was pretty drenched, and some of the people who were in the lobby looked at her and Youichi disapprovingly.

The man behind the desk however did not. He was an elderly man, and he was kind towards Aoi and Youichi. In fact, he had known Aoi when she was younger, due to the fact that he was once a photographer for Reo and Natsume, and plus he was one of Natsume's mentors in photography.

He also knew that Reo was the father of Youichi.

"Neither did I, but Youichi wanted to see Reo today, so I brought him here... please don't tell me that he isn't in, because if he isn't, I may have to die on the spot." Aoi explained sarcastically as Youichi sucked his thumb gently. The elderly man smiled gently, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hyuuga, but Mr Mouri left about an hour ago for some important business." he stated, however someone corrected him from behind Aoi.

"Actually, it was cancelled because of the rain... geez... anyway, what are you doing here, Aoi? Today isn't a visiting day for Youichi." Reo said as Aoi turned to stare at him. Reo looked nearly dry, due to the fact that he had an umbrella with him, plusn a shiny Limo, to keep him dry. Aoi walked towards him with Youichi as some of the women who stood in the lobby gawped at Reo.

"Youichi begged to see you today, so I brought him here." explained Aoi as Reo turned to Youichi and smiled, taking him from Aoi's arms. Despite the fact that Youichi was drenched and soaking Reo's shirt, the man didn't care. He thought the world of Youichi and Aoi knew that.

"Well, I had better get going... be a good boy for Reo, Youichi." Aoi smiled, kissing her son's cheek. She was making her way towards the entrance of the lobby before Reo stopped her.

"Hey! Why don't you stay for a while, at least until you get dry... You'll catch a cold, otherwise." Reo asked as Aoi turned to him, her heart thumping a little. Damn first love, she thought to herself.

"I don't want to be a bother, Reo... anyway, you have Youichi, so don't concern yourself with me." Aoi stated, ready to leave. However Reo grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the nearest elevator, much to the other womens' horror.

"Don't be so stupid, Aoi, I can't leave you drenched like that! You're coming to my apartment with me and that's final." growled Reo as Aoi blushed. His hand was holding hers. Her heart was beating like crazy and she felt all hot. Oh, dear God, the sparks, the sparks!

Oh, what had she gotten herself into...

The minute that Aoi stepped into Reo's apartment it was certainly something she didn't expect. It was very nicely decorated, yes, but she thought that Reo would have a fireplace, leather couches, a fur rug and such, all the extravagant things. But no, he surprised her.

Okay, so he did have the black leather chairs and couch, but there was no fur rug, just a plain one, and there was no fire place. However it was still warm in the apartment, which Aoi was thankful for because outside was freezing!

"Mikan gave me that same look the minute she stepped into my apartment." Reo suddnely said behind Aoi as she jumped. She looked up at him.

"Well... it's surprising. I was ready to step into a love nest!" replied Aoi as Reo rolled his eyes. Girls had such imaginations when it came to what a guys apartment was like, didn't they? Reo then set Youichi down on the floor and took off his raincoat, then held out his hand to Aoi.

"Raincoat." he said. Aoi did as she was told, then gasped when she realised that her shirt was also drenched... and showing her bra!

"Oh, cra--- no!" she cried out, remembering that there was a child in the room as she wrapped her arms around her chest, blushing madly whilst Reo chuckled. It wasn't like he'd never seen her body before, he had. But he had to admit, Aoi had developed quite nicely over the years.

"It's not like I've never seen a woman's body before, Aoi, and if you can remember quite clearly, I _have_ seen yours... however, you can't stay in your clothes. Take them off." Reo said rather bluntly. Aoi's face turned three different shades of red.

"Wh-wh-what!?" she croaked. Reo then realised how wrong his sentence had sounded.

"Erm... I-I mean... Oh, never mind, just go and take a shower! Second door to the left!" he cried out, blushing himself as Youichi stared up at the two adults quizically. Were they feeling ill? Why were their faces so red?

"Youichi, come on, let's go take a bath and get warmed up, okay?" Aoi said in a shaky voice as Youichi nodded, was picked up by Aoi, then taken into the bathroom by an embarassed Aoi who was still blushing madly as Youichi stared at his feet, also embarassed...

The minute Aoi had stepped into Reo's bathroom, she knew that it wasn't really fit for one person. The tub was humungous, meaning that Reo planned to have at least one or two women staying the night. Even so, he did treat his women well, she had to say.

But she got in it, nevertheless, trying hard not to think about the many women that Reo had taken into the tub and then later into his bathroom, and she cleaned herself and Youichi as Youichi played with the bubbles in the bath.

"Mommy... do you like Reo?" Youichi asked curiously as he splshed about whilst Aoi washed his back.

"He's... okay. Why do you ask, honey?" she asked back as Youichi sat there, pausing for thought, then came out with an answer that somewhat pleased Aoi a little.

"I want him to be my daddy... is that allowed, mommy?" he asked questionly, even turning to stare at his mother as she smiled sweetly, then hugged Youichi tightly and gasve him a gentle squeeze.

"Honey, Reo-kun loves you a lot, and I know that you love him, too... so yes, he can be your daddy." Aoi beamed as Youichi nodded, then went back to hitting bubbles. Aoi stared at her son's head for a minute, questioning herself. "_How do I tell Youichi that Reo is actually his father... won't he question me about it?"_

"Erm, Youichi, sweety... can mommy ask you something?" she then said. Youichi nodded, paying more attention to the bubbles than his mother.

"What if Reo-kun was your real father? Would you be mad at mommy for never telling you?" she whispered. Youichi turned to stare at his mother, both eyebrows raised. Aoi held her breath.

Youichi, just like Natsume, had a quick temper on him and could only be calmed down with a bribe of chocolate and maybe some ice cream as well...

"If Reo's my real daddy then I won't be angry, because mommy probably didn't know he was my real daddy, either." said the young lad as Aoi sighed the herself, smiling thankfully.

"Thank goodness, because Youichi, Reo-kun is your daddy... but I don't think he loves mommy like he loves you." she explained in a gentle voice as Youichi blinked, cocking his head to one side as he stared at his mother.

"Why not? You're the best." he muttered as Aoi laughed gently. Of course Youichi would think that she was great, he was her mother and he loved her dearly. But it was hard, harder for Aoi to tell him that an adult love was completely different to that of a mother and a child. She couldn't help but sigh.

"I just don't know, Youichi... sometimes, mommies and daddies don't always love each other forever. Sometimes, it just gets hard... your daddy, he loves a lot of women, he even loved your aunty Mikan... but he doesn't love me." she told him as Youichi furrowed his brows. As expected, he didn't really understand the concept of 'love' between towo adults. If only explanation was that simple, Aoi thought.

Oh well, he'd find out, one day. If anything, Youichi would turn out just like Reo and Natsume; a flirt, a playboy and a prideful man.

After their bath, Aoi bundled Youichi up in a fluffy white towel that was big enough for a Sumo to fit under. Heck, it could even be a tent! She then dried herself off and wondered about clothes. Oh dear, her others were all wet.

She couldn't walk around in wet clothes, she'd catch pneumonia!

"Reo?" she called, walking out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet as the man looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. He arched an eyebrow, then stood and went to hold onto Youichi. Aoi grimaced. "What am I going to do about my clothes?" she asked then as he shrugged.

"I probably have some clothes in my wardrobe that you can borrow, other than that, you can walk around in the robe." he replied as Aoi rolled her eyes. Reo had already got some clothes out for Youichi; he'd made a point of buying designer labels for his son, but only for when he stayed with Reo. Aoi wasn't one to care for labels and never would be.

Aoi found Reo's room easily enough; it wasn't so hard when the apartment consisted of a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Reo's room had an open door, and Aoi was pretty sure that Youichi didn't have a king sized bed with silk covers.

But what did stump Aoi, and what also enraged her a bit, was the fact that in Reo Mouri's wardrobe were some women's clothes. Now he either had a girlfriend he was hiding, or he let a lot of women have baths at his place...

"Where did you get these?" insisted Aoi, walking out of Reo's bedroom in a dress. The certain dress that she had picked was one which Reo had bought solely for Mikan on their dates, and it strangely fit Aoi perfectly, just like it was tailor made for her.

"All those dresses were Mikan's. She never wore them." he replied rather bitterly as Aoi stood there, a little stunned. She knew that Mikan, just like herself, disliked labels. Mikan preferred normal clothes, and however outrageous she was, she didn't want to make a statement with clothes.

"Oh." was all she could muster up, and she went to sit with Youichi who was playing on a game that Reo had given him. Aoi frowned.

"You shouldn't spoil him so." she muttered. Reo just sat back and shrugged, not caring about what Aoi said in the least.

"Maybe I _like_ spoiling him. There isn't anything wrong with presents." he explained as Aoi rolled her eyes and stood, sitting in a chari opposite Reo. She was stiff and sat on the edge of the cushy arm chair. She didn't want to get _too_ comfortable...

Aoi's face darkened a little. "No, not really, until he becomes a spoilt brat who thinks he's better than everyone." snapped Aoi. Reo folded his arms.

"Do you have something against spoilt kids?" he sneered as Aoi sharply nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I do not _want_ to see my son turn into someone like _you_." she hissed back. This stumped Reo.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her darkly. Aoi glared at him.

"Oh, you know what I _mean_." she spat, catching Youichi's attention quickly, "I don't want my child growing up getting everything he wants without having to earn it! Nothing in life is easy, Reo! You may have gotten everything you desired, but you slip up once and everything comes _crashing down_. The papers would have a field day if they found out about your secret child with Natsume Hyuuga's _sister_."

"Oh, how rich." muttered Reo, staring over at Aoi. "But your life will be just as hellish as mine, don't you think? All of my fans will want to _rip_ you to shreds. You'll be labeled as the Gold-digging wench who purposefully got herself impregnated with Reo Mouri's child, just to get into his pockets." he told her coldly as she stiffened even more, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist.

"I'm not stupid, Aoi, and you know it. If I want, I can play the media _my way_. It's all part of the wonders of being me. But you... you're just a lawyer with a son who is related to one of my enemies. What does that say? It says you're purposefully trying to ruin me alongside that brother of yours." he explained as Aoi sat there, knowing that it was all true.

The papers would believe Reo, and it helped him win the game when Natsume was the enemy, and Aoi was the younger sister who had given Reo a child years ago. The journalists would have a field day ruining _them_, not Reo.

And Aoi hated to know this ugly truth.

"Fine. Publicity and fame can get you _anywhere_." she said in a small voice as Reo smirked. Aoi blinked away the tears and swallowed hard before continuing, "But none of that can bring Mikan back, and she's truly the only thing you desire... and I'm glad to say that_ you can't have her_." Aoi hissed. It was Reo's turn to glare at Aoi.

Reo shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hated the face that Natsume had beaten him. If it had been something else, he wouldn't have cared... as long as it wasn't Mikan. Natsume had Mikan's heart, and Reo longed for her to hold his heart in hers, but she didn't. He would undoubtedly cross oceans for her and give up everything just to make her happy and to smile _for him_.

But she was with Natsume, and Reo was stuck woth a child who was Natsume's nephew. The only time Reo had slipped up was when he slept with Aoi just to oppose Natsume.

"And because I know that you are still a selfish pig," Aoi continued, standing up as Reo questioned her actions, "I have decided that you will no longer see Youichi. If anything, you don't _deserve_ any ounce of happiness. You only live for yourself." and with that, she picked Youichi up and threw the game to the floor, ready to leave.

It was just like Mikan walking out on him all over again, except that now Reo was actually watching the scene with his own eyes.

Aoi reached the door and stretched out her hand to open it, and she would have if it hadn't been for the sudden clap of Thunder that could be heard outside of Reo's apartment windows.

"Mommy?" whispered Youichi as his mother stood there, rooted to the ground with round, wide eyes. Aoi hated thunder and lightening. Ever since she had been little she hated it.

But she had never wanted _anyone_ to know her weakness.

"Well? Aren't you leaving!?" snapped Reo, and another clap of Thunder burst, but louder, and Aoi suddenly shreiked loud enough for Reo to hear. It dawned on him quickly that Aoi did not like the thunder. Youichi looked scared, too, but that was because his mother was acting so differently from normal.

"Mommy! What's wrong!" asked Youichi, his eyes tearing up as Aoi whipped around and ran towards Reo's bedroom. He wondered what the hell she was up to, but he followed her as more and more thunder rang through the air.

It was only a matter of minutes before Aoi had started crying babyishly, covering her ears and rocking back and forth as Youichi watched, scared. Reo couldn't believe it, either.

As Reo watched her cry and rock back and forth, he started to remember something that had happened when he had worked with Natsume...

_"Aoi! Aoi, where are you!?" yelled Natsume as he ran in and out of rooms. Reo stood, watching in amusement. It was Thundering outside, and Natsume was dashin around like a Jack Russel on high..._

_"Aoi, it'll be okay, I promise... come on, Aoi! Don't cry..." whispered Natsume as he held his sister. Reo didn't undertsand what was going on, but it was fun to watch Natsume get so sappy around his sister..._

_Reo wanted to laugh. Natsume was singing some baby's lullaby to Aoi. However, whatever the song was, it had stopped her crying, but the girl was still shaking. Needless to say, Reo found it humerous..._

"Shit, Aoi, stop crying!" Reo snapped, storming towards her as she bawled her eyes out. Reo didn't know what to do, but he knew that there was a song that could calm her down. What song, though, he didn't know.

"Sing." he then muttered. Aoi was still crying, but opened her eyes, confused.

"I said _sing_." repeated Reo as Aoi sat there. Another wave of thunder carried through the air, and Aoi's tears ran faster, but she did what Reo said, and she sang whatever song had come into her head.

_"_Don't cry... don't cry... I am here holding you... Arms safe and warm for you, baby dear... and I sing you a song..." Aoi sang. Her voice was shaky and off, but Reo was surprised to realise that the song was distracting her and calming her down.

"Mommy loves you... and so does daddy too... we will always protect you..."

_"Don't cry, don't cry.  
I am here holding you...  
Arms safe and warm for you, baby dear.  
And I sing you a song.  
_

_Mommy loves you, and so does daddy too.  
We will always protect you.  
Big brother's here, smiling for you  
So you should smile too..."_

Re remembered it. The lullaby that Natsume had sang to Aoi. It was a weird lullaby, but at least it worked. Aoi was still singing it, but she was whispering as she sat there, her head bowed down lowly.

"Are you okay now?" Reo asked as Aoi nodded slowly. Her eyes were red and swolled, and she was still crying but only a little bit. Reo had never seen her looked so panicked... in fact, that time years back, he had never seen Natsume looked so panicked, either. Natsume really cared about his sister...

"I really hate thunder and lightning." Aoi told Reo an hour after the ordeal. Youichi had been taken to bed and reassured that his mother would be okay, whislt Aoi sat alone in Reo's room, calming herself down.

"I gathered." he replied, then handed her a drink as she sat at the dining table in his grand little kitchen.

"I'm sorry that you had to... to see that." apologised Aoi. Reo sat across from her and shrugged.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that you're scared of thunder." he said as Aoi sat there, staring down at the coffee he'd handed her. She shook her head.

"No... it is my fault. I let the thunder and lightning get to me since... since it hit her." Aoi bit her lip as Reo suddenly became interested, and leaned forward.

"Hit _who?_" he queried. Aoi looked up at him.

"Our mother. She died because of thunder and lightening." she replied in a darker voice than the meek one she had on. Reo was a bit shocked to learn this. "It was raining and she was coming home, but it had started to thunder and she got hit whilst standing under a tree."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Reo muttered. What else could he say? He'd never met the woman and Aoi was spilling her guts willingly, and anyway, he couldn't just _joke_ about it, could he? Aoi then sighed.

"No... _I'm_ sorry. For being so snappy... and I'm sorry for saying those things to you earlier... I don't want Youichi to lose out on his father. No matter _how_ self-centered you may be, you care for him." Aoi admitted as Reo sat there, a little gleeful at the prospect of being apologised to.

"Er... apology accepted." he answered politely as Aoi stared over at him.

"And thank you." she whispered,

"What for?" Reo asked.

"For knowing how to calm me down... you remembered, didn't you? That day at the studio when Natsume was looking for me. You remembered that he sang something to me, didn't you?" she queried him. Reo just wondered _how_ she knew that he knew...

"I saw you on the day, over Natsume's shoulders. You were smirking." she then answered his question. Aoi was quite smart, a lot smarter than Reo thought...

"I admit it, I did remember... but is that the _only_ way to calm you down?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes... it was our mothers lullaby. She sang it to us to help us sleep, especially me... but then there's another thing that _does_ help me calm down a little." Aoi admitted as Reo sat there, listening intently.

"I just have to think of you and how you made me happy." replied Aoi. This really did stun Reo into silence, and she smiled a shy little smile.

"How do _I_... wait, how _did_ I make you happy!?" he cried out as Aoi pondered.

"You gave me Youichi. That's all you did, and even if you say to the papers that I am a gold-digger, you know that I am not, because to me Youichi is more important than fame and glory. I love him." she replied, then stood up and went to go and check on Youichi, leavin Reo in his chair, gobsmacked.

And then it dawned on him.

Aoi was turning out to be more important to him than he had ever anticipated...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaand another chapter DONE! This one is quite long, which I like! And oh, to those who hate ReoXAoi, er, well, basically I don't care, the story will go MY WAY! I know that a lot of people hate the couple because it isn't 'canon' but I like making a statement, and Reo with Aoi IS a statement. Will they get married? Who knows, will they be together and split? Who knows.

Your views do count when I want them to XD

_**Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	35. Little Hiro

**A Rich Love**

I disclaim EVERYTHING!

So, hope you enoy the chapter, and no, I can NOT promise that it will be as long as the last one.

**Chapter Thirty-Five:****  
****Little Hiro**

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura had adopted a little boy. He was a sweet, lively six year old with dark hair and mischeivous green eyes that sparkeled a lot, especially when you mentioned food. His name was Hiro Takarai, but it would soon be changed to Hiro Hyuuga when Natsume and Mikan married.

Mikan adored Hiro and babied him a lot. Natsume knew that she would, but he had never really thought about how much it would affect him to have a child around. Mikan was besotted by Hiro who was a little charmer.

And Natsume was indefinately jealous.

Despite only a week passing after the adoption, Natsume had realised how much Mikan adored their son. She was giving _him_ all the attention and affection, which annoyed Natsume a little because he used to be the one who got all those hugs and kisses, however, Mikan's were a bit more mature with him, and now that Hiro was around... well, Natsume realised that he wasn't going to _always_ get what he wanted.

"Hiro, honey, what do you want to eat today?" cooed Mikan as she picked up Hiro and hugged the boy. He was small and cuddly and sweet, everything a child should be. The boy smiled, hugging Mikan. He had quickly settled in, thanks to Mikan who was being so motherly and caring towards him.

"Pizza!" Hiro chirped as Mikan beamed, then hugged him again. She really did love having a kid around, but Natsume was thriving with frustration. His Mikan was giving more attention to their son than she was him, which was a taboo thing in his books.

"Pizza it is, then. Natsume, will you help me?" asked Mikan as she placed Hiro onto the couch, in front of the TV. Natsume nodded, following Mikan towards the kitchen area of their apartment. As he passed Hiro, however, the little boy looked rather gleeful. Damnit, the kid knew _exactly_ he was doing! Natsume just poked his tongue out at Hiro childishly, then went into the kitchen with Mikan.

Mikan stared at Natsume silently, then smirked knowinly,

"You're jealous." she said in a smug tone. Natsume shook his head, denieing it.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsume muttered, walking over to the refridgerator to get out a pizza. "I'm not jealous."

"You are and you know it! You're jealous that Hiro's getting all my attention. You've only just realised that a child means you can't get your relief whenever you want, now." Mikan teased, poking her fiancé in the ribs gently. "And you can't handle it. You're so much like a kid." and Mikan giggled,

"Pretty observant, aren't you?" Natsume muttered, then pulled her closer to him. "If only I'd known what having a child entitled." he then leaned down and kissed Mikan's neck as she let her gaze drift to the door. She hoped that Hiro wouldn't walk in, or he'd just pretend to be sick and say that the two are gross.

"Natsume... the door's open, Hiro could..." Mikan was then cut off by Natsume's lips being pressed against hers roughly. She couldn't deny his kiss, she never could. She gave into him so easily it was almost annoying. After a moment or two, Natsume pulled away with a smirk playing on his mouth,

"He's too busy watching the TV... come on, Mikan, I haven't had any from you for a _week_. Hiro's been taking up all of our time together." Natsume muttered, his hands falling slowly from the small of her back to her butt as she blushed deeply.

"B-but..." she started, but Natsume's lips were once again pressed against hers, and then a gentle nibble on her lower lip could be felt,

"No buts. You want me and you _can't_ deny it." he huskily whispered into her ear. His lips started to trace down her neck as Mikan's breathing hitched. Yes, she wanted him, but she didn't want Hiro to catch them at it! That would be very horrifying for him to see Natsume and Mikan... she couldn't imagine the look on his face, and didn't anticipate to see it any time soon.

"Can't we do this later? Hiro can walk in at any minute, asking for his pizza." Mikan mumbled, clearly making excuses. What Natsume didn't like, however, was the fact that she was right. Hiro _could_ walk in any second, because that kid had a stomach like an elephants, he just ate and ate.

"Mikan..." Natsume growled, pulling away from her as she gave Natsume an apologetic look,

"I'm _sorry_, Natsume, but I don't want to risk losing Hiro at all! One word against us from him to the adoption agency could lose us our right to care for him! I love the kid, Natsume." Mikan told him, starting to pout to get her point across. Oh god, she was even using her puppy dog eyes...

"It's been barely a week, Mikan... but I know how passionate you are about kids, so fine, I'll let it slide." he told her, and Mikan's face immediately lit up. She started to hug Natsume, not knowing how much of a reaction he was getting just from the hug. "However, you'll have to... _repent_ when Hiro starts school... a lot." and his smirk grew a bit wider as Mikan turned red at the thought of what Natsume might do to her.

Damn her perverted mind. Of course, she blamed Natsume entirely for how her mind had turned out, she wasn't as perverted before she met him.

"F-fine... now let's get on with dinner before Hiro starts asking why we're taking so long." Mikan rushed, turning to the cooker and turning on the heat as Natsume smirked at her for a second, and with a quick grab of her butt and a little squeal from Mikan, he got on with helping her make dinner for Hiro...

"You're mean." Mikan muttered in the darkened bedroom as she cuddled up to Natsume, who was occupying himself with Mikan's neck and kissing it roughly and quickly. A little sigh escaped Mikan's lips as Natsume continued by leading his hands to her t-shirt cladded chest.

And he found out that she wasn't wearing a bra that night.

"Someone's going to be abused, tonight." whispered Natsume in a dark voice as Mikan blushed. Natsume couldn't see the blush, but he knew that he'd somewhat embarassed his dear little fiancé in a way. He pressed his lips onto Mikan's, leaving her neck momentarily, and gave her a chaste kiss. Mikan responded, as she always did, and brought the kiss into something a little more heated and also more to Natsume's liking.

Which also brought on a whole lot of groping on Mikan's behalf.

"Natsume..." Mikan moaned silently, pulling away from the kiss to bite down onto her lip. She wanted to keep quiet, because Hiro was only in the next room; Natsume's old studio. If he suddenly walked in on the two of them doing it, he'd be pretty scarred.

"Don't try and make yourself quiet," Natsume whispered gently, taking her lips into his again as he massaged her breasts slowly. "you know you want to scream." he finished, letting one hand go up Mikan's baggy shirt to cup her bare breast and give it a good feel.

"Ah... ahn." Mikan tried to keep quiet, but she was just proving Natsume's point... she _did_ want to scream. Very loudly, in fact. She hadn't been having sex with Natsume for a week, true, but his touch just sent electric waves running up through her body. She needed satisfying, so did he, but Mikan wanted his touch so much _more_ than she would let on.

"I love you... I love your _body_, too." Natsume hissed gently, scrunching up the shirt Mikan was wearing and ducking under the covers.

"P-perv," groaned Mikan, but wasn't denying Natsume access to her chest area. He was already attacking her breasts roughly with his mouth, making sure to tease her just right so that she moaned more. He would have to be lying if he said that he wasn't taking any delight in making his Mikan moan...

Natsume took the time to rise from under the covers and let his lips move against Mikan's ear "Right back at you, Miss Perv... you're just as bad as me, what with those nasty little moans of yours. You're practically screaming with desire everytime I kiss you, touch you and _please you_." whispered Natsume darkly as Mikan unconciously pressed her body against his, unaware of the effect she suddenly gave Natsume from her bare chest touching his.

"You're so mean..." she breathed gently, before realising that Natsume's excitement was pressed against her thigh. Mikan smirked inwardly, took Natsume's head between her hands, and started to kiss him rather teasingly. If he wanted her to play, she'd damned well play!

"Finally, you're getting into it." growled Natsume, and started to kiss her back roughly, his hands back on her breasts as Mikan forced her tongue into Natsume's mouth, pushing him underneath her and placing her knee's either side of him, toppling over Natsume dominantly.

God, he loved it when Mikan was taking the lead, she could be very aggressive when she was in control.

Mikan straddled Natsume, an innocent look doning her face which she often used to manipulate Natsume a little. It was true that he couldn't resist an innocent face, especially when the woman herself looked so innocent that he wanted to violate her there and then. Mikan could feel his erection pressing against her panties, and it excited her.

"Natsume-kun," Mikan drawled slowly, making sure to rub herself against him in a torturing way, "Mikan-chan's going to go nice and _s-l-o-w-l-y_, just. for. you." she whispered in a husky voice, trailing her hands down his chest and planting gentle, fluttery kisses along his jaw to work him up a bit. Mikan got a bit more than she bargained for, though...

"Whoa, Natsume, down boy!" she giggled quietly, but started to kiss Natsume roughly once again, her teeth biting onto his lower lip, her tongue grazing his teeth and touching his whilst his hands roamed around her body, grabbing her butt and tugging at her panties. Mikan herself was starting to pull down Natsume's boxers in earnest, wanting to free his manhood of its prison.

"I love you." whispered Natsume in between kisses as Mikan dragged her hands through his hair, leaving his boxers alone for the time being. She was just content with kissing the hell out of Natsume, they hadn't been so passionate for a while now... and it felt _so_ good!

"I love you, too." replied Mikan through another kiss, and soon found her shirt being tugged off of her, their lips parting momentarily, but once the garment owas on the floor their lips were once more locked, their fingers raked through each others' hair and their legs became a tangle as they switched positions again and again. The two were locked in heated passion and control themselves anymore.

The couple were soon panting for breath, momentarily stopping their passion filled kiss, but still locked in embrace with Natsume pulling Mikan on top of him and removing her panties, leaving her in her naked glory. She didn't blush anymore, though. She was used to Natsume seeing her naked, and he likewise. She knew that he loved her body bit by bit, even if one breast was bigger than the other. He loved _all_ her imperfections, he said it just made her all the more perfect.

However Mikan had always been embarassed by being on top, that's why she didn't often do it; Natsume liked to watch her, and he was always fixated by either her face or her bust, which tended to bounce a bit when she was the one doing the work. It just made her feel a bit funny inside to know that he was watching her so intently.

And she was burning at the cheeks when she was doing it then.

She straddled him, taking her time until she actually got down to the real business. She made sure to tease him, make him want it more and give it to him when he was on the brink of explosion. It was horribly satisfying to see him tense up, it just turned her on all the more.

She was a very wicked girl, indeed.

"C'mon, Mikan." groaned Natsume, obviously imaptient. He wanted it, and he wanted it _badly_. "I've been waiting a whole damned _week_ for this, nearly!" he hissed up at her as she smirked deviously, but she was craving it all the same.

But the imaptient Natsume soon grabbed ahold of her hips tightly, and surprised Mikan by plunging into her (.) as she gasped, feeling Natsume's hands move her hips up and down against his,

"Ah... _ahn~_ Natsu-me~!" she couldn't help but yell it, and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks red and burning as Natsume smirked widely, looking at her with intent eyes, boaring into her soul and checking her out. Mikan blushed deeper.

"Beautiful." was all he said, and sat up slightly to lean in for a kiss as Mikan moved her hand away, parting her lips and allowing Natsume to take her mouth in his. Their kiss was quick, but sweet, which Mikan liked when they were having sex. It wasn't too rough, it was perfect.

Juts like Natsume, her perfect _perfect_ husband to be...

"I love you." a quick kiss, a nuzzle of the neck.

"Natsume... not in public." Mikan cried out quietly, but let Natsume continue his nuzzling as he slinked his arms around her waist.

"Why not? I want to show people that you're loved and that you're _mine_." he whispered, starting to nibble her ear as her cheeks flamed instantly.

"H-hey! I'm not a piece of property!" trilled the brunette as the raven haired man chuckled silently in her ear. Another blush from her.

"I know, I know... but I don't want other guys looking at you weirdly... you're _my_ fiancé, no one else's, and I intend to keep you." he told her as Mikan smiled at that. Natsume could be sweet. In a protective, guy-like way...

"Oh... I love you so much, Natsume-kun... If only we weren't in public..." she started, getting a few ideas in both their heads. Natsume did perk up at that, as he always did when sex came into the conversation.

"We can always change that, there's a hotel a few blocks down." he started, turning his head as Mikan giggled, then felt herself being pulled against Natsume's body; the body that fit perfectly against hers.

"No, we can't, we need to buy Hiro some toys, I promised him! He really wants that stuffed lion." exclaimed Mikan, feeling proud to be toy shopping for her son. Hiro had begged Mikan and Natsume for the stuffed lion in the toy store since day two, and Mikan had promised to get it for him.

"Fine, but _then_ can we stop off at the hotel? Our bedroom's nice, Mikan, but a Hotel one is nicer." insisted Natsume as Mikan rolled her hazel eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, fine, but remember, we need to get Hiro some ice cream, chocolate and strawberry, he loves the stuff." Mikan remembered as Natsume rolled his eyes at her mockingly.

"Sure, kinda like someone else I know... that kid is seriously like you, Mikan, it's suspicious." he joked, poking Mikan in the side playfully.

"I know, but I haven't had some secret love child, honey, don't worry. If I did, then even I'd be surprised." she stated, smiling gently then rushing over to wherever the stuffed lion could be. Natsume wanted to get to that hotel as soon as, because with Hiro in school, Mikan was going to fill in his time decently...

"Hiro-chan, welcome home! How was school today?" Mikan asked breathlessly the minute Hiro walked out of the school building, holding out her arms with a big smile as Natsume stood beside Mikan, arms folded and sighing.

He hadn't gotten Mikan into that hotel, she'd just _insisted _on picking out a nice dinner for the three of them that night and some of Hiro's favourite ice cream. When Natsume had nearly begged her, Mikan was starting to relent, but had remembered that they needed to pick Hiro up and dragged him off to the school to wait outside with the other parents.

And that's where he stood, outside the shcool building, a gloomy look on his face with his hands stuffed into his pockets sulkily. Natsume was more of a kid than Hiro, Mikan thought to herself. He just got jealous so easily and held her to it.

Then again, he'd probably forget about it when he got her into the bedroom. Mikan was very obediant when it came to sex and would do anything to please Natsume, that was a fact.

"School was fun! I painted a picture, today!" replied Hiro happily with a grin plastered to his face. Mikan was ecstatic,nearly. She'd always wanted a creative child who pianted family pictures and she finally had that child.

Hiro then produced the picture that was blotched with paint, drawn in a child-like fashion. Natsume eyed the picture as Hiro handed it to Mikan, grinning toothily and proudly.

"Hiro-chan..." Mikan whispered as her eyes started to fill up. Natsume blinked a few times, a bit worried. Hiro probably painted a picture of a bunny or something, and Mikan was tearing up. Natsume wondered if she'd tear up at a picture he painted for her?

Probably not, but if he was lucky, she'd do something else which included less crying and more moaning.

Natsume then grabbed Mikan's shoulders and stared at the picture himself. He then saw why Mikan was about to burst into tears; Hiro had painted a picture of _them_, together. It was a picture that Natsume probably drew as a child. There was mommy and daddy holding his hands, but this time it was Hiro holding Natsume and Mikan's hands.

But the thing that had got Mikan was what was written underneath the picture. Sure, Hiro had been with them for barely two weeks, but it was obvious that he was happy.

_My mommy Mikan and Daddy Natsume who look after me and love me lots and lots and feed me ice cream!_

Natsume looked at Hiro who just looked so pleased with himself. Mikan tried hard to keep her tears in but, couldn't, so quickly grabbed Hiro and buried her head into his shoulder and sniffled. She loved the kid so damn _much_ and Natsume knew it.

It really did make him happy to know that Mikan was so happy now, with him and Hiro by her side...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

And so concludes the chapter, my friends. Sorry if it was short, I tried to stick it out but got bored. That's the honest truth. Please, don't flame me for the shortness, kay? If you do I may go right back onto hiatus! Hahaha~

No, seriously, I just might, this story bores me now because it's gone on for sooo long, it'll end at some point, though... :/

_**Love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	36. Wrong

**A Rich Love**

Disclaimed, for the obvious reasons~

This chapter was pretty much requested, and I know that a certain reviewer wants more sex scenes and stuff. Sorry for not putting up more smexy chapters, but I was writing them before I put one up and plus... I kinda get embarassed with the whole M rated stuff, but I'll try to deliver, okay? OKAY!!!

**LEMON WARNING! This chapter contains MILD Lemon. When the Lemon ends, you will see ---------------------------------------------- across the page, kay? (The Lemon is actually at the start of this chapter, actually, so watch out for it.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:  
Wrong**

"Hiro seems to be adjusting well to his new home and school! I have to say, you're great parents!" the social worker exclaimed. Each month, Natsume and Mikan were to be evaluated on Hiro and how he was adjusting to his new home and his attitude toward others. Thankfully Hiro was a good kid, and both Mikan and Natsume cherished him. It was fun being a parent!

"Oh, thanks so much! We really love Hiro, he's such a wonderful child, and he works hardat school" Mikan exclaimed proudly as the social worker smiled, jotting down a few notes and nodding. Natsume held Mikan's hand tightly, wondering when he was going to have free time with her. She had been so busy that week he didn't even have a chance to get her all to himself, seeing as she was always tired. Having a kid was wonderful, yeah, but not getting any was very irritating.

"Well, everything seems to be in check, so I'll be leaving for today! See you next month!" the social worker said with a bright smile as Mikan went to show the guest to the door, beaming and saying her goodbyes as Natsume reclined, titlting his head back and sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. Minutes later, Mikan walked in, nearly skipping with a great big grin on her face.

"Yay, we were evaluated positively, Natsume! Oh, it feels so great!" Mikan squealed, ready to jump onto the couch next to Natsume. Her fiancé stared at her through his bangs, then swiftly caught Mikan around the waist and dragged her underneath him on the couch, leaving the couple in an awkward position. Mikan blushed, like always.

"You know... having a kid and a good evaluation sure is awesome and all, but... having sex for the first time in a week would be even _more_ awesome, my sweet, not-tired and soon to be horny Mikan." Natsume stated in a husky toned as Mikan felt a hand belonging to Natsume go up her cotton shirt and rest on a breast. She became red, feeling her face turn hot. It was true that she'd been tired all week, and poor Natsume was left in the dark, horny and waiting for some relief, but she didn't want to be even _more_ tired after sex, right?

"Na-Natsume, gomen ne... I'll give you relief, promise." she said, smiling sweetly. What they were planning to do next was less than sweet...

Mikan leaned forward and kissed Natsume tenderly on the lips, turning their tender moment into a fight for passionate domination. Mikan's arms hooked around Natsume's neck as he brought her up into an angled sitting position, starting to unzip the pants Mikan had chosen to wear that day. Natsume was eager, as Mikan had guessed from how quick he was being and how powerful his tongue was against hers. Oh, this would be some awesome sex!

"Mmph, Natsume!" Mikan cried out as he hurriedly tried to wrench Mikan's shirt off. The shirt, in the process of being taken off, suddenly got stuck, leaving Mikan wituh her arms in the air and her bra on show. Natsume eased the shirt off, with a frowning Mikan staring back at him in its place. He just kissed her, and she was soon back to running her hands through his hair and kissing him feverishly. Mikan was far too easy to please.

Soon Mikan's pants were off, and Natsume's quickly followed along with his belt and shirt, leaving the couple in only their underwear and nothing else. Mikan had forgotten the feeling of Natsume's skin against hers, and realised how amazing it felt just to hold him against her when there was no barrier. It was also nice to see him with barely anything on, because Natsuem was a hunk and a half.

"God, I've missed seeing you like this." Mikan muttered, her hands going from Natsume's hair to his chest and kissing him. He smirked. He was winning in his mind,a dn Mikan knew it.

"It's been a week or under, and you're desperate?" he smirked. Mikan blushed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shut up, I'm not the one who got horny whenever I leaned over!" Mikan snapped back quickly. Natsume just chuckled, kissing her forehead then neck, grinning to himself. Sure, he'd gotten horny over the littlest of things, but who wouldn't? Mikanw as a fine woman, plus she'd been wearing those damned low cut tops, so it was her fault. If anything, she had planned it.

"Whatever, now, back to business, darling." Natsume stated, and lifted Mikan's legs, wrapping them around his waist once he had discarded Mikan's underwear, leaving her bare down there and clothed up top. Mikan blushed like a schoolgirl. Why did she blush so much?

"You're so cute." Natsume told her, kissing her on the lips then trailing his lips down to her chest which was still clad in a bra. Mikan blushed even harder, shaking her head. Why did he call her cute? It made her even more embarassed!

"Hush now..." she muttered, but Natsume wasn't going to be hushed, he always had his way. Natsume then unclipped Mikan's bra and discarded it with the other clothes that had formed a small pile. Natsume began kissing and licking at Mikan's breasts as she tangled her fingers in Natsume's hair. Mikan began to pant lightly, half-closing her eyes.

"Mhm, Natsume..." Mikan moaned lightly as Natsume started to work in Mikan's lower regions, pleasing her more and making her wetter. Natsume became hard, and wondered if Mikan would return the favour and make him a happy chappy? Probably, she'd left him out for so long...

"Mikan? Mikan... I need you to do something for me..." Natsume whispered, bringing his lips to Mikan's ear as she turned to stare at him, her cheeks rosey red. She gave him a confused look, wondering why he'd stopped.

"Hm?" she sat up, staring at him. She then let her eyes drift down to the bulge beneath Natsume's boxers,

"Oh." she said, blushing even harder as Natsume smirked, then pulled her closer and started to kiss Mikan with a lot of heat and passion as she let her hands find their way to his boxers. She slipped her hand in past the waist band and felt how hard and big Natsume had become. (Oh man, why do I write this stuff... .)

As Natsume kissed Mikan and massaged her breasts, Mikan started to slowly rub Natsume and tease him a little, feeling him become harder in her hand (wtf...). Natsume moaned, which was a rareity, and Mikan smirked when this happened. Natsume's ears turned redas Mikan nipped his ear lobe, then kissed him gently whilst still rubbing him gently, staring into his eyes intensely. Natsume wouldn't blush, he was far too much of a man. He crashed his lips against Mikan's and forced her into another tongue battle for domination as Mikan pressed her body against Natsume's, taking her hand out of his boxers and removing them, feeling his erection against her thigh.

"Koko, cover Hana's eyes!" someone suddenly screamed, and the couple turned to see Sumire and Koko standing in the doorway, Koko holding Hana Mikan and Sumire looking paler than usual.

"But she's asleep, Sumire..." Koko corrected her. Sumire turned to glare at him, and Koko realised he shouldn't have corrected Sumire at all.

"The cover her ears, idiot!" Sumire roared, and Koko did as he was told, covering baby Han's little ears as Mikan buried her head into Natsume's chest and he tried to grab his clothes which weren't ready to crawl to him any time soon...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you knock?" Natsume growled, glaring at Sumire and Koko as they stared right back at him. Sumire looked a little annoyed as she looked over at Natsume. Koko, however, was busy staring at his daughter, who had woken up and was claiming Koko's divine attention. She was turning into Sumire quicker than they knew she would. Hana Mikan was a little attention seeking diva.

"Why should I knock? Mikan's my friend and she doesn't knock for me, sometimes! Anyway, how were _we_ supposed to know that you two were getting frisky in the middle of your apartment? Didn't you have all week to do it?" Sumire questioned, folding her arms as Natsume glared harder. He wouldbe enthralled iuf he could've kicked her out, but Mikan wouldn't have it, so he had to put up with Sumire and her cattish ways.

"Mikan's been busy all week, because if you don't remember, we have adopted a little boy and he needs to be taken care of. Mikan's worked andwas tired, so I've had nothing." Natsume snapped as Koko looked up whilst Hana Mikan drooled on his finger.

"Try having nothing for nine whole months, buddy. Girls get scary when they're pregnant; they cry, they whine, they eat too much and they yell a lot more. If you thought their monthly period was bad, you'rein for a whole lot worse when Mikan gets pregnant." Koko started, but the minute that sentence came out of his mouth, Sumire was ready to punch him in the head, and Natsume was ready to kill him. Koko still wasn't aware of Mikan's pregnancy problems, so he was confused to as why Natsume and Sumire were giving him these hateful looks.

"What?" he asked, rocking Hana Mikan to sleep as Mikan walked into the room, dressed but still blushing. She sat beside Natsume, and suddenly became confused because Natsume and Sumire looked furious with Koko. She never asked, though.

"So, who wants coffee, who wants juice and who wants a baby bottle?" Mikan suddenly asked brightly, standing up and walking towards the kitchen as all the adults, barring Koko, answered with coffee, and Koko answered with juice because he wasn't much of a coffee drinker.

As Mikan prepared the coffee, juice and baby bottle, Sumire and Natsume just glared at Koko, who stared back at the in even more confusing.

"Okay... why so much tension?" he asked. Sumire went right up to his face, and he saw just how angry he was.

"Don't _ever_ bring up Mikan and pregnancy together, got it? She has a hard time trying to get pregnant without miscarrying, so shut it!" Sumire hissed as Koko blinked. Okay, so he had never known about it, couldn't they have just _told_ him?

"Okay... sorry." he muttered, staring back down at his daughter as she stared up at him with big brown eyes, her little hand making its way up to Koko's nose as he smiled. He really loved his little baby girl, she was such a cute little thing...

As Natsume stared at how Koko looked at his daughter, he became a little jealous. He'd never really be able to do that, not with his own kids. He loved Mikan and understood what she was going through; he was going through hell, too. Even though they had Hiro, he wasn't a baby, and by blood, he wasn't _theirs_. Natsume wanted a little baby to hold and look at the way a father looks at a baby. Koko had that, and he was an idiot.

Why was life so unfair?

Mikan walked in, all smiles as she handed everyone their drinks. She also saw Natsume's look and realised that he was feeling a little left out. She sighed to herself, sat next to him and pulled his face to hers, kissing him and giving Natsume a pleasent surprise. She then pulled away and stared at him sadly.

"Gomen ne." she mouthed, before turning to sip at her coffee, quiet all of a sudden. Natsume stared at Mikan for a minute, then shook his head. Koko was too busy fussing over Hana to notice anything, but Sumire knew something was up, and she had a feeling that it had something to do with having a baby...

"Have a safe jounrey home, you two!" Mikan said with a smile on her face as she walked Sumire and Koko to the door. Whilst they had had their visit, Mikan had taken Hana Mikan and fed her, bathed her and even played with the little girl. Sumire had seen how happy and carefree Mikan was with a child. She couldn't compare herself to Mikan, because she knew that Mikan would become a wonderful mother.

And that wouldn't happen to Mikan, because she would always have a miscarriage...

"Mikan... I'm sorry." Sumire said in a small voice. Mikan was confused. Sumire looked sad, and Mikan didn't know why; she had a wonderful person to love who loved her back, and she had a happy baby girl who would be just like her in every single way. Why was she saying sorry, and why was she sad?

"Why are you sorry? What's happened?" Mikan asked as Sumire stood there, then threw her arms around Mikan's neck, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry that I can have children... and you can't. I never wanted kids and yet I can have them, and you've always been a mother to everyone, even the woman who was supposed to be your mother! I don't get why you can't have kids when you're so motherly, and I can? It's not fair." Sumire whispered, shaking her head as Mikan stood there, blinking as she took in everything Sumire said to her.

"Why would you say that?" she then said. Sumire stared at Mikan.

"Because... you _deserve_ to have children... I don't." Sumire said, and before she knew it, Mikan had slapped her. If Koko and Natsume were shocked, Sumire was even more so.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to my face _again!_ You deserve kids just as much as the next person! We can't help how we're genetically programmed, Sumire! I was born barren, you weren't, so cherish the moment whilst you still can! If I can't have kids, so what? I get on with my life! As long as another parent is happy, as long as I have Hiro... I'm happy! Don't fucking apologise for having a baby, because it makes me think that you don't want Hana... and she's going to be so precious to you, and you're apologising..." Mikan was crying, and Sumire was hurting more than the slap across the face had hurt. She took a step forward, but Mikan pushed her back, shaking her head.

"Don't touch me! I didn't help you out all those years ago to be apologised to! If you're guilty, then deal with it yourself, but when it comes to love and children... don't apologise to me!" Mikan screeched, and slammed the door on Sumire who stood there, staring. What had happened? Mikan hadn't been that angry, not even when Sumire had told her about having an abortion... Mikan was so scary when she was angry...

"I didn't... know..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face as she crumpled and fell to her knees. Koko quickly walked towards Sumire and rested a hand on his shoulder as Hana began to cry. Sumire sat there in silence, staring at the ground with tears streaming down her face, trying to forget everything Mikan had said to her...

"Mikan." Natsume said, but she didn't look at him. Mikan just walked past him, her tears silent. Natsume hated it when she cried silently. It was scary, because he didn't know what she was thinking. Silent tears were the worst...

"Why would she apologise? Doesn't she want Hana? I may not be able to give you what you want, Natsume... but I try! I try so hard to make you happy, and yet... I can't even give you your own baby!" She wailed. Natsume grabbed her wrsit and slammed her against his chest, holding her there.

"I have you and Hiro, that's all I need! You make me happy every single damned day, don't you forget that!" he told her as she stood there, crying silently into his chest. She shook her head.

"I saw the way you looked at Koko when he held Hana, how he stared at her... you want that, you want a baby, I know you do! But I can't give you a baby, so I'm sorry!" Mikan scareamed, pulling away from Natsume, but he pulled her back, his eyes suddenly turning scary as he stared at Mikan.

"SHUT UP! You just told Sumire that she wasn't being fair when she said sorry, so why are you going back on your word!? I love you and I know you love me, that's enough! I just need _you_! Yes, I wanted kids with you, but lifes full of shit, Mikan! You're you, and I love every inch of you, barren or not! Get it together, Mikan, or I'll think less of you if you don't!" Natsume yelled, letting go of Mikan. He then walked off as Mikan stood there, shaking. He was so scary, but he was right. She'd gone back on what she'd told Sumire, and was apologising for how _she_ was...

Why was life never fair...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another short chapter, yet intense. Sorry for the crappiness of it guys, and sorry for the late update! I hope you'll forgive me, but I've been getting bored of the sotry and even thought of stopping it all together, but I can't do that to you guys. One, someone might kill me, two... you might ALL kill me. Kay, thanks for reading and don't kill me!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	37. The Worst Decision

**A Rich Love**

I totally disclaime it ALL! I don't own anything!

Okay I own my clothes.

Right, so sorry for leaving all of you in the dark for so long. I've started college and it's not easy. I get essays and have to wrok real hard and the days are longer than school. Also this story has been getting boring for me, and I have contemplated on leaving it, but I love all of you and am writing it again. I'll try not to stop it, promise. Really, I'll try my best.

Anyway, on with the chapter!!!!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
The Worst Decision**

After Natsume had yelled at her, Mikan had given her fiancé the silent treatment. Hiro had obviously caught on to the first argument the two had ever had in front of him, but didn't say anything about it, simply because he feared that he'd get yelled at by either Natsume or Mikan.

So they had been silent for about two days, and normally Natsume couldn't contain himself, but he was angry with Mikan. She'd hurt him pretty bad, thinking that she had to apologise for being the way she was. He didn't know how she'd apologise, but he knew she'd have to, because he sure wasn't going to.

"Natsume, you'll have to take Hiro to school tomorrow," Mikan suddenly said, talking to Natsume from across the table at breakfast that sunday morning. Natsume looked up from his bowl of cereal and stared at Mikan,

"Why?" he asked, rather suspicious.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Mikan answered, starting to eat her own cereal as Hiro sat in the middle, mashing his cornflakes into mush as he listened in on Mikan and Natsume's conversation.

"Can't you change the appointment?" Natsume sniped. Mikan looked over at him, sighing.

"No because it's too late, Natsume, and anyway, I need the smear test, in case I get... C.A.N.C.E.R." she spelt the last word and whispered it so that Hiro didn't know what they were talking about. He stared at Mikan with wide eyes.

"Mommy Mikan, what's a smear?" he asked. Mikan went red, then gave Hiro a gentle smile,

"It's a test mommies have to take, honey. You don't need to take one, so don't worry about it." Mikan assured him as Hiro beamed, then returned to mushing his cornflakes together as Natsume narrowed his eyes towards Mikan.

"Fine, I'll take him to school, but _you're_ picking him up, Mikan." Natsume said in a low growl as Mikan shrugged, starting to eat her cornflakes again. Natsume just stared at Mikan. He knew she'd be fine, and he hated being angry at Mikan, however, he was not going to apologise, he was far too proud to apologise, especially when it wasn't his fault.

The rest of breakfast was sat in silence, with Hiro sometimes asking Mikan or Natsume a question, but other than that, they spent their breakfast in cold, stoney silence. Hiro could feel the tension between his adopted parents, and wanted to ask them what was wrong but thought better of it.

"Mommy Mikan, can we play?" he asked once breakfast was over. Mikan stopped putting the dishes in the dish washer, smiling as she picked Hiro up.

"Of course, honey... what do you want to play?" she asked him kindly. Hiro paused to think, then gave Mikan a big grin.

"Piggy back!" he trilled happily as Mikan laughed, picking Hiro up and placing him on her back. Hiro quickly clinged to Mikan, laughing happily as she carried him around joyfully, giggling as Hiro hung from her shouders, trying not to fall down but laughing anyway as Mikan got down on her hands and knee's and gave him a horse ride. Hiro loved it, and laughed loudly.

From the couch Natsume sat watching Mikan and Hiro play together happily. Even if Mikan was the worst liar and actress in the world, she could still pull off being happy even if she was angry, sad or lonely. Mikan always smiled, despite the circumstances, and truthfully, Natsume was glad that he could see that smile every single day and treasure it. He could treasure Mikan, because he really did love her.

And if worse came to worst, he would be with her every step of the way...

"So, Miss Sakura, you're finished with your smear test, and you're results will be back in a week or two. We'll give you a call when we get them back, but everything seems to be in order." the doctor said as Mikan smiled, sitting on the end of the hospital bed as the doctor put things in a sink to wash them. She blinked slightly, then cleared her throat.

"Hm... erm, sensai... I need to ask you something," Mikan started. The doctor turned, giving Mikan his friendlist smile as she stared up at him, a little shy about what she was going to ask... but it needed to be asked.

"Is it possible for me to have a hysterctomy?" she asked suddenly, taking the plunge as the doctor stared at Mikan, looking unfazed. Mikan awaited his answer patiantly, but she knew he'd answer her;

"Is there a reason to why you want a hysterectomy?" he asked her gently. Mikn nodded slowly, her hands over her stomach. Mikan gulped. She knew she was taking a big step, but she needed to... to help her move on with the fact that she could never have children.

"Yes... my womb won't let me produce children... I've had four miscarriages, sensei, from 14 to 25, and I'm sick of it... I want my life to get easier, not harder... each time I get pregnant, I'm hopeful that this time I'll have my baby, but every time it ends with me bleeding and fainting, again and again... I want to have the hysterectomy, and live the rest of my life with Natsume and Hiro." Mikan explained quietly as the doctor stared at her,

"Hiro... he is your son, I presume?" he asked. Mikan nodded lightly, smiling gently.

"Yes.... Natsume and I adopted him about a month ago, he's the sweetest thing. Even if he isn't my son by blood, I still love him with all my heart and he will be my son forever. I just want him to be happy." Mikan told the doctor as he nodded, tapping his chin with a finger. He then patted Mikan on the shoulder.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through, but it's your choice; you may have the hysterectomy, but we don't know when it will be performed. You may have to wait a while, you may not need a while, it could be a few weeks, but Mikan." the doctor said. Mikan stared at him, nodding, "Tell your fiancé, because he'd be worried if he knew you were keeping something from him,"

"I know... it's just I'm scared... the chance to have children with Natsume will never come, and doing this determines that fear... I never thought this would happen to me." she admitted as the doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"Mikan, I know it's hard. You're young and you have a long life ahead of you... and kids were a part of your life plan, like most young women, but you have Hiro and Natsume, right? Be happy." the doctor told her as she nodded, a weak smile on her lips. Mikan then got off the doctors' bed and walked towards the door. Shw turned to her doctor and tried to give him a bright, cheerful smile.

"Thank you." she said slowly, then walked out as the doctor nodded before calling in his next patient...

"Natsume, we need to... talk." Mikan was hesitant to talk to Natsume, seeing as they weren't seeing eye to eye at that moment. Mikan put Hiro down, whom she'd picked up from school, and placed him on the couch beside Natsume who looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. Mikan quickly changed the TV channel from whatever her fiancé was watching to one of Hiro's channels, and grabbed Natsume's wrist as he lightly glared at her.

"I was _watching_ that." he growled as Mikan rolled her eyes,

"You were taping it, meaning you're planning on watching it again, so stop whining, because... this conversation is serious." she whispered, closing the bedroom door behind them. Natsume stared at Mikan, wondering what was so serious they had to leave Hiro alone with the TV to discuss. He held his breath.

"Is it about the day before?" he asked her. Mikan slowly rubbed her arm, sighing and shrugging.

"Maybe... kind of... it's about me having... a hysterectomy." she admitted, not looking Natsumein the eye as he stared at her in silence. He was trying to get the words around his head; Mikan, a hysterectomy? Her chance to have children _ever_ would be over for sure, and obviously she knew that... but she wanted to go through with it?

"Are you mad!?" he finally snapped in a low voice, so that Hiro wouldn't hear; "Why in God's name would you want a hysterectomy, Mikan!? You're gettingrid of your chance to have kids!" he cried as Mikan stood there, shaking.

"I know, but I've had _four_ chances, and they all ended up in miscarriages, Natsume! I don't want that to happen again, it makes me miserable, it makes me feel useless! Don't you know how much it hurts me to know that I can't have your kids?" she cried, tears springing in her eyes as Natsume took hold of her face in his hands and and stared her in the eyes sternly,

"I know that you're hurting, but so am I, Mikan! Can't you just stick to the pill... or I can just use a condom." he whispered as Mikan shook her head, taking Natsume's hands away from her face and started to hug him.

"You hate condoms, and the pill doesn't stop you from getting pregnant, either, Natsume. I _need_ this hysterectomy... I won't get pregnant again, and I won't ever have another miscarriage... I've made my choice and I'm sticking to it. Hiro's my life now, and so are you. Please, stand by me!" she cried as Natsume stood there, wondering what he could do; he really didn't want Mikan to have the hysterectomy, but she was miserable knowing that she'd live her life having miscarriages, so he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll stand by you... but I want to adopt another kid, right after we get married. That way, Hiro can have a little sister." Natsume said, stroking Mikan's hair as she gasped lightly, then smiled and nuzzled into his shirt, sniffing.

"Man, Natsume... you sure do know how to make a woman happy... I love you... and I'm sorry." she whispered as Natsume smiled to himself. Finally, she'd apologised; two days seemed long enough for a fight, and Hiro was getting suspicious. Natsume pulled Mikan closer, kissed the top of her head and sighed to himself.

"I know you are, and I love you too... even if you're awkward." he told her, then pulled her away as Mikan wiped her eyes with her hands, sniffed, then beamed up at Natsume.

"Let's get back to Hiro... he might wonder what we're up to." Mikan said, stating the obvious as Natsume nodded, following Mikan out of the bedroom. Hiro instantly looked up and beamed as Mikan walked towards him, holding out her arms and hugging Hiro, sitting beside him on the couch as Natsume sat on the other side of Hiro.

Now he was stuck watching some childrens channel. Joy...

"Koko, this little... she spit up on me!" Sumire yelled, holding her daughter away from her, looking at the little baby girl with disgust. Her daughter had just been sick down Sumire's top, and it was not amusing. Koko, however, thought it was, and chuckled as he took their daughter from Sumire who grumbled.

"Aww, come on, honey, don't get so mad... she's a baby, you most likely spit up on _your_ mother." Koko stated. Sumire sent a frosty glare from where she was standing, taking off her shirt and giving her boyfriend a wonderful view.

"Highly doubtful, I was taken care of by a nanny. My parents were always working, they had no time for me _or_ my brother." Sumire snapped, throwing the shirt into the laundry basket and finding another one. Koko cleaned the baby up, smiling as Sumire sat on the couch and sighed, shaking her head.

"Man... babies are so hard to take care of... I wonder why Mikan's mad enough to want one of these monsters." the young mother grimaced, staring over at Hana Mikan who stared back, then spit up again, all over her fathers' arm, this time. Sumire stared at the baby.

"Weird." she muttered, shaking her head. She then smiled, and held out her arms for her daughter. Koko gladly handed Hana back to Sumire, then took off his shirt and decided to have a shower. Sumire stared at Hana and sat the girl on her lap, smiling warmly.

"You're a cutie, though." she whispered, and to answer her mother, the baby belched, and Sumire knew that her daughter would mostly likely be just like Koko, and she knew that no matter what, Sumire would love her daughter unconditionally...

"Ruka." Hotaru said that night, turning to her boyfriend that night as they lay in bed. Hotaru was reading a magazine whilst Ruka was trying to sleep, but Hotaru was preventing him from doing just that. Now Ruka knew the down side to having Hotaru as his girlfriend who he was living with; if she didn't sleep, he didn't, that was that.

"What?" he was tired, he'd had a hard day at work, and Hotaru wasn't the sort of woman to welcome him home with open arms, a smile and dinner. She was the sort who would look at him, say hello then force him to make his own dinner and hers as well. But...

how they lived was kinda... perfect for him...

"Don't say' What' so begrudgingly, _dear_... what I'm ready to ask you is important." she said in her calmest voice, all soft and quiet as Ruka sat up, running a hand through his messy blonde hair as Hotaru turned to stare at him, taking off her reading glasses,

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked, kind of concerned. Hotaru rolled her eyes, then tidied Ruka's hair for him,

"I've decided it's time to... settle down." she stated. Ruka was a little confused,

"What, as in move in? Haven't we kinda done that already?" he stated. Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. Why was she lumbered with the dumb one and not the future famous one?

"Idiot. I'm talking about marriage. I'm ready to be married, to you, specifically." Hotaru said as Ruka sat there, stunned. Was Hotaru proposing to him? The ice queen was actually _proposing_? Ruka had always thought that Hotaru was kind of traditional...

"So, as expected, you will need to book a romantic meal in a restaurant which isn't cheap, get down on one knee after dessert, produce a lovely ring from your pocket and ask me to marry you for I am the perfect girl, and you don't need to exaggerate, because I know I'm perfect and so do you." Hotaru stated calmly as Ruka smiled, nodding.

Of course Hotaru would make him fork over _more_ money for her, even if he didn't have it. Then again, it was expected. However, Ruka didn't know _why_ he wanted to marry Hotaru; she was greedy, money-grabbing, cold, selfish and vindictive. But she was also very caring, loving and over-protective of the ones she loved, and luckily for Ruka, she loved him, and he loved her.

And for him, she was perfect.

"Of course, Hotaru." Ruka smiled, then lay back down as Hotaru nodded. As her boyfriend went to sleep, Hotaru secretly smiled to herself, happy that she had kind of proposed to Ruka, who she really did love...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, a horridly short chapter, I know, but ideas are at a big loooow down and I need to really expand the chapters, but leave it, don't complain or I will kinda never upload again if two or MORE reviews say 'oh, it's so short', stop WHINING! I don't whine when someone doesn't update... okay, I do, but not to them, to my sister who also complains about it all as well. Be happy that I am TRYING, I have enough trouble on my plate, you guys!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	38. Happy Birthday

**A Rich Love**

It's progressing! Yay, we're getting somewhere! I feel like the end is near, which will make me and a few others happy, because the story-line is getting a little ridiculous, ne? Anywhoo, some show outs...

PRU! You know who YOU are, and MAGS! You know who YOOOU ARE!!!! LOVE Y'ALL!!!!

Disclaimed! I do not own anything, so new suage, gotcha?

Finally, a BIRTHDAY chapter. If we hadn't noticed, a year has gone by without Mikan or Natsume even having a birthday, gah! So, it's time to shove Natsume in as the b-day boy. I don't care if he's born on 21st November or whatev, I will put his bday in whenever I like, so YAY!

Seriously, who remembers their ages? I don't XD... let's say they're 24, kay? KAY!

Arigato for choosing this particular story to read *bows*

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:  
****Happy Birthday**

"Happy Birthday!" Mikan sang, waking Natsume up with her joyous screams of excitement. The minute Mikan screamed it, though, Natsume knew that Hiro was in the room, too, bouncing on the bed wildly and screaming at the top of his lungs just because he could. If Hiro hadn't been adopted before his birthday, Natsume couldn't help but wonder how Mikan would treat him just for his birthday...

"Finally! You're twenty-five today, a ripe age for us oldies, isn't that right, Hiro?" giggled Mikan as Hiro laughed, starting to chant that Natsume was an oldy baldy. Mikan shook her head, smiling to herself, then cuddled up next to Natsume in the bed, her legs curling around his as she smiled. A little smile that told Natsume she had a certain plan in mind,

"Don't worry... we'll be alone when I drop Hiro off at his friends... he's having a sleepover." Mikan said in a rather daring tone. Natsume liked the idea of the 'sleepover' that Mikan had mystically arranged. In fact, Hiro had arranged it himself, but Mikan had tweaked a few things so that Hiro was staying on Natsume's birthday night, just so that Natsume could have his 'special' birthday gift from his fiancé.

"I love the idea... so, where are my gifts?" Natsume grinned, hopeful. Mikan rolled her eyes, then got out of bed, grabbing a dressing robe and slipping it on. She smiled sweetly, kissing Natsume on the cheek as Hiro mocked being sick, then left the bedroom. Natsume wondered where she was, he even contemplated on following her, but it was his birthday, and he felt particularly lazy that day.

Mikan soon came back, of course, but holding a few wrapped bundles. Natsume instantly spotted the presents from Mikan compared to the ones from Hiro; obviously the kid had managed to get his own way and wrap a few presents for Natsume, rather badly, whilst Mikan's were neater with less sellotape. He'd need the scissors for Hiro's gifts.

"I guess all of these are for you, honey." Mikan smiled, handing Natsume the presents as he grinned. He was like a kid when it was Christmas. Natsume loved gifts, especially if they were from Mikan, because one way or another, oen of those gifts would be in the bedroom without clothes, and Natsume wouldn't get that out of his mind until the deed was done...

From Hiro, Natsume had gotten some chocolates (a half eaten box, in fact) and a hat, (what, was he Tsubasa now?) and from Mikan he had been given new oil paints (howoriginal, Mikan) and a set of new silver rings and a blood red earring, one of his favourite colours (You know how much I love you, right?) and then Mikan made him breakfast in bed, and Hiro some, too, seeing as Hiro had snuggled under the covers of the big bed his parents shared.

Natsume loved his birthday, and would make sure to make Mikan's just as special, but with more sex. He hoped that she planned to get Hiro sleeping over at a friends more often, though, because he loved the alone time he had with Mikan.

"I love you," he whispered when Hiro had finally decided to go and watch the early morning cartoons that were on, leaving Natsume and Mikan together, snuggled close as the brunette smiled up at Natsume sweetly, then kissed his lips gently,

"I know you do, and I love you... maybe we should start on your extra birthday present whilst Hiro's watching TV?" she asked him, her eyes giving off that come hither look they usually did when Mikan was feeling rather lustful. Natsume sat upright, grinning and taking off the shirt he'd worn to bed that night. Yep, he was certainly wanting to start on his extra birthday present, that was a definate.

"Man, you're horny." Mikan giggled, already underneath Natsume who was doing away with his boxers and Mikan's panties, too as she kissed him, running her fingers through his soft raven hair, smiling to herself as he kissed down her neck. Their legs became entangled in the covers as they moved around, Mikan giggling and Natsume breathing heavier than usual. Mikan felt Natsume's erection press against her thigh, knowing he was excited. She was glad to be the reason for his excitement; it made her even more excited.

As the loving young couple rustled around under the sheets, they didn't even hear Hiro yell out "Auntie Aoi, Cousin Youichi!" and so were both surprised when Hiro burst into their bedroom, screaming happily. When they looked up to see a blushing Aoi standing in the doorway, holding a gift in one arm and Youichi in the other, they, too, blushed rather deeply...

"Okay, so we've been walked in on by Hotaru, by Sumire and Koko and now my _sister_, nephew and son! Can't two people have sex in peace!?" Natsume hissed as Hiro and Youichi watched TV silently together. They didn't understand what was going on, but Aoi sure did.

"Obviously not, Natsume." she muttered, still a bit flustered from seeing her older brother nearly getting it on with one of her close friends. She then shook her head and gave Natsume a small smile. "Anyway, happy birthday! But next time, try to keep the locks on the bedroom door, or Hiro will walk in _more_." Aoi warned as Natsume rolled his eyes, then smirked towards Mikan who quickly walked away to make some coffee.

"So... how's everything going with that bastard you call Youichi's father?" Natsume asked quietly, looking over at his nephew who was laughing at something on the TV. Aoi sighed, shaking her head. Natsume still hate him, obviously.

"Everything's going _perfectly_, Natsume. Reo's a really good dad to Youichi, he adores the boy... he'd be a perfect father, if onyl people gave him the chance, and if his ego didn't get in the way," Aoi said. Natsume snorted at that. Aoi glared at him, "Your ego gets in the way sometimes, too, so don't laugh!" she snapped. Natsume glared at his younger sister slightly, then shrugged it off.

"Whatever, I still think the dick doesn't deserve Youichi as his son, he doesn't deserve anything, least of all your kindness!" Natsuemsnapped quietly as Aoi rolled her eyes, then smiled towards Natsume.

"He's a good dad, Natsume, and if I don't give Reo a chance, who will? Anyway... you hurt me in the past like Reo did, so you had better think before you speak, because Youichi can just as easily forget you as he can Reo." Aoi warned, just before Mikan returned with everyone's coffee. She smiled, then sat beside Natsume, embarassed as he looked at her, then shook his head at Aoi.

"Sure, whatever, do what you like... if _he_ has to be a part of Youichi's life, then so be it... but don't expect me to be his friend, you hear?" Natsume told Aoi as she nodded,s miling,

"I already know _that_, Natsume... but how can you escape Reo when he's actually your past, present and most likely future?" she kind-of-joked as Natsume glared at her, knowing what Aoi was getting at; indeed, Reo was his past, present and probable future; he'd worked with him, met Mikan and had him in the present and seeing as he was related to Youichi by blood, Reo was going to be in Natsume's future, and with the way Aoi was going, the future would be all too soon...

"Natsume, were you talking about Reo earlier?" Mikan asked the minute Aoi, Youichi and Hiro had left. Hiro had left for his friends to go to the sleepover, and so the couple were left alone, but Natsume had seemed to be in a mood,

"Oh, how'd you guess?" Natsume asked sarcastically, his arms folded across his chest and a dark aura casting over him. Mikan put her arm around his shoulders, resting her head on he closest shoulder. She stared up at him, sighing to herself.

"Honey... every time you get a murderous look across your face, it's guarenteed that you've either been told you're never going to have sex again or if Reo crept into a conversation, and I'm guessing it's Reo, because as far as I know, you function just fine down there." Mikan said, smiling. She was trying to lighten the mood, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Whatever, don't piss about, Mikan." growled Natsume, shoving her away gently as she stared at him, blinking slowly.

"Natsume..." she whispered, then suddenly found some strength and grabbed him by the collar, glaring up at him as she started to straddle his knee, making Natsume look up into her eyes as she glared at him fiercely,

"Now listen here, Hyuuga, you will _not_ think about that twat faced bastard! This is _your_ birthday, I'm _your_ girlfriend and this body is going to have sex with you one way or another tonight, got it!? Now stop thinking about Reo and suck it up! Take life by the hands because that idiot won't take anything away from you _ever_ again, you hear!" Mikan snapped loudly, even shaking Natsume a little to knock some sense into him. He just stared up at Mikan, not moving a muscle.

"Are you even _listening!?_" Mikan screeched, shaking him again. Natsume then started to grin a little as Mikan blinked, her face flushed red, breathing heavily as her chest heaved up and down. Natsume's arms then found strength, and he coiled them around her waist.

"You know, you're _really_ sexy when you act all serious and angry, did you know that?" he asked as Mikan reddened from embarassment, recoiling as Natsume smirked, pulling her closer to him so that his head rested on her bosom. "Crap, I'm horny, now." he muttered to himself, burying his head between Mikan's breasts, and she beamed.

"Just what I was aiming for! Bedroom, couch or kitchen table?" she asked him, and he grinned maliciously. Oh, how he loved his birthday...

---------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you guys doing here?" Reo asked, surprised when he opened his apartment door to find Youichi and Aoi standing there, looking at him. Youichi had the biggest smile spread across his face, whilst Aoi just looked grouchy.

"Youichi wanted to see you, is that okay?" Aoi asked in a snappy tone. Obviously something had crawled up her behind, because she was usually rainbows and sunshine with Youichi, but she was pretty unpleasent that day. Reo wondered what was going on as he closed the door to his apartment as Aoi strode towards the couch and sat Youichi there, who got up and ran to Reo, happy as can be.

"Reo, Reo, it was Uncle Natsume's birthday!" Youichi cried out as Reo blinked, then stared towards Aoi. Oh...

"Was it? Did you get him a present?" Reo asked, kneeling down to Youichi's level. The kid nodded, beaming still as Reo siled warmly, then looked towards AOi again before returning his attention to Youichi.

"When it's my birthday will you get me a present?" he asked. Youichi grinned a toothy grin,

"Yup!" he yelled. Reo chuckled, ruffling Youichi's hair as the kid laughed, then ruffled Reo's hair right back. Aoi looked towards the father and son, she couldn't help but smile; Natsume was wrong, Reo was a good guy... but it seemed he was a good guy only around Youichi and her when she had Youichi. How he treated everyone else, she didn't know...

"Good. Now go play, I got you some new toys," Reo told Youichi, who suddenly bolted towards his room. Reo then stood and stretched, sighing. He slowly turned to see ASoi sitting on the couch, staring up at him. She looked so innocent, staring up at him. Kind of like the way she looked so many years ago before he stole her virginity...

"Why are you in a foul mood?" he asked outright, standing in front of her as she looked up at him, a soft glare in her eyes,

"None of your business." she scowled. Reo rolled his eyes, then sat on the couch directly opposite to Aoi. She felt like she was in a therapists office,

"Er, it is if your brother dearest is involved." Reo then stated. Damn, he'd clocked the reason to as why she was pissed off. Aoi slowly sat up straight, looking straight at Reo.

"Fine, if you want to know... my brother and I had an argument." she said. Reo rolled his eyes. Typical Hyuuga's, "About you, actually." she then finished. Reo sat there, blinking. Why was it his name always creeping into topics that made Aoi angry...?

"Why am I not surprised?" he snorted. Aoi glared at him, then sat back, staring into her lap,

"He thinks that you aren't good enough for Youichi, and that you don't deserve him." she said quietly. She didn't want to add the 'or me' in case Reo got the wrong idea. Reo stared at Aoi, shaking his head.

"Typical of your brother, he's always hated me." Reo said. Aoi then sat upright again and stared towards Reo sternly,

"And who could blame him? You _destroyed_ him when you slept with me!" she screeched. Luckily Youichi was too busy playing a noisy video game to hear hsi parents yellig at each other. Reo stood up, towering over Aoi as she stared up at him coldly,

"But I never destroyed _you_, did I? You said it yourself, I made you _happy_, I completed your life because I gave you Youichi! Who cares what he thinks, as long as you're fine with how your life turned out!" Reo snapped back as Aoi thought about it, burying her head into her hands and sinking into the couch. Reo turned, breathing out and running a hand through his hair; what to do, he thought. Why was he even fighting with Aoi? It wouldn't get them anywhere, it never did. Fighting never got him anywhere with Mikan...

"You destroyed everything he had dreamed... he wanted me to have my life, and when I became pregnant... he told me to get rid of Youichi... didn't you know that?" Aoi then whispered. Reo turned sharply, his eyes wide as Aoi sat there. She didn't look him in the eyes,

"He never wanted any part of you in his life, and when he found out that _you_ were the father, he didn't want me to have my son. He told me to get rid of 'it', he wanted to kill a life, act like it was nothing and get on with my life like I had never had sex, like I'd never become pregnant. When he did that, I was denied as his sister. He was a monster." she hissed coldly. Reo felt a chill go up his spine. Aoi seemed so angered, so emotional... he'd never seen her this way.

"And when I tried to tell you, oh _you_ just laughed at me, denied that I was _anything_ to you, you and Natsume were the same, you were monsters! You thought I was this stupid little girl with no mind of her own, an easy, slutty little sixteen year old who needed to be told what to do! You threw me away when I loved you, when I needed you the most, and Natsume didn't think of me as his sister anymore! The two people who should have stood by me... gone, like that. To me, Reo Mouri, you are nothing but a jerk, a jerk whom I..." she stopped, choking on her words. Reo then saw through the hair covering Aoi's face that she was actually crying.

"I..." she couldn't get the words out, Aoi then looked up at him, the tears streaked on her rosey cheeks, her hands in her hair. She let go of her hair as she looked at him, shaking her head and gulping. They were silent. Aoi then stood up and ran to the door, trying to fight back more tears, but it was useless; he'd seen her cry already.

Reo then walked up to Aoi and hugged her, surprising the woman as she stood there, stiff against Reo's warm body. Her eyes were wide as the tears continued to fall, but Reo just relaxed against Aoi, then turned her around. He looked serious, but it was weird... he had never really looked serious unless he had to be serious for a camera shoot.

And then he did it; he did what Aoi had thought he would never do again;

Reo Mouri kissed her...

_"A jerk whom I still love..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening, and as Natsume took a bath, Mikan answered the ringing phone, smiling and laughing at something Natsume had said. Their day had been quite... busy. Nobody had called, nobody had disturbed them, and the two had had some 'alone time' to themselves, and enjoyed it.

However, Mikan's smile would soon disappear, because the phone call she had been waiting for was finally there,

"Hello?" she answered, and the voice on the end of the line was that of her doctors,

"_Miss Sakura, it's me... your appointment for your hysterectomy is due next week. Is that alright?" _he asked as Mikan stood there, staring at the wall silently. The doctor had to repeat what he'd said, for Mikan hadn't answered. Mikan gulped, then nodded and exhaled slowly,

"Yes... that's fine, doctor..." she whispered, and put the phone down. It was time. Mikan was going to lose her womb, and the chance to ever have a child again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh, it's time for Mikan to have her hysterectomy! Noooo! . You know, I don't get pleasure or something out of making the characters miserable, I just like to write sad things with a base of reality in there. However, I'm punishing Mikan... but let's see how it goes, shall we?

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	39. The Unexpected News

**A Rich Love**

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The time has come for Mikan's hysterectomy...

For those readers who don't know, a hysterectomy is a removal of the womb; women can have it done for various reasons; because of cervical cancer, because they have the misfortune of miscarriages or they are giving up their womb for another woman. Hysterectomy's aren't pretty, guys.

So, okay, updating, updates... yay, bet you're happy, I know I am, because it means the stories moving on. Finally, I'm getting on with it. Right now the internet problem has gone, it's just the 'family' thing to get over right now. There are problems with collage homework etc, but the bigger problem is the thing going on in my family. Yay for personal problems *note the sarcasm chickedies*

Disclaimer, and much love to readers, reviewers and supporters of !

Thanks for choosing this fanfic to read *bows*

**Dedicated to Angelic Silence, she really made me laugh and smile! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
****The Unexpected News**

"Do you think it will hurt?" Mikan asked Natsume, concerned and worried as she thought about the up-coming hysterecomy. Natsume stared at Mikan. What, was he a woman, now?

"I don't know," was all he could say. Mikan went on,

"Oh, man, I bet it'll hurt... will I bleed? Natsume, will I bleed, because if I bleed, I faint." Mikan cried out, starting to worry herself. Natsume growled, slapping a hand against his head and shaking it. Man... women were a pain in the neck...

"Do I _look_ female to you, Mikan? Do I _look_ like I once had a womb which got removed? Mikan... calm yourself, you're getting hysterical!" Natsume hissed, shaking Mikan as she stared up at him. Her lower lip woblled. Uh, oh...

"Go-gomen ne..." she said quietly, her voice trembling like a little girls would if she was in trouble with her mom or dad. Natsume started to feel bad, he hated making Mikan cry, _especially_ when she was guilt crying.

"Mikan, honey, don't cry... look, I'm just worried for you, and I know you're scared, I am too... I can't help but think what if it all went wrong?" he whispered, cradling Mikan in his arms as she sniffed, shaking her head and clutching at Natsume's shirt. She swallowed hard, then stared up at Natsume and smiled weakly, holding his face in her hands.

"I'll be fine. I'm as tough as nails, right? I have something to come back to, even if I end up on crutches... You really need me, and I really need you, and anyway... it can't go wrong, I have a great doctor." she beamed through her tears. Natsume hugged her tighter, man he loved this woman.

"I know, I know, but I still worry... this is what love does to you." he stated silently as Mikan sat there, held within Natsume's arms. She smiled to herself and snuggled against Natsume, feeling him kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair.

"I love you so much... I just wish love was strong enough to keep my babies alive... but it's not." she sobbed silently as Natsume rocked her back and forth, sighing to himself. He was thankful that Hiro was in bed, sleeping soundly, because if he saw Mikan cry, it was a sure sign that Hiro would burst into tear as well, and Natsume could only handle a blubbering Mikan, really.

"Shh, don't say that, don't be so hard on yourself, woman... it's not your fault, I promise... please don't do this to me." he told her quietly as Mikan sat there, listening to Natsume's soft voice, helping her to calm down. He was right, she couldn't blame herself... if she did, Natsume would remember her, his ex... how she died because of one miscarriage. Mikan had had the strength to go on after four, and now she was having a hysterectomy.

She wondered... what if Natsume's ex hadn't died? What if she had lived? Would Mikan be with Natsume? Would she have ever have met him?... Would she have died in place of Natsume's ex girlfriend.

She stiffened at the thought, and Natsume felt it. He stared down at her, wondering what was going through her head. He didn't want to ask, because she might have said something horrid, so he didn't say a word. He just kissed her and pushed her hair back from her face as she blinked and stared up at him, trying to smile. She was sad, and Natsume hated to see Mikan force a smile onto her face.

"I love you, and I'l keep on loving you for years to come." he whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Mikan then gave Natsume a genuine smile and kissed Natsume back sweetly. He could taste her tears from her lips, so salty, but Mikan still made the kiss taste as sweet and she was.

Natsume was sure that he was the luckiest guy alive...

"Welcome, Miss Sakura, how have you been?" her doctor asked, smiling the minute he saw Mikan waiting in the room for him, ready for her operation. Mikan was nervous, her knuckles white from clutching her skirt too tightly. She nodded, pale, cold and feeling sick.

"I've been fine... just nervous." she whispered, shaking as the doctor looked at her closely, seeing that Mikan looked a bit ill. She was as white as a sheet. His patiants weren't normally this scared of an operation,

"Miss Sakura, you must relax. The operation won't be logn, I assure you... oh, and your smear test results were positive, so there's nothing to worry about there!" he said in a pleasent voice as Mikan cracked a small smile, nodding. The doctor then took a closer look at her,

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked queitly. Mikan nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again. She didn't know. "Have you been feeling well?" the doctor then asked. Mikan gulped down hard,

"No... I've been so sick all week, thanks to the nerves. When I get extremely nervous, I tend to get ill, so this is normal... having a hysterectomy... it's frightening, doctor." Mikan whispered. She was starting to feel sick again, her throat closed, she had that horrid taste in her mouth and her stomach ached. Mikan clutched at her stomach. So many cramps, she hated them. The doctor watched her,

"I don't think we should have the operation if you're in such a state, Miss Sakura, it's best to re-scheadule or even forget about it," the doctor stated as Mikan blinked, eyes wide. She shook her head desperately,

"No. no, please, I need this operation! It's the onyl way to move on with my life, please!" she cried as the doctor sighed. Mikan seemed to want it, but then again, she didn't. The doctor then smiled kindly,

"Fine, we will do it, but you'll be in pain for a week or two, and your stomach will swell, is that okay?" he asked as Mikan nodded, a little colour finally returning to her cheeks. The doctor then asked Mikan to sit on the bed, and he checked her pulse, heart beat to see how she was doing... then he stopped.

"Miss Sakura, you have been ill all week, you say?" he asked. Mikan nodded for her answer. The doctor stood there, then stared at Mikan's stomach. She blinked, confused,

"May I ask... has your stomach swollen much?" he indicated to Mikan's stomach, which had indeed swollen. Mikan was surprised, she hadn't noticed. The doctor walked up to her and lifted her shirt to show her bare stomach. He felt around it for a minute, taking mental notes, then brought out his stethoscope. He pressed the cold metal against her stomach. Mikan winced at the cold metal, but sat still. Once he took it a way, he stood straight and cleared his throat,

"I don't think we can do the hysterectomy right now," he stated as Mikan stared at him, wondering what he was talking about,

"Why? What's wrong!?" she cried. He stared at Mikan sternly,

"Miss Sakura... I think you're pregnant." he quietly told her, and Mikan's face went to the palest shade of white the doctor had ever seen her go...

Mikan was in a daze as she slowly walked home, staring at the pavement as she walked. She was pregnant? Again? Mikan didn't know how she'd become pregnant, she and Natsume had used condoms, she was even on the pill... but she was pregnant. The doctor had done a scan and everything, and there it was... a little blur on the screen.

And the minute Mikan had found out, she didn't just go pale, she burst into tears. Tears of fear...

_"Why!? Why am I pregnant!? I tried everything to prevent it!" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. The doctor watched helplessly, trying to calm his patiant down, but to no avail._

_"Miss Sakura, these things happen, now please, calm down!" he cried, but Mikan wouldn't listen, she just went on screaming and crying,_

_"This shouldn't be happening! I've had four miscarriages, and now I have to go through a fifth!? Why does God hate me!? Is he punishing me!? I'm not going to hope, I've given up! Why am I cursed with this body!?" she shrieked, falling to the ground on her knee's, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. The doctor stood, watching Mikan. He sighed quietly and put a hand on his forehead,_

_"Miss Sakura... there is another option... you could have an abortion and then have your operation, put and end to it all... a miscarriage can do so much damage to your body, and I know that you should never go through that pain again, emotionally and physically!" the doctor told her as Mikan shook her head, still crying. She'd quietened down, then turned to the doctor, who handed her a tissue._

_"But I don't believe in abortion, doctor... what am I going to do?" she whispered as he sat down beside her, staring right into Mikan's eyes,_

_"Maybe you should go home, talk everything through with your fiancé, then make a decision soon, or else you'll suffer again. If you don't return with a decision by next week, then we can't help you." he told her in his calmest voice as Mikan's eyes widened. What did he mean?_

_"What are you saying?" she asked in a small voice, wiping her eyes and then her nose as the doctor shook his head,_

_"Miss Sakura, we can not abort a baby after twenty weeks in the womb, it is illegal... it's murder." he told her quietly as Mikan sat there, slowly letting her gaze fall to her stomach. She had held a baby there for nearly 4 months...?_

Mikan didn't want to believe any of this was happening, it was scary... what if she lost the baby again? What would she do? She'd break, she knew that much, but it would tear Natsume apart, too. However, she couldn't abort the baby after next week, or she'd be too far into the pregnancy...

Mikan stood outside of the apartment complex, wondering what she would tell Natsume... if she told him, he'd probably freak out, get so over-protective... okay, more over-protective than normal. Mikan's hands wavered over her stomach, and she gulped. She was going to lose _another_ baby...

How had she not noticed? She'd been feeling nauseus, but she hadn't been sick., that was a definate. Sure, she and Natsume hadn't been that sexual for a while, looking after Hiro was so tiring. But she'd only become nauseus once she thought about the hysterectomy...

Mikan was so confused, she didn't know what to do... she'd even thought about leaving Natsume in the dark and having the abortion, but if he found out, he'd be mad and would ignore her for a few days. He'd be worried if she told him, though, and Mikan hated to make Natsume worry. She didn't want him to go through the pain of losing another baby...

"Mikan?" someone asked, standing in front of her. She looked up, staring at Natsume with wide eyes as he stared back at her. She quickly put on a smile, but Natsume saw past it. He knew something was borhtering his fiancé.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. staring at her. Mikan wondered why he was standing outside the apartment complex with her. She'd told him not to go to the hospital with her, but he'd obviously decided to pay a visit to probably hold her hand when she had the operation.

"Nothing, I'm fine... just a little sick." she replied quietly as Natsume grimaced, then held her face in his hands.

"Hm, you look a little peaky... did you have the operation, or were you too sick to have it?" he asked her, staring into her eyes as Mikan blinked, then shook her head.

"No... they said I was too ill and didn't want to hurt me... they said I needed to go home. Silly, right?" she smiled awkwardly as Natsume stared at her, his gaze penetrating through Mikan's very being. She couldn't help but stare back. She knew that he knew she was hiding something...

"Hm, we'd better get you inside, then, it's too cold outside. I'll make you some soup, okay?" he smiled as Mikan nodded. Natsume held onto Mikan's cold hand as she stared at their hands, fingers intertwined together. Why did she want to keep a secret from him? He needed to know, he was her lover, her fiancé. They never hid things from each other, not even the darkest of secrets...

And he would eventually find out, wouldn't he? Her stomach would get bigger, she'd get moodier or happier, and she'd start to change her eating habits. He'd notice, and then he'd get mad. Mikan didn't want Natsume to worry, but she hated him to be mad at her...

"Natsume." she whispered. He stopped, waiting for the elevator, then turned to her, smiling at her with that smile of his. Mikan blinked back tears. She hoped she hadn't lost her voice; "I'm..." she couldn't get it out. How _could_ she tell him?

"You're... what?" he asked, then quickly pulled her close and sighed, "Don't tell me if you aren't comfortable, Mikan... some things need to be kept secret," he stated as Mikan stood there, held against Natsume. She sniffed, then suddenly;

"I'm pregnant." she said hoarsely, and Natsume stiffened.

"How far?" his teeth were clenched, she could tell. Mikan took a look at Natsume. His face was emotionless.

"Nearly twenty weeks... after next week, abortion is no option... I've been pregnant for a while..." she whispered as Natsume stared at a nearby wall. The second the elevator pinged he stepped into it, but he was silent. This scared Mikan,

"Natsume." she whispered, tugging at his arm like a child. Natsume didn't say anything. He seemed like he'd lost hope of talking for a while,

And then he took a deep breath, turned to Mikan, and put his hands on her shoulders, staring at her rather sternly...

"This is the longest you've been pregnant?" it was a question and a fact. Mikan nodded.

"No bleeding?" he asked. Mikan blinked,

"I have had my regular period, actually." she replied. It was strange, but it was true.

"And you're definately pregnant?" he asked her. Mikan nodded,

"The doctor said so himself. I can't have a hysterectomy when I'm pregnant," she replied quietly as Natsume stared, then suddenly let go of Mikan's shoulders and rested his head against the cool steel of the elevator wall.

"Fucking hell..." he muttered. Mikan watched him as he cursed under his breath. She stood there, back against the wall, and looked down at her stomach, bulging a little. A little life, there in her tummy... a life which wouldn't be there for long?

Once the elevator stopped at their floor, Natsume got out and Mikan followed in dead silence. Natsume unlocked the apartment door and went in as Mikan quickly followed. He went to the kitchen whereas Mikan went to the living room to watch TV. Natsume needed to think, and she needed to ponder, too.

And within half an hour, Natsume had come to a conclusion;

"Kepp it." he told her. Mikan was stunned.

"What? Why!? I might lose this baby all over again!" she cried out, "My health, my body... this miscarriage could destroy me!" she cried as Natsume stood there. He was serious.

"I know, but... this is the longest you've had the baby stay in the womb, right? We should at least take our chances or something... or you can have the abortion before next week. I don't know... it's your decision." he told her as Mikan sat there, staring at him.

"Natsume..." she started, but he cut her off,

"If you lose this baby then that's it, no more chances, you'll have the hysterectomy... but once you have that operation... will you marry me the month after?" he asked her silently as Mikan stared at him, her eyes widening. He was bringing the wedding closer?

"Natsume, that's _way_ too soon for a wedding! We need a cake, a registry office, a church, a dress... that's a lot of things to get and to do!" Mikan cried out as Natsume shrugged, walking towards her and getting down on his knee's.

"I don't _care_. I just want to recite those vows with _you_ and to live the rest of my life with you, happy... I don't want to lose you!" he hissed, holding onto her hand toghtly as Mikan felt the tears come up, and she nodded.

"Yes... I'll marry you the month after my hysterectomy... I will..." she sniffed, and hugged Natsume tightly. It was a little too soon to get a wedding together, but Natsume would do it just to marry her. He loved her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG this is the PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! I actually have an idea of when it's ENDING! You'll see what happens, won't you!? Mikan and Natsume will marry in the next chapter and that will be IT! OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FINISHED STORY, 40 CHAPTERS, HURRRAH!!! I CAN FINISH THIS STORY, FINALLY!!!!

_**LOTS OF LOVE! BLUE~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	40. A Rich Love

**A Rich Love**

The lAST CHAPTER! I know, who woulda thunk it? I actually thought this story would never end!

I hope you enjoy the last chapter! It might be a happy ending, it might be sad... you never know.

I think I made changes towards this chapter. I had BIIG plans for this story, I actually aimed for it to go on for fifty or more chapters, but it should be ending now. so omg, ENJOY!

Dedicated to ChocolateXPudding and Angelic Silences, I love you both, you make me smile!

**Please enjoy the chapter, and thanks for choosing this fanfic to read! Disclaimed~~~**

**Chapter Forty:  
****A Rich Love**

"They're finally getting their wedding on the road... maybe we should, too." Koko stated as he held his daughter in his arms. Sumire was busy, trying to find her heels and the dress Mikan had decided the bridesmaids would wear. Hotaru was the Head bridesmaid, and for Mikan's Hen night, Hoatru had hired a stripper, which was a funny thing to see because Mikan looked a little mortified about it. Who knew that Hotaru could be so daring?

"I know, it's absolutely _amazing_... and who would have thought that Natsume would even let you attend, he doesn't like you!" Sumire chuckled, taking Hana from her fiancé as Koko smirked. He was already dressed, wearing fancy dress pants, a fancy matching jacket, a red tie and a striped shirt. Sumire had made sure to get Koko to look smart, or he'd have been kicked out of the registry office courtesy of Natsume Hyuuga.

"I think Mikan had something to do with that, honestly," he stated as Sumire rolled her eyes, fixing Hana's shoulder length sandy hair. Hana Mikan would also be a bridesmaid, well, a flower girl. She even had a dainty little basket with lots of flowers in it which she'd probably eat, knowing Hana.

"Me too... does Hana look fine? She looks cute, right? I hope she doesn't get dirty, that dress was expensive!" Sumire started as Koko laughed, kissing Sumire's cheek. The woman grimaced, and took out her foundation, in need of re-applying it because Koko had mussed it up.

"Sumire, she looks perfect... and so do you," he smiled as Sumire blinked, staring up at Koko. She blushed, and no amount of foundation could hide_ that_ blush.

"Oh, Koko... there is a reason why I love you!" she squealed, suddenly hugging him,but she was careful not to squish Hana, who had recently learnt to talk and was scolding her mother with random babble. Sumire smiled as Koko grinned, and he kissed her full on the lips.

"KISSY!" Hana suddenly ordered her father, hitting him on the head with her little hand as he grimaced, then kissed his daughter. Hana Mikan was a right little daddy's girl, and her parents knew it.

"You love me for the reason I give comments? What about my pecks, my studly figure... my big Wingdinga?" he grinned as Sumire flapped her hand, shushing him. Wingdinga was the nickname for Koko's best friend. Sumire did not want to expose her daughter to the world of sex _just_ yet.

"Shush now, you perv! Awww, Hana, can mommy have a kissy too?" Sumire asked as Hana puckered her lips. She was an adorable baby and Sumire absolutely _adored_ her. She kissed her daughter who laughed happily, then hugged Sumire, smiling as she hugged her daughter back. Sumire loved having a little toddler who loved her unconditionally. She would be the parent her mother and father never were. She would be there for Hana Mikan, and so would Koko...

"You actually look smart." Hotaru commented the minute Ruka walked out of the bedroom, wearing the suit he had to wear as best man to Natsume. Ruka had a crisp white shirt underneath a jet black jacket with matching pants and a crimson red tie. His hair was combed neatly, and a crimson red rose was attached to the lapel. Hotaru fixed his tie, then smiled gently,

"There... now you're perfect," she muttered, then went off to fix her hair and make-up. She was Mikan's Maid of Honour, soemthing she had first rejected then finally agreed upon when she found out that Ruka was the Best Man. She didn't want Sumire dancing with _her_ man.

"You look cute, Hotaru." Ruka grinned. The one thing Ruka _never_ called Hotaru was 'cute'. Beautiful, gorgeous, superior, yes, but never 'cute'. Cute was Mikan, sexy was Sumire, and beautiful was Hotaru. So she blushed.

"You look... better now that I've fixed your tie." Hotaru muttered, and she was ready to leave Ruka who pulled her back, smirking. He'd embarassed the one girl who was supposedly hard to embarass.

Love did very funny things to people.

"I know you think I look better, Hotaru, but you can at _least_ say how you think I look. I look better than good-looking, right?" he stated as Hotaru nodded, her skin a light tinge of pink. Ruka brought her in for a hug and smiled, kissing the top of her head,

"I really love you, you know that." he whispered, and Hotaru gave Ruka the tiniest smile, but it was still a smile, and Ruka loved any smile she gave him, because every smile that Hotaru gave him was worth while to see...

"Man oh man, my hair... such a pain." Mikan muttered to herself as she tried to pin her hair into some ridiculous style that she wanted for her special day. Mikan had never been the one who was good at hair, that had always been Sumire, and she was getting ready with Koko... she wished her maid of honour was there with her, at least.

Mikan stood up and walked towards a chest of drawers which had random hair pieces scattered upon it. Mikan picked up a few hair pins and then returned to the vanity mirror she had previously been sitting at, and started to slot more pins into her hair. It wouldn't look perfect, but her hair would have to do. She then saw herself and stopped, staring at her reflection.

"I'm getting married." she whispered, and the tears sprang. She hadn't seen Natsume for a day, he'd be horny, knowing him, and he'd have missed her. She sighed, shaking her head. The best day of her life was about to happen in a few hours, and she was barely ready and about to cry. Why were weddings so emotional?

Mikan then stared at her hair again, and grimaced. She _really_ needed Sumire then, because her hair looked like some Medusa like woman had struck her head. She also needed to know what make-up suited her. Mikan wasn't used to trying hard to look nice, it was usually a pair of old jeans, a shirt and that was it, no hair and make-up attached to the package of 'who cares, they're just clothes'. Why couldn't she have had an informal wedding?

Oh yeah, she and Natsume were going to be traditional.

Mikan then smiled at the memory of how Natsume had asked her to marry him a month after her hysterectomy. He was so sweet, but they never knew how long the hysterectomy would _take_...

**1 Year Ago...**

"I'm not having an abortion," Mikan said, breathing in deeply as she and Natsume sat in front of Hotaru, Sumire, Koko and Ruka, who were all wide eyed as Mikan said it. Hotaru looked like she was ready to walk out and scream the place down. Sumire looked like she was ready to slap Mikan across the face,

"_What!?_ Mikan, what happens when you have another miscarriage? You're going to regret this, you _stupid_ girl!" Sumire shreiked as Natsume held Mikan's hand. Mikan shrugged, smiling.

"I don't mind. It won't matter, because then I will know for sure that I will never try for a child again, because after this miscarriage, I'll have my hysterectomy." she said gently. Hotaru sipped her tea carefully, then set her tea cup down and stared at Mikan hard,

"You do know how dangerous this is, Mikan? You may want to reconsider your answer," she stated as Mikan shook her head, then squeezed Natsume's hand gently,

"I know it's dangerous, but I want another chance to try and have Natsume's baby. The chances of having a miscarriage again are high, yes, but I want to take that chance... I'm used to having miscarriages, now. I don't faint when I see blood anymore, so that's positive, right?" she asked as Hotaru and Sumire sighed, shaking their heads as Mikan sat there, smiling towards her friends.

"This is my decision, and I know that you would all rather have me abort this baby and then have my hysterectomy, but let me try... if all else fails, I won't try for a baby again, I promise." Mikan told them. Her friends weren't reassured, they were worried for Mikan, worried for her health and her life.

"Mikan..." Sumire muttered, but left it at that and shook her head. She didn't agree with Mikan's decision at all.

"I helped you through Golden Week with your beulima, so you help me with this, Sumire. There's no going back, and I accept that, just like you do." Mikan suddenly said, bringing up the topic that Sumire hated, but somehow treasured. She then nodded, giving in.

"Fine, I understand... you want his baby." Sumire muttered, then got up and walked somewhere as Koko quickly followed, carrying Hana Mikan as Hotaru and Ruka stayed where they were, staring at Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh, and Hotaru... the month after my hysterectomy, Natsume and I will get married, so... will you be my maid of honour?" Mikan asked. Hotaru was stunned at that. She had always thought that Sumire would be Mikan's maid of honour, but no, it was her, so she was obviously surprised. Thankfully, it was a pleasent surprise.

"Isn't a month a little too short a time to get a wedding done?" Hotaru asked as Mikan shurgged, then looked up at Natsume and smiled.

"For me... a month seems far away. As long as I have Natsume as my husband, then I will be happy. I don't care where we get married or how, as long as I say I do at that altar," Mikan explained, then kissed Natsume on the cheek as he breathed in, then moved his lips to hers and smiled. Hotaru shook her head, then sighed.

"Fine, fine... I understand. Love can't wait, so obviously the wedding can't either, but for making it so close, Natsume has to let me have a painting half price," Hotaru said, trying to be nice as she negotiated something she shouldn't have been negotiating. Natsume couldn't believe his ears, but Mikan could, and she sighed, a small smile on her face as she sat there with her wonderful fiancé and best friends in her apartment...

"This house is... wow." Mikan whispered as Natsume held her hand, walking through a four bedroomed house with Mikan. They were just looking, but it seemed like Mikan had suddnely fallen in love with the house; four big bedrooms, a huge garden that Hiro would love, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a great living room and a dining area, plus it was in their price range, so Mikan was happy.

"You like it, I'm guessing?" Natsume chuckled as Mikan beamed, walking around the largest bedroom, the potential 'parents' bedroom as she beamed, nodding.

"Yes! It's perfect! It has everything we need, including a study area for you!" Mikan said excitedly, and threw her arms around Natsume's neck. She leaned up to kiss him. It was kind of hard to hug Natsume now without creating some form of distance between them; after all, she was heavily pregnant. With twins, actually.

"The perfect house for a perfect family," Natsume smiled, kissing Mikan again as she smiled, then walked around the room again and fell in love with it once again. She was so happy; pregnant, getting a house, and to be married when the twins were born.

"Everything's looking up," she whispered to herself as Natsume went to check out the smallest room which would be his study area with all his paints and easels. Mikan stayed in the room, looking everywhere, then rubbed her belly and smiled.

"This is going to be your new home, little babies." she whispered, then went to find Natsume...

"Mommy Mikan, will the new babies replace me?" Hiro asked one night when Natsume went to bed early. Mikan was surprised, then picked Hiro up and sat him next to her, seeing as her stomach was covering half her lap.

"Why would you think that, sweety? I love you, and so does Natsume. Why would we replace you with babies?" she asked him as Hiro stared up at her, then shrugged.

"Because everyone likes babies best, and I'm not a baby." he said in a small voice as Mikan sighed, then hugged Hiro tightly, and kissed the top of his head gently as Hiro stared at up at her.

"No one can replace you, Hiro. You're our little boy, through and through, even if you're not a baby. Me and Natsume love you lots, so don't forget that, and your baby brothers will love you as well, I promise." Mikan told him as Hiro nodded, then hugged Mikan as she smiled. She then silently cried, wishing that she was Hiro's real mother...

"Mikan, you look like a bus!" Aoi exclaimed when she saw Mikan in all her pregnant glory; Aoi and Reo had decided to pay a visit on Christmas day with Youichi. It was kind of official that Reo and Aoi were dating, well, actually they were engaged. Mikan had always thought that Reo would find his perfect match, and Natsume was kinda unhappy about it, now that he was going to Reo's brother-in-law.

"Oh, how charming, but thanks, come in, steal some egg-nog." Mikan exclaimed jokingly as Aoi smirked whilst Reo followed suit. Natsume threw Reo a glare, and Reo did likewise. They still weren't on friendly terms;

"Oh, Hiro-kun! I swear, you grow every time I see you. How are you, sweetie?" Aoi cooed the second she saw Hiro who had run up to her and hugged his favourite, and only, auntie. Mikan and Natsume had just moved into their glorious new house, and it was a good thing, too, because they had bought it in time for Christmas.

"You're looking... big, Mikan." Reo stated as Mikan rolled her eyes, smiling brightly as Reo stared at Mikan's stomach.

"They could've been mine." Reo muttered. Mikan gave him a light, friendly glare, but Natsume was ready to burn a certain male model he hated with a passion.

"Don't be so depressing, Reo! You have a healthy young woman over there, whom you _love_, may I add, who can give birth to many more children other than Youichi." Mikan said to Reo, pointing over to Aoi who was with Youichi and Hiro, laughing and playing with them as they tried to open their presents,

"I know, I was only joking... congratualtions though, because you got your happy ending... even if you did happen to get it with a loser like Hyuuga." Reo whispered as Mikan smiled, shaking her head. She then hugged her former lover as Natusme seethed from the kitchen table. Mikan then walked topwards him and smiled,

"Jealous much?" she teased as Natsume glared at her. Mikan gave him a kiss, then a hug. "You know you're my one and only, right? Forever and ever." she whispered as he smiled, then kissed her back.

"I know, honey... and Aoi's right, you're as big as a bus, I can barely hug you, now!" he cried as Mikan gave him a loving glare, then gently hit his hand before walking away to help Hiro open his presents...

"So what'll we call the twins? It's close to their due date, so we'd better call them _something_, or they'll be left with Baba and Booboo." Mikan grimaced at the thought of the names, whilst Natsume sat with her on the couch, rubbing her large stomach that held the twins who were soon to be born.

"Hm, I dunno... they're both guys, right? How about Naruto and Ichigo?" he asked. Mikan frowned.

"No _way_ are my kids being called after a Ramen dish and a strawberry, mister! Something decent, please." Mikan said as Natsume rolled his eyes, then planted a kiss on Mikan's cheek,

"Fine... Kyo and Yuki?" he suggested. Mikan rolled her eyes,

"Leave _off_ the anime characters, Natsume Hyuuga." she warned. Natsume laughed, wrapping his arm around Mikan's shoulders and sighed, trying to think of two names for his future sons.

"How about... Toya?" Mikan then asked as Natsume blinked, then smiled.

"Toya? Nice name. Now we need to find a name for the _other_ son." he said as Mikan pondered, then shrugged. Toya was probably her best shot,

"Fuyumi?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled, then kissed him straight on the lips.

"How wonderful," she whispered, then kissed him again and again until her lips were swollen from kissing Natsume far too much...

"HER WATERS BROKEN!? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER, NATSUME!" Sumire screamed the second Natsume had told her, over the phone, that Mikan's waters had broken. Now Natsume's ears were broken,

"_I told you the second it _happened_, Mikan told me that I had to call you_." Natsume growled over the phone as Sumire stood where she was, then reaised that it was 3:00am in the morning, and she'd screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Koko up, and Hana Mikan in the process of it all.

"Oh... okay." she said in a small voice, and sent an apologetic look towards Koko who looked rather sleepy and annoyed, seeing as he had _just_ been woken up by his wonderfully loud girlfriend.

Sumire then put the phone down and walked back to the bed which had only Koko on it, seeing as she had stolen then covers. She quickly threw them back over Koko, though, because he was only in his boxer shorts.

"Koko, Mikan's waters broke!" she told him quietly. He rubbed his forehead, sitting up and groaning,

"Yeah, like I didn't hear that..." he muttered. That earned him a slap around the head,

"Don't be so bloody cheeky! Come on, get some clothes on! We need to go to the hospital, Mikan needs me there!" Sumire snapped at Koko who just groaned and muttered a few things. Sumire was ready to throw shoes at him, upgrading from the slap across the head. Man, he loved that woman enough to not kill her...

"How is she!?" Hotaru was red in the face, sweaty, her hair a mess and she looked worried. Natsume seemed amused by Hotaru, seeing as she was this perfect, pristine woman niormally, and now she was this absolute wreck. Then again, he _had_ called her at 3:00am.

"She's in this ward, and she nearly crushed my hand!" Natsume snapped, showing off a red hand that he could barely feel thanks to Mikan crushing it when she was in labour. Pregnant women were _scary_.

"Oh, boohoo, think abotu Mikan! She's having two bundles of terror thanks to your sperm!" snapped Hotaru, and ran into the ward and stood beside Mikan who was just as red in the face as Hotaru was, and she was in pain...

Two hours later, Mikan had brought two bundles of joy into the world. Natsume had been asleep until he heard the cries of babies, and his eyes widened when a blanketed bundle was handed to him.

"Natsum Hyuuga, meet your son." Hotaru whispered as Natsume blinked, sleepy with blurred vision, but he saw his son who was still wailing, but he was a cute baby... when the baby boy opened his eyes, Natsume saw big chocolate brown eyes looking up at him. He was definately the son of Mikan Sakura...

Then Natsume wondered where his _other_ son was...

"Natsume... look!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed, and he stood up, seeing Mikan in the bed, tired but smiling as she held a little bundle of joy herself. He looked and saw this quiet baby with crimson coloured eyes and a little tuft of black hair, staring up at him. That was _definately_ his son.

"Meet your daughter," Mikan whispered. Natsume blinked, stunned.

"What?" he asked. Mikan giggled lightly, then kissed her baby's head and showed their daughter to Natsume, beaming proudly.

"Our _daughter_. They made a mistake on the scans, but she's _perfect..._ however, we don't have a name for her." Mikan mumbled, staring at her precious little daughter who just stared at her parents,

"How about Momo? Or Anzu? Like your name. A fruit, just as sweet and wonderful as you." Natsume said, suddenly swapping his daughter and son so that he could finally hold the baby girl he thought would be a son. Mikan smiled, then stared at her son, who was still crying.

"Toya and Momo... my precious children..." she whispered, and small tears of joy escaped her eyes...

**A Year Now...**

Mikan smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror, putting in the earings her mother had given her as a christmas present a few years back, when her mother was sober for once. Mikan sniffed lightly, then went to get her wedding dress. Her hair was still horrendous, but Natsume had seen her with worse styles; for example, he saw her with bed hair on a daily basis.

A month before the wedding, Mikan had had her hysterectomy. She'd been in pain, but Natsume had supported her through it, and Mikan had her three children to see after it, so she'd been optimistic and was still smiling. She stared at the dress she had picked out; a long, plain white silk dress that flowed out at the skirt and glided along with Mikan; a dress like an Angel would wear. Mikan didn't want anything fancy, she wanted a simple, elegant dress, and simple was always best for Mikan.

Plus it was cheap and on sale.

Mikan was ready to get out of her clothes and into her wedding dress, when the doorbell rang. Shge rushed out of the room, forgetting the mass of horrendous curls on her head, and ran downstairs. She opened the door and gasped when she saw Sumire standing there with Hana Mikan, eating the flowers from her flower girl basket, and carrying her hair set.

"Oh thank goodness I got here in time, what have you _done_!? Remind yourself to never let your hands touch your hair, you'll ruin it!" Sumire cried, handing Hana to Mikan who smiled when she saw the girl. Sumire and Mikan then rushed back upstairs so that Sumire could start on Mikan's hair and fix everything. Hana Mikan sat on the big bed in Mikan's room and took off her shoes, suddenly entertained by the covers, and hid under them, giggling madly.

"Hana Mikan, don't mess up your hair, that took an hour to fix!" Sumire scolded as her daughter ignored her mother, and continued to do whatever she wanted to do. Mikan sat and watched as Sumire created magic with curlers and hair pins. She then started to stick in some small white plastic flowers and baby pink ones to match the light sash on Mikan's dress. Mikan wanted to cry, but Sumire made sure she didn't.

"If you cry then I won't be able to put your eyeliner or eyeshadow on! Don't get so emotional!" Sumire scolded her best friend as Mikan sighed, smiling at her friend via the mirror. Sumire then hugged Mikan and kissed her cheek.

"You deserve this day, Mikan... after everything you've been through... the broken glass has finally been fixed." Sumire whispered as Mikan sat there, stared at herself and then nodded, holding onto Sumire's hand. Mikan then couldn't contain herself, and let herself cry.

Yes, the broken glass was nearly finished...

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous?" Ruka asked as he stood with Natsume at the alter. Natsume was trying to fix his tie, and yes, he was nervous.

"No, I'm absolutely fine, not quaking in my boots or anything. Of course I'm nervous, Ruka! It's my wedding day, I'm marrying a woman I love... won't you be nervous on _you're_ wedding day?" Natsume asked his best friend as Ruka laughed, nodding.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Then Natsume smirked,

"Oh no, wait, you'll be reminding yourself how crazy you are to marry such a woman, right?" he joked. Ruka glared at his best friend, then laughed.

"Natsume, don't be cruel, Hotaru's a loving woman... when she feels like it." he stated, and Natsume grinned. He then started to feel nervous after they finished talking. He didn't know if Mikan would turn up or not; she could run out, if she wanted to. However, Natsume knew that Mikan wasn't like that. She loved him, and they had been through a lot together.

Then music suddenly started and Natsume tried hard not to turn around to look at the woman who would be walking up the aisle. The first person to walk down the aisle was Hana Mikan, who had been told to throw the flowers and not to eat them, so she did as she was told, and a lot of people 'awwed' at the cute little girl and the pale pink dress. Then Sumire and Hotaru walked down the aisle with bunches of flowers, smiling. Koko grinned towards his girlfriend as she blushed and blew him a kiss before standing on the side Mikan would be on,

Then came the bride herself, holding her daughter (Ruka was holding Toya) nervous but happy. It was finally happening; she was getting married. After the hard life, the burdens and the miscarriages, Mikan had finallyu found her happy ending.

The last piece of the broken glass was going to be put into the mirror, and it would soon be complete when she finally said 'I Do'...

"You look like an Angel." Natsume whispered, kissing the woman who he was proud to call his wife as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Mikan smiled, ready to cry. Weddings were _so_ emotional.

"Thank you. And you are so handsome... I can't believe we're finally married." Mikan said quietly, resting her head on Natsume's shoulder. They had finally tied the knot, and they were happy. Finally, Mikan's bad streak had ended...

_And so the broken glass was complete. I went through many hardships. A drunken mother who I had to look after, a friend with beulimia, a boyfriend who died and numerous miscarriages. However the last is always saved for the best, and it seems that five is my lucky number; five chances at being pregnant, five boyfriends, and always on the fifth I got the perfect ending. My love is rich, it's A Rich Love..._

**The End**

And so concludes the story with the sappiest ending EVER! I don't like writing wedding scenes, I'll be honest, but I do it for those who love to read wedding scenes. However, I didn't do a full wedding scene... oh, well. Anyway, thanks for reading to the end, you're all the best, and even through my grouchy times, you stuck by me. I love you all.

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	41. A Final Note

**A Final Note**

To those readers who were all offended by me because of how grouchy I got, I'm sorry. I had a lot of things going on, and more things are rising up but I'm handling it a bit better than last time. I thank everyone who supported me through the story, reviewed, rated and favourited. Those who love the story, thank you, I loved writing it for you guys, and to those who didn't like it, well, that's fine, because not all stories are to someone's liking.

These stories are dedicated to my friends and beloved reviewers who I treasure so much! I hope you keep reading amazing fanfics on and I hope to see more amazing writers come on. I love you all, I love writing for you and you all give me hope.

For a while now I have been thinking of quitting , but not deleting my account. However I can't stay away from for too loing, I love it too much, and I don't think I will ever completely leave, just take a few breaks here and there. I don't want to leave because of the amazing reviewers here on and the people who make me smile whenever they send me a review or a PM, helping me to keep going and making me feel happy when I may have been down. You're all amazing people and you all make my day when I find a message in my inbox, may it be for favouriting a story or for a review or PM.

I love you all and thank you for supporting me. Kisses and hugs,

_**Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
